Avada Memomagia
by Groumde
Summary: Voldemort l'a capturé. En le privant de ses souvenirs, il a pu s'emparer de son cœur pour en faire sa meilleure arme. Manipulé par tous, parviendra-t-il à sortir des Ténèbres pour sauver la communauté sorcière ? L'amour sera-t-il sa plus grande force ou sa plus grande faiblesse ?
1. Avada et cætera

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été absente longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que ce que j'espérais. Mais ce soir, c'est le réveillon de noël et certains le savent : je publie toujours quelque chose le soir du 24 décembre, pour ceux qui passeraient par là : les cloués au lit par la gastro (ou autres joyeusetés), les non noëlistes (peu importe leurs raisons), les défenseurs des huitres et des oies (qui s'absentent juste le temps de protester à l'heure de l'apéro), les déçus de minuit (on avait dit pas de nouveau pull, Molly !), les incompris (dur dur les réunions de famille pour eux), les tout seuls (ceux à qui je pense le plus ce soir) et bref, tous ceux qui ont une raison d'être à la recherche d'un peu de lecture pour le réveillon de noël.

Me revoilà donc (enfin) avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Et je préfère immédiatement prévenir les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis longtemps que, cette fois encore, je risque de bousculer un peu les habitudes qu'ils pensaient avoir prises avec moi lol Mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à trembler dans vos bottes, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

 **Avada Memomagia**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

.

 **Ce qu'il faut savoir avant de lire…ou de ne pas lire cette histoire :**

\- Il s'agit d'une romance entre deux hommes.

\- Le contenu parfois violent peut être difficile à supporter pour les plus sensibles ( **Torture, meurtres sanglants et relations sexuelles non conventionnelles** seront au rendez-vous).

\- Relations sexuelles (très) explicites aux chapitres 1, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15 ….

\- 18 chapitres + épilogue. Fic terminée.

\- Publication mensuelle.

 **Résumé :** Voldemort l'a capturé. En le privant de ses souvenirs, il a pu s'emparer de son cœur pour en faire sa meilleure arme. Manipulé par tous, parviendra-t-il à sortir des Ténèbres pour sauver la communauté sorcière ? L'amour sera-t-il sa plus grande force ou sa plus grande faiblesse ?

 **Influences :**

\- Fic FFnet de Ivy Blossom, _Blue Vase_ , traduite par Aelane sous le titre _Le vase bleu : par Ivy Blossom._

\- Fic FFnet de mamielapin, _10 ans déjà_.

\- Livre de Glen Duncan, _Moi, Lucifer._

\- Série TV de Joss Whedon, _Buffy contre les vampires._

\- Chanson de Portiched, _Nobody loves me_.

Je tiens par ailleurs à signaler que j'ai usé et abusé des sites internet de l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter et du Wiki Harry Potter pour rédiger cette histoire.

 **Personnages principaux :**

\- Voldemort

\- Harry Potter

 **Super Bêta qui déchire tout** **:** Aizhi

.

.

 **Précisions utiles :** Cette histoire prend en compte les sept tomes d'Harry Potter, hormis le dénouement de la bataille finale. Elle commence après que le diadème de Serdaigle ait été détruit par le Feudeymon et avant la mort de Fred. Cependant, pour les besoins de l'intrigue, j'ai modifié les choses suivantes : Le Ministère de la Magie n'est pas encore tombé aux mains des mangemorts. En revanche, Severus Rogue est toujours le directeur de Poudlard. Les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix savent qu'il est des leurs. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione l'ignorent, car Dumbledore craignait que Voldemort n'apprenne la trahison de Severus via le lien l'unissant à Harry. Harry ne ressent aucune douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice lorsqu'il est en présence de Voldemort (ce truc n'est pas cohérent de toute façon. Comme si Nagini avait souffert le martyre à chaque fois qu'elle était avec son maître…). Enfin, Dudley Dursley s'est montré plus maltraitant envers Harry que dans les romans originaux.

.

Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite pour ma super bêta qui déchire tout, Aizhi, qui m'avait réclamé du sang, DU SANG! J'ai fait de mon mieux^^

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Avada et cætera**

 **.**

Le garçon courait devant lui, aussi vite que ses dernières forces le lui permettaient. Il le voyait détaler entre les arbres, éviter une branche, glisser sur une racine pleine de mousse, repartir avec la force du désespoir.

Rodolphus Lestrange se para d'un sourire cruel. Les mèches de ses cheveux bruns, collées par la sueur, lui fouettaient le visage au rythme de sa course. Grand, barbu, imposant dans ses habits de cuir souple et sa cape sombre, c'était lui, le chasseur. Et, contrairement à sa proie, il courait avec assurance, sans faiblir, sur le sol inégal de la Forêt Interdite, détrempé par les pluies printanières de ce mois de mai.

Au loin, il pouvait encore entendre les échos de la bataille de Poudlard. Un simulacre de bataille. Le but n'étant pas de gagner, comme le Maître le leur avait dit. Mais de faire perdre.

« Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. »

Mais Harry fit un écart et évita le sort. Il ne pouvait même pas riposter, Lestrange ayant pris possession de sa baguette après un « expelliarmus » qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Et il ne voyait pas très bien où il allait, ayant perdu ses lunettes un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il se battait contre un autre mangemort.

« Cours, petit garçon. Mais tu vas mourir, de toute façon, chantonna son poursuivant en agrandissant ses foulées. »

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Son corps demandait grâce, ayant déjà encaissé plusieurs sorts sur le champ de bataille, avant que Lestrange ne l'isole à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

 _Pitié, quelqu'un, n'importe qui_ , priait-il silencieusement.

« Diffindo ! hurla Lestrange avec une joie malsaine, semblant s'amuser comme un enfant. »

 _Tout ceci est un jeu pour lui_ , réalisa Harry. _Ma vie a autant de valeur à ses yeux que celle d'un soldat de plomb._

Lestrange éclata d'un rire fou lorsqu'Harry évita de justesse le sortilège de découpe, percutant de plein fouet une branche dans la manœuvre. Le sang se répandit sur sa joue meurtrie. Mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop pris dans sa course.

 _Fuir, fuir la mort._

Seuls quelques mètres le séparaient à présent de Lestrange. Sa poitrine était brûlante et les muscles de ses jambes presque tétanisés. Le sang battait ses tempes au point qu'il n'entendit pas le dernier sort envoyé par son poursuivant.

Le « Doloris » glissa des lèvres de Lestrange comme la plus douce des friandises et faucha Harry comme la plus implacable des sentences.

Il s'écroula au sol, convulsant sous l'intense douleur, hurlant sa souffrance, son désespoir et sa peur.

« Tu vas mourir, petit garçon. »

.

* * *

.

Severus transplana quelques heures plus tard aux portes de Morsonge, le château où Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait établi sa résidence. Son visage était fermé, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il se sentait bien plus mal que d'habitude.

Dumbledore était mort et tous ses plans venaient d'échouer. Voldemort détenait Potter et les membres de l'Ordre étaient en déroute après la bataille qui les avait opposés aux mangemorts à Poudlard. Mais le pire restait à venir.

A peine un elfe de maison lui avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il se hâta dans le dédale de couloirs menant à la salle du trône.

Oui _, la salle du trône_ , car ce mégalomane s'était autoproclamé Roi des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne.

Deux mangemorts lui ouvrirent le passage, le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce éclairée de centaines de bougies éternelles. Il était rare qu'elle reçoive tant de monde à cette heure de la nuit. Aussi s'était-elle parée de lumière et de chaleur pour son maître, faisant ronfler ses multiples cheminées.

Voldemort, siégeant sur son trône, releva la tête à l'entrée de son fidèle mangemort. Il était drapé dans la grande cape noire qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait réintégré un corps. Un corps dont il semblait faire bien peu de cas mais qu'il prenait tout de même le soin de couvrir le plus possible, allant jusqu'à revêtir la large capuche de sa cape. Seules ses mains arachnéennes et son visage reptilien étaient visibles, la pâleur de sa peau de cadavre contrastant grandement avec le tissu de son vêtement. Et, pour parfaire ce tableau cauchemardesque, les deux fentes longilignes figurant ses yeux s'ouvraient sur deux iris rougeoyants.

« Severus, persiffla-t-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe, un sourire pointu prenant forme sur son visage exsangue. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

Il s'approcha d'avantage du trône, évitant avec soin de fixer la forme prostrée aux pieds de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Maître, le salua-t-il en inclinant la tête, une main sur le cœur. »

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi, l'admonesta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en caressant la gorge de son serpent, Nagini, qui se prélassait sur ses genoux. »

« Veuillez me pardonner, Maître. Je devais régler la situation à Poudlard afin d'éviter tout débordement. Les élèves les plus récalcitrants ont dû être…remis sur le droit chemin. »

« Ton sérieux et ta loyauté devraient être un exemple pour tous, Severus, déclara Voldemort en poignardant l'assemblée du regard. »

Tous les mangemorts présents furent saisis d'angoisse.

 _Est-ce à moi qu'il parle ? Va-t-il me punir ?_

« Redresse-toi, Severus. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, maintenant que tu es là. »

Un rire de petite fille malade se fit entendre, attirant les regards vers les Lestrange.

« Impatiente, ma chère Bella ? ronronna Voldemort. »

« Oh oui, Maître, chuchota-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux. »

Rodolphus la retint par le bras, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne se donne un peu plus en spectacle. Sur son visage de poupée, ses immenses yeux marron luisaient d'une lueur démente. Un corset de dentelle grise enserrait sa petite poitrine, faisant ressortir ses clavicules anguleuses et son souffle saccadé. Sa jupe noire aux multiples frous-frous et les boucles de sa chevelure un peu folle lui donnaient des airs de bohémienne.

« Accio Harry Potter, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un doux mouvement de baguette. »

« Non…non ! se mit à gémir le garçon étendu aux pieds des Lestrange, tentant en vain de lutter contre le sort d'attraction en crochetant ses doigts dans les joints des dalles de pierre au sol. »

Sa pauvre tentative provoqua les rires de quelques mangemorts, qui se firent plus francs lorsque Bellatrix lui décocha un violent coup de pied.

« Ne résiste pas au Maître, enfant dégoutant ! lui ordonna-t-elle avec rage. »

« Doucement, Bella. Tu ne voudrais pas casser mon jouet ? lui demanda Voldemort. »

« Non, Maître. Je veux vous voir jouer avec lui, chuchota-t-elle en se caressant le ventre. »

Harry était à présent recroquevillé devant le trône.

Severus cherchait en vain une solution pour le sauver. Ses méninges tournaient à toute allure, montant les plans de fuite les plus suicidaires, invoquant les arguments les plus improbables pour convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'épargner la vie du garçon.

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha d'Harry. D'une main, il attrapa ses cheveux pour lui redresser la tête. Son visage était constellé d'hématomes. Un de ses yeux était gonflé, à peine ouvert. Sa joue était profondément entaillée mais ne saignait plus. Le reste de son corps n'était pas en meilleur état. Il serrait son bras gauche contre lui dans un drôle d'angle, probablement cassé.

« Et bien, voilà donc le grand Harry Potter. Aurais-tu donc laissé Rodolphus jouer avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il. »

« … »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te le pardonner, précisa-t-il en souriant. »

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et, la frôlant de ses lèvres froides, il susurra :

« Doloris. »

Le corps d'Harry se tendit, toujours maintenu par la poigne du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses cheveux. Et il hurla.

Il hurla.

Il hurla.

Un cri qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un cri de bête à l'agonie.

Lorsque le sort cessa, il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur, son estomac se révulsant. Voldemort eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour que sa cape ne soit pas souillée, laissant retomber Harry dans son vomi.

Severus devait lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Certains mangemorts ricanaient, mais la majorité étaient saisis d'effroi et de curiosité malsaine.

 _Combien de temps tiendrait le Survivant ? Quel serait le prochain sort du Maître ?_

« Tu es pathétique, cracha ce dernier, que le manque de résistance du garçon énervait au plus haut point. »

« Tuez-le… Tuez-le, le pria Bellatrix avec une sorte d'urgence teintée d'envie. »

Une lueur un peu folle s'alluma dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Se redressant de toute sa stature, il éleva sa baguette.

Il détailla une dernière fois le garçon, dont le corps semblait un ramassis de membres informes tant sa position était grotesque. Il ne pouvait voir qu'une partie de son visage, l'autre étant vautrée dans son vomi. Il aurait aimé voir ses yeux au moment de le tuer. Tant pis.

« Avada… »

Son regard carmin venait d'accrocher la cicatrice sur le front pâle, entre les mèches de cheveux noirs, le figeant dans son geste.

« Maître ? l'appela Rodolphus. »

Ce dernier le braqua de ses pupilles pleines de haine. Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun retint son souffle.

Avec lenteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa sa baguette.

« J'ai changé d'avis, déclara-t-il dans un sourire inquiétant. »

.

* * *

.

Avec précaution, Severus reposa le bras d'Harry le long de son corps frêle. Toujours sans le regarder, il souleva sa tunique et Harry se laissa faire. Il observa les hématomes sur son abdomen. Ils avaient presque tous disparu. Finalement, il porta sa main sur le front du garçon, ne pouvant plus éviter les yeux verts qui le fixaient, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait lui prodiguer ses soins.

 _Je vous hais. Je vous hais. Et j'ai tellement besoin d'aide._

Voilà ce que lui disaient ces yeux. C'est pour cela qu'il les fuyait le plus possible.

« Vous n'avez plus de fièvre, Potter, déclara-t-il en dégageant sa main. Vous devriez manger un peu. »

Ce à quoi Harry répondit par un reniflement en tournant la tête pour fixer les murs de son cachot. Voilà déjà 15 jours qu'il y était alité et soigné.

« As-tu fini de jouer les petites infirmières, Severus ? Ou aimes-tu tant que ça dorloter ce garçon dégoûtant ? lui demanda vertement Bellatrix. »

Il ne pouvait jamais descendre seul dans les cachots, ordre du Maître. Et ce n'était jamais le même mangemort qui l'accompagnait. Chaque jour, il espérait que Lucius soit désigné pour descendre avec lui voir Harry. Mais ce n'était jamais Lucius.

« Je me conforme aux ordres du Maître, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se redressant. »

Il aurait aimé que Potter mange un peu. Qu'il ne baisse pas les bras. Qu'il reprenne espoir.

Le cœur lourd, il se détourna de son ancien élève et quitta les cachots, Bellatrix sur les talons.

.

* * *

.

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy toquait à la porte du bureau de Voldemort, qui l'avait fait convoquer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il était mort de trouille et n'avait cessé d'imaginer le pire en attendant l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son père, aussi tentait-il de cacher sa peur du mieux possible, afin de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la dignité d'un Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit, lui révélant l'intérieur de la pièce. Voldemort était installé derrière un grand bureau en bois massif aux pieds sculptés de motifs tortueux, un livre épais ouvert devant lui. Il était entouré de parchemins, certains étalés devant lui, d'autres formants de petites piles en périphérie.

Nagini siffla à son intention, lui révélant sa présence dans un coin de la pièce.

La porte se referma doucement, comme une menace voilée.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Maître ? »

Voldemort ne releva même pas la tête, poursuivant la lecture du livre volumineux accaparant toute son attention.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se calla confortablement dans son siège, jaugeant le jeune homme. Drago avait l'allure d'un adolescent dégingandé, ce qu'il était, par ailleurs. Ses fins cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris et son visage pointu étaient certifiés Malefoy. Quant à la douceur de son regard…

« Toi et moi savons ce qu'il en a été de ta dernière mission. N'est-ce pas, Drago ? »

« Oui, Maître, répondit-il avec humilité. »

« Et nous savons combien j'ai été contrarié après cela. »

Drago déglutit difficilement.

 _Oh oui, il le savait. Son corps s'en souvenait._

« Oui… Maître. »

« Mais tu n'étais alors qu'un tout jeune mangemort. Un débutant. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus le même. N'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, Maître. »

Et pour cause, il l'avait dressé à coup de Doloris. Il l'avait obligé à torturer et à tuer. Il avait fait de sa mère son otage.

« Bien ! s'exclama l'autre avec un semblant de satisfaction paternelle. Me voilà donc assuré que tu ne failliras pas pour la nouvelle mission que je compte te donner. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, Drago, reprit-il avec sérieux. Il y a, au Département des Lois Magiques du Ministère de la Magie (1), un livre dont j'ai absolument besoin afin de mener à bien notre projet de voir mon règne reconnu par la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Tu devras le trouver et me le rapporter. »

« Oui, Maître. Quel est ce livre ? »

« Le livre des Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury. »

« Je vous l'apporterai, Maître. »

« C'est évident, répliqua l'autre, une menace clairement audible dans sa voix. Par ailleurs, j'attends de toi la plus grande discrétion. Ne parle de ce livre à personne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Tu peux sortir. Et dis à Severus de me rejoindre dès qu'il aura terminé avec Potter. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut quitté le bureau et que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui que Drago autorisa ses mains à trembler.

Une fois seul, Voldemort referma le livre sous ses yeux. La couverture noircie ne laissait paraitre aucun titre mais il la caressa avec dévotion, couvant Nagini du regard.

« _Viens, ma belle_ , l'invita-t-il en fourchelangue, tendant sa main vers elle. »

« _Oui…oui,_ siffla-t-elle en glissant sur le sol, faisant sinuer son corps froid jusqu'à son maître. »

C'était une bête impressionnante. Un serpent géant dont la gueule aux crochets meurtriers pouvait se faire béante. Sa grosse tête triangulaire se lova dans la main du sorcier.

« _Ma précieuse amie, voilà des années que tu es ma fidèle compagne, gardant en ton sein un fragment de mon âme._ »

« _Je vous aime, Maître_ , répondit-elle en ondulant contre le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il pouvait sentir son poids imposant sur ses genoux et contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle venait se pendre à son cou, reniflant l'odeur de son pouls. Complaisant, il écarta légèrement les jambes, la laissant prendre ses aises contre son sexe. Nagini vint frotter sa tête contre sa mâchoire et il lui rendit la caresse. Elle s'aventura ensuite dans l'encolure de sa robe, glissant sa peau froide contre la chaleur de son torse. Voldemort laissa ses doigts courir le long du dos de la créature dont la langue fourchue vint agacer un de ses tétons. Elle le sentit frissonner contre elle. Elle descendit encore et tout son corps glissa sur la verge tendue du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui arrachant quelques grognements de plaisir. Laissant aller sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise, il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à ses bons soins.

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago prenait le thé en compagnie de Dolores Ombrage, au Ministère de la Magie. De temps en temps, un chaton miaulait depuis l'assiette où il était figuré. Il y en avait des dizaines, accrochées aux murs _roses_ du bureau de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat.

C'était une petite femme rondelette et sans charme, dont le visage flasque lui avait valu le sobriquet de « crapaud » de la part des élèves de Poudlard.

Et celui de « crapaud sadique », de la part de ceux ayant bravé les règlements de l'école de sorcellerie - qu'elle avait multipliés à tour de bras - et ayant de ce fait bénéficié de ses châtiments corporels en retour.

Drago était bien placé pour savoir tout cela, ayant lui-même fait partie de sa brigade inquisitoriale. Chose dont il n'était, aujourd'hui, plus très fier.

« Alors, parlez-moi un peu de cette mission, lui demanda-t-elle, tout excitée. »

« Le Maître attend de moi que je m'introduise dans le Département des Lois Magiques afin de lui en rapporter un livre. »

« Quel livre ? »

« Je suis désolé, Madame, mais il m'est formellement interdit d'en parler, répondit-il en reposant sa tasse de thé, dont il n'avait, par ailleurs, pas bu une gorgée. »

Ce détail n'échappa pas à la sorcière, qui en ressentit une grande contrariété.

« Très bien, Monsieur Malefoy. J'espère que vous parviendrez à mener à bien votre mission. Nous savons tous combien la justice du Maître peut être…sévère, termina-t-elle dans un petit sourire. »

« Oui, et je sais également combien les projets du Maître vous tiennent à cœur. J'espérais donc que vous puissiez m'introduire dans le Département des Mois Magiques, tenta-t-il de manœuvrer maladroitement. »

« Oh, vraiment ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Mais le Maître ne m'a rien demandé à ce propos, souligna- t-elle en portant sa tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres. »

 _Que voulez-vous ?_ était clairement la question qu'elle attendait. La question que Drago s'apprêtait à poser. Mais il se ravisa. Il était un Malefoy, par Salazar ! Il n'allait pas _négocier_ avec cette face de crapaud !

« Certes, mais il serait probablement reconnaissant s'il apprenait votre diligence dans le cadre de cette mission. Peut-être même accepterait-il de vous inviter à Morsonge lors de notre prochain rassemblement, si je lui en touchais quelques mots. »

Plus il parlait, plus les yeux de Dolores Ombrage s'agrandissaient, s'emplissant d'espoir.

Drago était écœuré de voir tant d'empressement auprès de son Maître chez cette femme. Comment une femme pouvait-elle aimer un tel monstre ? Il fallait qu'elle soit folle, comme sa tante Bellatrix.

« Et qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole, monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Je serais le dernier des imbéciles si je ne faisais pas tout pour rester dans les bonnes grâces d'une personne aussi influente que vous au Ministère, la flatta-t-il. »

« Certes, vous avez raison, lui concéda-t-elle dans un sourire ravi. »

Severus Rogue tenait sa baguette devant lui, éclairant son passage à l'aide d'un Lumos. Derrière lui, Lucius Malefoy marchait dans ses pas, scrutant l'obscurité des lieux.

« On se croirait à Azkaban, murmura ce dernier. »

« Des torches ont été installées en bas pour éclairer les cellules, lui répondit l'autre. »

Et, justement, ils entrevirent une lueur. Seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés froids. L'endroit, curieusement sec pour un sous-sol, n'en demeurait pas moins glacial.

« Il est ici, indiqua Severus en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'un des cachots. »

La lueur au bout de sa baguette s'éteignit et il déverrouilla la serrure. Les charnières grincèrent et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'espace réduit où était enfermé Harry Potter.

Le regard véhément du garçon les accueillit. Il était assis sur son lit, semblant se porter mieux que la veille. Il les observa sans rien dire.

Ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le père de Drago, avec sa longue chevelure blonde, ses petits yeux gris, son nez droit. Et son ancien professeur de potion, avec son carré de cheveux brun, ses grands yeux noirs et son nez busqué. Même leurs vêtements criaient leur antagonisme, Malefoy portant une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un veston assorti à son pantalon de costume gris et Rogue ayant revêtu son éternelle tunique noire, fermées d'innombrable boutons, tombant en coupe droite sur son pantalon, tout aussi noir. Tous deux portaient une cape, cela va s'en dire. Et c'était bien là leur seul point commun.

« Bonjour, Potter, commença Severus. »

Harry ne répondit rien, les dardant toujours de ses flamboyants yeux verts.

« Bonjour, le salua à son tour Lucius, le rendant encore plus méfiant. »

 _Ça commence bien_ , se dit Severus.

« Comment va votre bras aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il tout de même. »

Harry ne savait trop quoi penser. Rogue ne lui parlait pas, habituellement. Il se bornait à l'ausculter, sans lui demander son avis où l'informer de quoi que ce soit sur son état de santé.

Aussi se contenta-t-il d'hausser les épaules.

Lucius et Severus échangèrent un regard.

« Ecoutez, Potter, nous n'avons que peu de temps et beaucoup de choses à nous dire, commença-t-il en s'approchant de lui. »

D'un « Evanesco », il fit disparaitre la chemise du garçon, qui tenta de réprimer un mouvement de recul. Cependant, Severus attrapa son bras rapidement mais néanmoins avec délicatesse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous laisser mourir de faim. Les membres de l'Ordre comptent sur vous, l'informa-t-il en faisant bouger les articulations de son épaule et de son coude. »

Ces mots firent enfin réagir Harry, à la satisfaction des deux hommes. Mais bien vite, il se ravisa.

« Pourquoi me dire une telle chose ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Potter. Même entre les murs de ce château, lui révéla Lucius. »

Le regard incrédule et plein d'espoir du garçon lui tordit l'estomac. Potter n'était qu'un gosse. On lui demandait de protéger la nation sorcière. Et lui, qui le protégeait ?

Mais bientôt, trop tôt, le regard se fit de nouveau coléreux.

« Vous mentez ! les accusa-t-il avec haine et désespoir. »

« Non, Potter. Je suis et je resterai l'homme de Dumbledore, asséna Severus. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, même si je vous dis que vos amis sont vivants et connaissent la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. »

Severus lâcha le bras du garçon et lui remit sa chemise d'un coup de baguette. Il fouilla ensuite ses poches pour en sortir un flacon de potion.

« Mais vous devriez au moins me croire quand je vous dis que dehors, des sorciers et des sorcières comptent sur vous. Buvez ça. »

« Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? cracha Harry en refusant de prendre ce qu'il supposait être du poison. »

« Pensez-vous que Voldemort m'aurait envoyé vous tuer après m'avoir ordonné de vous soigner ? »

Le garçon ne bougea toujours pas. Aussi Severus déposa-t-il le flacon sur le matelas.

« Il semblerait que le Maître ait d'autres projets pour vous, monsieur Potter, l'informa Lucius. »

« Le Maître ? releva Harry avec dégoût, faisant blêmir le mangemort. »

« Il est parfois…difficile… de lutter contre des années de conditionnement, se justifia-t-il. »

« Votre baratin ne prendra pas avec moi, s'entêta Harry. »

« Et pourquoi croyez-vous que Drago ait fait mine de ne pas vous reconnaitre, lorsque les loups vous ont amené dans mon manoir ? s'énerva Lucius. Mais, peu importe, se reprit-il immédiatement après. Comme l'a souligné Severus, il n'est pas important que vous croyez ou non en notre soutien à votre égard. Nous vous aiderons à votre insu, comme nous le faisons depuis longtemps. Mais que penseraient vos amis si, malgré nos efforts avérés ou supposés, ils apprenaient que vous vous êtes laissé abattre sans lutter ? »

Lucius avait fait mouche. Il pouvait le voir dans le regard blessé du garçon.

« Voldemort m'a demandé de vous soigner. C'est donc bien qu'il a des projets pour vous, reprit Severus. Quoi exactement, nous l'ignorons. Peut-être compte-t-il vous utiliser comme objet d'échange lors de négociations. C'est ce qui me semble le plus probable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il arrivera un moment où vous serez à découvert. Il est donc absolument indispensable que vous soyez dans de bonnes conditions physiques si l'Ordre devait tenter quelque chose pour vous récupérer. Si vous ne croyez pas au reste, croyez au moins en la logique, monsieur Potter. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux hommes quittèrent la cellule d'Harry, le laissant plus troublé que jamais.

.

* * *

.

C'était une nuit sans lune. Il fallait qu'elle le soit, car aucun témoin de ce qui allait suivre ne devait exister.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres progressait entre les arbres du bois de Morsonge, sa fidèle amie sur les talons. Il pouvait l'entendre serpenter sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Il tenait contre lui le gros livre noir qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps, sa main libre agrippant fermement sa baguette, dont la faible lueur parvenait à peine à guider ses pas.

« _Un bébé, Maître ?_ siffla Nagini avec excitation. »

« _Tu aimerais ça, hein ma douce ?_ lui répondit-il en fourchelangue. »

« _Oui. Un beau gros bébé, comme le bébé moldu bien gras, quand vous avez repris forme. Un beau gros bébé, bien gras,_ répéta-t-elle, gourmande. »

« _Tu étais restée à mes côtés, me veillant à chaque instant, alors que je n'étais qu'une ombre. Tu méritais une telle récompense._ »

« _Aujourd'hui, une autre récompense, se targua-t-elle. Un autre bébé bien gras ?_ »

« _Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un bébé. C'est encore bien mieux que cela, lui révéla-t-il, un sourire dans la voix_. »

« _Mieux qu'un bébé ?_ »

Cette fois-ci, il ne lui répondit pas, continuant à marcher dans la nuit noire. De temps en temps, on entendait une chouette hululer ou un mulot détaler. Bientôt, les arbres se clairsemèrent et ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, dont les contours se révélaient à la pâleur des étoiles.

Voldemort poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au plus gros arbre, au pied duquel il s'installa à même le sol, dans l'herbe tendre. Il posa son gros livre noire à sa droite, l'ouvrant à l'endroit marqué d'un signet. Il laissa rouler sa baguette entre les pages, les éclairant ainsi d'un faible halo de lumière.

Nagini l'observait, perplexe. Qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'un beau gros bébé bien gras ? Deux beaux gros bébés bien gras ?

« _Viens, Nagini, ma douce_ , l'invita son maître en lui ouvrant les bras. »

Impatiente et curieuse, elle rampa jusqu'à lui. Il la laissa prendre ses aises sur ses genoux et glisser sa tête dans sa main.

« _Ma fidèle compagne_ , lui susurra-t-il en posant ses doigts caressant sous la gorge de l'animal. _C'est l'heure de ta récompense._ »

« _Je vous aime, Maître._ »

« _Moi aussi, Nagini_ , lui révéla-t-il, comme un secret. »

Puis il referma ses longs doigts autour de son cou, l'enserrant tel un étau de fer, tandis que son autre main brandissait un poignard étincelant et l'abattait dans son corps luisant et froid.

Le reptile siffla de douleur, ouvrant une gueule immense, dévoilant ses puissants crochets et se tordant dans tous les sens. Mais Voldemort ne la lâcha pas et commença à lire les mots inscrits sur les pages de son livre noir.

Nagini se calma, la douleur dans sa chaire refluant un peu, et elle commença à s'enrouler autour du corps de son maître. Plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres psalmodiait, plus elle resserrait sur lui ses anneaux meurtriers.

Soudain, le poignard plongé dans le corps de la bête se mit à suinter d'une fumée liquide et noire. C'est à ce moment-là que le serpent sentit la lame découper sa chair. Elle siffla et recommença à se débattre de plus belle. Mais l'étreinte de Voldemort était implacable, tout comme le poignard qu'il faisait remonter le long de son corps, la coupant en deux dans la longueur, jusqu'à lui trancher la gorge et la gueule.

Levant son poignard vers le ciel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prononça les derniers mots de sa mortelle imprécation, tandis que le liquide vaporeux s'échappant de la lame était absorbé par la peau de son avant-bras. Quand il n'en resta plus une goutte, la main de Voldemort trembla et laissa échapper l'arme, qui s'échoua dans l'herbe poisseuse du sang de Nagini.

Il commença par sentir des fourmis remonter le long de son bras, puis la sensation se fit brûlure. Une brûlure qui s'amplifia, devenant incandescente et irradiant petit à petit tout son corps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenta d'y résister, mais il ne put bientôt plus retenir son cri de douleur. Il hurla à en perdre la raison. Et c'est peut-être bien ce qui se produisit lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, son corps s'affalant sur le cadavre de Nagini, sa fidèle compagne.

.

* * *

.

Drago était inquiet. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'il était revenu du Ministère de la Magie avec le livre des Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury. Trois jours que Voldemort refusait de recevoir qui que ce soit, Severus et son père y compris.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il avait fait mander l'ensemble de ses mangemorts, via la Marque des Ténèbres. Il se trouvait donc aux côtés de ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa, dans la salle du trône de Morsonge, pleine à craquer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait sur son siège de roi, un fauteuil massif de bois sombre, sans fioritures ni ornements. Il était absolument impossible de connaitre son humeur, son visage restant parfaitement dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa large capuche. Attitude qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier depuis qu'il était devenu cette….chose aux yeux rouges, cultivant un peu plus son aura ténébreuse.

Tout le monde semblait être là, aussi Voldemort se leva-t-il, plongeant instantanément l'assemblée dans un silence religieux. Il fit quelques pas, tournant lentement sur lui-même de manière à pouvoir observer la totalité de ses partisans.

Drago réprima un frisson lorsqu'il lui sembla que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait dans sa direction. Mais l'autre se détourna de lui, revenant à sa position initiale. Puis, avec lenteur, il porta ses mains à sa capuche et la repoussa en arrière.

Drago resta interdit, jusqu'à ce que sa tante ne tombe à genoux, émue aux larmes.

L'homme qui se tenait face à eux adressa à Bellatrix Lestrange un petit sourire narquois, avant de recommencer à tourner lentement sur lui-même, pour que chacun puisse voir son visage.

Et quel visage ! Son front, son nez et son menton s'harmonisaient dans des proportions parfaites. Ses pommettes prononcées, sa chevelure fournie et ses épais sourcils noirs lui conféraient un air à la fois sensuel et altier. Ses lèvres, roses et pleines, terminaient de le rendre en tout point séduisant.

Ou presque.

Car ce tableau angélique était assorti de deux yeux rougeoyants, bordés de grands cils noirs.

L'homme se dirigea vers un jeune mangemort effarouché.

« Qui suis-je ? lui demanda-t-il. »

L'autre hésita un instant. C'est vrai que les yeux rouges étaient là. Ainsi que cette voix d'outre-tombe, à la fois sifflante et profonde. Mais l'homme ne ressemblait en rien à son maître. Aussi trouva-t-il plus prudent de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le mangemort se détendit un peu lorsque l'homme lui sourit. Et se tendit derechef lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Sectumsempra. »

Le sort frappa le jeune mangemort avec une violence inouïe, Drago était bien placé pour le savoir, ayant déjà reçu ce maléfice de la part de Potter. Mais la volonté de Potter n'était pas de le briser. Il regarda, comme l'ensemble de ses congénères, la chair de l'homme éclater en de multiples coupures et son corps s'effondrer en sol. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à mourir, un gargouillis infâme sortant dans de sa bouche, une coulure de sang au coin des lèvres.

« Qui suis-je ? redemanda l'homme en s'adressa à un autre mangemort. »

« Vous êtes Lord Voldemort, Maître, répondit l'autre, posant un genou à terre et baissant la tête en signe de soumission. Roi des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne, ajouta-t-il avec un sursaut d'instinct de survie. »

« Bonne réponse. »

.

* * *

.

Severus n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de l'homme en face de lui, ce que ce dernier semblait apprécier au plus haut point. D'autant plus que Lucius, Drago et Rodolphus semblaient victimes du même phénomène.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour se remettre, mais Voldemort avait déjà pleinement conscience de son potentiel de séduction. Il faut dire qu'il en avait souvent joué dans sa jeunesse, pour tromper son monde et rallier à lui bon nombre de partisans. Et ce corps jeune, il l'avait entièrement retrouvé, ou presque, si on omettait ses yeux rouges et sa langue légèrement plus longue et pointue que celle d'un humain ordinaire.

« Comment se porte notre invité ? demanda-t-il à Severus en posant ses coudes sur son bureau. »

« Potter va bien, Maître, même s'il est loin de se porter aussi bien que vous. »

Le garçon avait fini par accepter ses potions et il se nourrissait convenablement.

« Ma nouvelle apparence te plait, Severus ? »

« J'avoue qu'elle ne manque pas de me surprendre, Maître. »

Severus n'avait jamais eu d'yeux pour une autre beauté que celle féminine et douce de sa pétillante amie, Lily Potter, née Evans.

« Tu as toujours été curieux, lui fit remarquer Voldemort. Tu aimes comprendre les choses. Et, bien que je ne puisse rentrer dans les détails de mon secret le mieux gardé, je vous révèlerais simplement que j'ai pu, par le passé, enfermer ma jeunesse dans un flacon. »

« Brillante idée, Maître, le flatta Lucius, faisant ricaner Rodolphus. »

Severus et Lucius connaissaient l'existence des Horcruxes, aussi saisirent-il parfaitement l'allusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ce dernier ignorait qu'ils savaient.

Ainsi donc, voyant ses autres fragments d'âme détruits, Voldemort avait décidé de réintégrer le dernier en sa possession. Finalement, ce serait plus simple de l'éliminer. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait l'existence d'un dernier Horcruxe, piégé à même le corps de son ennemi.

« Vous avez donc ouvert ce flacon il y trois jours, supposa Severus. »

« Perspicace, comme toujours. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon meilleur mangemort. »

« Merci, Maître. »

« Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de moi. Mais de Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas demandé à Severus de le remettre en état pour me contenter ensuite de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. »

Entendre le sortilège interdit n'aurait plus dû perturber Drago depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, il ressentait à chaque fois le même dégoût.

« La prophétie dit bien qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est si nous survivrons à la mort de l'autre. »

 _Il sait_ , pensèrent avec affolement Severus et Lucius.

« Mais il y a bien des façons de mourir. Et j'ai ici le moyen de régler définitivement le problème Harry Potter, révéla-t-il en posant la main sur le livre des Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury. »

Donc, non, il ne savait pas. Quant à savoir le sort qu'il réservait à Potter, Severus ne voyait pas. Lucius avait parcouru rapidement le livre rapporté par Drago et il lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'un vieux code renfermant des lois et des jurisprudences désuètes.

« Je vais faire de Potter mon allié, déclara Voldemort. »

« Votre allié ? Vous voulez dire que vous comptez le forcer à vous obéir et servir notre cause ? demanda Rodolphus, prenant la parole pour la première fois»

« Non. Potter deviendra mon allié car il prendra fait et cause pour moi. Je vais devenir son monde. Et peut-être même un peu plus, si tout se passe comme je l'espère et que vous jouez convenablement votre rôle. Messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes de bons acteurs, termina-t-il dans un sourire inquiétant. »

.

* * *

.

Ce devait être le milieu d'après-midi, ou le début de soirée. En tous cas, lorsque Rogue était venu pour ses soins, c'était le matin. Il avait posé la question. Et depuis, on était venu lui apporter son déjeuner. Il ne devait donc pas se tromper de beaucoup. Comment être sûr, sans aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur ?

Mais il entendit des pas se rapprocher, alors il pensa qu'il s'était trompé et qu'on lui apportait déjà son dîner.

On ouvrit sa porte et une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps entra. Il reconnut immédiatement les traits du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets et puis plus tard, dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Il paraissait simplement plus vieux. Cet homme là devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

« Tom ? s'étonna-t-il, sapant sans le vouloir tout l'effet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

En deux enjambées, l'homme fut sur lui, emprisonnant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts froids. Harry pensa qu'il allait le frapper, ou lui jeter un sort. Mais rien ne vînt. Aussi rouvrit-il les yeux.

L'autre le regardait avec amusement.

« Tu te crois malin, Potter ? Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Bientôt, ce prénom n'existera plus pour toi. Et tu vénèreras celui de Voldemort, comme n'importe lequel de mes mangemorts. »

« Jamais je ne serais un mangemort ! Jamais ! cracha Harry. »

« Oh non, tu seras tellement plus que ça, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui caressant la joue. »

D'un geste de la main, le garçon repoussa la sienne. Perdant son sourire, il se redressa et affronta froidement la colère peinte sur son visage et les promesses de mort dans ses yeux verts.

« Incarcerem. »

D'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva collé au mur, bras et jambes en croix, liés par des cordes. Il tenta vainement de se débattre, mais il lui aurait fallu une baguette pour se défaire de ce sort.

Le garçon était à sa merci. Et il était beau, avec son regard farouche aux sourcils bien dessinés, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son nez grec, sa bouche en bouton de rose et sa peau de bébé.

« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Harry Potter, déclara-t-il en faisant disparaitre la chemise du garçon. Je vais faire de toi ma marionnette. Tu deviendras mon allié et ma catin, promit-il en posant sa main froide sur son torse dénudé. »

« JAMAIS ! hurla Harry. »

« Oh ? s'étonna faussement Voldemort. Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? »

La question déstabilisa le garçon, lui faisant réaliser qu'effectivement, il était impuissant. Une horreur sans nom le saisit, imaginant le pire. L'autre avait parlé de devenir son allié. Allait-il lui apposer sa marque et le forcer à tuer des innocents ? Et il avait parlé de faire de lui sa catin. Allait-il le violer ?

« Oui, je vois que tu as compris. Je ferais de toi absolument tout ce que je veux. Mais le mieux dans tout ça, le plus délectable, c'est que tu me donneras tout de ton plein gré : ta confiance, ton cœur et ton cul. Tout. »

« Non. Non, je vous en prie. »

« Mais pour commencer, je vais devoir t'abimer un peu, poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

« Diffindo. »

Et le sort de découpe fusa, lacérant sa peau à la lisière de son téton droit, profondément. La douleur irradia jusque sur la pointe de chair et le sang coula le long de ses côtes. Mais Harry garda les dents serrées.

« Veux-tu que je te dise comment je m'y prendrais pour faire de toi ma chose, Harry Potter ? »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Harry. »

« Incendio. »

Une boule de feu vînt s'écraser contre son biceps, brûlant sa chair, ultra sensible à cet endroit, le faisant crier malgré lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe d'eau glacée mette fin à son supplice.

Harry reposa sa tête contre le mur, le souffle court.

« D'abord, je te ferais croire que je t'aime et que tu as toujours été mien, expliqua-t-il en lui envoyant un nouveau sort de découpe, ouvrant une plaie sur son flanc. Puis je te ferais croire que tu hais les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe, continua-t-il en avançant vers lui, sa baguette tournoyant entre ses doigts. »

Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant le prochain maléfice, le cœur étreint par la peur. Mais contre toute attente, Voldemort la fit disparaitre dans les plis de sa cape. Il s'approcha du garçon, jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à lui. Ses yeux rouges parcoururent un instant son visage innocent, un sourire presque doux fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Puis il se pencha, respira à pleins poumons l'odeur se dégageant de sa nuque pour finalement y murmurer :

« Ensuite, Harry, je te ferais croire que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes follement. Et c'est toi, qui me supplieras de te baiser. »

« Non, supplia-il, au bord des larmes. »

« Oh si, souffla Voldemort avant d'écraser son poing dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. »

Et il frappa et frappa encore, toujours plus fort, meurtrissant son abdomen, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur et des larmes. Les spasmes de son estomac, percuté avec une violence inouïe, finirent par le faire rendre. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Voldemort, qui continua à le battre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse sa bile et son sang.

Alors, seulement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se recula, admirant son œuvre. Il porta sa main sous le menton du garçon, pour soulever son visage. Ses yeux verts ruisselant de larmes le regardaient avec une prière muette.

 _Arrêtez._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry Potter. Très bientôt, je te ferais pleurer de plaisir, affirma-t-il en ressortant sa baguette. »

Alors on y était, se dit Harry. Quel que soit le sortilège que Voldemort lui destinait, il en était sûr, il allait en mourir.

« Avada Memomagia. »

Ce ne fut pas le rayon vert de l'Avada Kedavra, mais un rayon noir, chargé d'éclairs. Le maléfice, le percuta en pleine poitrine et Harry sentit sa vie lui être arrachée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il hurlait silencieusement.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

(1) Le Département des Lois Magiques du Ministère de la Magie n'est pas une de mes inventions. JKR en fait mention sur son site Pottermore.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous me trouverez^^)

.

Je vous souhaite un très bon Noël à tous!


	2. Les Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que cette suite, plus douce, vous plaira (mais ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même lol)

.

C'est toujours **super Aizhi** qui se charge de la lourde tâche de corriger mes chapitres! (Aizhi, si tu passes par là, j'ai pas avancé... :( . Mais j'ai eu de brillantes idées (enfin je crois lol), me manque juste un peu de temps!)

.

 **Artmis** trouvera la réponse à sa review à la fin de ce chapitre!

.

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Harry est capturé par Rodolphus Lestrange qui le livre à Voldemort. Mais Voldemort, au dernier moment, décide de ne pas tuer Harry. Il demande à Severus de le soigner. Celui-ci profite de ces soins pour faire comprendre à Harry, avec l'aide de Lucius, que tout n'est pas perdu et qu'il a des alliés au sein même du château du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort demande à Drago de lui rapporter du Ministère de la Magie le livre des Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury. Pour s'acquitter de cette mission, Drago fait appel à l'aide d'Ombrage. Voldemort tue Nagini et ressort transformé de ce crime. Il a retrouvé une apparence humaine. C'est ainsi qu'il va trouver Harry dans son cachot où il le torture avant de lui lancer le sort de l'Avada Memomagia.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Les Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury**

.

Ses paupières se froissèrent. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin. Sûrement à cause de cet atroce mal de tête. Il essaya de bouger et sa bouche se tordit dans une plainte, un mal cuisant se faisant sentir dans son abdomen.

Des doigts froids se posèrent sur le côté de son visage et glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

« Doucement, Harry, murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. »

C'est cela, plus que le reste, qui lui donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

 _Qui pouvait donc lui parler de manière aussi douce ?_

Son premier réflexe, lorsqu'il tomba sur un regard rouge, fut de vouloir fuir. Il eut bien un mouvement de recul, mais son ventre lui fit alors bien trop mal. Aussi se laissa-t-il retomber sur son oreiller. Paniqué, ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce, baignée dans le rayon de lumière que laissaient filtrer les rideaux d'une grande fenêtre. Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense, au milieu d'un lit immense. Chaque meuble, chaque objet criait son luxe.

 _Mais où était-il ?_

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés. Ils se trouvaient dans le même lit et l'homme ne portait pas de t-shirt. Harry paniqua un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa que lui non plus ne portait pas de t-shirt. Ni de pantalon. Ni de _caleçon_.

Tout à ses réflexions, il laissa l'homme se pencher sur lui et embrasser ses lèvres, le faisant loucher un instant.

« Bonjour, A Chuisle, lui dit-il. » (1)

« Je… Je m'appelle Harry, répondit-il en remontant le drap sur sa poitrine nue. »

Et ce simple geste élança la douleur dans le milieu de son corps.

« Oui, je _sais_ , répliqua l'autre comme si Harry venait de dire une chose particulièrement inutile. »

Et c'est vrai qu'il l'avait déjà appelé « Harry » lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne connaissait pas cette personne. Son regard fut attiré par une tâche sombre sur le bras de l'homme. Il s'agissait d'un tatouage pour le moins…hideux, représentant une tête de mort et un serpent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. »

Cette fois, l'homme fronça les sourcils. Il posa la main sur son front avec un air préoccupé.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre, murmura-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé hier ? l'interrogea-t-il. »

Et Harry eut beau essayer, non, il ne se rappelait de rien. Il ignorait où il était et ce qu'il faisait ici, nu dans un lit avec un autre homme. Et il espérait que l'autre homme en question porte _quelque chose_ sous le drap.

La réponse, il la lui donna en quittant le lit sans rien pour le vêtir, laissant Harry totalement figé. Le garçon était tellement obnubilé par la nudité du corps face à lui qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire cruel qui passa sur le visage de l'homme, alors qu'il se drapait d'une sorte de grande cape noire.

« Je vais chercher Severus pour qu'il t'examine, lui dit-il en attrapant une longue tige de bois sur la table de chevet. Tu as dû recevoir un mauvais sort hier. »

Puis il traversa la pièce pour gagner deux grandes portes en bois, qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage.

« Oh, et pour répondre à ta question, Harry, précisa-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers lui, je suis Lord Voldemort. Ton compagnon. »

.

* * *

.

Severus Rogue venait de transplaner dans une ruelle non loin du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Comme toujours, la petite place était déserte. Aussi se dirigea-t-il sans attendre entre les numéros 11 et 13. Il attendit un instant et les deux bâtisses s'écartèrent pour laisser place à la maison de l'illustre famille Black.

A peine avait-il posé un pied sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il se retrouva une baguette plantée sous le menton. Puis, dans la pénombre de l'entrée, Remus Lupin se dévoila.

« Oh, c'est toi Rogue. »

« Cette maison n'apparait que pour les membres de l'Ordre, siffla Severus. Pourrais-tu donc m'expliquer ce qui me vaut un tel accueil, Lupin ? »

Remus baissa sa baguette et le laissa entrer. Dans son tableau, la vieille Walburga Black n'émit pas un son. Seuls ses yeux bougèrent, suivant du regard celui qu'elle pensait fidèle aux Sang-Pur et à Voldemort. Il jouait son rôle d'espion, se disait-elle.

« Excuse-moi. Nous sommes tous un peu à cran depuis…Poudlard. »

 _Depuis que nous avons perdu Harry._

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda le lycanthrope. »

Lupin semblait fatigué, pensa Severus. Tout du moins, plus fatigué que d'habitude, sa condition de loup-garou ne lui permettant jamais d'être totalement reposé. Son visage était marqué par des nuits trop courtes. Ses cheveux châtains, habituellement flamboyants, étaient ternes et une barbe de trois jours avait fleuri sur ses joues émaciées.

« Il est en vie, lui répondit-il. »

Et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait dire autre chose.

« Nous t'attendons tous dans la cuisine, l'informa Remus. »

Autour de la table se tenaient effectivement une douzaine de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Weasley étaient en majorité, une fois n'est pas coutume. Arthur, Molly et leurs enfants Bill, Fred, Georges et Ronald, se tenaient tous les uns à côté des autres, dans des dégradés de chevelures rousses.

Severus ne put refouler la pointe de culpabilité qui le saisit lorsqu'il aperçut l'oreille mutilée de Georges, résultat de son Sectumsempra lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et même si son sort ne l'avait atteint que par accident, il n'en demeurait pas moins que sans lui, Georges Weasley aurait encore ses deux oreilles.

Près de Ronald était installée Hermione Granger. Ils étaient les deux amis inséparables de Potter. Et si Severus fut étonné de les voir assister à cette réunion, il n'en dit rien. Ils étaient majeurs, après tout.

Rémus Lupin repris sa place entre Minerva McGonagall et Nymphadora Tonks. Venaient ensuite Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, chacun affichant un air grave de circonstance.

Severus salua tout le monde d'un simple mouvement de tête, que certains, accoutumés à ses manières froides, lui rendirent. Il n'était pas ravi de devoir s'asseoir à côté de Dedalus, bien que celui-ci semble moins agité que d'habitude. Mais il s'installa tout de même à la seule place libre, entre ce dernier et Arthur.

« Severus… Comment va Harry ? demanda Molly. »

Et la même question se lisait sur tous les visages.

« Il est vivant. Physiquement, tout du moins, répondit de nouveau Severus. »

« Physiquement ? releva Hestia. »

« Comment ça, « tout du moins physiquement » ? lui fit écho Arthur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? l'interrogea Hermione. »

« Ce que je veux dire, mademoiselle Granger, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, Harry Potter est très probablement atteint d'une profonde amnésie, révéla-t-il. »

« Très probablement ? Vous n'en êtes donc pas sûr ? supposa Alastor, son œil de verre roulant frénétiquement dans son orbite. »

« Je veux dire que je n'ai pas encore pu le constater par moi-même. Mais les intentions de Voldemort étaient très claires à ce sujet. »

« Que vous a-t-il dit ? Harry a-t-il reçu un trop gros choc ? s'enquit Bill. »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Potter, je vous assure qu'il avait toute sa tête. »

 _Quant au reste, inutile d'en faire étalage_ , et surtout pas devant Granger et le cadet des Weasley.

« Mais alors, que voulez-vous dire, Severus ? Qu'il a l'intention de rendre Harry amnésique ? le pressa Kingsley. »

« Il va lui jeter un oubliette, affirma Sturgis avec colère. »

« Harry va devenir comme Lockhart ? s'inquiéta Ron. »

« Parlez, Severus ! lui intima Minerva, au comble de l'inquiétude. »

« Si vous m'en laissez l'opportunité ! s'impatienta Severus, ramenant instantanément le silence. Bien, poursuivit-il. Vous connaissez tous l'histoire des sorcières de Pendle et Samlesbury, j'imagine ? »

« Oui. Les sorcières des villes de Pendle et Samlesbury ont été dénoncées et condamnées par des moldus à périr sur le bûcher lors de l'Inquisition, en 1612, récita Hermione. » (2)

 _Foutue Miss-je-sais-tout_ , pensa Severus.

« Quel rapport avec Harry ? demanda Remus. »

« J'y viens, Lupin, le tança Severus. Après ces évènements, le Ministère de la Magie, en Angleterre, a pris une série de mesures pour le moins…drastiques, afin de protéger la population sorcière de notre pays. Ces mesures sont connues sous le nom des Lois de Pendle et Samlesbury. »

Severus fit une courte pause pour s'assurer que tout le monde suivait, y compris Ronald.

« Un certain nombre de ces mesures avaient pour but d'effacer totalement l'existence des sorciers au sein de la société moldue, comme la loi ordonnant l'abandon systématique des enfants cracmols et l'enlèvement pur et simple des Sang-Mêlé et des nés-moldus à leurs familles. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque que les nés-moldus ont été pour la première fois qualifiés de « Sang-De-Bourbe » par la population sorcière traumatisée des exactions commises à leur encontre par l'Inquisition. Le mot « moldu » était devenu tabou et tout contact avec leur monde était formellement interdit aux sorciers, sous peine d'emprisonnement dans les geôles d'Azkaban… Plus aucun moldu ne devait connaitre l'existence des sorciers. C'est dans ce but que le sort de l'Avada Memomagia avait été créé par le mage Chattox, dont la femme et la fille avaient été brûlées sur les buchés de Pendle, termina-t-il. »

« Et…quel était l'effet de ce sort ? demanda Nymphadora, rompant le silence qui avait suivi l'exposé de Severus. »

« Ce sort permettait ni plus ni moins d'effacer de la mémoire d'un individu absolument tous ses souvenirs du monde magique, lui faisant ainsi oublier l'existence de la magie et de la communauté sorcière. »

« Et c'est ce sortilège que Voldemort destine à Harry ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle Granger. »

La terrible sentence venait de tomber, laissant chacun dans l'atterrement le plus total.

« Mais…pourquoi ? demanda Bill, attirant l'ensemble des regards sur lui. Je veux dire, on pensait tous, même si personne n'en parlait, qu'Harry serait mort quelques heures à peine après avoir été livré à Voldemort. C'était le sort qui l'attendait, il y avait peu de doutes là-dessus. Alors, pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison Voldemort voudrait effacer des souvenirs d'Harry son existence en tant que sorcier, puisque c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit ? »

« Bill a raison, approuva Remus. Ce n'est pas…logique, dit-il, bien que cela lui fasse mal de parler de la mort d'Harry comme d'une chose allant de soi. »

« D'après ce qu'il a expliqué, son plan consisterait à faire de Potter son allié, révéla Severus. »

« Son allié ? répéta bêtement Dedalus, intervenant pour la première fois. »

« Oui, son allié, réitéra-t-il avec agacement. Il a eu une sorte d'illumination. D'après la prophétie aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Mais elle ne dit pas s'ils pourraient survivre à la mort de l'autre. Tout du moins, la mort physique, précisa-t-il. »

« Il a donc décidé de tuer Harry d'une toute autre façon, réalisa Minerva. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi vouloir faire d'Harry son allié ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement effacer sa mémoire et le laisser croupir au fond d'un cachot ? souleva Remus.»

« Ça, je l'ignore, avoua-t-il. »

« Réjouissons-nous simplement qu'il ait pour lui des plans à long terme, intervînt Nymphadora en prenant dans la sienne la main de Remus. Cela nous laisse encore une chance. »

« Le problème c'est qu'il nous est parfaitement impossible de faire sortir Potter de Morsonge. Et qu'à ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun contre-sort à l'Avada Memomagia. »

.

* * *

.

Harry était plongé dans une intense réflexion. L'homme était parti. Les portes s'étaient automatiquement refermées derrière lui, comme celles des grands magasins de Londres.

Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où il avait été faire les magasins avec sa famille, les Dursley, pour trouver de nouvelles chaussures et un nouveau manteau pour Dudley qui allait intégrer un collège privé à la rentrée. Harry devait porter les vêtements que sa tante Pétunia choisissait pour son cousin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dans les cabines d'essayage et que Dudley essaye le tout. Puis il devait porter les sacs une fois sortis des magasins. Il se rappelait d'Oxford Street et de son oncle Vernon pestant contre « tout ce monde ».

Il se souvenait qu'on était la veille de son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 12 ans. Mais comme tous les ans, on n'achèterait rien pour lui et il ne soufflerait aucune bougie.

En y réfléchissant bien, il se souvenait parfaitement de tous ses anniversaires. Ou plus précisément, il se souvenait très bien de tous les mois d'été passés avec sa famille. Il se souvenait de son enfance aussi. Il en était sûr, son placard sous l'escalier lui revenant nettement en mémoire. Mais à part ça, il ne se souvenait de rien. Il était même incapable de dire pourquoi les Dursley lui avaient finalement donné une chambre à l'étage. Peut-être était-il devenu trop grand pour dormir dans le petit lit du placard ?

Mais là, il n'était plus chez son oncle et sa tante. Et le lit était largement assez grand pour lui et quatre autres personnes. Il était nu sous les draps et cela ne le faisait pas se sentir très à l'aise. Mais il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu ressembler à des vêtements dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas d'armoire non plus. Ni de commode. Mais il y avait un grand coffre en bois sous l'une des fenêtres.

Harry voulut se lever pour regarder s'il ne trouverait pas quelque chose pour s'habiller à l'intérieur. Mais il en fut incapable, son abdomen l'élançant impitoyablement. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un coup et qu'un gigantesque bleu lui faisait mal. Mais il regarda de nouveau son ventre et ne vit aucun hématome. Par contre, il remarqua une longue cicatrice au niveau de sa poitrine, sous son téton gauche. Elle était bien rose, comme une blessure récente. Il la toucha du bout des doigts et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il ignorait totalement comment il avait pu se blesser.

Tout cela allait le rendre fou ! Il se sentait perdu et vide. Vide pour de vrai. Il lui manquait des souvenirs. _Beaucoup_ de souvenirs.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, voulant hurler ou pleurer, il ne savait pas trop.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-il. »

Puis, se frottant le visage, il réalisa deux choses qui lui avaient échappé jusque-là. La première : il portait un anneau en or à son annulaire gauche. La seconde : il ne portait pas de lunettes.

Automatiquement, il se tourna vers la table de chevet à sa droite. Elles ne s'y trouvaient pas. Mais il y avait un cadre, avec une photo qui le troubla au plus haut point. Il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir et mieux la contempler. Mais il la relâcha aussitôt, effrayé. Le cadre retomba par terre dans un bruit mat.

Hébété, Harry allongea légèrement le cou vers le sol pour observer de nouveau le phénomène. La photo _bougeait_. Mais ce n'était pas comme un film, car l'image était bien en papier. On le voyait lui, riant, passer ses bras autour du cou de…Lord Voldemort et embrasser sa joue, avant de se tourner vers le photographe, le regard brillant de joie. L'autre ne bougeait pas. Il ne souriait même pas. Seuls ses yeux rouges se baissaient vers Harry, le couvant d'une étrange façon. La scène tournait en boucle et lui semblait parfaitement irréelle, avec son pâle clair de lune en arrière plan.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'anneau à son doigt. L'homme lui avait bien dit qu'il était son compagnon. Pourtant, il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait les filles. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Ou peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il tout bonnement pas. Et puis, _Lord Voldemort_ ? C'était quoi ce nom sinistre ?

Peut-être était-il en train de rêver…

Harry en était là de ses déductions lorsque les deux grandes portes en bois, de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser entrer deux hommes : celui aux côtés duquel il s'était réveillé ce matin et un autre, légèrement plus petit, mais non moins intimidant.

Arrivé aux pieds du lit, le nouveau venu posa sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

« Bonjour, Mon Prince. »

Puis il se redressa tandis que Lord Voldemort ramassait le cadre photo pour le remettre en place.

« Le Maître m'a informé que vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien ce matin, poursuivit le nouveau venu. »

 _Mon Prince_ ? _Le Maître_ ? Là c'était sûr, il était en train de rêver.

Il détailla un peu mieux le nouvel arrivant. Assurément, il était plus âgé que Lord Voldemort. Et moins…Harry ne savait trop quoi.

« Tu te souviens de Severus, Harry ? »

Le garçon scruta de nouveau le visage impassible devant lui. Le stoïcisme semblait être une marque de fabrique ici.

« Non. Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-il. »

Lord Voldemort afficha un air affecté mais l'autre, Severus, ne sembla en aucun cas perturbé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'approcha de lui et il le vit sortir de sa manche le même genre de baguette en bois que Lord Voldemort avait emportée tout à l'heure avant de le quitter. Là où Harry prit peur, c'est quand Severus la pointa sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écria-t-il en repoussant le morceau de bois d'une main. »

Se faisant, il se crispa de douleur. Le moindre mouvement lui coûtait. Son abdomen lui faisait tellement mal.

« Je veux simplement vous examiner, Mon Prince, lui répondit l'autre avec une sorte de révérence dans la voix. »

 _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

« Allons, Harry, laisse-toi faire. Tu as passé l'âge de ces caprices d'enfant, le sermonna Lord Voldemort. Tu sais bien que Severus ne te fera aucun mal. »

« Quoi ? »

Son regard affolé faisait des allers-retours entre les deux hommes.

« Mon Prince ? l'appela Severus. »

« Vous… vous n'êtes certainement pas médecin, s'emballa Harry. D'abord, vous n'avez pas de blouse. Ensuite, où est votre stéthoscope ? Et puis, dans ce genre de situation, le mieux ne serait-il pas de me faire passer une radio ? Je veux dire, j'ai dû faire une mauvaise chute ! Je dois avoir un traumatisme crânien ! »

Harry vit les deux hommes échanger un regard semblant dire : « C'est bien plus grave que ce que nous suspections. Il va mourir, c'est sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un stépospote ? demanda Lord Voldemort à Severus. »

« Stéthoscope, Maître. C'est un appareil utilisé par les soignants moldus, lui répondit-il. »

 _Moldu_ ? Voilà encore un drôle de mot.

Lord Voldemort s'assit alors sur le lit à ses côtés et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« A Chuisle, tu sais bien que jamais tu ne retourneras chez les moldus. Je ne l'autoriserai pas, lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel. »

« Chez les Moldus ? Je ne connais aucune personne du nom de « Moldu », assura Harry. Ou alors, je ne m'en souviens pas… »

« Et de quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement, Mon Prince ? l'interrogea Severus. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas un prince, dit Harry en serrant un peu plus la main dans la sienne. »

Ce contact était rassurant et Lord Voldemort était la première personne au monde à lui témoigner de la tendresse. Il y avait eu la caresse dans ses cheveux ce matin, et la photo sur la table de chevet. Et maintenant, il avait pris sa main. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Pas même sa propre famille.

« Donc, vous ne vous rappelez pas être notre Prince. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de notre Maître, ni de moi. Vous ignorez qui sont les moldus et vous semblez avoir oublié ce qu'est une baguette magique, résuma Severus. »

« Une quoi ? demanda Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. »

Là c'était sûr : il rêvait.

.

* * *

.

A Morsonge, La Salle des Douze Sièges était le lieu où se tenaient les réunions restreintes des mangemorts les plus hauts placés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Restreintes à tel point qu'il était rare que plus de la moitié des sièges soient occupés.

Présentement, ils étaient trois, installés autour de la table dans un silence pesant.

Rodolphus Lestrange avait bien tenté de lancer une conversation. Plusieurs, même. Mais entre le mépris affiché de Malfoy et l'indifférence de Rogue, Rodolphus ne savait lequel des deux il rêvait le plus de tuer.

Il savait que Rogue avait déjà vu Potter, pour la grande scène de l'examen médical. Mais l'autre n'avait rien laissé filtrer. Il avait simplement répondu un petit « oui » sec lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si le sortilège avait fonctionné sur le gosse.

Il en était réduit à chasser une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule, sous le regard blasé de Malfoy et indifférent de Rogue, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut dans une envolée de cape.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois comme un seul homme et s'inclinèrent légèrement, une main sur le cœur, en murmurant des « Maîtres » plus serviles les un que les autres.

Lord Voldemort déposa un grand livre devant lui et leur fit signe de se rasseoir en s'installant lui-même en bout de table pour présider leur petite assemblée.

« Où en es-tu avec les gobelins, Lucius ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait mettre la main sur les fortunes des nés-moldus et des Sang-Mêlé afin de soutenir son effort de guerre. Lucius avait donc pour mission de faire des gobelins leurs alliés.

« Je progresse, Maître. »

« Je te prierais de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. Viens-en aux faits, précisa-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. »

Lucius ne montra rien de sa peur, si toutefois il était effrayé.

« Ils se rallient de plus en plus à notre cause, Maître. Et ceux qui ne se sont pas encore déclarés comme nos partisans ne tarderont pas à le faire. La disparition de Potter les a quelque peu…ébranlés, termina-t-il dans un sourire de connivence. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Bill Weasley ? »

« Il reste un problème. Il est très influent à Gringotts où il fait figure de dépositaire des idéaux de Dumbledore. »

« Très bien. Elimine-le dans ce cas, énonça-t-il comme si ça coulait de source. Il est fâcheux de devoir perdre un Sang-Pur, mais celui-ci a eu l'extrême mauvais goût de s'unir à la descendante d'une Vélane. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se reproduire avec des animaux ? »

Rodolphus ricana tandis que Lucius approuvait d'un hochement de tête.

« Choisis qui tu veux parmi mes mangemorts et réglez le problème Bill Weasley. »

Lucius opina, se demandant déjà comment il allait s'en tirer sur ce coup-là.

« Et toi, Rodolphus ? Où en es-tu ? »

« Moi et mes hommes avons capturé un tout jeune vampire, il y a trois nuits. »

« Oui, Bella n'a pas manqué de me faire ton éloge. Mais un vampire captif est un maigre butin et cela n'en fait pas un allié. »

« Certes, mais cette capture fait partie d'un plan qui amènera sûrement les vampires à reconsidérer votre offre de se joindre à nous. »

« Je t'écoute. »

L'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres était enfin toute à lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Rodolphus Lestrange était arrivé à se hisser au même niveau que Lucius et Severus. Il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour cela. Lucius s'occupait des finances et il était les yeux et les oreilles de Lord Voldemort au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Quant à Severus, il était l'agent double se faisant passer pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de l'espionner de l'intérieur. Il avait, en plus de cela, la charge de Poudlard. Que lui restait-il, à lui ? Mais peu importe, même avec peu, Rodolphus avait toujours su tirer son épingle du jeu. La preuve : n'était-ce pas lui qui avait ramené Potter à Morsonge ?

« Voilà déjà trois jours qu'il est en cellule. Il est relativement calme pour le moment, si l'on tient compte du fait qu'aucun repas ne lui a été livré. »

« Les prisonnier manquent-ils à ce point pour que tu ne puisses nourrir notre hôte ? »

« Je ne veux pas le nourrir. Je veux l'affamer. Et quand la faim l'aura rendu fou, je le lâcherai sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Il fera un carnage, nota Severus. »

« Effectivement. Je compte bien créer un vent de panique. Les vampires ne sont pas particulièrement appréciés des sorciers. Mais le gouvernement les laisse tranquilles puisqu'ils ne font jamais parler d'eux. Mais que feront les sorciers et le Ministère de la Magie après un drame de cette ampleur ? »

« La chasse aux vampires, répondit Lucius. »

« Et que ferons-nous ? »

« Nous leur proposerons de les protéger en échange de leur allégeance, exulta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Brillant, Rodolphus. Brillant. J'aime ce genre d'initiative. »

Rodolphus se rencogna confortablement dans son siège, fier de son petit effet.

« Severus, poursuivit Voldemort, quelles nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ou devrais-je dire, de ce qu'il en reste, s'amusa-t-il. »

« Le vieux Elphias Doge a succombé au sortilège de Rabastan. Mais les autres membres imminents de l'Ordre sont prêts à reprendre la lutte, malgré la perte d'une grande partie de leurs jeunes recrues. »

« Pertes qui ont par ailleurs fait grandement chuter leur estime au sein de la société sorcière bien-pensante, souligna Rodolphus, s'accordant une nouvelle fois l'approbation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Cela ne manquera pas de jouer en notre faveur en temps voulu. Et que disent-ils, au sujet de Potter ? s'enquit-il de nouveau auprès de Severus. »

« Ils le pensent mort, Maître. »

« Parfait. Absolument parfait. Tout se passe comme je l'avais espéré : l'Ordre du Phénix déprécié par l'opinion publique, il me sera d'autant plus aisé de la rallier à mes idéaux lorsque Potter réapparaitra à mon bras, bien vivant, et tout dévoué à ma cause. »

« Pensez-vous qu'ils nous suivra ? osa demander Rodolphus. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cessa tout mouvement et le prit dans ses insoutenables pupilles rouges.

Rodolphus était brillant, certes, mais il n'était pas le plus avisé. Rester dans l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voilà une règle de survie que Lucius et Severus appliquaient toujours à la lettre.

« Il ne vous suivra pas. Il ME suivra, asséna-t-il, une sourde colère faisant crépiter des étincelles de magie autour de lui. »

« Oui, Maître, répondit Rodolphus en baissant la tête. »

« Mon projet se déroule à merveille, comme Severus a dû vous en informer, expliqua-t-il, légèrement radouci. »

Rodolphus se retint de dire le contraire.

« Potter est aussi malléable qu'un nouveau-né. Je me chargerai donc, avec votre aide, de faire son éducation. Je l'introduirai bientôt dans nos rangs en tant que mon Prince. A ce moment-là, la défaite de l'Ordre sera totale. »

.

* * *

.

Harry avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée seul. Une créature, un elfe de maison nommé Bidule, lui avait apporté son déjeuner et son diner, avec les potions prescrites par Severus. Harry l'avait détaillé un long moment, ne semblant pas en revenir. Le petit être, grand comme un enfant de huit ans, avait d'énormes yeux globuleux, de grandes oreilles tombantes et un nez pareil à une grosse pomme de terre. Pour se vêtir, il ne portait qu'un marcel trop grand de couleur douteuse. Harry aurait aimé lui parler, mais l'elfe ne s'était pas attardé, si bien qu'il avait passé sa journée seul. Il avait peu mangé, son estomac le faisant souffrir. Mais il avait beaucoup dormi, son corps devant se remettre des blessures que l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait infligées. Et il avait aussi beaucoup pensé à tout ça : ces histoires de magie, de sorciers et de guerre.

Ce matin, après que Lord Voldemort ait changé un oreiller en boîte de mouchoirs, il n'avait put que reconnaitre l'existence de la magie. Il avait tout de même fermé les yeux d'appréhension lorsque Severus lui avait lancé tous ces _sorts_ pour l'examiner. Mais il n'avait pas eu mal.

Apparemment, il avait reçu un sortilège d'amnésie, mais Severus ignorait lequel. Lord Voldemort s'était mis en colère, disant combien les membres de l'Ordre étaient d'ignobles personnes de l'avoir ainsi torturé pour finir par mutiler sa mémoire. Il avait juré qu'il allait leur faire payer, et Harry avait eu peur à ce moment-là. Lord Voldemort était un homme effrayant. Mais il avait embrassé son front avec tant de douceur, au moment de le quitter… Harry avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres à cet endroit. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, en tournant distraitement l'anneau en or à son annulaire.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que Lord Voldemort réapparut dans sa chambre.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, lui dit-il en déposant un grand livre sur ses genoux. »

Harry ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il regarda Lord Voldemort ôter sa cape et l'abandonner sur un fauteuil. Heureusement, contrairement à ce matin, il n'était pas nu dessous. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir et une tunique cintrée à col mao en coton noir, brodée de fils d'argent. Harry le trouva intimidant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un caleçon ou un pantalon s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il tout de même. »

Les yeux rouges s'étrécirent, le faisant tressaillir.

« Je comprends la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, Harry. Aussi vais-je être indulgent avec toi. J'ai d'ores et déjà demandé à Lucius et Rodolphus de te donner des cours afin que tu réapprennes ce que tu as oublié. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Je serai patient. En revanche, il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne ferais pas l'impasse. Je suis ton Maître. Le Roi des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne. A cet égard, tu me dois le respect. Il est inenvisageable que tu me tutoies. Tu ne le faisais pas auparavant. Tu ne le feras pas maintenant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? lui demanda-t-il en lui attrapant le menton. »

Harry pouvait voir une sorte de folie brûler dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes. Comment cet homme-là pouvait-il être son compagnon ? Il le terrorisait. En cet instant, tout son corps lui hurlait de rester le plus loin possible de lui.

« Oui, répondit-il. »

« Oui qui ? »

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres, nerveux.

« Je ne connais pas votre prénom. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. »

Lord Voldemort le relâcha pour saisir sa main et embrasser ses doigts, geste qui déstabilisa Harry.

« Je n'ai pas de prénom, Harry. Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

 _Pas de prénom ? Tout le monde avait un prénom !_

« C'est ainsi que je vous appelais ? Lord Voldemort ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette idée le dérangeait. Ils étaient censés être intimes.

« Non. Tu m'appelais Maître, comme tout le monde. »

Mais quel genre de relation avaient-ils ? N'étaient-ils pas censés s'aimer ? Plus ça allait, plus l'homme qui lui était apparu comme quelqu'un de tendre lui semblait à présent d'une froideur absolue.

« Tout du moins, en public, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta un instant avant qu'il ne relâche enfin un souffle tremblant. Il se sentait mieux, tout à coup, l'autre le faisait simplement marcher.

« Oh...heu...d'accord, approuva-t-il avec un sourire soulagé. Vous vous amusez bien, je suppose ! »

« Excuse-moi, c'était trop tentant. Je sais que ta situation n'est pas enviable. Mais les choses vont s'arranger, je te le promets. Severus cherche un contre-sort et je mets tout en œuvre pour retrouver ceux qui t'ont fait ça. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« En fait, le plus souvent, tu m'appelais « Mon amour » en privé. Mais je pense que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. « Lord Voldemort » sera très bien, pour le moment. »

Oui, finalement, ça lui allait très bien ! Tout plutôt que de devoir l'appeler « Maître ». Bon, il devrait tout de même le faire lorsqu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. Mais, après tout, tout le monde l'appelait ainsi. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était roi !

« D'accord. »

Les yeux de l'homme le regardèrent avec insistance. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais ne disait rien.

« Oh, excusez-moi ! Je voulais dire « D'accord, Lord Voldemort », se reprit-il. »

« Parfait, approuva-t-il en resserrant brièvement sa main sur ses doigts. Quant à des vêtements, tu n'en as jamais porté dans ce lit. Et, étant donné que tu ne peux pas te lever pour le moment, je ne vois pas l'utilité de t'en faire apporter. »

Harry allait protester, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Si nous regardions ce que je t'ai apporté, à présent ? enchaîna-t-il en ouvrant le grand livre qu'il avait posé sur les genoux d'Harry. »

Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre. C'était en fait un album photos. Sur la première page, l'image montrait un couple avec un bébé, posant devant une maison. L'homme lui faisait un signe de la main tandis que la femme embrassait la joue de l'enfant. Et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette photo le captiva au point qu'il en oublia sa condition de garçon nu.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ce sont tes parents, Harry. Et là, c'est toi, dit-il en posant son doigt sur l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme. »

Harry était bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais vu ses parents en photo – tout du moins l'avait-il oublié. Jusque-là, il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, car ils étaient morts alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il caressa doucement le visage de sa mère. Cette belle femme rousse qui semblait tellement l'aimer sur cette photo. Lui qui avait toujours cru n'avoir jamais été aimé de personne.

« Vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé ? Mon oncle et ma tante ne me l'ont jamais dit… »

« Tes parents étaient deux de mes meilleurs mangemorts, commença-t-il. Ils faisaient partie de mon cercle de proches conseillers. Ils étaient un modèle pour les jeunes recrues. Mais ils étaient aussi, de ce fait, les ennemis numéros un de l'Ordre du Phénix, après moi, bien entendu. »

Lord Voldemort lui laissa le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

« Ils… Ils les ont tués ? demanda Harry, la gorge nouée. »

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, des membres de l'Ordre, ont mis le feu à leur maison. Tu as été le seul survivant de l'incendie, par je ne sais quel miracle. »

Les yeux d'Harry se noyèrent de larmes et il se mit à renifler. Lord Voldemort attrapa alors la boîte de mouchoirs qui ce matin encore était un oreiller. Comme si tout cela avait été calculé à l'avance. Comme quoi, les évènements s'enchainaient parfois de façon favorable, pensa Harry en s'essuyant le nez et les yeux.

« Excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Lord Voldemort. »

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tempe.

« Malheureusement, Peter Pettigrow reste introuvable à ce jour. Mais j'ai tué Sirius Black, A Chuisle. Je l'ai fait pour toi, lui murmura-t-il. »

Et Harry se laissa aller dans son étreinte, posant même sa tête contre son torse. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « A Chuisle » ? demanda Harry en réprimant un sanglot. »

« Cela veut dire que tu possèdes en toi une partie de moi, Mon Prince. »

Bien qu'il soit un homme effrayant, Lord Voldemort était quelqu'un de romantique, pensa Harry alors que des doigts froids retraçaient la cicatrice sur son front.

* * *

(1) «Mo chuisle » est une expression irlandaise qui veut littéralement dire «Mon pouls », mais qui peut aussi signifier « Mon amour », « Ma/Mon chéri(e) ». Cela vient de l'expression «A chuisle mo chroí », « Pouls de mon cœur. ». Quand on s'adresse directement à une personne, on dira «A chuisle ». Quant on parle au sujet de quelqu'un, on dira «Mo chuisle ». Le film Million Dollar Baby écrit incorrectement «Mo cuishle » au lieu de «Mo chuisle ».

 _Explications fournies par Jacquie38 sur le site ._ _  
_

(2) Ces évènements ont vraiment eu lieu à Pendle et Samlesbury en 1612. Voir _Wikipedia_ pour plus de renseignements.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

Réponses à la review d' **Artmis** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et ton impatience ! Je n'essaie pas d'être cruelle mais je ne peux pas publier plus vite, même si j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avances : Je relis, ma bêta relis, je rerelis et rerelis avant de publier, je réponds à toutes les reviews et je dois écrire la fin de cette histoire (et personne n'ignore combien les fins sont délicates, faut pas se foirer sinon tout le travail abattu avant sera vain.) Et en plus, je travaille et j'ai un petit chien… tout mignon… qui me prend tout mon temps (ou presque ;). Enfin voilà, si je pouvais publier plus rapidement, je le ferai, sois en sûre. J'espère que ce second chapitre aura valu la peine d'attendre. A bientôt j'espère !


	3. Rapeltout

**SUUUUURRRPRRRIIIIIIISEEEEE!**

C'est pour la fête des amoureux, je publie avec 10 jours d'avance sur l'horaire :) Ne vous y habituez pas, hein, c'est exceptionnel! Parce que j'aime l'amour et les amoureux, même si j'en ai pas. Fêter l'amour est un super truc, si on ne tombe pas dans l'effet commercial de la chose. Bien sûr, parfois c'est plus facile de dire "je t'aime" avec un cadeau qu'avec des mots, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit une habitude! Alors faites vous des mamours, des petits repas, des petites ballades main dans la main, pelotez vous au ciné, mettez vous une mine à deux pour refaire le monde, riez ensemble... voilà ce que doit être la fête de l'amour. Bref, comme tous les jours mais avec une conscience aiguë que vous êtes amoureux, comme une piqûre de rappel.

En parlant de rappel, voilà le chapitre trois: Rapeltout!

.

Pour la correction, c'est toujours la fabuleuse, merveilleuse, incroyable, épatante **AIZHI**!

.

 **La personne non loguée** qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent trouvera une réponse en fin de chapitre :)

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Harry se réveille amnésique dans le lit de Voldemort. Il a tout oublié de la magie et de l'existence des sorciers. Voldemort lui fait croire qu'il est son compagnon. Severus révèle à l'Ordre du Phénix le sort réservé à Harry et informe ses membres qu'à sa connaissance, il n'existe aucun contre-sort à l'Avada Memomagia. Voldemort désire mettre la main sur Gringotts. Pour cela, il charge Lucius d'éliminer Bill Weasley qui leur fait obstacle. Rodolphus, quant à lui, tente de rallier les vampires à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort apporte à Harry un album photo afin de pouvoir lui raconter son histoire. La première photo est celle des parents d'Harry. Voldemort lui fait croire qu'ils ont été tués par deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Puis il lui dit que justice à été en partie faite car il a tué Sirius Black pour lui.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Rapeltout**

.

Ce matin-là, la première chose que vit Harry dans la pénombre du petit jour fut une boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table de chevet. Une boîte de mouchoirs qui aurait dû être un oreiller. La veille, cette pensée lui aurait semblé complètement incongrue. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore très à l'aise avec tout ça, il l'acceptait.

Il se frotta les yeux et bailla. Il s'était endormi comme une souche hier soir, après toutes ces émotions. Il se demandait si l'album contenait d'autres photos de ses parents.

Un bras entoura sa taille et un corps nu se serra contre le sien. Harry se crispa. Des lèvres chaudes embrassèrent son épaule et sa nuque tandis qu'une main caressait son ventre. Paniqué, il se saisit de cette main pour la repousser et se retourna pour faire face à son assaillant, réveillant la douleur dans son abdomen.

« Lord Voldemort ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda-t-il de façon un peu hystérique. »

« Je te dis « bonjour », A Chuisle, lui répondit-il en se penchant sur sa bouche. »

Mais Harry le repoussa de ses mains avant qu'il ait pu l'embrasser.

« Arrêtez ! Je… Je… »

Le visage de l'autre homme s'était fermé et ses yeux le fixaient avec une telle férocité qu'il crut se liquéfier entre les draps.

Lord Voldemort lui tourna le dos et quitta le lit. Sans plus le regarder, il se revêtit comme la veille de sa grande cape noire. Harry trouva cette attitude insupportable. Cet homme était la première personne au monde à lui avoir témoigné un peu d'affection. Et c'était une sensation qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à perdre. Il allait se disloquer sinon, il en était sûr. Cette angoisse était insupportable.

« Non ! Pardon ! Restez s'il vous plait ! supplia-t-il, complètement affolé. »

L'homme s'arrêta, ce qui le soulagea un instant. Mais il lui tournait toujours le dos, lui cachant un sourire des plus malveillants.

« Tu semblais pourtant vouloir que je m'éloigne de toi, fit-il d'une voix peinée. »

« Non ! C'est juste que…tout ça…c'est…nouveau pour moi. Je ne connais plus rien de nous et j'ai du mal à réaliser que je suis marié à un homme. »

« Fiancé, le corrigea Lord Voldemort en lui faisant finalement face, un air triste sur le visage. Nous devions nous marier le mois prochain. Mais je suppose que ce n'est plus d'actualité. »

Il semblait si malheureux qu'Harry fut tenté de lui dire que non, qu'il l'épouserait comme prévu, demain même s'il le souhaitait. Oui mais voilà, Lord Voldemort était un homme. Et dans ses maigres souvenirs, Harry aimait les femmes. Les seins, les cheveux longs, les hanches un peu rondes et les mains délicates.

« Et bien, peut-être faudrait-il que j'apprenne à vous connaître. Je vous demande juste un peu de temps… S'il vous plait, Lord Voldemort… »

L'homme sembla hésiter. Et, finalement, un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison, admit-il en venant se rasseoir au bord du lit, près d'Harry. »

Comme à son habitude, il referma sa main sur la sienne.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu trop vite. Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu m'as oublié, ainsi que tout ce que nous avons partagé ensemble. Tu as oublié que tu m'aimes et cela me rend impatient et malheureux, avoua-t-il. »

Ses mots touchèrent Harry qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Après tout, ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de tomber amoureux d'un homme. Surtout de cet homme-là.

Lord Voldemort convoqua Bidule, l'elfe de maison, afin qu'il leur apporte le petit déjeuner. Il avait décidé qu'il resterait avec lui ce matin, pour qu'Harry puisse en apprendre plus sur son passé et sur leur relation. Le garçon avait voulu commencer par regarder les photos réunies pour lui dans l'album par Drago Malefoy, un mangemort de son âge avec qui il était ami, apparemment. Le jeune homme avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé et il était inquiet. Il avait pensé que les photos l'aideraient peut-être à regagner sa mémoire. Harry trouva que c'était une gentille attention. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier quand il le verrait. Peut-être cet après-midi, avait dit Lord Voldemort, s'il n'était pas trop fatigué.

« Là, c'est Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, était-il en train de lui expliquer en lui montrant un très beau couple. »

Sur la photo, Harry se voyait entouré de six autres personnes, sous une tonnelle dans un parc. Cette femme, Bellatrix, avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules et souriait comme une enfant terrible. Quant à son mari, il avait une lueur dans le regard qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Il lui fit penser à un prédateur.

« Et ici, c'est la famille Malefoy. Il y a Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils, Drago, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure et avec qui tu es très ami.»

Et il voulait bien le croire. Le jeune homme blond se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer un secret, le regard plein de malice.

« Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, précisa-t-il. »

« Poudlard ? »

« Oui. L'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Tu y as étudié durant six ans. »

Tour cela frustrait énormément Harry. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument de rien.

La dernière personne sur la photo était Severus. Il l'avait reconnu. L'homme sombre se tenait près de Narcissa, inexpressif, comme à son habitude. Narcissa souriait, mais ses grands yeux marron semblaient tristes. Lucius avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme un soutien silencieux.

« Qui a pris la photo ? C'est vous, Lord Voldemort ? »

« Non, je ne participe jamais à ce genre de garden-party. Elles sont organisées, tout comme les bals en hivers, pour féliciter mes mangemorts lors de nos victoires. »

« De quelle victoire s'agissait-il ce jour-là ? »

« De la tienne, répondit-il, amusé. L'année dernière, avec ton aide et celle de Drago, mes mangemorts ont pu pénétrer dans Poudlard, dont le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, était le principal pilier de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il en était par ailleurs le fondateur. Il était crucial pour nous que Dumbledore soit éliminé, afin de pouvoir soustraire Poudlard et les jeunes sorciers y étudiant à son influence néfaste. Cet homme était un amoureux des moldus, au mépris du danger qu'ils représentent pour son propre peuple. »

Lord Voldemort et Severus lui avaient expliqué hier que les moldus étaient dangereux car ils appauvrissaient la magie en mélangeant leur sang à celui des sorciers, mais aussi parce que certains d'entre eux détestaient les sorciers et n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à eux. Et, en cela, Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner tort, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin l'ayant toujours traité d'une horrible façon parce qu'il était, selon eux, un « anormal ». Savaient-ils qu'Harry était un sorcier ? Probablement. Cela expliquerait leur comportement à son égard.

« Et, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry. »

« Tu as tué Dumbledore. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Lui ? Il avait tué quelqu'un ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Grâce à toi, Severus est devenu le directeur de Poudlard, mettant ainsi un terme à des décennies d'endoctrinement des jeunes sorciers par Dumbledore, ce traître à son sang, cracha l'homme avec véhémence. »

Harry tourna précipitamment la page de l'album. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Il ne voulait plus savoir quel genre d'homme, de meurtrier, il était avant de perdre la mémoire.

« Ah, te voilà avec Drago, Pansy et Théodore chez Floriant Fortarôme, lors d'une de vos escapades sur le chemin de Traverse. »

Harry se vit attablé avec les trois autres personnes devant d'énormes coupes de glaces. On voyait Drago piquer la cerise confite de Pansy. Celle-ci tentait de se défendre en brandissant sa cuillère, projetant des gouttes de vanille sur le nez de Théodore. La tête de ce dernier ainsi que les mines contrites de Drago et Pansy le faisait éclater de rire.

Il tourna les pages de l'album et écouta les explications de Lord Voldemort durant près de deux heures. Les photos défilèrent et autant d'images de bonheur s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine, racontant l'histoire de cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait. Il apprit qu'il savait voler sur un balai et jouer au Quidditch qu'il était doué en sortilèges, surtout ceux de magie noire, mais qu'il n'entendait rien aux potions. Il put voir qu'il avait eu des Noëls et des anniversaires où l'on pensait à lui. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était un Prince, pour de vrai. Le Prince des mangemorts.

Mais surtout, il apprit qu'il avait des amis et des gens qui l'aimaient. Et que si Lord Voldemort ne souriait jamais sur les photos, il le regardait toujours avec possessivité.

Il sut qu'il avait été heureux. Et ne pas s'en souvenir lui fit encore plus mal que l'idée de ne jamais avoir connu le bonheur.

« Je sais quel était le but de ce sortilège, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il contemplait la dernière photo de l'album. »

On les voyait, Lord Voldmort et lui, se faire face sous la branche alourdie de kakis d'un plaqueminier en fleurs (1). Et ses yeux brillaient de tant d'amour…

« Quel sortilège ? l'interrogea son fiancé. »

Car il l'était, fiancé. Il avait vu les photos prises le jour de leur promesse d'union. Tous les mangemorts réunis dans la Salle du trône et lui faisant allégeance, une main sur le cœur, alors que leur Maître tenait la sienne en évidence, ornée d'un anneau d'or à l'annulaire.

« Celui qui m'a rendu amnésique. C'était pour m'enlever tous mes souvenirs heureux. C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens que des moments passés dans ma famille moldue. Parce qu'aucun de ces moments n'est un bon souvenir, termina-t-il en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Lord Voldemort. »

L'homme passa immédiatement son bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte.

« C'est une théorie intéressante. Il faudra en parler à Severus. Il passera te voir tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. »

.

* * *

.

Lucius Malefoy ne manquait pas d'intelligence. De cela, personne n'aurait douté. Aussi avait-il compris depuis longtemps que si les idées de son maître quant à la nécessité de préserver les sorciers des moldus étaient bonnes, en revanche ses méthodes ne l'étaient pas. Il était depuis longtemps persuadé que la violence n'avait jamais converti les hommes en moutons, mais plutôt en loups. C'est pourquoi Lucius n'était pas à proprement parler un mangemort fidèle.

Mais Lucius n'était pas un héro. Loin de là. Lui, il était opportuniste, retors et un peu lâche.

Alors non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de tuer Bill Weasley. Mais il tenait à sa propre vie bien plus qu'à celle du jeune homme. Et il ne faisait nul doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ferait chèrement payer un échec. Il espérait simplement que Severus aurait prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix que le Maître projetait de se débarrasser d'un de leur membre, même si Lucius n'avait rien dit à Severus de ses plans. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il perde toutes ses chances. Il avait une femme et un fils dont les vies seraient aussi en danger s'il échouait. Alors il avait bien l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour mener à bien sa mission.

Il avait rassemblé quelques mangemorts. Fenrir avait insisté pour l'accompagner, voulant rattraper son échec lors de la Batille de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer le Weasley, parvenant seulement à le défigurer. Lucius n'était pas ravi de se voir affublé du loup-garou car ce dernier était une sorte d'électron libre dont il se méfiait au plus au point. Nott avait refusé de se joindre à eux, lui tenant encore rancune de sa petite trahison au Département des Mystères. Quant à Mulciber, c'était un spécialiste de l'impérium, raison pour laquelle Lucius ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être la marionnette de quelqu'un. Les Lestrange ne se joindraient pas à lui. Ils ne servaient que leurs propres intérêts et travaillaient toujours ensemble. Ne lui restait donc plus que Rosier et Dolohov. Ça, c'était pour les membres expérimentés de sa petite expédition. Venait ensuite un groupe de jeunes recrues, qui seraient placées en première ligne pour leur permettre des attaques plus ciblées.

Le plan était simple. Il n'était pas fait pour éviter les pertes, même s'il avait affirmé le contraire aux plus jeunes. Il était évidement hors de question qu'ils attaquent à Gringott ou au Terrier. S'ils avaient été prévenus par Severus, c'était les endroits que les membres de l'Ordre sécuriseraient en priorité. Il ignorait où logeaient Bill et sa femme. Et quand bien même, leur demeure bénéficierait sans doute des mêmes précautions.

Il fallait attirer la proie dans un endroit de leur choix. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un otage ?

C'est Rosier qui avait été chargé d'enlever la petite Gabrielle Delacour, en France. Il était un maître en matière de séduction, atout non négligeable dans ce genre de dessein. Il s'en était chargé le matin même. « Un jeu d'enfant » avait-il dit. Puis Lucius avait envoyé un message clair par hibou à Bill Weasley. Il devait se rendre dans une usine désaffectée de la périphérie de Londres ou l'enfant servirait de jouet à Greyback. Ce dernier s'en léchait déjà les babines. La bête avait bien l'intention de récolter le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il voulait tuer Bill et savourer la chair tendre de la petite Gabrielle.

Lucius la regarda. Elle était terrorisée, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Sa petite robe bleue d'écolière était souillée d'urine. Elle tremblait, recroquevillée contre un mur sale de l'usine, les mains liées par une corde. Voilà près d'une heure qu'elle était leur prisonnière. Vingt minutes qu'ils avaient envoyé leur missive à Weasley.

Dolohov se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier et écoutait d'une oreille distraite Fenrir expliquer à Gabrielle comment il allait d'abord la déshabiller avant de la gouter du bout de la langue. Il était accroupi devant la petite et Rosier lui flanqua un coup de pied qui ne le déstabilisa même pas.

« Arrête un peu, Greyback. L'odeur de pisse est déjà bien assez forte sans qu'elle ne se chie dessus en plus. »

L'autre se contenta de répondre par un grognement.

Les jeunes recrues se tenaient aux endroits stratégiques où Lucius les avait placées, par groupe de deux. Ils serraient tous nerveusement leurs baguettes entre leurs doigts. Pour certains, c'était leur première mission.

Les bruits de plusieurs transplanages se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Lucius, Rosier et Dolohov se mirent en position.

Un sortilège ne tarda pas à faire exploser la grande porte coulissante en fer, révélant une Fleur Delacourt au visage transfiguré par la haine. A moins que cela ne vienne de ses gènes de vélane ?

Très vite, Bill Weasley se trouva à ses côtés ainsi que Remus Lupin. Ils avaient tous les deux un compte à régler avec Greyback. Allaient-ils tout de même essayer de négocier ? Mieux valait que Lucius s'en assure lui-même.

« Que personne ne bouge, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, alors que d'autres membres de l'Ordre faisaient leur apparition. Seul Bill Weasley nous intéresse. Qu'il se rende et aucun mal ne sera fait à l'enfant, leur promit-il.»

« La parole d'un mangemort ne vaut rien, cracha Nymphadora Tonks, la bout de sa baguette crépitant dangereusement. »

« Du calme, Dora, la réprimanda Remus. »

« Amenez nous Gabrielle et je me livrerais, affirma Bill. »

« La parole d'un traitre à son sang ne vaut rien, renvoya placidement Dolohov. »

« Nous sommes donc dans une impasse, conclut Rosier en sortant sa baguette. »

Et les premiers sorts fusèrent. Rosier avait ouvert les hostilités et tout s'était enchaîné. Les jeunes recrues, bien que leur servant de bouclier, ne purent éponger tous les maléfices qui leur étaient destinés, mais elles leur permirent comme prévu de cibler leurs attaques sur Bill Weasley qui, malgré le renfort de son épouse, se trouva vite submergé.

Pourtant, Lucius savait que leur temps était compté et qu'il devrait bientôt donner l'ordre de battre en retraite. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles il tenta une percée, sous le couvert de Dolohov et Rosier, Greyback s'étant lancé dans une vendetta personnelle contre Lupin. Il plongea en avant, se réceptionnant habilement avec une roulade. Il ne put cependant pas esquiver l'éclair bleu ciel qui lui vrilla l'épaule. Fleur Delacour ne l'avait pas raté cette fois. Faisant fi de la douleur, il visa les jambes de l'ainé des Weasley et lança un puissant « Feumordeur ». Il vit sa victime s'effondrer dans un cri de douleur.

Ce n'est pourtant pas le nom de son mari qu'hurla Fleur Delacour.

« GABRIELLE ! »

Lucius ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà que la petite venait de disparaître. La corde avec laquelle il avait lui même lié ses mains étant en fait un portoloin à retardement destiné à la renvoyer à proximité de Beauxbatons, en sécurité.

Aussi transplana-t-il immédiatement, signalant à ses hommes la fin des combats. Les mangemorts disparurent un à un, laissant leur marque macabre s'élever au dessus de l'usine désaffectée. Seules des jeunes recrues restèrent sur place : trois morts et un prisonnier, stupéfixé par Fred Weasley.

.

* * *

.

Il avait adoré se prélasser dans la plus grande baignoire qu'il ait jamais vue. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait une chose pareille, mais il pensa pouvoir très vite s'y habituer. Chez les Dursley, il ne lui restait bien souvent que de l'eau froide pour prendre sa douche. Ici, l'eau était chaude et parfumée. Et il y avait de la mousse. Comme dans la chambre, les murs étaient en pierre apparentes et la sobriété de la pièce n'enlevait rien à son luxe. Elle était reposante.

Bidule lui avait apporté un caleçon et un pyjama en satin bleu marine. Le tissu était lourd mais étrangement fluide sur sa peau. Il s'était observé un moment dans le miroir mais il avait eu peur que Severus ne trouve sa chambre vide. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui-même. Il avait tué un homme. Et peut-être même plusieurs. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se trouvait un peu mieux sans ses lunettes, ce qui le fit culpabiliser. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Mais c'était bien normal, il était amnésique.

Finalement, il avait regagné son lit avant que Severus n'arrive. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait, mais il souffrait bien moins que deux jours auparavant. L'homme lui avait même dit qu'il pourrait bientôt quitter la chambre. Il lui avait encore prescrit quelques potions. Harry en avait profité pour lui demander comment il pouvait voir aussi bien sans lunettes. Il savait que des opérations existaient chez les moldus, mais ignorait s'il en avait subi une. Severus s'était contenté d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir une petite fiole de potion. « Deux gouttes dans chaque œil, une fois par semaine, avait-il expliqué succinctement. » C'était un homme de peu de mots. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce traitement devait être assez récent car Harry se souvenait avoir encore ses lunettes lors de son dernier anniversaire chez son oncle et sa tante.

Vers midi, Bidule lui avait apporté son déjeuner qui, encore une fois, s'était avéré délicieux. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de pareil. Et, son estomac allant bien mieux, il ne s'était privé de rien. Repu, il avait commencé à somnoler, la tête confortablement soutenue par un oreiller moelleux, étendu dans le lit immense.

 _Ce monde est merveilleux_ , avait-il pensé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

A présent, des coups à la porte venaient de le réveiller. Il se redressa, remit un peu d'ordre dans son pyjama, effaça les plis sur le dessus de lit et retourna son oreiller pour cacher l'auréole de salive qu'il y avait laissée.

« Entrez ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent selon son bon vouloir et Drago Malefoy apparut, une boîte de chocolats entre les mains.

« Bonjour, Mon Prince, le salua-t-il. »

Cela gêna un peu Harry. Ils étaient amis et ils avaient l'air complice sur les photos qu'il avait vues. « Mon Prince » semblait un peu trop formel.

« Bonjour, Drago. »

Le prénom roula avec facilité sur sa langue. C'était peut-être le signe qu'il avait l'habitude de le prononcer.

Le garçon s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la boîte de chocolats, de façon un peu raide.

« C'est de la part de ma tante, Bellatrix. Elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle espérait que son Petit Prince Chéri allait vite se rétablir. »

Ses mots firent plaisir à Harry. « Petit Prince Chéri », c'était bien plus affectueux que « Mon Prince ».

« Tu la remercieras ! C'est vraiment gentil ! »

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Assieds-toi, l'invita Harry en tapotant le matelas près de lui. »

Le blond hésita. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra le large fauteuil sur lequel Lord Voldemort laissait ses habits le soir. Un elfe se chargeait de les récupérer dans la nuit.

D'un coup de baguette, il approcha le fauteuil du lit et s'y installa.

« Severus m'a dit que vous alliez mieux, finit-il par dire après un petit silence inconfortable. »

Harry fit une grimace.

« Tu ne me tutoies pas ? »

« Plus depuis que vous êtes prince, lui confirma Drago. »

« Oh… Et, tu ne voudrais pas recommencer ? »

« Le Maître ne le permettrait pas, répondit-il. »

« Je vois. Merci pour les photos. Ça m'a bien aidé, tu sais ! »

Drago hocha simplement la tête, rendant Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas du tout le garçon qu'il avait imaginé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il. »

« Si si ! Tout va bien, s'empressa de répondre Drago. Je suis juste…peut-être un peu mal à l'aise de me dire que vous êtes amnésique. Que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi. »

« Oui, je comprends. Mais…si nous étions amis avant, nous pouvons encore l'être maintenant. Je suis toujours…Harry. Mon caractère n'a pas changé, je suppose. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Mais il semblait à Harry qu'il répondrait « oui » à n'importe laquelle de ses affirmations. Drago était-il comme ça avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire ?

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose, lui dit-il cependant, semblant s'animer tout à coup. »

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boule en verre dans laquelle était enfermée une épaisse fumée blanche. Mais, lorsqu'Harry la prit dans sa main, la fumée devint intensément rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, fasciné. »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas…consta Drago avec un air de totale désolation. »

Harry sut alors que ce garçon était quelqu'un avec un très grand cœur. Il était peut-être un peu raide et mal à l'aise en sa présence, il n'en demeurait pas moins très affecté par sa situation.

« Non. Raconte-moi ! lui proposa Harry dans un grand sourire. »

« C'est un rapeltout. Lorsqu'on le prend en main et que la fumée devient rouge, cela veut dire qu'on a oublié quelque chose. Ou…beaucoup de choses, précisa Drago.»

Harry s'abîma complètement dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée pourpre. C'était comme avoir la solution de son amnésie à portée de main et en même temps inaccessible. Et cette couleur, ce carmin irréel, n'était pas sans lui rappeler les yeux fascinants de Lord Voldemort.

« Lors de notre première année, à Poudlard, nous avions fait un pari durant le cours de vol. Je devais te jeter le rapeltout et si tu parvenais à le rattraper, il était à toi. Nous avons enfourché nos balais et nous avons volé, mais pas trop haut. C'était la première fois pour toi. Je voulais tester un peu tes capacités et je l'ai lancé haut dans le ciel. Tu n'as pas hésité un instant ! Tu as foncé comme une comète et j'ai bien cru que tu allais te fracasser contre la fenêtre du bureau du professeur McGonagall, raconta-t-il, complètement emballé. Mais au dernier moment, tu as brusquement fait volteface, le rapeltout serré dans ta main ! »

Drago s'était redressé, mimant le geste avec sa propre main. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu laissé emporter lorsqu'il avisa les traits amusés d'Harry.

« Enfin…je veux dire… « votre main », Mon Prince. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Arrête ! Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis nous ne sommes que tous les deux ! »

« Oui, mais si le Maître l'apprend… »

« Je ne lui dirais rien, lui assura Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis, il n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

Le silence de son ami lui laissa penser le contraire. Il s'apprêtait à insister quand il se rendit compte que c'était absurde. Tout ce qu'il savait de cet homme était effrayant et lui-même avait ressenti plusieurs fois de la crainte à son égard. Et il imaginait aisément qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer grand-chose à ses mangemorts. Etait-il logé à la même enseigne ? Il n'était pas pressé de le savoir.

« Alors finalement, ce rapeltout est le mien ? »

Mieux valait changer de sujet.

« Oui. Je suis allé le chercher dans votre bureau avant de venir. Je me disais que peut-être, cela vous aiderait… »

Harry était complètement conquis par ce jeune homme qui exprimait ses sentiments avec pudeur. Il lui avait raconté un souvenir précieux et espérait sans doute que les fortes émotions liées à ce moment réveilleraient quelque chose en lui. Mais le mal dont il souffrait était bien trop profond.

« Merci, Drago. Tu n'imagines pas combien cela me touche et me donne encore plus envie de me battre pour retrouver ma mémoire. »

Le garçon lui adressa un vrai beau sourire pour la première fois. Harry le lui rendit et ils se sentirent de nouveau un peu mal à l'aise.

« Alors…comme ça…j'ai un bureau ? rebondit Harry en ouvrant la boîte de chocolats. »

.

* * *

.

Andrew Bibus - Emmanuelle Trohaine - Mickaël Lacerta -Dave Scrown

C'était les noms des quatre jeunes recrues, même pas encore des mangemorts, qui n'étaient pas revenues de la mission. S'ils n'étaient pas morts au combat, ils seraient prochainement envoyés à Azkaban pour y recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur. Pourtant, à aucun moment ils ne furent mentionnés dans la conversation qui se tenait actuellement dans la Salle des Douze Sièges avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Donc… Vous étiez quinze et vous déteniez un otage. Ils étaient huit. Malgré ça, Bill Weasley s'en est sorti vivant et l'otage vous a échappé. C'est bien ça ? demanda Voldemort, tenant négligemment sa baguette. »

Lucius resta impassible, bien droit dans son siège, malgré sa douleur à l'épaule. Il savait que montrer sa peur le ferait passer pour d'autant plus coupable aux yeux de son Maître. Dolohov et Rosier le savaient aussi, mais ils avaient moins de maîtrise que lui. Et moins à perdre, aussi. Dolohov resta nonchalant mais il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Quant à Rosier, il faisait battre nerveusement ses doigts contre les accoudoirs de son siège.

« Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, j'avais fait ma part du travail. Peut-être ses liens n'étaient-ils pas assez solides, souligna Dolohov en coulant un regard vers Lucius. »

La traitrise était monnaie courante au sein des mangemorts. La confiance était un mot qu'il fallait rayer de votre vocabulaire une fois que vous vous enrôliez. Aussi Lucius ne fut-il pas surpris.

« Greyback devait la surveiller, répliqua-t-il. »

Le regard rouge se promena sur chacun d'eux. Voldemort sonda leurs esprits. Lucius sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à bon compte, même si rien concernant le portoloin ne filtra de ses barrières mentales. Il avait lancé un « Feumordeur » à Bill Weasley. Pas un « Avada ».

« Accio Lucius. »

Les mots avaient glissé avec volupté sur langue étrangement pointue du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius se sentit pris par le sort d'attraction qui le tira au-dessus de la table avant de l'y trainer tout le long du plateau. Ça position lui sembla humiliante, étendu ainsi sur le ventre, mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps quand son avancée se stoppa enfin et que son visage fut emprisonné dans la poigne de fer de Voldemort.

« Cette mission était sous ta responsabilité, Lucius, lui rappela-t-il en plantant sa baguette sous son œil gauche. »

« Oui, Maître. »

La pointe de la baguette s'enfonça en peu plus, lui donnant l'impression que son globe oculaire ne tarderait pas à être arraché de son orbite.

« Et quelle était le but de cette mission ? »

« Tuer Bill Weasley, articula-t-il difficilement. »

« Tuer Bill Weasley, répéta Voldemort. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas mort? »

Lucius s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Le Feumordeur ne le laissera pas en paix avant des mois. Vous aurez mis la main sur Gringotts d'ici là, Maître. »

« Doloris. »

Le sortilège lui transperça l'œil avant d'atteindre sa boîte crânienne et de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Lucius hurla. Son monde était la souffrance. Aussi ne se rendit-il même pas compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait relâché, le laissant s'effondrer sur la table pour soumettre Dolohov et Rosier au même sort. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se contorsionnait comme un ver, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Quand celle-ci prit fin, il se sentait vidé et plus faible qu'un oisillon. Il essaya de se redresser mais ses bras cédèrent et il s'écrasa de nouveau sur le plateau de la table. Son œil gauche saignait, comme si des larmes rouges ruisselaient sur sa joue. Il avait vaguement conscience des hurlements que poussaient encore les deux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main froide se glisser sur sa nuque. La sensation lui fit un bien fou. Pourtant, il savait à qui appartenait cette main.

« Je te donne une chance de te rattraper, Lucius, murmura Voldemort à son oreille. Je veux tout savoir de la famille moldue de Potter et de l'enfance qu'il a eue avec eux. Tout. »

Puis il le relâcha et quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui sa funeste magie. Les portes de la Salle des Douze Sièges claquèrent, les laissant tous les trois, Lucius sur sa table, Dolohov et Rosier sur les dalles de pierre au sol. Aucun d'eux ne songea à bouger avant un long moment.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre ce soir-là, il trouva Harry debout devant l'une des grandes fenêtres, en pleine contemplation du parc de Morsonge, à la lueur de la lune. Le garçon l'accueillit avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Lord Voldemort. »

Quoi de plus délectable ?

Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas conquérant et le prit dans ses bras pour embrasser son front.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Tu sembles aller mieux. Voilà qui me remplit de joie. »

« Oui. Severus pense que je pourrais quitter la chambre d'ici deux-trois jours. »

« Et commencer tes cours, précisa l'homme en se délestant de sa cape. »

Cette réflexion tira une grimace à Harry. Aller en cours n'était pas une perspective réjouissante pour lui. Surtout quand il y avait tant à découvrir à l'extérieur. Mais il semblait que, de toute façon, il n'ait pas vraiment le choix.

« Drago m'a dit que j'avais en charge la coordination et les relations entre les mangemorts. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre en quoi cela consiste, et il est resté assez vague sur le sujet. »

« Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Je veux d'abord que tu te rétablisses complètement et que tu réapprennes avec Lucius et Rodolphus tout ce que tu dois savoir en tant que Mon Prince. »

Il ôta ses bottes, qu'il laissa près du grand fauteuil où gisait sa cape, et commença à déboutonner la tunique qu'il portait ce jour-là. Le noir semblait être la seule couleur présente dans sa garde robe. Mais ses vêtements étaient toujours splendides.

Harry détourna les yeux quand il fit glisser son haut de ses épaules, le laissant torse nu.

« Mais…peut-être que Severus trouvera une solution pour me rendre ma mémoire, d'ici là, fit remarquer Harry. »

Il était contrarié car tout le monde semblait penser qu'il resterait amnésique. Sauf Drago, qui avait tenté tout l'après-midi de titiller ses souvenirs, l'air de rien.

« Oui, c'est une possibilité, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, A Chuisle. »

Harry se sentit complètement abattu. Il voulait y croire, lui, et retrouver tous les merveilleux souvenirs que l'album photo lui avait fait miroiter.

Lord Voldemort le serra contre lui. Harry se laissa faire comme une marionnette. La peau de l'homme était douce et chaude contre sa joue et il pouvait percevoir son odeur discrète.

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais considère que tu ne retrouveras jamais tes souvenirs. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu avanceras. Et, je te l'ai promis, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais. »

Il semblait pourtant à Harry qu'il avait promis qu'il ferait tout pour trouver le remède à son amnésie. Alors pourquoi les mots ne semblaient-ils plus vouloir dire la même chose ce soir ?

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur ça. Pas quand il se retrouvait dans une étreinte de ce genre, lui qui ne se souvenait pas que qui que ce soit avant Lord Voldemort l'ait déjà un jour pris dans ses bras. Cette sensation d'un autre être contre soi… C'était indescriptible. Peut-être se sentait-il comme un assoiffé qui trouve enfin une oasis. Mais cela ne semblait pas aussi bon que _ça_. Le plus discrètement possible, il emplit ses poumons du parfum de cet autre corps. Et finalement, ne manquant pas de courage, il passa ses bras timides autour du large torse de son fiancé.

En réponse, ses cheveux furent embrassés. Puis les mains froides de Lord Voldemort se glissèrent dans son cou pour prendre sa tête en coupe, le forçant à lui faire face. Il l'observa un instant et se pencha lentement vers lui. Harry ne bougea pas, pris au piège de son magnifique regard pourpre. Ses lèvres furent embrassées à deux reprises avant qu'il ne le relâche, lui adressant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Viens te coucher, maintenant. Il est déjà tard. »

Ses paroles tirèrent Harry de sa transe et il s'anima comme un ressort. Complètement affolé par ce qui venait de se passer, il se précipita sur le lit en rougissant. Il s'occupa à tirer les draps, arranger son oreiller, lisser sa veste de pyjama, évitant à tout prix de regarder l'autre ôter son pantalon. Pour autant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que l'homme ne portait rien dessous ! Là, c'en fut trop et Harry se retourna complètement sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur lui jusqu'à l'oreille.

Dans la pénombre, Lord Voldemort ne se retînt pas d'afficher un rictus moqueur. Nu, il se glissa contre Harry, qui se crispa de plus belle.

« Lord Voldemort ! tenta-t-il de protester. »

« Chuuut, A Chuisle. Estime-toi heureux que je te laisse porter ce pyjama dans notre lit, le taquina-t-il. »

Rougissant de plus belle, Harry cessa de s'agiter, laissant son fiancé le prendre dans ses bras.

Quand il fut un peu plus calme, mais toujours incapable de dormir tant la situation le rendait nerveux, il écouta la respiration régulière de l'homme contre lui.

« Lord Voldemort ? »

« Oui… »

« Je voulais vous demander… Je m'inquiète pour Drago. Il semblait vraiment attristé par ce qui m'arrive. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour lui ? Lui accorder quelques jours de repos ou faire revenir Pansy et Théodore de Poudlard pour un week-end ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dorloter mes mangemorts, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Drago serait à ce point perturbé ? »

« Et bien, je sais que je ne le connais pas…ou tout du moins que je ne me souviens plus de lui. Mais sur les photos, il semblait tellement heureux ! Il n'a pratiquement pas souri aujourd'hui. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça… »

« Je vois… Je ferais quelque chose pour lui, A Chuisle. Je ne peux rien te refuser, susurra-t-il contre sa nuque. »

Rasséréné, Harry se laissa aller contre le torse derrière lui, relâchant le drap prisonnier de ses doigts crispés. Il savait bien que son fiancé ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que Drago semblait le croire.

.

* * *

.

Il rêvait. Ou plutôt, il cauchemardait, car ce rêve était horrible.

Il aurait tout donné pour se réveiller. Il lui semblait qu'il luttait autant qu'il pouvait pour y arriver. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il était dans un bureau, avec son ami Drago, qu'il était en train de torturer de ses propres mains, à coups de doloris. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un « doloris », mais Drago hurlait, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mette fin au sort.

« Redresse-toi, Drago, s'entendit-il dire. »

Sauf que ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était celle de Lord Voldemort. Et, à bien y regarder, ce n'était pas sa main qui tenait la baguette. Mais celle de son fiancé. C'était comme s'il était _dans_ sa tête.

Il vit Drago se remettre péniblement sur ses genoux. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que cet après-midi. Ils étaient juste un peu plus froissés.

« Bien. Sais-tu sourire, à présent ? lui demanda-t-il. »

« Oui, Maître, répondit son ami en tremblant. »

« Montre-moi. »

Et le blond se força à faire un grand sourire. Il ressemblait à l'une de ses marionnettes dont la bouche avait beau s'étirer de manière disproportionnée, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins tristes à mourir.

« Tu n'es pas très convaincant. Potter voudrait que tu aies l'air heureux. Alors je vais t'apprendre à être heureux, Drago. _Doloris_. »

Un nouveau sort frappa le jeune homme en pleine poitrine. La douleur semblait insoutenable et Harry voulait lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il ne savait même pas comment jeter un sort. Mais c'était bien lui qui tenait la baguette.

Non ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille. C'était Lord Voldemort. Et ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont il devait se réveiller ou allait devenir fou.

Son ami hurlait à n'en plus finir quand une nouvelle fois, tout s'arrêta.

« Alors, montre-moi les progrès que tu as fait, Drago. Fais-moi ton plus beau sourire. »

« S'il vous plait, Maître. Je vous en prie… »

« JE T'AI DIT DE SOURIR ! tonna la voix de Lord Voldemort. DOLORIS ! »

Et cette fois, Harry n'entendit rien des cris de Drago car il hurlait lui aussi. Et il pleurait dans son sommeil. Et il suppliait pour que tout s'arrête et qu'il se réveille enfin.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : voir son ami souffrir le martyre ou ressentir ce plaisir sadique face à ce spectacle. Car il jubilait. Oui, il jubilait. Il était un monstre. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais pourtant, ces sentiments étaient les siens, non ?

De nouveau, Drago reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il releva bravement la tête vers son Maître et, les yeux remplis de larmes, il esquissa un sourire tremblant.

« Tu es vraiment mauvais, fit-il remarquer. »

Et ces mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Tu es un piètre acteur. »

Et c'était bien vrai. Oui, c'était vrai.

« Doloris. »

Et il le méritait !

Drago retomba au sol, se débattant, criant, pleurant, hurlant. La douleur sembla pourtant s'intensifier et tout son corps se tendit sur le dos avant de s'effondrer au sol, inerte.

Il gisait là, inconscient, son beau visage baigné de larmes…un doux sourire aux lèvres, enfin apaisé.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était affolé et trempé de sueur. Il ignorait comment allumer la lumière et pourtant, les bougies éternelles du plafonnier s'embrasèrent pour lui. Son regard terrifié fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poser à sa droite, sur le lit.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'était plus là.

* * *

(1) Mission accomplie Aizhi !

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

Réponses à la review du **guest** qui ne s'est pas identifié (Artmis ?) **:** Coucou Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse que tu ne trouves pas les personnages OOC. J'ai vraiment essayé de les prendre tel que JKR les avait fait et de les faire évoluer avec de nouveaux paramètres. Et donc, oui, il n'est pas vraiment dans le caractère d'Harry d'accepter d'appeler qui que ce soit « maître » lol Tu soulèves la principal question que j'ai tenté de développer dans cette histoire : jusqu'à quel point une amnésie peut-elle nous changer ? Qu'est-ce qui est de l'ordre de la nature de l'être et de ce qu'il construit au contacte des autres ? Je n'avais pas pensé les choses concernant les raisons de Voldemort pour faire d'Harry son allié, mais ce sont aussi e bonnes raisons que tu évoques Effectivement, Harry ne sera pas un esclave sexuel non plus. Car un esclave n'a pas le choix :p Certains diront aussi qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car il a été endoctriné. Je ne dirais pas non plus qu'ils ont tort. Mais bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là de l'histoire ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu!


	4. Le monde merveilleux de Morsonge

**Hello evri badi :)**

Un grand merci pour vos réactions: craintes, remarques, applaudissements, tomates (bien mûres c'est mieux, ça fait moins mal!). Plus sérieusement, vos petits mots me font toujours très plaisir et me galvanisent pour la suite :)

.

 **Artmis** trouvera une réponse à sa review en fin de chapitre!

.

Merci à **Aizhi** pour sa correction, ses mails qui me donnent la patate, ses petits et grands conseils :)

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Voldemort raconte à Harry l'histoire de sa vie, qu'il réinvente complètement afin d'en faire son allié. Il explique, entre autre, qu'Harry est celui qui a tué Dumbledore. Il lui apprend également qu'ils sont fiancés. Lucius évince Bill Weasley de Gringotts mais sans le tuer. Harry rencontre Drago qui tente de lui faire retrouver la mémoire avec le rapeltout pour lequel ils s'étaient affrontés plus jeunes. Voldemort demande à Lucius de lui rapporter tout ce qu'il pourra apprendre de la famille moldue d'Harry. Harry confie à Voldemort que Drago semble avoir perdu le sourire à cause de son amnésie et qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de quelques jours de repos. La nuit suivante, Harry « rêve » qu'il torture Drago pour lui apprendre à sourire.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Le monde merveilleux de Morsonge**

 **.**

Harry se regardait dans la psyché de la chambre. Il avait enfilé la tenue que Bidule avait laissée pour lui ce matin, sur les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Il portait les mêmes bottes de cuir que ce dernier, souples mais résistantes. Le pantalon noir était simple mais parfaitement coupé, galbant ses cuisses. Sa sobriété mettait en valeur sa tunique en soie, beaucoup plus travaillée. D'un beau vert-menthe, elle se fermait de façon asymétrique avec une interminable rangée de boutons, laissant son cou dégagé. Le tissu avait de magnifiques reflets, mettant en valeur son regard. Et les manches, longues, tombaient parfaitement sur ses mains, contrairement à celles des vieux vêtements de son cousin qu'il devait porter et avec lesquelles il devait souvent se battre pour ne pas être gêné. Harry ne se reconnaissait pas. Il regardait ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux verts un peu trop brillants.

 _Je ressemble à un démon._

« Tu es magnifique, lui dit son fiancé. »

Il se plaça derrière lui, posant sur ses épaules une lourde cape noire pour compléter sa tenue. Elle était épaisse et chaude et tombait parfaitement sur lui, jusqu'à ses chevilles.

« C'est un présent. Je l'ai faite venir de Prague. J'espère qu'elle te plait. »

Harry fit glisser l'étoffe incroyablement douce entre ses doigts.

« Elle est splendide. Merci, Lord Voldemort. »

Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire en serrant dans ses mains ses frêles épaules, le couvant d'un regard appréciateur.

« Tu as toujours adoré les capes. Celle-ci viendra compléter ton impressionnante collection. »

Le miroir renvoyait à Harry l'image d'un couple harmonieux. Si on omettait le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes… Leurs capes et leurs bottes étaient assorties. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns et pâles et avaient tous les deux des yeux particulièrement saisissants. Emeraudes et rubis.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les doigts de Lord Voldemort.

« Vous ne portez pas de bague de fiançailles, constata-t-il. »

L'homme le fit se retourner et passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille, le gardant ainsi tout contre lui. Cette proximité était troublante pour Harry qui pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus fort. Il repensait aux baisers d'hier et se demandait si cela allait se reproduire. Peut-être en avait-il envie, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus fébrile.

« Je n'appartiens à personne, Harry. Mais toi, tu es tout à moi, ronronna-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres. »

Harry se sentit frissonner. Il savait que l'autre allait le faire. Il allait l'embrasser.

Mais, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, il n'en fut pas moins transi par un maelström de sentiments contradictoires. Ce n'était pas comme la veille. Il ne s'agissait pas de pressions fugaces… mais de baisers tendres et chauds. Ses lèvres étaient tour à tour baisées et l'étreinte de Lord Voldemort se fit plus vigoureuse. Il avait même passé une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant fermement sa tête.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il se sentait étourdi et ses jambes étaient comme du coton. Il eut conscience de la langue qui glissa contre ses lèvres mais fut incapable de réagir. Il était enivré et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il sentit son fiancé sourire dans le baiser mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier le tourbillon d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui.

Etre embrassé ainsi, c'était incroyable. La langue de Lord Voldemort étreignait la sienne avec tant de passion. Son corps était solidement maintenu, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il avait chaud. Son cœur n'avait plus de rythme. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

 _Il étouffait._

Pris de panique, il repoussa son fiancé avec toute la force dont il était capable, ne le faisant pourtant reculer que de quelques pas. Essoufflé, il ne put soutenir le regard plein de ressentiment de l'autre homme. Il l'observa se lécher les lèvres. Sa langue lui sembla étrangement pointue et il se sentit malade.

« Je te laisse deux minutes pour te reprendre, l'informa froidement Lord Voldemort. Rejoins-moi dans l'anti-chambre quand tu seras prêt. »

Il quitta la pièce dans une envolée de cape, laissant Harry avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

Il avait repoussé l'homme qu'il était censé aimé. Mais il avait tout oublié de cet amour et il comprenait combien cela devait être difficile pour son fiancé d'être ainsi rejeté. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi violement. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même car il lui semblait avoir aimé ce baiser.

Il avait eu peur, voilà tout. C'était un sentiment irrationnel qui ne s'expliquait pas. Mais il doutait que Lord Voldemort accepte ce genre d'explication. C'était un homme vraiment intimidant qui semblait attendre beaucoup de lui.

Harry ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il était prêt à suivre tous les cours qu'il voudrait et à lui faire honneur en se comportant de façon exemplaire lorsqu'il le présenterait à ses mangemorts aujourd'hui. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout à répondre aux besoins plus charnels de son fiancé. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà eu un vrai baiser avant aujourd'hui !

C'était un peu son premier baiser, réalisa-t-il en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'était ce qu'il devait lui dire, décida-t-il.

Il se précipita vers les grandes portes de la chambre qu'il ouvrit manu militari, faisant une entrée fracassante dans l'autre pièce.

« Lord Voldemort ! »

L'autre le gratifia d'un regard critique qui le fit se sentir honteux mais qui eut le don de le calmer instantanément. Il s'approcha tout de même de lui avec timidité.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en regardant ses chaussures. Je ne voulais pas vous repousser de cette façon. Mais…c'était, en quelque sorte, mon premier baiser et…j'ai été…submergé, je crois… »

Une main se posa sous son menton et lui fit redresser la tête.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque tu t'excuses, Harry. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Le visage de son fiancé était toujours aussi froid, mais il lui donnait une chance de se rattraper.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il en se noyant dans les yeux pourpres. »

Un petit sourire lui répondit et Lord Voldemort l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Je t'avais promis d'être patient, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Oui, répondit-il sans hésitation, ce qui amplifia le sourire de l'autre.»

«Alors allons rejoindre la Salle du Trône, Mon Prince, l'invita-t-il en lui présentant son bras. »

Lord Voldemort le guida hors de leurs appartements. C'était la première fois qu'Harry en sortait mais il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans un couloir exempt de toute décoration. Seuls quelques chandeliers étaient fichés dans les murs de pierres apparentes. Mais aucune bougie n'y brulait à l'heure actuelle, les grandes fenêtres se succédant tous les trois mètres produisant une lumière suffisante.

« Tous vos mangemorts seront là ? demanda Harry qui se sentait tout de même un peu nerveux. »

« Non, seulement ceux de mon cercle le plus proche. Ne leur montre pas que tu es inquiet. Ils savent que tu as perdu la mémoire. Mais ils ne doivent à aucun moment douter que tu es toujours leur Prince. Ils ne doivent jamais penser que tu es faible. Sinon, ils ne te respecteront pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. Lord Voldemort lui avait déjà expliqué tout ça, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un meneur. Au contraire, il avait pensé jusque-là que le simple fait d'être le fiancé de leur roi avait suffi à le faire accepter par les mangemorts comme leur prince.

Il semblait qu'il n'en était rien et que, par le passé, il ait dû gagner sa place et le respect de tous. Saurait-il les conserver ?

 _La seule chose qu'ils respectent, c'est le pouvoir_ , lui avait dit son fiancé. Mais lui, il ne savait même plus jeter un sort ! On ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas rendu sa baguette, craignant un incident.

Trop tôt, bien trop tôt à son goût, ils arrivèrent devant deux portes sombres et gigantesques.

« Prêt ? lui demanda son fiancé en lui lâchant le bras. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui, prêt, confirma-t-il. »

D'un geste de la main, Lord Voldemort fit s'ouvrir les portes. Il les traversa lorsqu'elles furent juste assez entrebâillées pour les laisser entrer. A cet instant-là, Harry fut frappé par son indéniable prestance. Son pas était sûr et il lui suffisait de le suivre avec la même énergie.

Il avait conscience des personnes qui s'étaient prosternées à leur apparition mais ne leur accorda aucune attention, gardant la tête haute comme son fiancé le lui avait demandé. Ce dernier prit place sur un trône aux nobles proportions et lui désigna un autre siège, certes moins grand, mais non moins beau.

Harry s'y installa avec autant d'aisance qu'il le put, mais il dût tout de même se relever légèrement pour réajuster sa cape qui avait failli l'étrangler lorsqu'il s'était assis dessus. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lord Voldemort et s'aperçut qu'il avait rabattu la sienne sur le côté, la laissant s'étaler sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il devait retenir cette technique.

Très vite, il reporta sons attention sur l'assemblée qui leur faisait face. Il y avait effectivement bien moins de mangemorts que sur la photo prise le jour de leurs fiançailles.

« Relevez-vous, ordonna leur Maître. »

Et ils s'exécutèrent, adoptant tous des postures dignes.

Harry reconnut sans peine Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus et Bellatrix, ayant mémorisé leurs visages et leurs noms grâce à son album photos. Il avait cru que Drago et Narcissa seraient là aussi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Voici mes plus fidèles mangemorts, Harry. Chacun d'entre eux se fera une joie de t'apporter son secours dans les semaines qui vont suivre, afin que tu reprennes tes marques. Tu connais déjà Severus, qui est notre potionniste le plus talentueux. Lucius et Rodolphus seront chargés de te donner des cours afin que tu puisses au plus vite retrouver l'usage de ta baguette. »

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent, une main sur le cœur.

« Ce sera un honneur, Mon Prince, précisa Lucius. »

« Merci, monsieur Malefoy, répondit maladroitement Harry. »

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre, attirant le regard de tous sur la femme de Rodolphus Lestrange.

« N'est-il pas adorable ! s'exclama Bellatrix dans un mouvement théâtral. »

Son sourire ne parvînt pas à trouver un écho en Harry. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce les regards échangés entre les autres mangemorts. Ou la crispation qu'il sentit chez son fiancé.

« Bella, gronda justement celui-ci, comme un avertissement. »

Le sourire de la brune se fana instantanément et il vit une lueur démente illuminer son regard.

« Maître ! gémit-elle en se précipitant aux pieds de Lord Voldemort. »

Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et y frotta sa joue comme un chaton abandonné.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Mais je suis si heureuse de retrouver mon Petit Prince Chéri, déclara-t-elle, le regard larmoyant. »

Elle jouait la comédie, Harry n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, c'était tellement flagrant qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Et son fiancé qui laissait cette femme se frotter à lui de cette façon presque obscène…

« Allons, tiens-toi tranquille, Bella, susurra Lord Voldemort. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te punisse ? »

Le ton était presque _amoureux_. La scène rendit Harry incroyablement mal à l'aise.

« Je vous remercie pour les chocolats, madame, intervînt-il tout à trac avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. »

Ses yeux fous se posèrent enfin sur lui et il y vit brûler tant de haine que cela lui glaça le sang.

« Ce fut un plaisir, Petit Prince Chéri, roucoula-t-elle. »

Elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Elle restait là, vautrée dans les robes de son Maître. Il la trouva dégoutante et se détourna d'elle.

Tentant de se reprendre et de ne pas rougir sous l'affront qu'il ressentait, il se concentra sur les autres occupants de la Salle du Trône. Il avait promis de faire honneur à son fiancé. Il n'allait pas flancher. Et surtout pas pour cette femme.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur, monsieur ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à l'homme qui lui sembla le moins…effrayant du lot. »

Il était en effet le plus frêle du groupe, bien qu'il n'ait pas à rougir de sa stature. Brun, une légère barbe ombrant son visage et un regard franc, l'homme portait une tenue formelle sous sa cape.

« Augustus Rookwood, pour vous servir, Mon Prince. Je travaille au département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie. Poste que j'occupe, cela va s'en dire, de manière toute dévouée à la cause de notre Maître. »

« J'imagine effectivement qu'avoir un homme tel que vous auprès de lui est un atout non négligeable pour mon Roi, approuva Harry avant de poser ses yeux sur le mangemort suivant. »

Tous purent voir l'immense satisfaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque le gosse l'avait appelé « son Roi ». Bellatrix avait dû baisser la tête pour dissimuler son amusement. Severus serra les poings. Cette comédie le rendait malade. Lily devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

« Yaxley, se contenta de répondre l'homme auquel s'adressait à présent Harry. »

Le jeune homme lui laissa bien quelques secondes de plus pour développer, mais l'autre se contenta de lui rendre son regard, sans ciller, et légèrement narquois. Harry le trouva parfaitement horripilant avec ses cheveux blonds pisseux tirés en arrière et son petit air d'en savoir plus long que tout le monde.

« Bien, Yaxley-tout-court. Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, le défia-t-il avec aplomb, faisant encore s'élargir le sourire de son fiancé. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur un homme qu'il trouva indéniablement séduisant, avec sa lourde et longue chevelure auburn et ses sourcils bien dessinés. Impression qui ne se démentit pas lorsque le mangemort lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

« Rosier-tout-court, Mon Prince. Je n'ai certes pas le privilège de travailler pour le Ministère mais je n'en reste pas moins influent auprès des vieilles familles de Sang-Pur. Influence qui vous est, par ailleurs, toute dévouée, débita-t-il avec aisance, une main sur le cœur. »

« Les partisans de notre Maître ont tous beaucoup à offrir. Qu'importe leur profession, Rosier, le remercia Harry. »

Il avait compris que le « monsieur » n'était pas une chose à laquelle les mangemorts étaient habitués. Rosier le lui avait fait comprendre avec beaucoup de tact, ce pourquoi il lui était très reconnaissant.

Vinrent ensuite Mulciber, Rabastan, Dolohov et Nott. Les présentations se passèrent sans anicroches et Harry s'était détendu au fur et à mesure. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir commis d'impaire et il espérait que son fiancé serait fier de lui.

« Harry commencera ses cours dès cet après-midi, annonça Lord Voldemort. Il régnera de nouveau avec moi lorsque je l'en estimerai capable. D'ici là, je compte sur vous pour que tous sachent que mon Prince est à mes côtés. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, en particulier, doivent l'apprendre, termina-t-il à l'adresse de Severus, dans un sourire victorieux. »

« Ils en seront informés, Maître, acquiesça le potionniste. »

 _Et quelle sera leur déconvenue_ , pensa-t-il.

« Maître ! s'anima tout à coup Bellatrix, sortant de sa position soumise et silencieuse aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai le présent idéal pour eux ! annonça-t-elle.»

Elle s'était redressée, pareille à un pantin sur ressort.

Le regard de Lord Voldemort s'alluma dangereusement.

« Qu'es-tu donc allée inventer, Bella ? »

« Cela va vous plaire, Maître ! s'extasia-t-elle, comme une enfant. Apportez la fille ! hurla-t-elle ensuite à deux hommes restés près d'une porte dans un renfoncement de la salle. »

En un instant, elle avait perdu toute sa candeur.

 _Elle est vraiment effroyable_ , pensa Harry.

La petite porte fut ouverte et les deux mangemorts de bas étage réapparurent avec une jeune fille, prisonnière. Pourtant aucune peur ne se lisait sur son visage pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements déchirés par endroit. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos.

Bellatrix l'attrapa rudement par le bras et la tira jusque devant le trône.

« C'est la fille de Lovegood, Maître. Une amie Ô combien précieuse des jeunes membres de l'Ordre. Ne serait-il pas merveilleux si notre Petite Prince Chéri la leur renvoyait, quelque peu _modifiée_ ? »

Un sentiment d'horreur s'était emparé d'Harry. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce que pouvait entendre Bellatrix Lestrange par « modifiée ». Et ce fut bien pire encore lorsque les grands yeux bleus un peu éteints de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui.

« Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. »

Cette fille devait avoir son âge et elle semblait le connaitre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Severus sortit sa baguette et la fit taire d'un « silencio ».

« Personne ne s'adresse à notre Prince de façon aussi familière, siffla-t-il. »

« T-t-t, vilaine petite fille. Tu as mis en colère Severus, la sermonna Bellatrix. »

Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, continuant de fixer Harry avec une sorte de joie que ce dernier ne comprit pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observait les diverses émotion traverser le visage de Potter. Et ça n'allait pas du tout. Il allait le perdre si cette folle de Bellatrix persistait. Le gamin n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Heureusement que Severus avait réduit la fille de Lovegood au silence avant qu'elle ne puisse trop en dire et éveiller les soupçons de son _fiancé_.

« Il va falloir t'apprendre les bonnes manières, ma tourterelle, poursuivait Bellatrix, toute à son petit jeu malsain.»

Conscient qu'elle allait trop loin, Rodolphus esquissa un geste pour la retenir. Mais c'était trop tard, le « Doloris » fusait déjà sur la prisonnière. Pourtant, il ne l'atteignit jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était redressé avec la rapidité d'un serpent et avait lancé un « Protego » sur la jeune fille.

Bellatrix le regarda, incrédule. Depuis quand son Maître protégeait-il les traîtres à leur sang ? Cette sale vermine de Potter lui avait-elle lavé le cerveau ? Celui-ci semblait terrorisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard épouvanté ne se détachait pas de la jeune fille qui s'était mise à pleurer, mais dont les sanglots étaient inaudibles.

« Je pense que ce privilège doit revenir à ton Prince, Bellatrix, lui fit remarquer Voldemort. »

Ses yeux rouges la brulèrent tant ils étaient furieux. Pourtant, son ton était doux.

« Il se chargera d'elle dès qu'il aura retrouvé l'usage de sa baguette. Et je suis certain _qu'à ce moment-là_ , il sera _en mesure_ d'apprécier ton cadeau, poursuivit-il avec le même calme inquiétant. »

La mangemorte trembla et retomba à genoux.

« Oui, Maître, approuva-t-elle avec le plus de ferveur dont elle était capable. »

« Rodolphus, siffla-t-il à l'attention du mari de Bellatrix. »

Ce dernier s'empressa de rejoindre sa femme pour la relever et la remettre à sa place dans les rangs des mangemorts.

« Mulciber, Nott, montrez donc à notre invitée ses nouveaux quartiers, ordonna-t-il. »

Les deux hommes se saisirent de la jeune Lovegood et l'emmenèrent. Harry ne put détourner les yeux des portes qui s'étaient refermées derrière eux après leur départ. Ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

« Où l'emmènent-ils ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure angoissé. »

« Pas maintenant, Harry. N'oublie pas où tu te trouves, se fit-il rappeler à l'ordre par son fiancé. »

Pour Harry, c'était la douche froide. Il n'était plus si sûr de trouver cet endroit merveilleux.

.

* * *

.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Hermione se leva ce jour-là. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de dormir si tard, mais la veille la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Luna l'avait accablée et elle avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de Ron avant de réussir à s'endormir. Les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, elle rejoignit l'escalier dont elle commença à descendre les marches à pas lents, ses jambes semblant peser une tonne.

La porte de la cuisine était ouverte et des bribes de conversation lui vinrent aux oreilles.

« …ne se rallieront jamais à nous. Et quand bien même, ils sont bien trop lourds et patauds pour rivaliser contre une armée de loups-garous et de vampires, disait Remus. Tu as essayé, Hagrid, mais il est inutile de risquer une nouvelle fois ta vie pour rien. »

Elle s'assit sur l'avant-dernière marche pour pouvoir écouter.

« Graup nous a quand même bien aidés, bougonna le demi-géant. »

« Oui, je ne dis pas le contraire, admit Remus. Mais nos pertes ne cessent de s'accroitre. Nous ne devons plus prendre de risques inutiles. »

« Et avec Bill qui ne peut plus travailler à Gringotts… Les gobelins grossissent les rangs de Voldemort par dizaines, annonça Arthur, accablé. »

Le sort du feumordeur que Bill avait reçu de Lucius Malefoy était un maléfice terrible qui rongeait les tissus atteints pendant des mois, provoquant de terribles douleurs qui empêchaient les membres touchés de se mouvoir. Les jambes de Bill étaient soumises à des soins constants pour réparer les dégâts aussi vite qu'ils se propageaient et pour atténuer ses souffrances. C'était épuisant, physiquement et moralement, y compris pour son entourage.

« Remus n'a pas tort, repris la voix de Molly. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de monde. Albus, Emmeline, Elphias… »

« Sirius, ajouta la voix de Ron. »

« Oui, Sirius. Et maintenant, Luna. »

« Elle n'est peut-être pas morte ! se fit entendre la voix de Neville, pleine d'espoir. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et elle appuya sa tête contre les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier. Si seulement Harry était encore avec eux, ils ne seraient pas si découragés.

« Sans Harry, la population sorcière ne sait plus vers qui se tourner, reprit justement le professeur McGonagall. Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, le nombre de partisans de Voldemort ne cesse d'augmenter. Ils pensent tous que c'est sans espoir et préfèrent choisir le camp de la mort pour sauver leurs vies. »

« Qui pourrait le leur reprocher ? soupira Remus. »

Tous prenaient la mesure de leur impuissance. Pourtant, une voix se fit entendre, une voix qui rendit à Hermione toute sa volonté et son courage.

« Moi je leur reproche ! s'insurgea Ron. Cette bande de sales lâches ! Ils ont été les premiers à nier le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à calomnier Harry. Ils ont été les premiers à vouloir le livrer lorsqu'ils pensaient que cela pourrait sauver leurs vies. Ils ont été les premiers à espérer qu'il les sauverait tous malgré leur trahison. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont les premiers à se ranger bien sagement du côté de ce psychopathe. Et bien je peux t'assurer, Remus, que lorsque nous auront enfin gagné cette foutue guerre, JE serais le premier à leur cracher leur lâcheté au visage. Et je n'aurais absolument pas honte de le faire ! termina-t-il, hors de lui. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas du discours le plus intelligent et le plus constructif, loin s'en faut. Mais il y avait tant de conviction dans ses mots qu'elle ne put que se relever.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, les joues rouges, et déclara :

« Ron a raison. Et il est hors de question que nous restions là à nous lamenter. Nous n'allons pas baisser les bras ! Et nous allons gagner cette guerre. C'est fichu avec les géants, peu importe. Ça ne l'est pas encore avec les gobelins. Fleure, tu travailles toujours à Gringotts. Tu n'as peut-être pas un poste aussi important que celui de Bill, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de remédier à cela. Montre nous ce dont est capable une demie vélane. Quant à toi, Charlie, tu es un dresseur de dragon ! Un dresseur de dragons, par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas eu de dragon à la Bataille de Poudlard ? Je suis sûre que tu dois pouvoir remédier à ça. Il nous FAUT un dragon. Même deux ou trois. Neville, Luna a déjà passé plusieurs mois dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. Il y a donc de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit encore en vie. Sa mort ne leur apporterait rien. Vivante, ils pourraient tenter d'en obtenir quelque chose, comme ils l'ont fait avec Gabrielle la semaine dernière. C'est vrai que nous avons perdu de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Et bien, recrutons ! Professeur McGonagall, votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Allez en Europe, dans toutes les écoles sorcières de votre connaissance et demandez de l'aide ! Abelfort vous accompagnera. Quant à Harry, je n'ai peut-être pas avancé dans mes recherches, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je vais avoir besoin d'un généalogiste, d'un très bon historien ainsi que d'un portoloin. Ron, c'est décidé, nous partons sur le champ pour Pendle ! »

Tous les membres présents de l'Ordre du Phénix la regardaient, incrédules.

« Quoi ? Mes paroles auraient beaucoup plus de poids si je ne m'obstinais pas à porter ce ravissant pyjama, c'est ça ? » (1)

.

* * *

.

Ils venaient tout juste de regagner le petit salon de leurs appartements lorsqu'Harry ôta sa cape. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas réalisé combien elle pesait sur ses épaules. En l'enlevant, c'était comme s'il se délestait de tout le stress de cette matinée. La présentation aux mangemorts, le sort réservé à Luna Lovegood. Et bien sûr, cette femme… Bellatrix Lestrange. Prononcer son nom, c'était comme régurgiter quelque chose de particulièrement indigeste.

Les mains de son fiancé le sortirent de ses sombres pensées. Derrière lui, il les avait refermées sur ses épaules, encore une fois. Cela semblait être une chose à laquelle il devait être habitué, avant.

« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, A Chuisle. »

« Merci. Ce n'était pas simple…avec Bellatrix. »

Il s'était légèrement tendu en évoquant la mangemorte. Ce fait n'avait pas échappé à son fiancé, qui relâcha ses épaules pour lui faire face.

« Elle voulait simplement te faire plaisir en t'apportant le fille de Lovegood. C'est un cadeau que tu aurais apprécié, si tu n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. »

Harry sentit une bile amère lui monter à la gorge. _Il la défendait_.

« J'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de moi. »

« Bella est quelque peu excentrique, il est vrai. Mais je t'assure qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Il faut lui pardonner ses petits écarts de conduite. C'est une sorcière très talentueuse. »

 _Bella_. Ne pouvait-il pas l'appeler par son nom, comme n'importe lequel de ses autres mangemorts ?

« Et le fait qu'elle se frotte à vous comme une… comme ça, c'est un autre écart de conduite que je dois aussi pardonner ? »

Harry était plein d'une colère contenue, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi tout cela le mettait dans un état pareil. Aussi se sentit-il terriblement vexé lorsque Lord Voldemort lui répondit, dans un sourire plein de dents :

« Tu es jaloux, A Chuisle ? »

Tout cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis.

« Je suis votre fiancé ! s'énerva-t-il. »

« Tu l'es, répondit l'autre instantanément, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. »

« Alors ne la laissez pas se comporter ainsi avec vous, comme si elle était votre maîtresse, s'entêta Harry, boudeur. »

« Ecoute, Harry. Bella a ses petites habitudes avec moi. Des habitudes installées depuis bien avant notre rencontre. »

« Oui, et bien je suis là à présent. Et elle ne semble pas l'avoir compris. Peut être devriez-vous mettre les choses au clair avec elle. »

Les yeux rouges s'étrécirent en deux fentes et Harry savait à présent ce que cela voulait dire. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation quand son fiancé s'écarta de lui.

« Personne ne me dit ce que j'ai à faire. Pas même toi. Je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier et de changer de ton. »

« Bien sûr, c'est moi qui dois changer de ton. Mais votre précieuse petite Bella, elle, elle peut se permettre de me manquer de respect sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème ! »

« Libre à toi de te faire respecter, Harry. Il me semble déjà avoir été clair sur ce point. Mais je te déconseille vivement de te mettre Bella à dos. Tu n'es pas de taille face à elle. C'est une sorcière redoutable qui a gagné ses privilèges avec moi en étant ma meilleure mangemorte. Et elle n'oublie jamais le respect qui m'est dû, _elle_ , asséna-t-il avec colère. »

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Jamais encore Lord Voldemort ne l'avait dénigré de la sorte. Etait-il donc un sorcier si minable ? Pour quelle raison avait-il fait de lui son Prince, dans ce cas ?

« Et bien vous n'avez qu'à l'épouser ELLE, puisqu'elle est si MERVEILLEUSE ! cria-t-il, hors de lui. »

En deux pas, Lord Voldemort fut de nouveau sur lui et lui assena une gifle retentissante.

Effaré, Harry porta la main à sa joue brûlante.

« Tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire, Harry, mais je pense qu'il te reste assez de cervelle pour savoir que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit à la légère à son fiancé. Par ailleurs, si tu as oublié comment me respecter, je tâcherais de te le rappeler. »

Son ton était tellement froid... Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer. Lord Voldemort ne l'aimait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Il se fichait de son avis et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à voir une femme lui faire les yeux doux. Et il l'avait giflé comme un enfant désobéissant.

N'y tenant plus, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il aurait pourtant voulu les retenir, se sentant encore plus humilié par cette faiblesse.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant, avant que tu n'aggraves encore ton cas. Bidule t'accompagnera à ton cours en début d'après-midi. »

Il se détourna, parfaitement insensible à sa peine. Avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta même :

« Et ne m'attends pas ce soir. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je ne partage plus ton lit durant quelques jours. Pour ce que ça change, de toute façon. »

La porte claqua, laissant Harry plus désemparé que jamais. Mais que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

.

* * *

.

C'est avec une intense satisfaction que Voldemort se rendit à la Salle des Douze Sièges où il avait convoqué Lucius et Rabastan.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas tourner plus en sa faveur.

Potter ne lui avait même pas parlé de la fille de Lovegood. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait c'est que son esprit était entièrement tourné vers une seule et unique personne : lui, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En fait, la fille avait bien été évoquée, mais Potter ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. C'était absolument parfait.

Le gamin s'était épris de lui bien plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Et il le ferait entièrement plier. Potter deviendrait très bientôt une marionnette docile, quémandant ses caresses mieux que Bellatrix.

Au sujet de cette dernière, peut-être devrait-il se montrer plus magnanime qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ. Elle lui avait été utile, après tout. Et elle pourrait encore l'être, il s'en assurerait. Attiser la jalousie de Potter serait un plaisir dont il ne comptait pas se passer.

Les portes de la Salle des Douze Sièges s'ouvrirent sur son passage, révélant ses deux mangemorts, qui se levèrent pour s'incliner à son arrivée. Il leur fit signe de se rasseoir, prenant lui-même place sur son large fauteuil en bout de table.

« Rabastan, j'imagine que tu connais la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué, commença-t-il sans préambule. »

« Oui, Maître, répondit docilement le mangemort. »

Rabastan Lestrange était le frère cadet de Rodolphus, raison pour laquelle il avait été décidé que Rodolphus serait celui qui épouserait la jeune et prometteuse Bellatrix Black. Cependant, il était admis par tous que Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix formaient un trio. Ils vivaient ensemble et partageaient la même couche. Ils ne travaillaient en général que tous les trois et les innombrables crimes à leur actif étaient les plus atroces mais aussi les plus imaginatifs, comme lorsqu'ils avaient torturé le couple Londubat jusqu'à la folie.

« Bellatrix est ingérable depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Probablement exaltée par le fait qu'un de ses hommes ait été celui qui m'a livré Potter. Cependant, si je tolère la plupart de ses débordements, j'attends de vous que vous ayez un minimum de maîtrise sur elle. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que sa petite prestation de ce matin ne ruine tout avec Potter. Le gamin n'est pas encore prêt à torturer qui que ce soit. Et encore moins une jeune fille transpirant l'innocence. De plus, si Severus n'était pas intervenu, la fille de Lovegood aurait pu dévoiler à Potter que ce n'est pas l'Ordre qui est responsable de son amnésie, mais bien moi. Alors je te le demande : comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas empêché cela ? »

Rabastan ne montra pas une once d'inquiétude. Lui et son frère avaient été éduqués à coups de doloris par leurs parents. Qu'il en reçoive un de plus ou un de moins… Certes, ce n'était pas agréable, mais ça ne tuait pas.

« Elle nous a habilement manœuvrés, Maître. Ni Rodolphus, ni moi ne suspections quoi que ce soit. Elle a agi seule, sans nous consulter. »

Lorsqu'il brandit sa baguette, n'importe qui aurait pu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelque peu lassé de devoir le faire.

« Doloris, prononça-t-il sans entrain. »

Rabastan tomba à genoux, mais resta droit. Il cria cependant, entre ses dents serrées. Mais, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin au sort, il était à peine essoufflé.

« Je vous pensais assez de deux pour surveiller et dompter cette petite chatte. Je me suis manifestement trompé. Aussi me chargerais-je moi-même de la mater. Tu lui diras de m'attendre ce soir dans la chambre qui jouxte mes appartements. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Rodolphus étant occupé avec Potter, je te charge de lui transmettre le message. Tu peux disposer, le congédia-t-il. »

Le mangemort se releva et quitta la salle avec tout le maintien d'un Sang-Pur, laissant Lord Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy en tête-à-tête.

« Lucius, j'espère ne pas devoir en venir à de telles extrémités avec toi aujourd'hui, prévint le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que les portes se refermaient sur Rabastan. Les Malefoy semblent bien moins résistants aux doloris que les Lestrange. »

Lucius bouillait de rage, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Drago était alité depuis trois jours. Il se souvenait encore de l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé après que son Maître en eût fini avec lui. Il était resté inconscient durant deux jours, rendant Narcissa plus malade que jamais. Et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, un inquiétant petit sourire ne quittait plus son visage tourmenté.

« J'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandées, Maître. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa sa baguette devant lui pour joindre ses mains. Puis il se cala confortablement dans son siège.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Les Dursley, les moldus de Potter, sont une famille de classe moyenne vivant dans la banlieue de Londres. Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de Lily Potter. Elle a épousé Vernon Dursley, un petit entrepreneur sans envergure qui possède aujourd'hui un magasin de perceuses. Ils ont eu un fils, Dudley, quelques mois avant qu'Harry ne leur soit confié.»

« Des perceuses ? »

« D'après mes informations, il s'agit d'un outil moldu servant à faire des trous. »

« Viens-en aux faits, Lucius ! s'énerva Lord Voldemort, qui ne voyait pas l'utilité des perceuses dans tout cela. Comment étaient-ils avec Potter ? »

« Mauvais. Ils n'ont jamais voulu s'occuper de lui. Dumbledore les y a incités en leur versant une pension conséquente, dont ils n'ont jamais fait usage pour Potter. Les onze premières années de sa vie, il logeait dans un petit placard sous l'unique escalier de la maison. Par la suite, il a pu avoir une chambre, avec des barreaux aux fenêtres et un mobilier d'occasion. Il n'a jamais eu de jouets étant enfant et n'avait pour se vêtir que les vêtements de seconde main que son cousin ne pouvait plus porter. »

« Rien de très réjouissant, j'en conviens. Mais rien qui ne puisse non plus expliquer la façon dont Potter parle de sa famille. Le maltraitaient-ils ? »

« Et bien, sans aller jusque-là, ils ne le nourrissaient pas convenablement, ce qui explique probablement sa petite taille. Et il était astreint à toutes les corvées de la maison. Il subissait régulièrement les remontrances de son oncle, notamment au sujet de ce que sa famille appelait son « anormalité », ses pouvoirs. Il a bien été secoué un peu rudement parfois et il a reçu quelques gifles. Mais rien de plus. Tout du moins, de la part de son oncle et sa tante. Son cousin, en revanche, avait pour habitude de s'adonner à un sport bien particulier avec ses camarades de classe : la chasse au Harry. »

« La chasse au Harry ? »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Cela consistait à essayer d'attraper Potter. Et, une fois qu'ils lui avaient mis la main dessus, ils lui faisaient subir toutes sortes de brimades et d'humiliations, allant jusqu'à le battre à plusieurs. »

« Développe. Je veux des exemples. Qu'as-tu extirpé de la cervelle de son cousin et qui soit si humiliant pour Potter ? »

Son Maître jubilait. Sa curiosité malsaine se lisait sur sa bouche au sourire tordu. Lucius en était écœuré. Mais il devait parler, ou c'est sa cervelle à lui qui serait violée.

« Un jour, Potter devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, ils ont baissé son pantalon et lui ont donné la fessée chacun leur tour. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'y ont pas été de main morte. Le gamin n'a pas dû pouvoir s'asseoir durant plus d'une semaine. »

« Ils lui ont mis la fessée ? répéta Lord Voldemort dans un sourire amusé. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Quand il était plus jeune encore, ils l'ont isolé entres les buissons d'un parc et l'ont entièrement déshabillé avant de lui pisser dessus. »

Lord Voldemort ne sut trop pourquoi, mais cette image là l'amusa beaucoup moins. Ses mains se crispèrent et sa voix était polaire lorsqu'il demanda :

« Quoi d'autre ? »

Et Lucius raconta tout. Toutes les fois où Harry avait été battu par Dudley et ses grosses brutes d'amis, allant même jusqu'à lui casser une clavicule quand il avait dix ans. Toutes les fois où Harry leur avait servi de cobaye pour manger telle ou telle mixture, dans laquelle ils avaient bien souvent craché ou uriné. Il avait aussi dû manger des insectes ou des vers de terre. Une fois, Dudley l'avait forcé à lécher la boue sur ses chaussures. Et il y avait aussi tous les surnoms dégradants qu'ils lui donnaient : « Tête de cul », « Têtard à lunettes », « Pue la pisse », « Harry pipi »…

Lucius ignorait pourquoi - il avait pourtant effectué sa mission et rapporté tout ce qu'il avait appris au Seigneur des Ténèbres - mais il fut tout de même soumis au sort du doloris, longuement, la colère de son Maître ne semblant jamais pouvoir s'apaiser.

* * *

(1) Buffy, Saison 4, épisode 12, _Stress_.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Artmis** : Coucou Artmis ! Merci pour ta review :D Pour les anniversaires d'Harry, je pars du principe qu'Harry n'a pas eu de fête d'anniversaire avec sa famille, mais qu'il en aurait eu ensuite à Morsonge, même si ce n'était pas le jour même. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas la cas puisque tout n'est que mensonges ) Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais je ne vois pas trop comment expliquer mieux lol J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre t'aura plu. A bientôt !


	5. La délicieuse langue des serpents

Salut, Salut!

Bon, j'ai pas d'idée, je ne sais pas comment introduire ce chapitre. Je ne sais même pas faire de claquettes vous savez, alors introduire un chapitre... (Pardon à tous ceux qui auraient pris la peine de lire ces quelques lignes).

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

Toujours mille mercis à **Aizhi** , ma bêta à langue fourchue!

 **.**

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE POUVANT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Voldemort embrasse Harry pour la première fois avant qu'il ne soit introduit auprès de ses mangemorts les plus proches. Harry déteste immédiatement Bellatrix et son comportement équivoque envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix offre Luna à Harry mais Severus intervient à temps pour que Luna ne révèle rien à Harry de la manipulation dont il est victime. L'Ordre du Phénix fait le point sur leur situation : les vampires et les loups-garous sont alliés à Voldemort et la population sorcière se tourne de plus en plus vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis qu'elle sait que l'Ordre a perdu Harry. Cependant, Hermione secoue tout le monde et donne ses instructions : recruter de nouveaux membres, faire échouer les plans de Voldemort pour Gringotts, se procurer des dragons et aller à Pendle pour en apprendre plus sur l'Avada Memomagia. Voldemort et Harry se disputent au sujet de Bellatrix et Voldemort dit à Harry qu'il ne partagera plus son lit durant quelques temps. Voldemort met en garde Rabastan sur le comportement de Bella et l'informe qu'il se chargera lui-même de la remettre dans le droit chemin. Lucius apprend à Voldemort les traitements que les Dursley ont fait endurer à Harry durant son enfance.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : La délicieuse langue des serpents**

 **.**

Harry n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son repas lorsque Bidule vint le chercher pour l'accompagner à son premier cours avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à sa conversation avec Lord Voldemort, à la façon dont il lui avait parlé, à la gifle qu'il avait reçue.

Ce n'était pas l'humiliation qui lui tenaillait le cœur. Non, à ce niveau-là, il avait connu bien pire. Mais il souffrait du fait que cela soit la personne qui était censée l'aimer et avec qui il était censé avoir de forts liens qui l'avait rejeté. Il en voulait à cet homme d'avoir bafoué ses sentiments. Comment son fiancé pouvait-il le traiter ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que Bellatrix était la seule fautive dans tout ça ?

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu quelque chose qui ne soit rien qu'à lui, ni une personne pour qui il aurait été au centre de tous les intérêts. Et il désirait cela plus que tout autre chose. C'était ainsi que devait être l'amour, se disait-il. Et il n'était pas du tout prêt à pardonner son fiancé de l'avoir traité comme il l'avait fait, lui préférant une autre personne. Une femme. Belle et redoutable, s'il en croyait ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il fut surpris lorsque Bidule transplana, le laissant devant une porte de bois gris.

 _C'est une sorcière redoutable qui a gagné ses privilèges avec moi en étant ma meilleure mangemorte._

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un venin qui viendrait se diluer dans son esprit, pourtant déjà bien malade, compte tenu des pans entiers de sa vie qu'il avait oubliés.

Tentant de mettre fin à ses tourments, il toqua résolument à la porte.

« Entrez, l'invita la voix légèrement râpeuse de Rodolphus. »

Il pénétra dans une salle au mobilier plus que sommaire, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une table de taille moyenne pourvue de deux chaises. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des murs vides, et un sol nu. Au plafond pendait un petit lustre qui avait dû connaitre des jours meilleurs.

« La décoration vous convient, Mon Prince ? »

La raillerie était-elle génétique chez les Lestrange ? Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire sa façon de penser, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'était vraiment pas rassuré de se retrouver seul avec cet homme. Déjà, sur les photos, il lui avait fait l'effet d'un prédateur.

« C'est parfait, oui. Par quoi commençons-nous ? »

« Les sorts de magie noire. »

Harry n'était pas particulièrement enchanté par cette perspective. Il aurait aimé savoir comment changer un oreiller en boîte de mouchoirs, par exemple. Cela lui semblait bien plus utile, surtout qu'il prévoyait de se morfondre encore ce soir.

« Mais…c'est-à-dire que…je n'ai pas de baguette, précisa-t-il, gêné. »

« Et vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour le moment, Mon Prince. Asseyez-vous. »

Harry fit comme on lui demandait. D'un coup de baguette, Rodolphus fit apparaitre devant lui un rouleau de parchemin ainsi que deux plumes et un encrier. Voilà un autre sort qu'Harry aimerait apprendre. Faire apparaitre des trucs, ça c'était chouette. Les sorts de magie noire semblaient bien moins amusants.

« Nous allons commencer par la théorie. Je vais vous dicter une série de sortilèges et vous en expliquer les effets. Vous n'aurez pas votre baguette tant que vous ne connaitrez pas cette liste par cœur. Ordre du Maître, précisa-t-il pour couper toute envie de protestation à Harry. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, sans oser dire qu'il doutait savoir écrire avec une plume.

« Les sortilèges de métamorphose sont-ils des sortilèges de magie noire ? hasarda-t-il, plein d'espoir. »

« Non. Mais vous les étudierez, ainsi que tous les sortilèges mineurs, avec Lucius. Moi, je m'occupe de vous former à l'art subtil de la destruction, l'informa-t-il, semblant se délecter de ses derniers mots. »

Pour Harry, il semblait bien plus intéressant de savoir construire que détruire. Mais cela devait aussi être plus compliqué. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il commençait ses cours avec Rodolphus et non Lucius.

« Nous allons procéder par ordre alphabétique, lui précisa son professeur en s'installant sur la chaise en face de lui. Ecrivez, Mon Prince. »

A quoi cela servait-il d'être Prince s'il devait obéir aux ordres sans broncher ? Harry saisit une plume et la trempa dans l'encrier. Il se débattit un instant afin de garder son rouleau de parchemin bien à plat. Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus avait étendu ses jambes et posé ses pieds sur la table.

« Avada Kedavra, énonça-t-il placidement en attrapant la deuxième plume. »

Avec la pointe, il commença à se curer les ongles, tandis qu'Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à écrire quoi que ce soit de lisible avec la sienne.

Cela allait être long, pensèrent-ils tous les deux.

.

* * *

.

Nous étions au milieu de la nuit et nul doute que quiconque ayant été témoin de la scène aurait trouvé le comportement de Lord Voldemort quelque peu étrange.

En effet, voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il restait immobile, la main posée sur la porte d'une chambre, non loin de ses appartements. Et, malgré cette porte, il pouvait sentir l'anxiété teintée d'impatience de celle qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il caressa une dernière fois le bois verni avant d'enclencher la poignée. La porte tourna sur ses gonds sans émettre le moindre son. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans la pièce et elle se referma dans un petit claquement sec.

Bellatrix était là, étendue sur un grand lit à baldaquin. Sa poitrine se soulevait fébrilement, engoncée dans son corset. Des ombres, projetées par la lumière vacillante des bougies éternelles, dansaient sur sa gorge offerte et dans ses grands yeux sombres.

« Maître, pantela-t-elle pitoyablement. »

Un sourire concupiscent lui répondit alors que Lord Voldemort détachait sa cape, la laissant tomber à ses pieds dans un bruit de tissu froissé.

Il la sentit s'agiter d'avantage, espérant probablement qu'il se dénuderait un peu plus, comme la dernière fois. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas là pour la récompenser. Non, pas tout à fait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main tout près de sa tête. Il se pencha au dessus de son visage et murmura.

« Ma chère Bella… Ce soir, comme toujours, tu es en beauté. »

Elle tendit ses lèvres vers lui, bien inutilement car il ne l'embrassait jamais. Mais le geste l'amusa et il lui caressa le visage avant de saisir durement sa mâchoire et de monter sur elle à califourchon, la dominant totalement.

« Maître ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté. »

Il lui offrit son pus beau sourire en sortant de sa manche sa baguette, dont il posa la pointe contre sa gorge frémissante.

« Peut-être es-tu trop belle, Bella… poursuivit-il en traçant un chemin sanglant jusqu'à l'arrondi de son sein, comprimé dans son corset. »

La mangemorte gémit de douleur, le sort de découpe entaillant profondément sa chair. Tout autre qu'elle aurait hurlé, mais elle était de celles qui se repaissent de la douleur. Celle des autres, bien sûr. Et la sienne. Celle qu'un homme pouvait lui infliger. Surtout cet homme-là.

« Ou peut-être es-tu trop STUPIDE ! cracha-t-il en mettant plus de force dans son geste, tranchant le bustier en même temps que la peau de Bellatrix. »

Elle laissa échapper un cri d'agonie, cette fois. Peut-être avait-elle mésestimé la fureur de son Maître. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là, tranchant son jupon après avoir ouvert la peau fragile de son ventre. Puis il rangea sa baguette et écarta de ses mains les pans découpés de sa robe, révélant sa nudité. Sur son corps blanc comme l'ivoire coulait une rivière de sang, de son cou à son pubis.

« Maître, le supplia-t-elle. »

Et il pouvait dire qu'elle ne demandait pas grâce. Non, elle demandait plus, ses petits seins se tendant vers lui et son ventre grouillant du désir d'être possédé.

Il se pencha sur elle et sa langue pointue vint lécher sa plaie vive, de son estomac au creux de sa poitrine. Puis elle s'enroula autour d'un de ses tétons durcis, le barbouillant de sang. Cette stimulation électrisa Bellatrix et lui arracha un gémissement de désir.

« Maître, sanglota-t-elle en écartant largement ses cuisses. »

L'invitation était claire. Et l'envie n'était pas simulée, s'il en croyait l'odeur piquante de la cyprine dont s'était gorgée sa vulve, dans l'unique but de le recevoir.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu aujourd'hui, Bella. »

« Je vous demande pardon, Maître ! »

« Et comment penses-tu que je m'occupe des petites chattes désobéissantes ? »

Ses grands yeux humides vacillèrent un instant.

« Maître…non…s'il vous plait, le pria-t-elle pour de bon. »

« Non ? Il me semble pourtant que je suis le Maître ici. Et toi, qu'es-tu, Bella ? »

« Rien ! Je ne suis rien Maître ! »

« Exactement, tu n'es rien, asséna-t-il avant de la retourner sur le ventre. »

D'une main, il repoussa sa lourde jupe, révélant sa croupe un peu maigre. Puis il tira sur ses hanches, la forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il ouvrit son pantalon et en dégagea son sexe gonflé d'excitation.

Lorsqu'il voulut se rapprocher du corps de la mangemorte, cette dernière eut un mouvement de dérobade, qui fut immédiatement sanctionné par la main qui s'abattit sur sa fesse.

« Maître…non…protesta-t-elle sans plus se débattre. »

« Non ? demanda-t-il en frottant son gland contre son sexe humide. »

« Oh siiiiii…. Ouiiii, gémit-elle alors, extatique. »

Mais le sexe qu'elle désirait tant au plus profond de son ventre ignora sa supplique et continua de se frotter lascivement à elle, jusqu'entre ses fesses, où il s'arrêta tout contre son anus.

« NON ! cria Bellatrix en comprenant que ce qu'elle craignait allait finalement se produire. »

Mais c'était inutile. Le sexe la perfora, sans aucune préparation ni aucune aide pour rendre cela supportable. Son Maître adoré resta sourd à ses cris de douleur et la posséda entièrement par cet endroit bien trop étroit pour accueillir son imposante érection.

Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il s'arrêta un instant et posa une main caressante sur son ventre ensanglanté. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un peu avant de se glisser dans la plaie qu'il lui avait infligée avec sa baguette, rendant tout cela encore plus insupportable pour la mangemorte.

« Je n'accepterai plus aucun dérapage de ta part, Bella, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il se mouvait en elle. Si Potter devait m'échapper par ta faute, je plongerai cette main bien plus profondément encore dans tes entrailles et je te les arracherai, lui expliqua-t-il en enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts dans la plaie de son ventre. »

Bellatrix suffoqua, s'étranglant avec ses hurlements de détresse. Des larmes ravageaient son visage. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, mais cette douleur était bien sienne. Son ventre qu'on déchirait et ce sexe qui la brûlait encore et encore. Les coups de reins qu'il lui assénait devinrent de plus en plus brutaux, ébranlant son corps frêle, secouant douloureusement ses mamelons. De plus en plus de sang imprégnait les draps, exhalant une odeur ferreuse un peu écœurante.

Puis tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il se répandît en elle. Elle ne sut même pas s'il avait gémi dans la jouissance, tant ses propres cris l'avaient assourdie.

.

* * *

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps, la peau trempée de sueur.

Un cauchemar. C'était un horrible cauchemar. Et, comme la nuit où il avait rêvé de Drago, il avait été dans la tête de Lord Voldemort. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas son ami qu'il torturait, mais Bellatrix Lestrange. Et d'une toute autre façon.

Il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur et se précipita hors du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il rendit son maigre repas dans la cuvette des toilettes. Les spasmes de son estomac lui rappelèrent les douleurs dont il souffrait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé amnésique, il y a presque trois semaines.

Epuisé et vidé de toute force, il tira la chasse d'eau et se rinça la bouche. Il ôta son haut de pyjama imprégné de transpiration avant de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Puis il regagna sa chambre déserte, Lord Voldemort ayant tenu parole et ne l'ayant pas rejoint ce soir. Et, s'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir il y a quelques heures, cela lui semblait dorénavant impossible. Il regardait son lit avec crainte. C'était un lieu de cauchemar et il ne voulait plus jamais voir de pareilles choses, même si elles n'étaient pas réelles.

Déjà, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait détesté être seul. Il était resté éveillé jusqu'à ce que son fiancé regagne leur chambre et il se souvenait de combien il avait été soulagé de le voir à ce moment-là.

En y réfléchissant, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de ce genre et à chaque fois Lord Voldemort n'était pas à ses côtés. Fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point dépendant de son fiancé ? Lui, peut-être pas. Mais l'homme qu'il était avant de perdre ses souvenirs, peut-être bien. Et son esprit essayait de lui envoyer une sorte de message. De lui montrer la direction qu'il devait prendre pour être apaisé.

Mais peut-être aussi se cherchait-il simplement des excuses pour pouvoir se précipiter hors de cette chambre et demander à l'homme de revenir près de lui. Parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'il vivait très mal son rejet.

N'y tenant plus, il enfila sa cape et quitta leurs appartements, bien décidé à trouver son fiancé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui dirait, mais il improviserait le moment venu.

Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures, car les dalles du sol gelèrent ses pieds nus. Mais une quelconque divinité devait veiller sur lui car il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. A peine fut-il sorti qu'il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait, s'éloignant au bout du couloir.

« Lord Voldemort ! l'interpella-t-il. »

L'homme se figea. Que se passait-il avec Potter ? Le gamin l'avait-il surpris en train de sortir de la chambre où il avait laissé Bellatrix ? Il l'entendit courir vers lui et porta instinctivement sa main à sa baguette. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, Potter se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir trembler légèrement contre son corps.

Pour le moins étonné, et plutôt agréablement, il laissa sa baguette où elle était et rendit son étreinte au gamin.

Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser. Son fiancé ne le repoussait pas. Il releva la tête pour lui faire face, comme l'homme le lui avait enseigné le matin même.

« Je vous demande pardon, Lord Voldemort. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait, même si j'étais en colère et… et jaloux, avoua-t-il en rougissant. »

Les perles rouges qui le dévoraient brillèrent intensément et son fiancé caressa gentiment son visage.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, A Chuisle. »

« Alors… Vous voulez bien revenir dormir avec moi ? S'il vous plait ? »

Il y avait tant d'espoir sur ce petit minois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut bien du mal à contenir l'expression de pure satisfaction que son visage voulait montrer. Sa main glissa sur le torse nu du garçon.

« Comment pourrais-je ignorer une telle demande ? répondit-il avec une sorte de gourmandise malsaine. »

Harry s'empourpra de plus belle.

« Dormir… Juste pour dormir, précisa-t-il avec crainte. »

Et Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. C'était un son grave et franc, à l'effet communicatif. Aussi Harry ne put-il empêcher un large sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

« Tu es adorable, murmura l'homme. »

Harry baissa la tête, gêné.

« Je veux bien revenir dormir avec toi, A Chuisle. Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Et bien, puisqu'une étreinte plus charnelle semble proscrite, je voudrais que tu me donnes un baiser, pour sceller notre réconciliation. »

Rougir ou blêmir, les joues d'Harry ne semblaient pas pouvoir se décider.

« Oh… Heu… »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Vous… vous pouvez m'embrasser. Ça…ça ne me dérange plus, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

« Non, Harry. Je veux que cela vienne de toi. Je veux que TU m'embrasses. »

S'il pensait être embarrassé avant cela, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Ses mains devinrent moites et sa bouche sembla chaque seconde s'assécher un peu plus. (1)

Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Peut-être ne saurait-il pas s'y prendre correctement. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être très compliqué lorsque Lord Voldemort l'avait fait ce matin. Alors pourquoi cela lui paraissait-il être bien plus difficile que de retenir la liste de tous les sorts tordus que Rodolphus lui avait dictés cet après-midi ?

Mais il pouvait dire que, contrairement à la magie noire, embrasser son fiancé était quelque chose de plaisant et qu'il avait envie de faire. Vraiment envie.

Lord Voldemort attendait qu'il se décide, le regard un brin moqueur, la bouche mutine. Alors il se lança, façon tête brûlée. Sa bouche s'écrasa un peu brusquement sur celle de l'autre homme, qui encaissa l'attaque sans broncher. Il tempéra tout de même la fougue de son jeune fiancé en prenant doucement son visage en coupe.

Ce geste apaisa les craintes d'Harry. Lord Voldemort l'avait choisi, lui. C'était lui son Prince.

Alors il ferma les yeux et donna de doux baisers à la bouche contre la sienne, qui lui répondit. Son cœur s'emballa un peu et une bouffée de chaleur embrasa son corps. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme et poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds en même temps que sa langue s'enhardit à caresser les lèvres offertes. Docilement, elles lui cédèrent le passage.

Harry gémit. C'était indescriptible. Et tellement doux. Tellement bon. Sa langue avait trouvé celle de son fiancé et elles se répondaient l'une l'autre. Leurs lèvres n'avaient de cesse de vouloir s'étreindre, encore et encore. Si bien qu'à peine un baiser prenait fin, un autre débutait.

Les mains froides de Lord Voldemort caressaient son dos et son torse nus avec une langueur grisante, collant son bassin contre le sien. Il sentait son sexe s'éveiller mais ne s'en inquiétait nullement. Il avait enfin toute l'attention de son fiancé et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Il commença même à frotter son érection contre la jambe de l'autre homme.

Soudain, ce dernier l'attrapa fermement par les hanches et les fit transplaner au pied de leur lit, sur lequel il jeta Harry. Puis il se délesta de sa cape et commença à grimper sur le matelas.

« Lord Voldemort ! paniqua-t-il en reculant vers les oreillers. »

Mais l'autre le retint par la cheville et le tira sous lui, s'installant entre ses jambes.

« Lord Voldemort ! Vous aviez dit que vous attendriez ! se défendit Harry en tentant de le repousser. »

Mais ses mains furent maintenues au dessus de sa tête dans une poigne ferme.

« Lord Voldemort ! Arrêtez ! Je… »

Mais il oublia ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque les yeux rouges emprisonnèrent les siens.

Il était là, le souffle court, à la merci de son fiancé. Et il n'était plus si sûr de détester ça.

Son regard rivé au sien, l'homme glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama et saisit son sexe. Harry se mordit la lèvre mais refusa de fermer les yeux. C'était bien plus intense comme ça. Bien meilleur.

Quand la main bougea, il haleta. Quand elle se fit plus ferme, il écarta un peu plus les jambes et son bassin accompagna les va-et-vient prodigués sur son sexe suintant de désir. Et quand le pouce de son tortionnaire passa sur son gland, il ne retint plus ses gémissements.

C'était trop bon. Ses poignets, prisonniers d'un étau inébranlable. Son sexe, masturbé par la main d'un autre. Ses cris, raisonnant de façon indécente dans le silence de la chambre. Et ce visage impassible, celui de son fiancé, dont les prunelles rougeoyantes promettaient mille délices à Harry.

Il se tendit dans la jouissance, répandant son sperme dans un gémissement pitoyable.

Déconnecté, il accueillit avec un air béat les baisers que son fiancé lui donna.

« Très bientôt, tu seras tout à moi, A Chuisle. »

« Oui, murmura-t-il en se laissant emporter par le sommeil. »

.

* * *

.

Cette fois, il avait retrouvé le chemin tout seul. Il était légèrement en retard et cherchait une bonne excuse pour expliquer cela à Lucius Malefoy. Il se voyait mal lui dire que c'était de la faute de Lord Voldemort, qui l'avait retenu avec ses baisers diaboliques. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, car il était celui qui avait initié ce moment câlin entre eux, après que son fiancé lui ait rendu sa baguette magique.

Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait eu la fine tige de bois entre les doigts. C'était indescriptible. Comme si, jusque-là, il lui avait manqué un organe vital. Cela avait probablement contribué à son emportement lorsqu'il avait enlacé son fiancé pour happer ses lèvres.

Après ça, il avait été difficile de s'arrêter. C'était tellement délicieux, leurs langues qui se caressaient, se charmaient…

Harry se secoua pour ne plus y penser. Il était déjà bien assez fautif comme ça. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son retard. Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et toqua à la porte.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il entendit rapidement des pas se diriger vers lui, avant que Lucius ne lui ouvre lui-même la porte.

« Mon Prince, le salua-t-il en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur, lui laissant le passage pour qu'il puisse entrer. »

« Bonjour…Lucius, lui répondit Harry, que ces égards rendaient un peu mal à l'aise. »

Il y voyait plus une sorte de soumission qu'une réelle marque de respect. C'est ce qui le gênait le plus.

Il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle les parchemins, les plumes et l'encrier n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, prêt à recevoir sa leçon.

« Qu'allons nous étudier aujourd'hui ? Rodolphus m'a dit que vous vous chargeriez de me ré-enseigner les sorts de métamorphose, ainsi que quelques sortilèges mineurs. »

Le visage de Lucius prit un air affecté.

« Et bien, je suppose que Lestrange a sa propre vision des choses. En ce qui me concerne, j'estime que savoir se défendre est un prérequis indispensable avant de vous envoyer sur le champ de bataille. »

Harry s'en voulut un peu de sa maladresse. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de froisser le père de Drago.

« Des sortilèges de défense ? Comme celui que Lord Voldemort a jeté sur cette fille avant-hier ? Le…protego ? »

« Je vois que vous savez être attentif, même dans les situations les plus critiques, Mon Prince. Cependant, la première leçon que j'aimerais vous donner est la suivante : Vous êtes Prince. Vous n'avez à toquer à aucune porte de ce château pour entrer quelque-part. Chaque personne ici, hormis notre Maître, est à votre service. Il est impératif que vous en preniez la pleine mesure, afin de vous faire respecter de tous. Trop nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient profiter de votre faiblesse momentanée, due à votre amnésie. Ne craignez pas de prendre le pouvoir. »

 _Vous nous sauverez tous, si vous vous y prenez correctement, Potter. Vous êtes victime de la plus ignoble des manipulations. Mais il n'est pas dit que vous ne retournerez pas cette situation en votre faveur. S'il y a un coup à jouer, comptez sur moi pour mettre en place toutes les pièces qui vous permettront d'abattre le Roi._

« Merci, Lucius. J'apprécie votre franchise. Il est vrai que je me sens un peu perdu. Mais vous avez raison, il ne tient qu'à moi de ne laisser personne me marcher sur les pieds. »

Les visages suffisants et moqueurs de Rodolphus et Bellatrix auraient pu se refléter dans ses magnifiques yeux verts tant ils étaient vivants dans son esprit.

« Vous avez toujours eu le don de vous tirer des pires situations avec les sorts les plus simples. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions commencer ce cours avec le sortilège de désarmement, Mon Prince. Drago m'a assuré que c'était celui dont vous usiez le plus. »

« Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Harry. »

Lucius prit sur lui pour lui répondre le plus aimablement possible.

« Bien mieux, Mon Prince. Il vous remercie d'ailleurs infiniment d'avoir intercédé pour lui auprès de notre Maître. Ces quelques jours de repos lui ont été…profitables. »

« C'est bien normal. Et j'espère le revoir rapidement, lui confia Harry. »

Et son sourire était tellement sincère ! Mais le sourire de Drago, lui, ne serait plus jamais le même.

Le cœur de Lucius se serra.

« Si nous commencions, Mon Prince, l'invita-t-il pour mettre fin à la conversation. Placez-vous en face de moi, votre baguette à la main. Je vais vous désarmer. Ensuite, vous essaierez de reproduire le sort sur moi. Cela vous convient-il ?»

« Oui. Oui, ça me semble bien. Mais… ça ne fait pas mal au moins ? demanda Harry en se plaçant tout de même devant Lucius. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Expelliarmus ! attaqua-t-il sans autre avertissement, brandissant sa baguette. »

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Harry assistait aux cours que lui donnaient Lucius et Rodolphus. Enfin, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rodolphus, il subissait plus qu'autre chose. Le mangemort ne l'avait toujours pas autorisé à lancer le moindre sort. Il passait son temps à recopier les noms des sortilèges qu'il devait apprendre, ainsi que leurs effets, puis à tenter de les réciter par cœur. A chaque fois qu'il se trompait, Rodolphus lui disait, avec la voix la plus dégoulinante d'hypocrisie qu'il ait en stock :

« Reprenez, Mon Prince. »

Et Harry n'avait qu'une envie : balancer un de ces foutus sorts sur lui pour enfin en tester les effets. Mais il imaginait aisément que ses premiers essais, qui n'auraient lieu que quand le mangemort l'estimerait prêt, se feraient sur un mannequin et non sur son professeur.

Les cours avec Lucius étaient bien plus intéressants car tout ce qu'il apprenait lui était utile. Apprendre l'expelliarmus s'était révélé facile. Et, s'il ne parvenait que laborieusement à lancer un « protego » ou à métamorphoser une plume en peigne, il maitrisait déjà parfaitement le « lumos » et le «collaporta ». Il ressortait toujours incroyablement satisfait de ses leçons avec Lucius.

Mais il était toujours très irrité lorsqu'il sortait de celles de Rodolphus, comme c'était actuellement le cas. Sa tête bourdonnait de tous les noms des sorts de magie noire et l'insupportable « Reprenez, Mon Prince » tournait en boucle dans son esprit en surchauffe. Aussi s'empressait-il de fuir au plus vite dans les couloirs pour mettre le plus de distance entre la salle de classe et lui.

C'est ainsi que, tête baissée, il percuta quelqu'un. Il ne rencontrait pourtant jamais personne, cette partie du château étant réservée à Lord Voldemort et lui-même. Mais son étonnement laissa rapidement place à l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour celle qu'il avait bousculée : Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Et bien, Petit Prince Chéri, on ne regarde pas où l'on va ? lui demanda-t-elle avec raillerie. »

Harry serra les poings.

« Il me semble que vous m'avez bousculé, lui fit-il remarquer. »

« Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'avais pourtant cru que _vous_ m'aviez bousculée. »

« Je suis votre Prince. La moindre des choses aurait été de vous excuser, dans un premier temps, puis de me saluer, dans un second temps, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter. »

Lord Voldemort et Lucius avaient tous deux insisté pour qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Et surtout, _surtout_ , il voulait rabattre le caquet de cette…timbrée.

« Oh oh ! Mon Petit Prince Chéri n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Mais soit, je vous prie de m'excuser, minauda-t-elle en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver !

« Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement. Cette partie du château ne vous est pas autorisée. »

Il ignorait si c'était vrai. Mais il l'espérait.

« Certes, elle ne l'est peut-être pas pour la plupart des mangemorts. Mais je ne suis pas la plupart des mangemorts, Petit Prince Chéri, répliqua-t-elle en dégageant sa folle chevelure de son épaule, révélant une longue estafilade, partant de son cou et disparaissant dans son décolleté. »

Harry blêmit. La cicatrice était rose et boursouflée. Indubitablement récente.

« Le Maître a toute confiance en moi. De plus, je suis venue chercher mon époux qui, je vous le rappelle, vous donne des cours dans une salle se situant dans cette partie du château, Petit Prince Chéri. »

« Le Maître est peut-être dupe, Lestrange, mais je ne le suis pas. »

Le rire de Bellatrix éclata, clair comme du cristal, et raisonna contre les pierres sèches du couloir, se répercutant à l'infini. Il faut dire que pour la mangemorte, la déclaration de Potter avait de quoi être hilarante.

Harry aurait voulu la voir s'étouffer, comme dans son rêve. Comment pouvait-elle avoir cette cicatrice, la même qu'il lui avait infligée dans son cauchemar, lorsqu'il se voyait être Lord Voldemort ?

« Cette blessure, d'où vient-elle ? lui demanda-t-il abruptement, faisant cesser son rire. »

« Le Maître a toujours su récompenser ma dévotion, répondit-elle, le regard un peu vague, caressant amoureusement sa balafre du bout des doigts. »

« S'il vous a infligé ceci, ce n'était certainement pas pour vous récompenser. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous n'aimez peut-être pas autant que moi les punitions, Petit Prince Chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Il faut savoir les recevoir pour les infliger, lui confia-t-elle. »

« Arrêtez-ça immédiatement ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! s'énerva Harry. »

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire. Il n'y avait pas plus apeuré que celui qui s'en défendait. Et elle le savait parfaitement.

« Bellatrix ! tonna soudain la voix sévère de Rodolphus, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. »

Le regard qu'il posait sur sa femme était un avertissement.

« Petit Prince Chéri, s'inclina-t-elle devant Harry avant de se détourner pour rejoindre son mari. »

Harry les observa disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, bouillonnant de rage.

.

* * *

.

Le soir même, lorsque Lord Voldemort rejoignit leurs appartements à une heure tardive, Harry n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Bien au contraire, il avait eu le temps de ruminer longuement tout ça et de préparer tous ses arguments. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau se disputer avec son fiancé au point que ce dernier le prive de sa présence, aussi avait-il bien étudié la tournure des phrases qu'il voulait employer.

Il lui laissa tout de même le temps d'enlever sa cape, conscient que par ce geste le sorcier se soulageait du poids de sa journée et de ses nombreuses responsabilités.

« Lucius m'a fait part de tes progrès aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il en s'approchant pour l'enlacer. Il s'emblerait que ton corps ait gardé certains réflexes, malgré ta mémoire défaillante. »

Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et accepta avec enthousiasme le baiser qu'il lui donna.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Mais il faut dire aussi que Lucius est un très bon professeur. Rien à voir avec Rodolphus. »

Le sourire de Lord Voldemort se fana un peu.

« La magie noire est un sujet délicat, biaisa-t-il. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit le sujet même qui me pose problème, contra immédiatement Harry, à la surprise de son fiancé. Lucius est simplement plus doué pour enseigner. Avec lui, je peux pratiquer tous les sorts qu'il m'apprend. Rodolphus se contente de rester vissé sur sa chaise à attendre que je fasse correctement mes récitations, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras. C'est ennuyeux à mourir. »

« Je comprends cela. Tu as toujours préféré l'action, lui confia son fiancé en l'attrapant par la taille pour coller leurs bassins. »

Il se frotta à lui de façon suggestive, faisant prendre un tout autre sens à ses propos.

Harry s'empourpra.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas lui dire qu'il serait temps pour moi de passer à la mise en pratique des sortilèges qu'il me fait étudier ? »

Lord Voldemort se recula pour le regarder avec sérieux.

« Harry, la pratique de la magie noire ne peut se faire que sur des sujets… vivants. Bien sûr, la fille Lovegood est toute à toi si tu désires t'exercer au doloris, au sectumsempra, ou à tout autre sort que ce cher Rodolphus a la difficile mission de t'enseigner. »

La réaction d'Harry ne tarda pas. Son fiancé le vit pâlir, un sentiment d'horreur se peignant sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un sectumsempra, n'étant encore qu'à la lettre D de l'ordre alphabétique imposé par son professeur. Deux lettres par cours, c'était déjà bien suffisant…

« Et bien, je pensais que le sujet étudié n'était pas vraiment le problème ? se moqua-t-il. Je constate pourtant que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt pour approfondir la question. »

« Peut-être pas avec cette fille, Lovegood. Mais je suis sûr de pouvoir y arriver si Bellatrix était mon cobaye, répondit-il sans se démonter. »

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu d'amener le sujet de cette façon. Dans sa tête, il avait tout planifié pour que tout se passe bien. Cette entrée en matière n'était définitivement pas le meilleur moyen de ne pas se fâcher avec son fiancé. Cependant, ce dernier lui offrit pour toute réponse un magnifique éclat de rire.

« Quoi ? Je suis très sérieux ! répliqua Harry, vexé. Je rêve de lui tordre le cou à cette...détestable garce ! »

« A Chuisle, tu es adorable, murmura Lord Voldemort en caressant sa joue. »

Mais lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour un nouveau baiser, Harry se déroba, ce qui lui donna, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie folle de sortir sa baguette pour régler une bonne fois pour toutes le compte du-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais le gamin était trop précieux.

« Je ne suis pas en train de vous faire un caprice, Lord Voldemort. Cette femme est amoureuse de vous ! »

« Non, pas un caprice. Cela ressemble d'avantage à une crise de jalousie. Et bien que cela me réjouisse de provoquer de tels sentiments en toi, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur le sujet en ce qui concerne Bellatrix, répondit-il froidement. »

« Mais, ne pourriez-vous pas simplement lui dire que son comportement n'est pas correct vis-à-vis de moi ? Nous sommes fiancés ! Quel genre de personne serais-je si j'acceptais qu'une femme, ou un homme même, flirte ainsi avec vous ? »

Harry était plutôt fier de sa tirade. Il avait rattrapé le coup et la conversation prenait enfin la tournure qu'il avait espérée. D'ailleurs, Lord Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, j'apprécie ta possessivité à mon égard. Mais il va aussi falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Bellatrix ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es le seul qui éveille en moi ce…genre de sentiments. Mais je suis le Roi des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne. Il est important que je sache m'attacher certains de mes mangemorts les plus compétents, voire même les plus dangereux. En laissant penser à Bellatrix qu'elle est ma favorite, j'entretiens son dévouement à mon égard. Est-ce que tu comprends ? lui demanda-t-il en soulevant son menton. »

Harry détourna un instant le regard.

« Oui mais… Aujourd'hui, elle avait cette cicatrice dans le cou ! argumenta-t-il, sentant la situation lui échapper de nouveau. Au même endroit que la blessure que je lui avais infligée dans mon rêve ! »

« Quel rêve ? l'interrogea Lord Voldemort en le relâchant. »

Harry détourna la tête, honteux d'aborder un sujet si futile. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler de son cauchemar. Il pensait que son fiancé se moquerait de lui s'il le faisait. C'était tellement fou de penser qu'il y avait un lien entre ça et la cicatrice qu'il avait vue sur la mangemorte.

« Rien… C'est juste complètement stupide. »

« Je t'ai posé une question, Harry. Quel rêve ? réitéra Lord Voldemort, une menace dans la voix. »

Harry délibéra un instant avec lui même, mais il voulait à tout prix éviter de contrarier plus son fiancé.

« Il y a trois nuits, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je torturais Bellatrix, avoua-t-il difficilement. Enfin, c'était vous qui…qui lui faisiez toutes ces choses. Mais c'était comme si j'étais vous. Comme si votre corps était le mien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve. Mais là, en voyant cette cicatrice sur Bellatrix… ça m'a un peu effrayé. »

Voldemort avait oublié ce détail. Potter avait toujours eu cette capacité de pénétrer son esprit. Il allait devoir manœuvrer avec subtilité et être plus prudent à l'avenir. Eviter les émotions trop fortes lorsque son fiancé dormait semblait la meilleure solution.

« Viens par-là, A Chuisle, l'invita-t-il en s'asseyant sur leur lit. »

Harry n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'installer contre lui, dans ses bras accueillants. L'homme l'enlaça et embrassa sa tempe.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment. Tu as perdu la majeure partie de tes souvenirs et je continue malgré tout à en attendre beaucoup de toi. Mais sache que tu es au centre de toutes mes attentions. Je pense que quelque part, cette certitude est ancrée en toi, même si tu as tout oublié de nous. Après la petite scène de Bellatrix dans la salle du trône, tu as probablement compris, inconsciemment, que je punirais Bellatrix. Et tu en as rêvé. »

« Oui mais… La cicatrice était exactement au même endroit ! »

« A Chuisle, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains froides. Ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Rien de plus. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible dans le regard rouge, hypnotique.

« Oui, excusez-moi, Lord Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça. Je crois que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à accepter le comportement ambigu de Bellatrix à votre égard. Vous l'auriez vu caresser cette cicatrice comme s'il s'agissait d'une attention délicate que vous aviez eu pour elle… »

Toute colère avait quitté Harry. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était que son fiancé continue de le rassurer. Il lui avait dit qu'il était au centre de toutes ses attentions et ces simples mots avaient gonflé son cœur de reconnaissance. Dans un besoin irraisonné de tendresse, il glissa son visage dans le cou de son fiancé. Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec complaisance.

« N'y pense plus, Harry. Je ne veux pas que Bellatrix vienne gâcher cette soirée. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai une surprise pour toi, murmura-t-il. »

« Une surprise ? répéta-t-il en redressant la tête. »

« _Viens, montre-toi, Aizih_ , siffla Lord Voldemort. »

Et siffler était bien le mot, même si Harry ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre homme venait de parler fourchelangue. Il se tourna même vers la porte pour voir si le fameux Aizih allait en sortir. Mais son regard fut très vite de nouveau sur son fiancé car quelque chose sortait de sa manche.

La petite tête d'un serpent. Harry avait toujours aimé les serpents. Fasciné, il regarda l'animal, d'un beau vert citron, glisser lentement dans la main que lui présentait Lord Voldemort. Tout en finesse, il mesurait une quarantaine de centimètres. Ses petits yeux noirs semblaient l'inspecter de tous les côtés tandis qu'il dardait vers lui sa langue fourchue.

« _Je te présente Harry. Il sera ton compagnon à partir d'aujourd'hui_ , expliqua son fiancé en s'adressant au serpent. »

Harry trouva ça mignon, venant de cet homme si froid. Le voir s'adresser ainsi à un animal. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le serpent répéta en le regardant :

« _Harrrrry._ »

« Il… il parle notre langue ! s'exclama-t-il, émerveillé. »

« _Garçon stupide ?_ demanda le reptile. »

Ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire de Lord Voldemort, faisant oublier à Harry qu'il venait d'être traité d'idiot par un serpent. Harry adorait ce son. Profond et doux.

« Non, il ne parle pas notre langue. C'est nous, Harry, qui parlons la sienne, lui apprit-il, les yeux rieurs. »

« Mais… comment ? »

« Toi et moi sommes des fourchelangues. Nous avons le pouvoir de parler aux serpents. C'est une aptitude très peu répandue. Elle n'existe que chez les sorciers les plus puissants. »

« Bellatrix parle le fourchelangue, alors ? »

« Non. A Morsonge nous sommes les seuls. C'est une des choses qui nous ont fait nous rapprocher, après notre rencontre. »

« Elle n'est pas si forte que ça, alors, fit remarquer Harry, provoquant le sourire de l'autre homme. »

Puis il tendit la main vers l'animal. Le serpent se laissa approcher et glissa même son cou dans sa paume. Son corps était froid comme les mains de Lord Voldemort, remarqua-t-il.

« Elle s'appelle Aizih. C'est une vipère boomslang dont le venin a la particularité de provoquer une hémorragie interne généralisée chez ses victimes, lui expliqua ce dernier. » (2)

« Quoi ?! s'horrifia Harry, éloignant prestement sa main du corps du reptile. »

« A Chuisle, penses-tu vraiment que je t'offrirais un présent qui puisse être dangereux pour toi ? »

« _Garçon stupide ?_ redemanda la petite vipère. »

« _Non, je ne suis pas stupide !_ répliqua Harry _. Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne me mordras pas._ »

« _Garçon stupide_ , conclut-elle, dépitée. »

« _Mais non !_ protesta vertement Harry _. Et toi alors, tu ne sais dire que ça ? Tu ne me sembles pas très intelligente non plus !_ »

La vile bestiole se redressa alors dans une position qui sembla clairement menaçante à Harry. Mais elle tourna la tête vers Lord Voldemort et déclara :

« _Aizih aime le garçon. Stupide mais drôle._ »

Puis elle rampa tranquillement jusqu'à lui et tenta de s'engouffrer dans sa manche.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ s'inquiéta Harry.»

« _Aizih aime la chaleur. Garçon chaud. Plus chaud que le Maître_. »

« _Je m'appelle Harry_ , bougonna-t-il en la laissant faire. »

Il la sentit s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il plia le coude pour que son articulation reste mobile, provoquant un sifflement mécontent de la vipère. Mais elle ne bougea plus après ça. Elle était encore petite mais très vite Harry sentit son poids peser sur son bras. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas la déranger.

« Elle te plait ? lui demanda son fiancé. »

« Elle n'a pas très bon caractère… Mais elle me plait beaucoup, oui, avoua Harry dans un sourire idiot. Merci, Lord Voldemort. »

Il donna un baiser aux lèvres de son fiancé.

« Joyeux anniversaire, A Chuisle, murmura ce dernier. »

Harry se détacha de lui, surpris.

« Mon anniversaire ? »

Et il réalisa. On était le 31 juillet. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait pensé à lui. Et même s'il savait qu'il y avait eu d'autres fois, son émotion resta intacte, car il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Lord Voldemort pour se serrer contre lui.

« C'est un fabuleux cadeau, déclara-t-il, ému. C'est vrai que cette histoire de venin m'a fait un peu peur. Mais il se pourrait bien que, finalement, je réfléchisse au fait de demander à Aizih de croquer le mollet de Bellatrix, plaisanta-t-il pour ne pas être submergé par l'émotion. »

« Harry, gronda l'autre. »

Mais il pouvait sentir le jeune homme rire contre lui, alors il n'insista pas. Il le bascula doucement sur le lit et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers.

« Mais je n'aurais pas à le faire si vous consentez à lui demander de garder ses distances avec vous, poursuivit-il en s'abandonnant sur le matelas, tournant la tête pour mieux exposer sa gorge aux attentions de son fiancé. »

« Harry, l'avertit-il plus fermement en se glissant entre ses jambes. »

Il infiltra sa main sous sa tunique, caressant la peau chaude de son ventre et de son torse. Harry se prélassa dans un soupir et remonta ses bras au dessus de sa tête, s'offrant complètement.

« Il se pourrait même que, si vous le faisiez, mon bonheur soit tel que je vous laisse me faire l'amour sans plus attendre, le provoqua-t-il. »

Le visage de Lord Voldemort se redressa instantanément, ses yeux rouges se braquant sur lui.

Harry n'en menait pas large. D'abord parce qu'il se doutait bien que personne ne faisait de chantage à Lord Voldemort. Ensuite parce qu'il pensait que ses paroles étaient un peu osées. Mais parfois, envers et contre tout, il fonçait tête baissée. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'entendre Aizih siffler un autre « Garçon stupide », mais elle semblait profondément endormie.

Voldemort observa le garçon, rouge de gène après sa petite tirade. Il était complètement à sa merci, étendu sous lui. Ses incroyables yeux verts luisaient légèrement. Avec ses pommettes écarlates, il semblait un peu fiévreux.

« Desvestido, murmura-t-il sans cesser de le regarder. »

Le visage d'Harry se figea dans une expression de pure stupeur. Il était à présent entièrement nu. Seule restait sa vipère, autour de son bras, ses écailles de couleur vive tranchant sur sa peau claire.

« _Et moi, je parie que tu me cèderas avant_ , lui promit Lord Voldemort en fourchelangue. »

Et, sans qu'Harry n'ait pu protester, il prit son téton entre ses dents et son sexe dans sa main.

La suite ne fut qu'une succession de caresses et de sifflements de plaisir. Harry était pourtant résolu, mais la langue des serpents était délicieuse.

« _Tu es si affolant_ , A chuisle. »

Harry se tordait sur les draps, le souffle court. La main diabolique l'avait fait durcir et ne cessait d'attiser son plaisir. Mais ce fut bien pire encore lorsqu'un doigt vint caresser ses bourses.

« _Aaah !_ siffla-t-il avec une sensualité dont il n'avait pas conscience. »

Ses jambes s'écartèrent alors que son dos se cambrait.

« _Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein, petit allumeur_. »

Les paroles sifflées par Lord Voldemort l'excitèrent un peu plus, à sa grande honte. Des perles blanchâtres s'échappèrent de son sexe et coulèrent sur son gland. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Cependant, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque les doigts sur ses bources s'introduisirent entre ses fesses pour caresser son anus.

« Non ! Aaah ! »

« Non ? Tu es sûr de ça ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses sensations. Les doigts étaient doux contre lui, ne tentant pas de le pénétrer. Ils titillaient gentiment cet endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi sensible. Ces attouchements étaient en train de le rendre dingue. Il se mit à secouer la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être si bon, se disait-il, paniqué.

« Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas ? insista Lord Voldemort. »

Seul un profond gémissement lui répondit. Il accéléra les va-et-vient de sa main sur le sexe de plus en plus dur d'Harry. Il était proche de la jouissance, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ses doigts frottèrent un peu plus fermement son anus qui s'était mis à pulser. Il lécha la jugulaire d'Harry et lui susurra :

« Mais ne rêve pas, A Chuisle. Je ne te donnerais rien de plus tant que tu ne me réclameras pas ici à cor et à cris, lui promit-il en massant encore un peu plus ses chairs intimes. »

Et, dans le même temps, il glissa sa langue pointue dans son oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire jouir Harry. Toutes ces sensations combinées – la main qui le masturbait fermement, celle entre ses fesses et le muscle humide dans son oreille – avaient fait déborder ses sens.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Lord Voldemort sema des baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« _Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_ demanda-t-il. »

« _Pari tenu,_ répondit Harry en attirant sa bouche contre la sienne. »

Leurs langues s'enlacèrent avec passions, comme deux serpents amoureux.

* * *

(1) Essayez de prononcer cette phrase. C'est pas de la tarte^^

(2) Toute ressemblance avec une personne existant ou ayant existé serait incroyablement fortuite.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Morane :** Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir J J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et que tu auras toujours envie de me suivre. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, si certains personnages te donnent envie de les baffer ou de les serrer dans tes bras ! A bientôt !

 **Nouxy?** : Coucou ! Ayant reçu une review non signée et un follower du nom de Nouxy juste après, j'en ai déduit, peut-être à tort, que cette review anonyme venait de toi. Si c'est bien le cas : un grand merci ! Tu as tout compris de mon histoire. Je l'ai su en lisant les premières lignes de ta review. Ce que cherche Voldemort ? C'est très simple, ce qu'il n'a eu de cesse de chercher tout au long de son existence : rester en vie, éternellement. En ensuite, prendre le pouvoir et régner sur le mooooonde AH AH AH ! lol Alors, par contre, cette histoire n'est pas un Mpreg. C'est déjà une histoire d'amour malsaine, on va pas en rajouter, hein mdr Mais c'est promis, juré, craché : cette histoire finit bien, donc tu peux être de la team Harry sans crainte ;) J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. A bientôt !

 **Loan** : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements (pitié, tutoyons nous J). Je t'assure que ça fonctionne pour de vrai ! ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire, de me creuser la tête et tout et tout. Mon envie d'écrire une romance entre Harry et Voldemort vient en partie du fait que, tout comme toi, je suis toujours frustrée par celles que je trouve : inachevées, Voldemort qui se transforme en bisounours ou Harry en Mage noir, fins dramatiques…. Bref, j'ai tenté d'en écrire une qui ne soit rien de cela et j'avoue que ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! Mais je tiens le bon bout et j'ai presque terminé (ok, je sors la même rengaine depuis 4 mois, mais ça ne reste pas moins vrai lol). Merci pour tes compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. A bientôt !


	6. Le marteau des sorcières

**Helllloooooooooooo! Vous sentez comme mon "hello" pue la bonne humeur? lol J'ai terminé le chapitre 17! ça faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais dessus. Ouf! Bon, par contre, comme j'ai voulu faire les choses bien (genre^^), ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Faut que j'attaque le chapitre 18 maintenant. Ce sera le dernier (peut-être). Voilà, ça avance! Je suis super contente :)**

* * *

 **PUB:** Il y a de bons auteurs sur ce site. Mais de très bons, il n'y en a pas tant que ça^^ Je vous invite à aller lire les histoires de **Sigognac** , sur le fandom de Naruto. Elle écrit vraiment trop bien et ses histoires sont super! En ce moment elle publie **L'Un à l'autre inconnus** , qui traite aussi de la mémoire, mais d'une façon très différente d'Avada Memomagia. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

* * *

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

Toujours mille mercis à **Aizhi** , super bêta, super patiente, qui attend que j'ai terminé un chapitre pour lire et corriger la suite. Je peux vous assurer que un moins entre chaque chapitre, c'est rien en comparaison lol

 **.**

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **CE CHAPITRE EST VRAIMENT (souligné trois fois) DUR. SON CONTENU PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES.**

 **Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je publierai exceptionnellement la suite dans 15 jours.**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Voldemort a puni Bella pour l'erreur qu'elle a commise en offrant Luna à Harry, punition à laquelle Harry a assisté en rê a commencé ses cours avec Lucius et Rodolphus. Si le premier lui laisse toute latitude pour utiliser sa baguette, le second se borne à lui faire apprendre par cœur la liste de tous les sorts de magie noire ainsi que leurs effets. A la fin d'un de ces cours, il croise Bella dans un couloir. Elle exhibe avec fierté la cicatrice que Voldemort lui a laissée lors de sa punition. Très en colère, Harry est bien décidé à obtenir que son fiancé prenne ses distances avec la mangemorte. Mais, encore une fois, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Voldemort lui offre une vipère prénommée Aizih avant de l'envoyer au septième ciel avec ses mains habiles. Ils font le pari qu'Harry finira par demander à son fiancé de lui faire l'amour sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se plier à ses exigences concernant Bellatrix.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Marteau des Sorcières**

 **.**

Comme toutes les semaines, Harry sortit de sa table de chevet les gouttes que Severus lui avait prescrites, pour soigner sa myopie. Il ouvrit la petite fiole et dirigea la pipette vers son œil, penchant la tête en arrière et maintenant ses paupières ouvertes de son autre main. Il laissa tomber deux gouttes de potion turquoise sur sa pupille, provoquant un léger crépitement qui se propagea sur toute la surface de son globe oculaire, l'aveuglant un instant. Ce n'était pas spécialement agréable. Ça picotait un peu. Mais c'était un moindre mal pour pouvoir y voir correctement et sans lunettes. Il renouvela l'opération pour son deuxième œil.

Cela fait, il invita Aizih, qui se prélassait sur les pierres encore chaudes de l'âtre de la cheminée, à s'enrouler autour de son bras. Puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre Lord Voldemort dans le petit salon attenant à leur chambre. C'était aujourd'hui que son fiancé devait l'accompagner au bureau où il avait l'habitude de travailler, avant qu'il ne devienne amnésique. Harry espérait que cet endroit familier réveillerait certains souvenirs en lui, ou du moins certaines sensations.

Lord Voldemort aurait pu les faire transplaner jusqu'à son bureau, mais il voulait qu'Harry puisse y retourner seul par la suite. Or, il avait oublié comment transplaner. Et, secrètement, il s'en réjouissait un peu. Il aimait ces moments où il déambulait dans les couloirs du château, seul avec son fiancé. Leurs capes bruissaient doucement et parfois, leurs doigts se frôlaient. Harry ne poussait jamais plus le contact. Son fiancé avait été très clair sur ce point : pas de démonstrations publiques. « Notre tendresse n'appartient qu'à nous, lui avait-il murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille, de cette voix grave et profonde qui le rendait tout chose. » Or, ils n'étaient pas seuls ce matin dans les couloirs de Morsonge, ayant quitté l'aile qui leur était réservée. Les mangemorts s'affairaient. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent ne manquèrent pas de leur présenter leurs salutations, buste incliné et main sur le cœur. Et, bien que Lord Voldemort n'en fasse rien, Harry mettait un point d'honneur à répondre à chacun, d'un petit signe de tête courtois. Il adoptait son propre style, comme il s'était plu à le raconter à Lucius. Son professeur appréciait ses efforts pour s'imposer en tant que Prince et les conseils qu'il lui donnait étaient précieux pour Harry. Si Lord Voldemort était la main de fer, il devait être le gant de velours, lui avait dit le blond. Ce rôle-là, Harry se sentait tout à fait capable de l'endosser.

« Nous y voilà, le sortit de ses pensées son fiancé. »

Ils se tenaient devant une porte simple, en acajou, au bout d'un couloir sans issue. D'un simple mouvement de main, Lord Voldemort l'ouvrit, révélant une pièce de taille modeste mais où régnait un petit quelque chose de chaleureux qui donna tout de suite le sentiment à Harry que ce bureau était bel et bien le sien.

Il y avait d'abord le petit bazar organisé, sur son bureau, face à la large fenêtre aux épais rideaux rouges. On y trouvait, entre autre, une étrange plante grasse, ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat encore fumante. Le large siège de velours vert lui plaisait aussi. Une cape en tweed y était abandonnée, comme s'il s'était absenté hier. Elle semblait très confortable. C'était le genre de cape dans laquelle on devait aimer se blottir par mauvais temps. Une large bibliothèque prenait place contre le mur de droite, profitant de la luminosité de la fenêtre toute proche. Des volumes de livre de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs y étaient rangés. Ainsi qu'une collection de vifs d'or et un masque de mangemort du plus bel ouvrage. _Son_ masque de mangemort. Le mur opposé était habillé d'une tapisserie figurant une clairière au centre de laquelle un homme à la longue barbe blanche laissait s'envoler de ses mains un rouge gorge. A ses pieds était assise une très belle femme rousse regardant partir l'oiseau avec émerveillement. Sous la tapisserie se trouvait la cheminée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il eut terminé son inspection. »

« Bien. J'aimais cet endroit, je crois. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait. Severus et Drago avaient bien œuvré.

« C'est ici que tu passais tes journées, à travailler. Tu as arrangé cette pièce à ta convenance, au fil du temps. »

« En quoi consiste mon travail exactement ? demanda-t-il en passant derrière le bureau, balayant du regard des parchemins abandonnés. »

« Tu gères la répartition de mes mangemorts sur les différentes missions en court. Tu estimes les besoins matériels, que tu transmets ensuite à Lucius, qui gère la trésorerie. Tu réfléchis aux moyens d'atteindre les buts que nous nous sommes fixés en réunion. »

« Et quels sont-ils ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris que vous deviez mettre l'Ordre du Phénix hors d'état de nuire et conquérir le Ministère de la Magie. Mais quelle est votre stratégie ? »

« _Notre_ stratégie, Harry. Tu désires tout autant que moi reprendre les rênes de notre société. »

Ces paroles rendirent Harry mal à l'aise. Tout cela ne lui parlait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de la cause pour laquelle il devait se battre.

« C'est assez simple, en fait. Je désire que nous mettions la main sur tous les fondements de la société sorcière. D'abord, Poudlard. L'école forme les sorciers de demain. Il est donc essentiel d'avoir la maîtrise de l'enseignement pour créer un nouvel ordre. C'est chose faite depuis que Severus en a pris la direction, grâce à toi. »

Ce rappel oppressa un peu plus Harry.

« Ensuite, Gringotts, la banque sorcière. La fortune est le siège du pouvoir. Et j'estime que l'argent sorcier doit revenir aux sorciers. Les nés moldus et les Sang-mêlé n'ont en aucun cas bâti la richesse de notre nation. Il est donc tout à fait inconcevable qu'ils puissent en disposer, parfois même plus que les plus vieilles lignées de sorciers au sang pur. La presse devra elle aussi être maîtrisée, le moment venu. Elle sera une arme redoutable pour assoir mon pouvoir. Enfin, les rouages administratifs et judiciaires de la société sorcière : le Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'est que quand nous aurons pris le Ministère que nous pourrons mettre en place un système efficace d'épuration de la communauté sorcière de tous ceux qui la gangrènent : les Sang-De-Bourbe, ainsi que tous ceux refusant de se plier à ce nouvel ordre. »

« Epurer la société sorcière ? Que… Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'inquiéta Harry, dont le malaise grandissait à chaque parole de son fiancé.»

Voldemort hésita un instant. Il sentait qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin. Le garçon était encore trop fragile, trop doux. Il devait tempérer son propos. Il s'approcha de Potter pour lui faire face et le saisir par les épaules, comme il le faisait souvent pour asseoir de façon physique son emprise sur lui.

« Tu dois comprendre, Harry, qu'il s'agit avant tout de protéger les sorciers, nos semblables, contre les moldus. De défendre leurs droits, leur Histoire et leur patrimoine. De protéger leur magie en préservant la pureté du sang. »

Les grands yeux trop verts d'Harry le fixaient, plein de perplexité.

« Ecoute, je vois bien que tous ces enjeux te dépassent. Avec ta perte de mémoire, tu as aussi oublié notre Histoire. L'Histoire des Sorciers. Peut-être serait-il bon de commencer par là. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

En apprendre plus sur les sorciers était une perspective qui plaisait à Harry. Mais les cours d'Histoire, pour il ne savait quel raison, lui semblaient rébarbatifs au possible.

« Et bien… je suppose que oui, fit-il avec une petite grimace. »

Son peu d'entrain sembla amuser son fiancé, qui se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son bureau. Il parcourut du regard les rangées de livres avant d'en extraire un plutôt volumineux, de l'avis d'Harry. Il le lui tendit de manière à ce qu'il puisse en découvrir le titre : Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue.

 _Pouvait-on vraiment donner ce titre à un ouvrage et espérer qu'il soit lu ?_ se demanda Harry. Manifestement, oui. Puisque ce manuel se trouvait dans _sa_ bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Lord Voldemort s'étrécirent devant son air peu enjoué.

« Tu es un pilier important de mon pouvoir et de ma réussite, Harry. Je ne t'en ai rien dit pour le moment car je ne voulais pas ajouter de pression supplémentaire à ton amnésie, mais tu es un sorcier qui jouit d'une très grande popularité. Tout le peuple sorcier croit en toi et en ta volonté de le protéger. J'aimerais donc que tu prennes tout ceci un peu plus sérieusement. Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. Nous sommes en guerre. Et tu es en première ligne, à mes côtés. »

Harry se sentit un peu honteux face aux remontrances de son fiancé. Aussi prit-il le livre d'Histoire sans plus faire de manière, déchiffrant même le nom de son auteur : Bartus Cafteur.

« Le chapitre trois devrait particulièrement attirer ton attention, mentionna Lord Voldemort. Nous nous voyons ce soir, A Chuisle, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher pour lui donner un baiser. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry en tête-à-tête avec ce pavé de l'Histoire. Celui-ci s'installa à son bureau, constatant que, comme il l'avait pensé, son fauteuil était des plus confortables. Il garda _l'Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue_ sous son coude et huma avec délice l'odeur du chocolat chaud, qu'un elfe de maison avait laissé à son intention. Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il extirpa de sa poche le rapeltout que Drago lui avait apporté lors de sa première visite après son agression par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La balle rougeoyait toujours autant à son contact. Il adorait ses volutes et toutes leurs déclinaisons de teintes vermeilles : Pourpre, grenat, incarnat, cerise, amarante, rubis, carmin, sang… Autant de nuances que dans les yeux insondables de son fiancé. Il la fit tourner un instant entre ses doigts avant de la poser doucement contre le pot de sa plante, où elle reprit sa transparence d'origine. Puis il saisit sa tasse de chocolat d'une main alors que de l'autre il ouvrait le livre choisi par Lord Voldemort, bien décidé à ne pas décevoir ce dernier. Il chercha la table des matières et la parcourut avec attention :

 **Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue.**

 **Introduction : La cohabitation du peuple sorcier et du peuple moldu jusqu'au Moyen-âge.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Les croyances moldues au Moyen-âge**

Un être supérieur invisible : Dieu

Une doctrine aux versions divergentes : le christianisme

Un culte encadré : le monde ecclésiastique

 **Chapitre 2 : Le rejet de la Magie et l'obscurantisme moyenâgeux**

L'intolérance des moldus : l'interdiction des pratiques païennes

La crédulité des moldus : des peurs créées de toutes pièces

La servitude des moldus : le contrôle des masses par la religion

 **Chapitre 3 : L'Inquisition : traque et élimination systématique des Sorciers**

Diablerie et sorcellerie : l'amalgame de tous les maux

Les directives du Pape: la consécration du _Malleus Maleficarum_ (1)

La justice divine: le procès des Sorciers

 **Conclusion : Sorciers et moldus : l'impossible cohabitation**

Harry ayant été élevé au sein d'une famille moldue (il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler de celle-ci en tant que _sa_ famille, la douceur de son existence à Morsonge lui donnant une toute autre perspective de ce qu'aurait pu être son enfance), il ne s'attarda guère sur le premier chapitre, se contentant de le survoler rapidement, notant toutefois le scepticisme évident de l'auteur envers la foi des moldus. Le chapitre deux ne lui sembla guère plus objectif, au vu des intitulés donnés par Bartus Cafteur à chacune de ses parties. Mais il traitait de faits historiques dont Harry n'avait que vaguement entendu parler au cours de sa scolarité, tout du moins de la scolarité dont il se souvenait. Il s'y attarda donc plus longuement, durant trois matinées, ses après-midi étant consacrées à ses cours avec Lucius et Rodolphus. A la suite de cette lecture, Harry pouvait difficilement remettre en question l'intolérance, la crédulité et la servitude des moldus. Il se disait tout de même qu'il devait se garder de se faire une opinion sur la base de ce seul ouvrage et se promit qu'une fois celui-ci achevé, il en chercherait d'autres traitant du même sujet dans sa bibliothèque.

Les choses se précisèrent lorsqu'il entama le troisième chapitre, celui sur lequel Lord Voldemort avait particulièrement insisté.

La première partie expliquait comment, entre le Moyen-âge et la Renaissance, les sorciers avaient été assimilés à des adorateurs du Diable, figure emblématique des religions catholiques et protestantes.

Bartus Cafteur relatait dans son ouvrage qu'à cette époque, il était courant que les sorciers et surtout les sorcières, viennent en aide à leurs voisins moldus pour la fertilité de leurs champs et de leurs bétails, en pratiquant pour eux la voyance ou en leur prodiguant des soins médicaux. Les sorciers vivant au sein de la communauté moldue s'installaient souvent en tant que guérisseur dans leur village, ou ouvraient un petit commerce de préparations thérapeutiques. Cependant, en 1233 le Pape Grégoire IX avait édicté la _Vox in Rama_ , première bulle de l'Histoire contre la sorcellerie, à la demande de son inquisiteur exerçant en Allemagne, Conrad de Marbourg (2). Il y était fait une description du Sabbat des sorciers et de leur culte du Diable. Il y était question de réunions de sorciers, donnant lieu à des danses rituelles où les sorcières entraient en transe pour invoquer démons et autres fléaux. Le tout se terminait dans des orgies abominables où femmes, hommes, boucs, diables et démons s'accouplaient.

Mais, le décret papal qui avait vraiment mis le feu aux poudres était la bulle _Super Illius Specula_ , rédigée en 1326 par le Pape Jean XXII, définissant la sorcellerie comme une hérésie (3), c'est-à-dire une pratique tombant sous le joug de la justice inquisitoriale, mise en place en 1231 afin de combattre les doctrines contraires au dogme catholique (4). Jusque-là, le monde ecclésiastique et sa terrible Inquisition ne s'étaient jamais mêlés de la vie des sorciers, considérant les activités des sorciers comme purs fantasmes du petit peuple moldu. Mais à partir de cette époque, les sorcières connues comme guérisseuses virent leur travail surveillé. Les autorités ecclésiastiques leur imposèrent de changer les formules qu'elles proféraient lors de leurs soins par des prières aux Saints (5). Celles refusant de se plier aux règles ou pratiquant l'avortement furent assimilées à des adoratrices du Diable.

La deuxième partie du chapitre racontait le début de la chasse aux sorcières à proprement parler. Elle relatait qu'en 1484, l'inquisiteur Heinrich Kramer avait demandé au Pape Innocent VIII de lui octroyer des pouvoirs explicites pour mettre un terme à une épidémie de sorcellerie en Allemagne. C'est à cet effet que fut promulguée la bulle papale _Summis Desiderantes Affectibus_ , dont Bartus Cafteur publiait un extrait (6):

 _« Le 5 décembre 1484, Bullarium Romanum anno 1484. Innocent, évêque, domestique des domestiques de Dieu, annonce désirer avec l'ardeur suprême […] que la foi catholique en nos jours partout se développe et s'épanouisse autant que possible, et que toute la dépravation hérétique soit mise loin des territoires du fidèle.. » […]. Il est récemment venu à nos oreilles, avec grande douleur, que dans certaines régions de l'Allemagne […] c'est aux périls de la damnation éternelle que beaucoup de personnes des deux sexes, insouciantes de leur propre salut et abandonnant la foi catholique, commettent d'elles-mêmes par leurs incantations, sorts, conjurations et par d'autres superstitions/charmes et sortilèges abominables de leur artisanat d'énormes infractions horribles, tuent les bébés encore dans le ventre de la mère, ainsi que la progéniture du bétail, fustigent le produit de la terre, les raisins de la vigne, les fruits des arbres […]; qu'ils affligent et torturent avec de grandes douleurs et angoisses, internes et externes, hommes, femmes, bétail, […] et gênent des hommes pour l'engendrement et des femmes pour la conception, empêchant toute la consommation du mariage cela, d'ailleurs, ils le nient avec les lèvres sacrilèges de la foi… »_ (7)

« Quel ramassis de conneries, marmonna Harry. »

Innocent VIII avait ainsi approuvé toutes les mesures nécessaires pour combattre et punir les sorciers « _selon leurs mérites_ ». Malgré cela, les inquisiteurs Heinrich Kramer et Jacques Spenger eurent le plus grand mal à trouver des appuis dans leur lutte contre la sorcellerie, les autorités ecclésiastiques locales refusant de leur prêter main forte. Loin de renoncer, les deux hommes d'église publièrent en 1486 un véritable traité sur la sorcellerie intitulé _Malleus Maleficarum_. A ce sujet, Bartus Cafteur écrivait :

« Le _Malleus Maleficarum_ , ou _Marteau des Sorcières_ , se divise en deux parties. La première dépeint de façon parfaitement grotesque la nature de la sorcellerie, toujours en lien avec ce que les moldus appellent des actes de diablerie. […] Ses auteurs y font preuve d'une misogynie sans borne en prétendant que les femmes, de part leur infériorité physique et intellectuelle, seraient les plus à même de se laisser séduire par le Diable et de s'adonner en son nom à la pratique de la sorcellerie. Ils prétendent que certaines d'entre elles auraient confessé pouvoir se transformer en animal, mais que ces déclarations ne seraient que purs mensonges ou illusions suscitées par la Diable. Nos animagus seront ravis de l'apprendre. […]

Kramer et Spenger reconnaissent aux sorcières la capacité de voler sur un balai, mais aussi sur des chevaux, activité hautement condamnable car elle leur aurait permis de se rendre au Sabbat afin de forniquer avec le Diable, toutes enduites d'un onguent préparé grâce à la peau d'un nouveau-né. Notons le caractère tout à fait morbide des relations sexuelles auxquelles se seraient adonnées nos semblables, selon ces deux moldus : « _Par des démons pareils, les actes sexuels de l'impureté la plus honteuse sont commis, non pour le plaisir mais pour l'infection du corps et de l'âme de ceux dont ils se font incubes et succubes._ » (Extrait du _Malleus Maleficarum_ ) […]

La seconde partie de ce traité explique méthodiquement comment procéder à la capture d'une sorcière, comment lui faire avouer ses crimes (supposés ou avérés) et comment l'éliminer. Nous reviendront plus en détails sur la mise en pratique de cette procédure dans la troisième partie de ce chapitre : La justice divine : le procès des Sorciers. […] »

Bartus Cafteur continuait ainsi son analyse, critiquant l'ouvrage des deux inquisiteurs à qui le Pape Innocent VIII avait donné les pleins pouvoirs, abandonnant aux mains de chasseurs de sorcières sadiques le destin de centaines d'hommes et de femmes, sorciers et moldus confondus.

Harry avait du mal à réaliser qu'un tel ouvrage ait pu exister et soit toujours publié. Tout ce qui y était relaté relevait le plus souvent de la fable et, lorsque les auteurs s'approchaient de la vérité, ils s'empressaient de la salir et de la condamner.

Bien qu'il essaya de garder le plus de distance possible avec tout cela, Harry ressentit une profonde colère de voir ainsi la Magie et ses semblables diabolisés, calomniés, traités comme le fléau le plus ignoble de la terre. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que le pire restait à venir. Raison pour laquelle, sûrement, il avait repoussé d'une bonne semaine la lecture de la dernière partie du troisième chapitre de _l'Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue_. Le procès des sorciers ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il _devait_ savoir. Aussi finit-il par se replonger dans l'ouvrage de Bartus Cafteur, faisant tourner sans arrêt son rapeltout entre ses doigts.

.Oo. .

Manon Tinguely avait 16 ans lorsque sa voisine, Isobelle Courvoisier, avait été trouver les inquisiteurs installés dans leur petit village de Suisse depuis plus d'un mois pour leur raconter comment elle l'avait vue entrer dans l'étable de ses parents pour ensorceler leur bétail, afin qu'aucun vêlage ne se produise cette année.

Les Frères dominicains Alain Cretton et Dominik Droz firent mander Manon pour l'entendre. Le Père Droz savait que la jeune fille était pieuse. Il l'avait observée prier avec ferveur à chaque office, les yeux fermés. Sa bouche en bouton de rose remuait doucement et ses joues s'empourpraient adorablement au fur et à mesure du sermon. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé par lui rappeler combien il était mal de souhaiter ou d'intriguer pour le malheur de son prochain. Manon acquiesça vivement, ne comprenant pas encore la raison de sa présence dans la nef de l'église à cette heure de la journée. Elle devait aider ses parents aux champs. Le Père Cretton lui demanda si elle s'était rendue à l'étable des Courvoisier la nuit dernière, lui rappelant que mentir était un péché. Bien qu'avec un peu d'hésitation, Manon avoua y avoir été. Et, quand on l'interrogea sur ce qu'elle avait fait au bétail de ses voisins, elle assura n'avoir rien fait du tout. Enfin, lorsque le Père Droz la questionna sur ce qu'elle faisait dans l'étable de ses voisins, elle baissa les yeux et répondit en rougissant qu'elle y avait rejoint Daniel Masseron. Ils étaient amoureux et désiraient se marier.

« Vous a-t-il touché intimement ? lui demanda brutalement le Père Droz. »

« Non, Mon Père ! Je vous jure que non ! s'affola Manon, les larmes aux yeux. »

Et les choses en restèrent là. Manon renta chez elle et ne vit plus Daniel durant quelques jours. Puis la vie reprit son cours normal. Jusqu'à ce qu'une bête des Courvoisier donne naissance à un veau mort-né. La mère de Manon, Irène, était allée assister ses voisins pour le vêlage. Elle et sont mari étaient des sorciers et faisaient tout pour vivre en bonne harmonie avec les autres villageois. Irène était connue pour ses dons de guérisseuse. Mais cette nuit-là, ses dons n'avaient pas suffi à sauver ce veau, depuis longtemps mort dans le ventre de sa mère.

« C'est Manon ! Cette satanée Sorcière ! s'était écriée Isobelle. »

Et, pour la seconde fois en moins de deux semaines, Manon fut convoquée par les inquisiteurs. Trois jours avant, la vieille Marta avait été mise au bûcher, reconnue comme sorcière. Mais les Tinguely savaient bien que la pauvre femme ne faisait pas partie de leur communauté. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Ils avaient songé à quitter le village, mais Erik, le père de Manon, avait pensé que cela n'aurait fait que confirmer les soupçons des Courvoisier.

« Crois-tu en l'existence des sorciers, Manon ? lui demanda le Père Cretton, de retour dans la nef de l'église. »

« Non, Mon Père, répondit Manon, comme le lui avaient recommandé ses parents. »

« Non ? la reprit le Père Droz. Pourtant, la Sainte Bible nous met en garde contre de tels démons. Ne crois-tu donc pas en l'existence du Diable ? »

« Si, Mon Père. Je crois en l'existence du Diable. Le Diable existe. »

« Tu l'aurais donc rencontré ? enchaîna le Père Cretton. »

« Non ! Non ! Jamais ! »

« Alors, d'où tiens-tu la certitude que le Diable existe ? »

« La… La Bible en parle… »

Manon était perdue. N'étais-ce pas eux qui venaient de le lui dire ?

« Elle parle aussi des sorciers. Tu nous as pourtant assuré ne pas croire en leur existence. Qui cherches-tu à protéger ? Toi-même ? Ou ta mère ? »

« Non ! Ma mère n'a rien fait de mal ! paniqua-t-elle.»

Elle aimait sa mère, son père et son jeune frère.

« Ah, c'est donc toi-même que tu souhaites protéger. Reconnais-tu être une sorcière, Manon ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Je le jure, je ne suis pas une sorcière ! répondit-elle en pleurant. »

Mais qu'importe, l'avis des deux inquisiteurs était fait depuis longtemps. Ils avaient longuement parlé du cas de Manon, à plusieurs reprises depuis sa première comparution devant eux. Une telle beauté, une telle candeur ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre du Diable.

Aussi Manon ne rentra-t-elle pas chez elle ce soir-là. On la laissa trois jours à l'isolement, comme on l'avait fait avec la vieille Marta. Puis on était venu la chercher. On l'avait mise nue devant les Frères Droz et Cretton, mais aussi devant le prêtre de sa paroisse, le Père Brandt, qui l'avait vue grandir. Il y avait aussi les hommes de main des inquisiteurs, dont elle ignorait le nom, ses parents lui ayant interdit de les approcher. Sa honte avait fait rougir sa peau pâle, sous le regard concupiscant du Père Droz.

Son corps fut entièrement rasé, avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Toute marque prouvant son affiliation avec le Diable devait être visible. Allongée sur une table de bois, elle subit l'inspection des petits yeux porcins et des mains sèches de Père Droz. C'était lui, le piqueur (8). Ses doigts osseux caressèrent la peau fraîche de Manon, examinant le dessous de ses aisselles, sondant les replis de son cou, palpant sa poitrine généreuse.

Le père Droz aurait bien englouti ses petits tétons roses, pour les mordre. Ils avaient l'air si tendre. Mais il savait qu'un un autre trésor, accessible celui-ci, l'attendait. Il fit courir ses doigts le long des cuisses de Manon avant de les lui écarter, arrachant un sanglot à la jeune fille. Il inspecta les lèvres de sa vulve, les triturant de ses doigts crochus.

« Alors, fiancée du Diable, que nous caches-tu ? Combien de verges as-tu déjà accueillies dans ton vagin insatiable ? Combien de fois le Diable y a-t-il déversé sa semence ? As-tu déjà couché avec un bouc ? »

« Non… Non… pleura Manon. »

Mais les doigts la pénétrèrent et la fouillèrent sans vergogne. Elle saigna. Manon était vierge. Mais cela n'arrêta pas le Père Droz qui, n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect de ce côté-là, demanda à ses hommes de la retourner sur le ventre. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Une adorable petite tâche de naissance en forme de cœur, sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Le rôle du piqueur était simple : trouver une « anomalie » sur la peau de l'accusée et la piquer à l'aide d'un aiguillon pointu. Si elle criait, la tâche n'était pas la marque du Diable. En revanche, si elle gardait le silence, n'exprimant pas la moindre douleur, c'est qu'elle était une sorcière. C'est donc avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait que le Père Droz enfonça la pointe de son instrument dans la jolie petite tâche de naissance de Manon. Celle-ci cria. La zone était très sensible et l'inquisiteur l'avait piquée jusqu'au sang.

« Voilà votre preuve, intervint pour la première fois le Père Brandt. Manon n'est pas une sorcière. Rhabillez et relâchez cette pauvre enfant, Mes Frères. »

« Pas encore non, répliqua le Père Droz. Cette marque n'est peut être pas l'œuvre du Diable. Mais il existe peut-être une autre marque, mieux dissimulée, susurra-t-il en passant les mains sur les fesses de Manon. »

Il les écarta. Ses yeux scrutèrent attentivement son anus. Sa robe d'homme saint lui permettait de bander allègrement, en toute discrétion. Le Père Brandt ne protesterait pas plus, il le savait. Le _Malleus Maleficarum_ était très clair sur ce point : ceux qui se faisaient les avocats zélés d'une hypothétique sorcière étaient probablement sorciers eux-mêmes. Le courage du Père Brandt n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie en jeu. C'est donc en toute quiétude qu'il enfonça ses doigts dans l'anus de Manon, allant et venant dans sa tendre chair alors qu'elle pleurait de plus belle.

« La sodomisation est un péché, Manon. Alors, dis-moi, as-tu pratiqué cet acte contre nature lors du Sabbat ? As-tu laissé les dizaines de verges des serviteurs du Diable profaner cet endroit ? »

Le Père Droz était en fait le premier à profaner ainsi son intimité. Mais Manon se doutait bien qu'une telle réponse ne lui apporterait que plus d'ennuis. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de jurer une fois de plus son innocence. Après cela, le Père Droz décida qu'il fallait lui raser la tête, son abondante chevelure, blonde comme les blés, pouvant dissimuler la preuve de son pacte avec le Diable. Mais il ne trouva rien de plus.

C'est nue, la crâne et le pubis rasés que Manon entendit le verdict du Père Cretton : puisque la preuve de sa nature de sorcière n'avait pu être établie par le piqueur, elle devrait en passer par l'ordalie pour prouver définitivement son innocence (9).

Ainsi, dès le lendemain, la jeune fille fut conduite au bord de la rivière. Elle avait revêtu sa robe blanche et son tablier noir. Mais le Père Droz avait refusé qu'elle couvre sa tête de son fichu. Le Père Cretton lui avait expliqué que si elle était innocente, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte et devrait être capable de marcher la tête haute, même ainsi. Ce à quoi elle s'était appliquée, même lorsqu'elle avait aperçu sa mère, essuyant ses larmes dans un mouchoir blanc.

C'est le Père Brandt qui avait béni le cours d'eau. Il en avait fait expressément la demande. Et le brave homme avait prié avec ferveur avant d'appliquer l'onction aux flots de la rivière. Il priait pour que l'enfant des Tinguely, qu'il avait vue naître, se sorte saine et sauve des rouages de l'Inquisition.

On lia les pieds et les mains de Manon tandis que le Père Droz expliquait à tous les habitants du village, rassemblés pour l'occasion, que comme la vieille Marta, Manon serait plongée dans l'aqua frigida. Si elle coulait, c'est qu'elle était reçue par l'eau bénite et était donc innocente. Si elle flottait, c'est qu'elle était coupable de sorcellerie.

« Sorcière ! crièrent certains villageois, les Courvoisier en tête. »

Daniel aussi était là, tordant son couvre-chef entre ses doigts. Il était amoureux de Manon. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière. Elle était si belle, si douce, si gentille… Il fut à la fois rassuré et paniqué lorsqu'il la vit couler. Il ne cessait de lancer des regards affolés aux deux inquisiteurs, se demandant quand ils donneraient l'ordre d'aller la sortir de l'eau. Mais les deux hommes ne faisaient rien, se contentant de la voir se débattre, se noyer et s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les profondeurs de la rivière.

Quand soudain, le corps de Manon remonta à la surface, tirée des eaux par une force invisible. Daniel vit son visage émerger de l'eau alors qu'elle prenait une grand goulée d'air. S'il en fut soulagé, ainsi que la famille Tinguely, ce ne fut pas le cas des autres villageois qui eurent un mouvement de recul, apeurés.

« Sorcière ! se remirent-ils à crier de plus belle après un moment de flottement. »

Et c'était bien le cas. La jeune fille s'était sentie mourir, engloutie par les flots, et sa magie instinctive avait réagi à son appel, la sortant de l'eau mortelle.

Signant son arrêt de mort.

Toute la nuit, depuis sa cellule, Manon entendit les hommes s'afférer à construire le bûcher sur lequel elle serait brûlée vive dès le lendemain. Leurs marteaux cognèrent, les fagots s'entassèrent et les yeux de Manon pleurèrent. De tristes pensées la submergèrent. Peut-être aurait-elle dû croire en Dieu et prier pour de vrai à chaque messe, au lieu de réciter silencieusement les incantations que sa mère lui apprenait. Peut-être Dieu avait-il plus de pouvoirs que les sorciers et que la Dame du Lac elle-même.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsque les hommes de main des inquisiteurs vinrent la chercher dans sa cellule, ils trouvèrent la jeune Manon agenouillée pieusement au milieu de sa cellule, priant de tout son être le Seigneur de lui venir en aide. Mais Dieu resta sourd à ses prières.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut attachée au bûcher qu'elle en connut la raison. Dans son sermon le Père Cretton expliqua que c'était la volonté de Dieu de voir son enfant, Manon Tinguely, périr brûlée afin d'expier ses crimes et de pouvoir être reçue dans son Royaume.

Elle comprit qu'elle devrait endurer son supplice jusqu'au bout lorsque le Père Droz ajouta qu'il fallait s'assurer qu'aucune progéniture n'avait été créée lors de sa débauche infâme avec le Diable. Ses yeux pleins de larmes se posèrent une dernière fois sur sa famille. Son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son petit frère âgé de 8 ans, pâle comme la mort, et sa mère effondrée au sol. Sa vue brouillée eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Daniel, sans distinguer la gravité de son visage. Le bourreau planta un couteau dans son ventre et le lui ouvrit, révélant à tous qu'elle ne portait aucun fœtus démoniaque en son sein.

Manon hurla à en perdre la raison. Tout comme sa mère. Daniel ne put en supporter d'avantage et quitta la petite place du village. Malgré tout, il entendit le bois craquer lorsque le bourreau y mit le feu. Il entendit les cris de Manon s'éteindre alors que son corps était livré aux flammes. Puis ce furent ceux d'Irène, sa mère, qui moururent en même temps que sa fille. Il apprendrait plus tard que la pauvre femme avait perdu connaissance. Les cris dont les échos le poursuivirent le plus longtemps furent ceux des autres villageois. Leurs voisins. Leurs amis. Qui scandèrent « Sorcière ! Sorcière ! Sorcière ! » tout le temps que perdura le brasier.

Trois jours plus tard, on brûla Irène Tinguely, dont le chagrin l'avait rendue suspecte aux yeux des inquisiteurs. Pleurer son enfant avec tant de force lorsqu'il était avéré qu'elle était une fiancée du Diable ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : que l'on était soit même une sorcière.

Le lendemain, le reste de la famille Tinguely disparut, confirmant aux habitants de leur petit village de Suisse qu'ils étaient tous adeptes de la sorcellerie. Certains prétendirent que le soir de leur disparition, ils avaient vu une chouette s'envoler de la fenêtre de leur maison. Isobelle Courvoisier colporta même que des gens portant d'étranges chapeaux pointus et de longues robes noires étaient venus chercher le père et le fils. Propos que jamais personne ne remit en question.

En effet, depuis que les femmes Tinguely avaient été brûlées, Isobelle jouissait d'une réputation des plus enviables. Elle était celle qui avait débusqué et dénoncé le mal. Elle était considérée comme la plus pieuse enfant du village.

Un an plus tard, elle épousa le beau Daniel Masseron. (10)

.Oo. .

Harry referma _l'Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue_.

Il se sentait mal.

Il sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa cape et lança un « tempus ». Sa voix raisonna étrangement dans le silence de son bureau. L'œil vide, il regarda « 14h30 » flotter dans l'air en lettres d'or. Il était en retard pour son cours avec Rodolphus. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'y aller. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour tenter de se ressaisir, décrispant ses mâchoires. Un picotement désagréable remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il resta encore un instant, les yeux perdus dans le néant. Puis il relâcha son rapeltout qui roula doucement sur son bureau.

« Bidule ! appela-t-il d'une voix ferme. »

Le petit elfe de maison fit son apparition dans un « pop » qui agaça inexplicablement Harry. Il se retint de lui faire une réflexion pour qu'il tâche d'être moins bruyant à l'avenir.

« Que peut Bidule pour Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

« Va trouver Rodolphus Lestrange, je te prie. Et informe-le que je ne pourrais assister à son cours aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Ce sera fait, Monsieur, répondit-il en s'inclinant, avant de disparaitre dans un autre « pop » sonore. »

Harry grinça des dents. Foutu elfe de maison.

.

* * *

.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu d'après-midi qu'Harry fut tiré de ses tourments. La personne qui entra dans son bureau à ce moment-là s'était permise de le faire sans s'annoncer. Et pour cause, il s'agissait du maître des lieux.

Lord Voldemort avisa son jeune fiancé, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, Aizih lovée autour de son cou. Le livre de Bartus Cafteur sur la chasse aux sorcières était fermé mais trônait toujours sur son bureau. Le garçon lui adressa un regard accablé.

« Je viens d'apprendre par Rodolphus que tu ne te sentais pas très bien. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et se mit à triturer le bas de sa tunique sans plus le regarder. Il n'était pas très à l'aise de voir son fiancé ici. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il saurait qu'il n'était pas souffrant, tout du moins pas physiquement ? Lord Voldemort tenait à ce qu'il assiste à tous ses cours. Ne serait-il pas fâché qu'il ait annulé celui de cet après midi ?

« Faut-il que je fasse venir Severus ? »

« Non, Lord Voldemort. »

Harry lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur _l'Histoire de la Persécution Institutionnalisée des Pratiques et Croyances Magiques en Europe Durant l'Inquisition Moldue_. L'homme s'approcha pour se saisir de l'ouvrage.

« Lorsque j'ai lu ce livre pour la première fois, j'ai été pris d'une grande colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie avait décidé d'abroger les lois mises en place pour protéger les nôtres, suite aux atrocités perpétrées par les moldus lors de leur chasse aux sorcières. Je me disais que, si ces lois étaient restées en vigueur, je n'aurais jamais grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. Je n'aurais jamais subi leurs mauvais traitements… Alors, j'imagine sans mal les sombres pensées qui t'assaillent actuellement. »

« Ces gens, les inquisiteurs, sont des monstres, cracha Harry. »

« Ces gens sont des moldus, répondit-il avec douceur. »

Harry sembla hésiter, déchiré qu'il était entre sa raison et sa colère.

« Tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça, déclara-t-il tout de même. »

« Certes, mais je persiste à croire que la majorité d'entre eux est incapable de faire face à ce que nous sommes sans éprouver de la peur. Et donc le besoin profond de nous faire disparaitre, comme l'on se débarrasse d'un mauvais rêve. »

« … »

« Les moldus s'entre-tuent pour de simples divergences d'opinions ou de croyances. Ils n'hésitent pas à massacrer des populations entières de leurs semblables sans aucune pitié. Si le monde magique n'avait pas décidé de rompre tous contact avec eux suite à la chasse aux sorcières, qui sait jusqu'où ils auraient été capables d'aller ? »

Voldemort s'appliquait à parler avec le plus grand calme. L'instant était décisif. S'il parvenait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, à implanter dans l'esprit du garçon le fait que les moldus étaient une menace pour les sorciers, il lui suffirait ensuite d'entretenir et de faire grandir cette idée. Aussi devait-il manœuvrer avec tact.

« Mais… Pourquoi les sorciers n'ont-ils rien fait pour se défendre ? Pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas servis de la magie ? Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il est interdit aux sorciers de révéler leur existence au grand jour chez les moldus, mais dans un cas de danger de mort, il y a exception. Et je ne pense même pas que dans un tel cas je songerais à être respectueux de nos lois, si c'était pour sauver ma vie. Et là, les sorciers accusés de sorcellerie n'ont rien fait. Ils n'ont pas cherché à se défendre ou à se sauver… Je ne comprends pas ! »

Lord Voldemort sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de métamorphose vers Harry, le faisant sursauter. Aizih, réveillée par cette agitation, siffla d'indignation avant de se glisser dans le col de son propriétaire pour y disparaitre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Harry que visait le sortilège mais le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé. Ce dernier fut agrandi de manière à devenir une banquette, sur laquelle son fiancé prit place à ses côtés. Dans un geste doux, il le tira vers lui pour l'inviter à s'installer dans ses bras. Harry accepta avec soulagement cette étreinte. Il avait besoin d'être réconforté suite à ses tristes découvertes sur l'Histoire des sorciers et des moldus.

« A cette époque, de très nombreux sorciers vouaient un culte à la fée Viviane, aussi connue sous le nom de Dame du Lac, commença-t-il à lui expliquer. Ces sorciers étaient appelés « mages ». Ils pratiquaient une magie en lien avec la Nature. Raison pour laquelle ils refusaient l'utilisation des baguettes magiques. Pour eux, la baguette étaient un instrument médiateur qui les séparaient de la magie primitive et naturelle, la rendant moins saine, moins bonne et la détournant de son but premier : faire le bien. Ils vivaient parmi les moldus car pour eux, Mère Nature les avait tous fait frères. Il était donc de leur devoir d'apporter leur aide aux moldus en pratiquant la magie sans baguette. »

« La magie sans baguette… Comme lorsque vous ouvrez les porte d'un simple geste de la main ? »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Cependant, seuls les mages les plus doués peuvent espérer accomplir de puissants sortilèges sans baguette. Moi-même, je suis assez limité lorsqu'il s'agit de pratiquer la magie de cette façon. Je parviens à ouvrir les portes, allumer un feu, appeler un objet jusqu'à moi, et d'autres petites choses de cet ordre. Les mages pouvant utiliser la totalité de leur potentiel magique sans baguette sont très rares. Le plus connu d'entre eux reste Merlin, qui est aussi le créateur de la toute première baguette magique. Il désirait aider ses semblables à exploiter leurs pouvoirs. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les adorateurs de la fée Viviane, la baguette n'est pas un instrument de médiation. Elle est un catalyseur de la magie inhérente à chaque sorcier. Mais cela n'avait pas encore été démontré à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières. Raison pour laquelle aucun mage n'en portait. Ils étaient donc dans l'incapacité de se défendre, la plus part d'entre eux maîtrisant seulement de simples sorts de guérison ou de métamorphose. »

« Et les autres sorciers ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas les aider ? »

« Il faut que tu imagines qu'à cette époque, les chouettes et les hiboux étaient le seul moyen de communication des mages avec le reste de la population sorcière, vivant cachée des moldus. De même que leur seul moyen de transport était le vol en balai, la poudre de cheminette n'ayant pas encore été inventée et le transplanage n'étant possible que pour les porteurs de baguettes. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils finissaient par envoyer une missive à leur famille sorcière ou aux services de l'ordre mis en place à cette époque par le Ministère de la Magie, il fallait que les sorciers parviennent à les localiser. La localisation des mages étaient souvent approximative aussi le transplanage n'aboutissait que rarement au bon endroit du premier coup. Il fallait alors scanner la région en balai. C'est pourquoi l'intervention des sorciers pour sauver les mages pouvait prendre du temps. Ils arrivaient souvent trop tard, malheureusement. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que, malgré leurs pouvoirs, les mages aient pu être si impuissants. C'est vraiment horrible, dit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son fiancé. »

L'homme embrassa son front et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Pourtant, les mages se trouvaient dans la même situation qu'un enfant sorcier, sans baguette pour se défendre. Toi et moi savons combien peut être impuissant et vulnérable un enfant doté de pouvoirs magiques lorsqu'il est livré à la malveillance des moldus. »

Harry se tendit quelques peu à ces mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lord Voldemort faisait allusion aux mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, Harry se doutait bien qu'il devait savoir qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance très heureuse. Mais il ignorait jusqu'où il avait été dans ses confidences à son fiancé. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et imaginer que l'homme pouvait _tout_ savoir de ce qu'il avait subi le faisait se sentir incroyablement honteux.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Il n'avait pas pu…

De grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il pu dans les plis de la robe de son fiancé pour y sangloter doucement, lâchant enfin toute la tristesse et tout le désespoir que le livre de Bartus Cafteur avait fait remonter en lui.

La main de Lord Voldemort ne cessa pas de caresser ses cheveux. Sa compassion était cependant démentie par l'air de pure satisfaction imprimé sur son visage.

* * *

(1) _Malleus Maleficarum,_ ou Marteau des Sorcières. Livre rédigé par les inquisiteurs Kramer et Spenger en 1486 et toujours édité de nos jours.

(2) « En 1233 le Pape Grégoire IX avait édicté la _Vox in Rama_ , première bulle de l'Histoire contre la sorcellerie, à la demande de son inquisiteur exerçant en Allemagne, Conrad de Marbourg » : Faits historiques.

(3) « La bulle _Super Illius Specula_ , rédigée en 1326 par le Pape Jean XXII, définissant la sorcellerie comme une hérésie » : Faits historiques, je n'ai rien inventé.

(4) L'Inquisition a bien été créée en 1231, pour les raisons que je mentionne.

(5) « Les autorités ecclésiastiques leur imposèrent de changer les formules qu'elles proféraient lors de leurs soins par des prières aux Saints » : c'est effectivement ce qui fut demandé aux guérisseuses par les autorités ecclésiastiques, la guérison ne pouvant relever que de la volonté divine.

(6) « En 1484, l'inquisiteur Heinrich Kramer avait demandé au Pape Innocent VIII de lui octroyer des pouvoirs explicites pour mettre un terme à une épidémie de sorcellerie en Allemagne. C'est à cet effet que fut promulguée la bulle papale _Summis Desiderantes Affectibus »_ : Faits historiques qui ne relèvent pas de mon invention.

(7) Véritable extrait de la traduction la bulle papale _Summis Desiderantes Affectibus,_ que vous pouvez retrouver en intégralité sur wikipedia.

(8) Le piqueur : personne chargée de piquer les tâches présentes sur le corps d'une hypothétique sorcière afin de déterminer s'il s'agit de marques du Diable.

(9) L'ordalie : il s'agit pour l'accusé d'apporter la preuve de son innocence en passant une épreuve sous le regard de Dieu. Il existe plusieurs sortes d'ordalie : l'ordalie par le feu, par l'eau bouillante, par le fer rouge, par l'eau froide (utilisée pour les sorcières), par le pain et le fromage. Vous trouverez plus de détails sur ce sujet avec votre ami wiki^^

(10) L'histoire de la famille Tinguely et des habitants de ce petit village de Suisse est purement fictive. Elle relate cependant assez fidèlement le sort qui était réservé aux femmes accusées de sorcellerie. Il manque cependant une étape importante, dont fait mention le _Malleus Maleficarum_ : la torture. En effet, pour l'Eglise, il était essentiel que l'accusé confesse ses péchés, afin de pouvoir recevoir le pardon. Pour obtenir cette confession, les inquisiteurs pratiquaient divers actes de torture physique et psychologique. Ne me sentant pas capable d'écrire une telle scène, j'ai choisi de passer directement de l'ordalie au bûcher. Certains penseront sûrement qu'un auteur devrait être capable de tout écrire. Je leur répondrais que je ne suis pas un auteur. Je me contente d'écrire des histoires. Et mon cœur est une guimauve.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Loan** : Heureuse de te retrouver sur ce chapitre ! Effectivement, malgré sa perte de mémoire, Harry a conservé son caractère et même s'il n'est pas encore très affirmé pour le moment, il le deviendra. Ça va faire des étincelles, et pas forcément dans le bon sens ! Bellatrix est folle à liée. C'est comme ça que je la vois dans les romans de JKR. Et je trouve qu'Helena Boham Carter joue cette folie à la perfection. C'est vrai que Voldemort est un méchant, un vrai ! Drago est une petite frappe, Bellatrix une suiveuse, Lucius un opportuniste… Voldemort est le vrai grand méchant. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Certains sont effrayant avec la façon dont ils prennent parti pour Voldemort et font de Dumbledore celui qui n'a rien compris au géni de Voldemort lol Pas étonnant que le monde aille mal. Il y en a toujours qui sont fascinés par les tyrans… Bref, dans mon histoire on voit la justification des agissements de Voldemort, notamment dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire, mais le point de vue inverse sera aussi mis en lumière, plus tard. Haaaaa, les deux fins que tu proposes sont effectivement plausibles, mais j'écris rarement des choses toute blanche ou toute noire. Ce sera une fin heureuse mais toute en nuances de gris lol. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'aura pas été trop dur… A bientôt !

 **la personne qui m'a envoyé : C'est genial comme fiction, dérangeante et pleine de suspense** : Merci ! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que mon histoire a du suspense. J'essaye de faire quelque chose de pas trop vu et revu mais ce n'est pas toujours simple ! A bientôt !

 **la personne qui m'a envoyé :** **Une histoire originale et délicieuse à lire, j'espère que ton prochain chapitre est en preparation** : Contente que cette histoire te plaise J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance. La fin est en préparation ! A bientôt !


	7. Plimbare pe cer

Salut!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7, plus soft que le chapitre 6, mais pas non plus de tout repos^^

Bravo aux courageux qui sont allés au bout du chapitre 6 et qui m'ont même laissé une tite review: ça m'a évité de trop me morfondre en me disant que je vous avais sûrement tous traumatisés et que je ne vous reverrai jamais lol

Certains le savent, il y a eu un bug avec les reviews la semaine dernière. Même si tout est rentré dans l'ordre depuis, j'espère que tout le monde a reçu une réponse!

* * *

 **PUB:** Il y a de bons auteurs sur ce site. Mais de très bons, il n'y en a pas tant que ça^^ Je vous invite à aller lire les histoires de **Sigognac** , sur le fandom de Naruto. Elle écrit vraiment trop bien et ses histoires sont super! En ce moment elle publie **L'Un à l'autre inconnus** , qui traite aussi de la mémoire, mais d'une façon très différente d'Avada Memomagia. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

* * *

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi** est la merveilleuse bêta qui vous épargne les lemons au flamby. C'est aussi elle qui a trouvé le titre de ce chapitre. Merci à elle!

 **.**

Gros clin d'œil à **Mandy Mandala7338** dans ce chapitre! Si elle passe par là^^

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **LE CONTENU DE CE CHAPITRE PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES.**

 **Mais bon, ça va^^**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Voldemort informe Harry de son rôle en tant que coordinateur des mangemorts et l'invite à en apprendre plus sur l'Histoire des sorciers en lui donnant le livre de Bartus Cafteur sur la chasse aux sorcières. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry est très affecté par cette lecture et annule son cours de l'après-midi avec Rodolphus. Apprenant cela, Voldemort le rejoint dans son bureau où ils ont une conversation sur les mages, ces sorciers vénérant la fée Viviane et refusant de se servir des baguettes magiques. Suite à cela, Voldemort fait un parallèle entre la situation des mages et celle des enfants sorciers livrés à eux-mêmes dans le monde moldu. Cette discussion fait ressurgir les peines d'Harry au sujet de son enfance chez les Dursley. Il est bouleversé et s'effondre dans les bras accueillants de Voldemort.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Plimbare pe cer** (1)

 **.**

Une vieille dame se tenait devant la maison dont leur avaient parlé les habitants du village. Elle semblait les attendre, ce qui inquiéta Ron. Il en avait assez de suivre des pistes ne menant nulle part si ce n'est sur de nouvelles pistes encore plus improbables. Après Pendle, ils étaient allés à Samlesbury où ils avaient bien failli mourir noyés dans la petite bibliothèque municipale après avoir ouvert le mauvais livre. Suite à cette nouvelle déconfiture et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer bredouilles, ils avaient rencontré, par un hasard douteux, le fantôme d'une jeune sorcière errant entre le rayon des poètes du XVIIème siècle et celui des Arts de la Table. Edwina – c'était son nom – leur avait assuré que ce qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait à Jurmalciems, un petit village côtier de Lettonie où avait migré le reste de la famille Chattox après les tragiques évènements de l'année 1612.

Ron avait tout de suite senti le plan foireux. Qui irait volontairement s'installer en Lettonie, même au XVIIème siècle ? Mais, tout comme Hermione, il voulait quand même tenter le coup. On ne savait jamais.

Arrivés sur place, grâce au portoloin que Percy leur avait fourni, ils avaient appris que plus personne dans le village ne portait le nom de Chattox. Les villageois leur avaient dit que la vieille Ada Berzins saurait les renseigner. Mais là, tout de suite, Ron se disait qu'il faudrait déjà qu'elle le veuille. Et son regard noir n'était pas franchement engageant. Petite et voutée, elle avait toutes les caractéristiques que les moldus attribuent généralement aux sorcières. Un foulard sombre noué sous son menton en galoche cachait en partie sa chevelure grisonnante. Son visage fripé comme un vieux pruneau et son nez surmonté d'une grosse verrue complétaient le tableau. Sans oublier le balai posé derrière elle, contre le mur. Peut-être venait-elle de nettoyer son palier ?

Hermione se serra d'avantage près de lui. Cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour se lancer.

« Bonjour ! »

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint, mais le menton de la vieille avait glissé de la gauche vers la droite.

« Etes-vous Madame Ada Berzins ? »

Toujours rien. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil incertain.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle. Et voici Ronald Weasley. Nous sommes aussi des sorciers. Nous cherchons des informations sur la famille Chattox afin de venir en aide à un ami. »

« … »

« C'est… Il… Il a subi le sort de l'Avada Memomagia et… »

Ron n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Vive et alerte comme une jeune fille, la vieille Ada avait sorti sa baguette.

« Ejiet prom ! Ejiet prom ! leur cria-t-elle avec colère. Ferus Sagittas, ajouta-t-elle, faisant sortir une salve de flèches de sa baguette magique. » (2)

Hermione et Ron durent se baisser puis s'éloigner en courant pour éviter plusieurs tirs. La petite vieille renouvelait sans arrêt son sortilège et une flèche se planta dans la fesse de Ron, malgré le protego qu'Hermione avait lancé un instant plus tôt.

« Le portoloin ! lui hurla-t-il dans une grimace de douleur. »

Complètement paniquée, Hermione fouilla son sac bandoulière avec frénésie, cherchant le petit peigne de femme, procuré par Percy, difficile à identifier au milieu de son fatras. Pendant ce temps, Ron tentait de les défendre en alternant les sortilèges de protection et les expelliarmus, ces derniers n'atteignant jamais leur cible.

Alors que de nouvelles flèches leur arrivaient dessus, Hermione trouva enfin leur portoloin et l'actionna en empoignant le bras de Ron. Ils disparurent alors que trois flèches se plantaient à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient une seconde auparavant.

.

* * *

.

« Espero Potranus ! »

Au bout de son bras, la baguette d'Harry resta parfaitement inanimée. Il jeta un regard à Lucius, cherchant une quelconque indication.

« Spero Patronum, le corrigea-t-il. « Potranus » n'est pas vraiment une formule agréable à l'oreille, fit-il remarquer d'un air emprunté. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour tenter de dissimuler son amusement. Mais cela n'échappa pas à l'œil critique du mangemort qui le gratifia d'un de ses levers de sourcil sarcastiques.

« Excuse-moi, Lucius, se reprit Harry. »

Puis il tenta de se reconcentrer. Prenant une inspiration décisive, il articula :

« Espero Patronum ! »

« Spero ! Non pas « Espero ». Spero, répéta Lucius.»

« Oui… Désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois Harry. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Prince ? s'enquit Lucius. Vous semblez perturbé. »

Harry souffla, frustré. Il jeta un regard noir à sa baguette.

« Sais-tu si j'étais capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, avant ? »

 _Avant qu'on ne me lance l'Avada Memomagia._

« Pas que je sache, non. La magie sans baguette demande des années d'entrainement, même pour les sorciers les plus doués. Vous êtes encore bien jeune, mon Prince. »

« Mais… Il arrive que des enfants y parviennent, pourtant. »

« Eh bien, les enfants n'utilisent que peu, voire pas du tout la magie, commença Lucius en invitant Harry à s'installer avec lui à la petite table de bois, dérisoire au milieu de la vaste salle qu'ils occupaient pour leurs cours. Tout du moins, pas intentionnellement, précisa-t-il. D'abord parce que, dans un premier temps, ils n'ont pas accès à la parole qui permet d'en avoir une première maîtrise. Ensuite parce qu'ils n'ont pas de baguette avant l'âge de onze ans. Ils n'en ont par ailleurs pas vraiment l'utilité, leurs parents étant tenus de pourvoir à tous leurs besoins. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était effectivement le rôle de tous bons parents.

« Cependant, les enfants, comme n'importe quel sorcier, produisent en continu de la magie pure, au sens de matière. Lorsque celle-ci s'accumule de trop, elle doit être évacuée par le corps. Le plus souvent, ce phénomène se produit durant le sommeil de l'enfant. La magie s'échappe librement du corps au repos en de très légers flux et elle retourne à la nature. Mais il arrive, lorsqu'un enfant ressent de fortes émotions, qu'elle se libère sous la forme d'un sortilège répondant au besoin immédiat de l'enfant. Ce n'est donc absolument pas quelque chose de maitrisé, comme la pratique de la magie sans baguette. C'est un phénomène parfaitement hors de contrôle. »

Harry resta pensif un instant, sous le regard attentif de Lucius. Il était tendu, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, le visage tourmenté.

« Alors… un enfant sorcier ne peut vraiment pas se défendre contre des moldus malveillants, finit-il par dire. »

« Malheureusement, non. »

« Pourquoi…pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien contre ça ?! s'écria Harry. »

Le cœur de Lucius se serra un peu. Il savait ce qu'avait enduré Potter. Il l'avait lu directement dans l'esprit de ses tourmenteurs et il était loin de cautionner de telles choses, quoi que l'on pense de sa façon d'éduquer Drago.

« Des mesures ont déjà été mises en place, mais elles n'ont pas été suivies, les relations entre le Ministère de la Magie et le gouvernement moldu n'étant pas toujours simples. Les moldus acceptent avec beaucoup de difficultés que nous nous octroyons le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de leurs enfants sorciers. Et on les comprend : ce sont leurs enfants. Nous, sorciers, serions les premiers à nous opposer à toutes mesures visant à nous déposséder de notre autorité légitime sur nos enfants ainsi que du droit de faire pour eux les choix que nous estimons les meilleurs. »

« Oui, mais…et les orphelins ? »

« Il leur reste parfois de la famille moldue. Des grands-parents, des oncles et des tantes qui les aiment… »

Harry devint sombre à cette évocation. Mais sa pudeur lui interdisait de parler de son passé.

« Ceux qui n'ont plus du tout de famille devraient être recueillis par nos orphelinats. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

« Et les autres enfants sorciers de parents moldus devraient au moins faire l'objet d'un suivi. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'écoles sorcières pour les jeunes enfants ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« La question de l'école est une des grandes choses qui distinguent les modes de vie des sorciers et des moldus. Chez les sorciers, ce sont les parents qui éduquent leurs enfants et leur enseignent les bases de la magie, la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul, la conduite en société. Chez les moldus, ces apprentissages se font dans des écoles dès le plus jeune âge. Ce genre d'écoles n'existe pas chez les sorciers, raison pour laquelle les enfants sorciers nés-moldus n'entrent dans notre monde qu'à l'âge de onze ans. »

« C'est stupide ! Il faudrait changer ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas stupide, mon Prince. Il est très important pour les familles sorcières de léguer à leurs enfants leurs valeurs, de les aider à se forger leurs propres armes avant de les voir introduits dans une institution où le groupe prime sur l'individu. »

« Eh bien, il faudrait au moins changer ça pour les sorciers nés-moldus, s'entêta Harry. »

« Certes. N'êtes-vous pas Harry Potter, Prince des Sangs-Purs de Grande Bretagne ? Qui mieux que vous pourrait faire changer les choses ? »

Dans les grands yeux verts, la lumière se fit. Un poids immense venait de lui être ôté de la poitrine. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon impuissant qui avait été martyrisé par son cousin et ses amis. Il était Prince. Il pouvait faire changer les choses.

.

* * *

.

Ils étaient passés devant la cellule qu'avait occupée Potter. Bellatrix aurait aimé y jouer à des petits jeux malsains, mais le Maître n'y avait pas même jeté un œil. Comme si l'endroit n'existait pas.

Ils avaient continué à s'enfoncer dans les cachots. Là où les barreaux des cellules s'effritaient. Là où le jour n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Quelques squelettes anonymes, oubliés, étaient parfois révélés par la lueur de leurs baguettes.

Un passage, qu'une porte avait probablement condamné un jour, apparut. Elle ne le vit qu'à portée de bras, surprise que le Maître disparaisse quand il s'y était engouffré. Elle n'osa pas poser de questions. Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le voulait. Et ils s'en rapprochaient, à n'en pas douter, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans les entrailles de Morsonge tandis qu'ils descendaient un interminable petit escalier en colimaçon.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la dernière marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir juste assez large pour laisser passer une personne. Le sol était en terre battue les murs taillés à même la roche. Ils dépassèrent une première porte en bois. Un cri se fit entendre, provenant de derrière celle-ci. Quelqu'un appela :

« Maître ! Maître, je vous en supplie ! »

Mais Lord Voldemort poursuivit son chemin.

« Qui était-ce, Maître ? gloussa Bellatrix. »

Il se retourna, lui offrant un demi-profil sur lequel elle devina l'esquisse diabolique de son sourire.

« Ça, ma chère, il s'agit d'une surprise pour ton Petit Prince Chéri, comme tu te plais à l'appeler. »

Elle gloussa de plus belle.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Mais c'est si drôle d'agacer la susceptibilité de bébé Potter. »

« J'en conviens. »

Lord Voldemort se stoppa devant la porte suivante.

« Je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner afin que tu mettes en œuvre tes talents de tourmenteuse, annonça Voldemort à sa mangemorte.»

« La fille ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir. »

« Bella, gronda-t-il. Veux-tu que nous reparlions de cela ? l'interrogea-t-il en glissant le bout de ses doigts le long de la cicatrice qu'il avait laissée sur sa gorge. »

« Maître, pantela-elle en retour. »

« Infernale petit chatte, s'amusa-t-il. Tu es ici pour le marchand de baguettes. Je veux que tu le rendes fou de douleur, prêt à tout pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Je veux pouvoir lire le désir de meurtre dans ses yeux. Penses-tu pouvoir faire cela pour moi ? »

« Oui, Maître, souffla-t-elle en lovant sa joue dans sa paume. »

Il la caressa, comme on flatte un animal de compagnie.

« Je te retrouve ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Il se détourna d'elle et continua à s'enfoncer dans l'étroit couloir. Cinq minutes étaient passées lorsqu'il entendit les premiers cris d'Ollivander.

Il marcha encore, jusqu'à atteindre un cul-de-sac. Mais là, sous ses pieds, il fit apparaitre une trappe, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'un sort complexe. Le vieux bois grinça et une forte odeur d'urine et d'excrément s'échappa de l'ouverture. Il souleva le bas de sa cape afin de ne pas trébucher dessus et il s'engagea sur le petit escalier vermoulu menant au sous-sol. A l'intérieur, la noirceur était si dense qu'on ne distinguait pas la moindre chose. Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre. La baguette de Lord Voldemort se mit à briller, baignant le cachot d'une faible lueur. Un vieillard – ou ce qu'il en restait – était enchaîné à la roche. Maigre et crasseux, l'homme leva son visage cauchemardesque vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux avait été arrachés de leurs orbites et des coulures de sang séché maculaient ses joues, son cou, et son torse nu. Ses oreilles avaient été coupées, de même qu'il avait été amputé d'un pied et de quelques doigts. Son corps décharné accusait de multiples cicatrices, plus ou moins récentes, témoignant des brûlures et entailles qu'on lui avait infligées.

« Tu sembles aller bien, s'amusa Voldemort. »

Le prisonnier n'émit pas le moindre son.

« Si tu me voyais, tu constaterais que je suis moi aussi au mieux de ma forme. C'est comme si je vivais une seconde jeunesse. Sauf que je ne suis plus l'idiot que j'étais à l'époque… »

Il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur du supplicié et continua :

« Je possède désormais tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé de posséder : la jeunesse, la vie éternelle, la Baguette du Destin. »

« Han…. HAAAAAN ! se mit à crier la bouche béante de l'homme. »

Elle était vide. Plus de dents. Plus de langue. Juste un gouffre de désespoir.

« Non ? l'interrogea Voldemort. »

Le vieux sorcier se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête.

« Et pourtant, vieil homme, ton précieux Dumbledore a été vaincu. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à le torturer, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. »

« Han…Han…gémit l'autre. »

« Si, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai soumis au doloris des heures durant. Mais tu sais comment il était. Il ne voulait rien dire. Alors j'ai crevé son œil droit avec la pointe de ma baguette, comme je l'ai fait pour toi. Je peux encore entendre ses cris… »

« Han…haaan… sanglota-t-il, de grosses larmes coulant de ses orbites vides sur sa peau ridée. »

« L'amour. Quelle faiblesse, cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais que j'ai aussi tenté de le faire céder en lui disant que je t'avais tué. Mais il n'a pas versé une seule larme pour toi, lui. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas versé de larmes du tout. Enfin, ça c'était avant que je ne fasse bouillir son sang… »

La respiration du vieillard se faisait de plus en plus difficile. On aurait pu croire qu'il pleurait comme un enfant. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Comment savoir sans ses yeux et sans sa langue ? Bien sûr, tout ce que venait de dire Voldemort au sujet de Dumbledore était un tissu de mensonges : Rogue était celui qui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra au directeur de Poudlard.

« Ce n'était pas beau à voir, tu sais. Il s'est vidé par tous les orifices. »

« AAAAAARG ! hurla le vieux sorcier en tirant sur ses chaînes. »

Sa détresse, sa douleur et sa colère émanaient de tous les pores de sa peau. Son visage était un masque de souffrance, non seulement physique mais aussi psychologique.

« Chuuuuut, laisse-moi dont terminer. On ne s'entend plus si tu cries comme ça. »

Pourtant, malgré ses dires, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lança aucun sort de silence, se repaissant de l'agonie de son prisonnier

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le sang. Il y en a eu beaucoup. Oui, vraiment beaucoup. Je plains ceux de ses amis qui ont retrouvé son corps ! Enfin, ils lui ont fait de belles funérailles, si ça peut te consoler. Malheureusement, tu n'auras pas cette chance. Une fois mort, j'ai prévu de te laisser ici, enchainé à ce mur… Oh ! Oui ! Je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais je suis venu pour te tuer aujourd'hui ! »

Ces mots semblèrent calmer le supplicié. Il continuait de gémir, mais ses plaintes étaient plus sourdes.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je sais absolument tout de ce qu'il y a là-dedans, expliqua-t-il en tapotant de son index le front du vieux sorcier. Tu m'as tout montré, se rengorgea-t-il. »

Puis, se penchant un peu plus vers lui, il chuchota :

« C'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'il fallait que j'ouvre la tombe de ton cher et tendre, pour prendre la Baguette de Sureau et en devenir le Maître. »

De nouvelles larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues du prisonnier tandis que la pointe de la baguette en question glissait le long de son visage.

« Inutile de t'émouvoir pour si peu. Tu as toi-même pillé la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell pour devenir le Maître de la Mort. Finalement, ce n'est que justice. »

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis, secouant de nouveau la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout comme toi, je compte me servir de cette baguette « Pour le plus grand bien ». Et mon premier acte de bonté sera de te tuer, Grindelwald. Avada Kedavra ! » (3)

Le rayon vert percuta le corps malingre de celui qui avait été le plus grand mage noir de ces derniers siècles. Il mourut ainsi, oublié de tous, dans un cachot sordide, tué de la baguette avec laquelle il avait jadis asservi le monde.

Voldemort remonta les escaliers et scella pour toujours la trappe menant à son cadavre.

.

* * *

.

Dans le couloir, les cris d'Ollivander résonnaient encore. Jusqu'à ce que la noire silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se découpe à la porte de son cachot. Son aura, bien plus suffocante que d'habitude, écrasa littéralement tous les occupants du lieu. Luna cessa de pleurer, posant son regard de chouette lunaire sur le nouvel arrivant. Et elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Le Mal. Le Mal en personne était là, ses yeux incarnats luisant dans la pénombre. Même Bellatrix en eut le souffle coupé.

« Maître ? l'appela-t-elle craintivement. »

Mais il l'ignora, ses iris fixant l'homme qu'elle s'était amusée à supplicier. Il était en sueur, ayant manifestement subi le Doloris à plusieurs reprises. Du sang coulait de son front. Mais, pour quelqu'un confié aux bons soins de Bellatrix Lestrange, il était relativement en bon état.

« Un monstre. Voilà ce que vous êtes, articula Ollivander avec difficulté. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cilla pas. Son beau visage aux lèvres pleines resta de marbre. Sa main pâle sortit de sa cape une seconde baguette magique, que le marchand reconnut comme la sienne.

« Tu m'as assuré, il y a de cela quelques mois, qu'aucune baguette n'était plus forte que les autres. Que seule la volonté du sorcier et sa connaissance de la magie entraient en compte dans un duel. Que c'était cela, qui déterminait le vainqueur. »

Ollivander le jaugea un instant, cherchant à déterminer où Voldemort voulait en venir.

« J'ai demandé à ma douce Bellatrix de te torturer. Peut-être même que je compte te torturer moi-même. Alors, dis-moi, penses-tu que ta volonté de me voir mort soit plus forte que la mienne ? »

« Il ne fait aucun doute que si j'avais l'opportunité de vous tuer, je ne vous raterai pas ! s'emporta-t-il. »

« Est-ce une promesse ? s'assura calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'en est une, OUI ! cracha-t-il. »

« Alors vas-y, le poussa Voldemort en lui tendant la baguette qui lui avait été confisquée après sa capture. »

« Maître ! s'affola Bellatrix, se préparant d'ores et déjà à lancer le sort de mort sur Ollivander. »

« Je t'interdis t'intervenir ! lui somma le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu le fais, je n'hésiterais pas à t'égorger. »

Ses yeux rouges étaient des puits sans fond de promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses. Il s'était positionné face à son adversaire, tel un scorpion prêt à abattre son dard. La main d'Ollivander trembla un peu avant de se raffermir sur sa baguette. Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il était foutu. Mais il abattrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ici et maintenant. Il sentit sa baguette répondre à son appel, lui offrant son inébranlable soutien. Il mourrait, probablement de la main de Bellatrix. Et la jeune Luna avec. Cette idée le révoltait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était seul. Seul dans un cachot face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait une chance. Une unique chance de sauver le monde magique.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. »

Mais en face, la riposte s'était faite à peine un quart de seconde plus tard. Les deux rayons verts s'entrechoquèrent avec une violence inouïe. Et, très vite, celui émanant de la Baguette de Sureau se fit plus gros, plus menaçant. Jusqu'à repousser sans difficulté celui de la baguette d'Ollivander, pour finalement foudroyer son cœur. Le vieux marchand s'effondra comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Noooon ! cria Luna. »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

Bellatrix était bouche bée. Son Maître venait de contrer l'Avada Kedavra par un autre sortilège de mort. C'était…impossible…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vaincu la Mort.

.

* * *

.

Le vent, fouetté par les grandes ailes de la dragonne, harcelait sa chevelure rousse. Ses jambes, solidement harnachées à la selle qu'il avait lui-même conçue, étaient campées de chaque côté des larges flans de la bête. Cependant sa protégée ne semblait guère apprécier d'être ainsi sanglée. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le désarçonner. Mais Charlie, le deuxième né de la fratrie Weasley, avait tenu bon grâce à la bride à laquelle il s'était accroché. Il n'était pas le plus jeune chef d'équipe de la réserve de dragons de Roumanie pour rien. Et il avait fait le pari osé de parvenir à dresser cette Norvégienne à crête. Or, depuis deux mois, il devait essuyer les railleries de ses subordonnés et collègues.

Comme toutes les créatures ailées, les dragons ne se roulaient pas sur le dos. On comprend aisément pourquoi. En revanche, agiter ses ailes, se cabrer, se tortiller comme un ver (un très gros ver), se tordre le cou pour tenter de lui arracher la tête à coups de crocs… ça, Norberta ne s'était pas privée de le faire. Mais, voyant que rien de cela ne pouvait déloger l'homme sur son dos, elle avait fini par se calmer, faisant toutefois ronfler le feu dans sa gorge avec une panoplie de grondements plus menaçants les uns que les autres. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait jamais laissé le dresseur l'approcher aussi facilement.

« Este bine, frumoasa mea. Este bine, lui murmura Charlie en sortant de sa besace la carcasse d'un lapin. » (4)

Il émit ensuite un petit « Eke eke » avant de la lui lancer. Au signal, la dragonne avait déjà levé le museau. Avec précision, ses naseaux incendièrent l'animal mort. Vif comme une anguille, son cou s'étira et sa gueule réceptionna la « friandise ».

Cette petite attention l'ayant mise dans de meilleures dispositions, Berta avança de quelques pas en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Ce à quoi l'humain sur son dos répondit par une série de jurons et de tensions sur les rênes de sa bride.

En effet, la perspective d'une balade dans les bois à dos de dragonne était loin d'enchanter Charlie. Il risquait au mieux d'en ressortir avec quelques griffures de branches. Au pire, il finirait éborgné, voire éventré. Il n'osait même pas penser à la crise que lui ferait sa mère s'il revenait avec un œil en moins. Déjà que Georges avait perdu une oreille et que le visage de Bill portait les stigmates de sa rencontre avec Greyback, le loup-garou dément… Remarque, ils formeraient un sacré trio, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Stânga ! Stânga ! tenta-t-il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur les rênes afin de faire tourner la tête cornue de la grosse Berta vers la gauche. » (5)

Mais « toutes ses forces » ce n'était pas assez pour faire céder cette femme têtue. Tant pis, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Mais il ne voulait pas déjà abandonner. Depuis deux mois, toutes ses tentatives avec les autres dragons de la réserve s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. On ne chevauchait pas un dragon. Il n'y avait que Norberta qui se laissait assez approcher pour qu'on puisse lui grimper dessus. Bon, aujourd'hui cela avait été plus difficile. C'était la première fois qu'il lui mettait la selle et elle n'avait pas apprécié, loin de là. Mais il devait progresser. Il l'avait promis à Hermione et aux autres. Il devait le faire pour Harry, pour le bébé de Bill et Fleur, pour la paix.

La forêt ne cessait de se rapprocher, aussi tenta-t-il le tout pour le tout. Il resserra ses jambes contre les flancs de la dragonne et tira fortement sur les deux rênes.

« La ceruri ! La ceruri ! » (6)

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : Norberta continuait d'avancer vers les bois, à pas tranquilles. Elle signifia même son agacement en donnant un petit coup de tête, faisant lâcher un instant la bride à Charlie.

« Femeie încăpățânată! La ceruri ! La ceruri ! continua-t-il avec urgence. » (7)

Déjà, Norberta frottait ses cornes couleur bronze contre l'écorce des troncs des premiers arbres, faisant grincer et craquer le bois. Charlie hésita une fraction de seconde à sauter du dos de la dragonne pour sauver sa vie. Il l'entraverait ensuite pour la ramener dans son enclos. Mais cette idée le fit bouillir de rage. Il ne voulait pas encore échouer.

« La ceruri ! La ceruri ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois, ses talons martelant les côtes de la créature. »

Les renforts de métal sous les semelles de ses bottes percutèrent à plusieurs reprises les écailles noires et dures comme la pierre, faisant naître des étincelles qui électrifièrent les flans de la dragonne. Surprise, celle-ci releva la tête avec impétuosité, arrachant quelques branches d'arbres au passage. Puis, après une puissante impulsion de ses pattes arrière, elle prit son envol.

Tout ceci se déroula en un rien de temps. Charlie, que le brusque décollage de sa protégée avait déstabilisé, faillit bien passer par-dessus bord. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur et de dragonnier lui permirent de se rétablir rapidement. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces tant que dura l'ascension de la norvégienne à crête, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle eut pris une altitude que Charlie jaugea entre cent cinquante et deux cents mètres, elle cessa sa montée et se stabilisa, permettant au dragonnier de retrouver une position assise, beaucoup plus confortable. Mais Charlie sans souciait comme de sa première baguette.

Il l'avait fait.

Il chevauchait un dragon. Pour de vrai. Il était installé sur le dos d'une norvégienne à crête, en plein vol. Il avait réussi. Abasourdi, il jeta un coup d'œil interloqué aux talons de ses bottes. Mais bien vite, son regard fut attiré encore plus bas, puis plus loin, toujours plus loin devant. Il planait au-dessus de la réserve, et c'était merveilleux ! Il pouvait en distinguer le cadastre, chaque parcelle de chaque enclos, le point d'eau et même le petit village, au loin sur la gauche. En se retournant, il voyait la forêt et, sur la droite, les bâtiments de recherche ainsi que les locaux administratifs.

Fou de joie, Charlie lâcha les rênes pour lever les mains au ciel. Euphorique, il poussa un long cri victorieux.

En contrebas, les autres dragonniers s'étaient tous arrêtés dans leur travail pour regarder cette dragonne noire montée par Weasley, dont la chevelure rousse s'épanouissait dans l'air comme une flamme vacillante. Le spectacle était renversant et serait conté encore et encore, se répandant dans toute la réserve en quelques minutes seulement.

Charlie Weasley, l'homme qui chevauchait des dragons.

.

* * *

.

Au même moment, dans le petit salon du Roi des Sangs-Purs de Grande Bretagne, au château de Morsonge, une autre créature écailleuse était à deux doigts de voler si elle ne cessait pas de rire ainsi des échecs de son jeune maître. Ou plutôt, de son énervement face à ses échecs.

« _Aizih_ ! hurla Harry en tapant du pied, au bord de la crise de nerfs. »

Il était en nage, les manches de sa tunique relevées et les premiers boutons de son col ouverts. Ses cheveux en bataille, la veine saillante sur son front et la colère dans son regard ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : le voir enrager ainsi, comme un petit garçon, arracha un nouveau ricanement à la vipère. Et on pouvait bien reconnaitre, à la décharge d'Harry, que son petit rire sifflant était on ne peut plus énervant.

« _Je te PROMETS que je te transforme en MOCASSINS si tu continues_ ! la menaça-t-il en fourchelangue. »

« _Aizih préfère les bottes_ , fit-elle remarquer, amusée. »

« _Tu es bien trop chétive pour que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que tirer UNE botte de ta misérable peau_ , cracha-t-il méchamment. »

Cette fois, la vipère boomslang ne riait plus du tout.

« _Garçon méchant_ , siffla-t-elle en descendant du dossier de fauteuil sur lequel elle était perchée. »

« _Où vas-tu ?_ lui demanda sèchement Harry, bien qu'il ressente du remord de l'avoir blessée. »

« _Loin du garçon méchant_ , se contenta-t-elle de répondre en disparaissant derrière les portes de la chambre. »

A bout, Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où Aizih se trouvait un instant plus tôt.

« Et merde, souffla-t-il. »

Complètement abattu, il regarda un long moment la baguette magique entre ses doigts.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il avait réussi à maîtriser tous les autres sorts que Lucius lui avait enseignés. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le sort du patronus ? Ses premiers échecs étaient dus à un manque de concentration et à des erreurs de prononciation. Mais à présent, il disait les mots correctement et il y mettait tout son cœur. Il invoquait ses plus beaux souvenirs, comme le lui avait conseillé Lucius. Sa tête était pleine d'images de son fiancé, de ses moments passés avec lui. Mais pourtant, au moment de lancer le sort, rien ne se produisait. Même lorsqu'il se souvenait du soir magique où Lord Voldemort lui avait offert Aizih.

Aizih… sa compagne était fâchée maintenant. Son cœur s'alourdit encore à cette pensée. Il rangea sa baguette pour enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, mais il fut interrompu lorsque les portes du salon s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le maître des lieux, majestueusement drapé dans sa cape noire. Son profond regard pourpre épingla ses grands yeux verts tourmentés.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda l'homme en venant immédiatement près de lui. »

« Je…commença Harry, avant de s'interrompre. »

Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, là, tout de suite, c'était d'un câlin. Aussi se leva-t-il de son fauteuil pour venir se blottir contre le torse de son fiancé en le serrant dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

« Rien ne va comme je veux aujourd'hui, commença Harry après un petit moment. Ce matin, j'ai encore échoué avec le sort du patronus. J'espérais vous voir pour le déjeuner, mais vous n'êtes pas venu. Cet après-midi, j'ai envoyé par erreur deux équipes de mangemorts sur la même mission, Rabastan a dû vous en parler… Et là, ça fait une heure que je m'entraine à lancer le sort du patronus et je n'y arrive toujours pas. En plus, je me suis fâché avec Aizih. J'en ai vraiment mare de cette journée ! termina-t-il en bougonnant. »

« Je comprends que tu puisses être quelque peu contrarié. Mais penses-tu que te plaindre ainsi en pleurnichant soit une attitude qui convienne à un prince ? A mon Prince ? »

Avec ces mots, prononcés froidement, Harry constata que son fiancé ne le tenait plus dans ses bras. Aussi se recula-t-il vivement, mortifié.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Harry. »

« Non, Lord Voldemort. Mon attitude ne convient pas, répondit-il sans le regarder, la gorge serrée. »

Les doigts froids de l'homme vinrent lui soulever le menton pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Voilà qui est mieux, fit-il remarquer. J'aurais aimé déjeuner avec toi, tu le sais. Mais j'ai été retenu par une affaire qui devait être réglée dans les plus brefs délais. Quant à ta bévue de cet après-midi, ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque l'on débute mais qui ne doivent pas se reproduire. Tu as bien fait d'en référer à Rabastan lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais envoyé deux équipes chez les Gordon. Il a pu rapidement remédier à la situation. Cependant, ce que tu dois te demander à présent, c'est ce que tu aurais pu faire pour éviter cette erreur ou la faire tourner à notre avantage. »

« Je…j'ai mis au point un tableau magique afin de connaitre la répartition des mangemorts pour chaque mission. On ne peut pas y inscrire deux fois le même nom, ce qui permettra d'éviter ce genre de situation à l'avenir, se défendit Harry. »

Lord Voldemort posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

« Je sais que tu es tout à fait capable de remplir tes fonctions, Harry. Tu le faisais très bien par le passé. Il te faut juste retrouver tes marques. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le sort du patronus. Tu finiras par y arriver. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un sortilège essentiel pour toi. Les seules créatures contre lesquelles il permet de lutter me sont toutes dévouées. »

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'étant toujours un peu chagriné par tout ça.

« Enfin, en ce qui concerne ta vipère, n'oublie pas qu'elle est un animal de compagnie dont TU es le maître. On ne se dispute pas avec un animal de compagnie. On le soumet. Mais peut-être souhaites-tu que je demande à l'un de mes mangemorts de s'en charger ? »

« Non, Lord Voldemort. Je règlerai ça moi-même, s'empressa de répondre Harry. »

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit faire du mal à Aizih. Elle était son amie et il l'avait blessée. Il avait eu tort. Il arrangerait les choses à sa manière, quoi qu'en pense son fiancé.

« Parfait ! Puis-je espérer un baiser à présent, A Chuisle ? lui demanda l'homme dans un sourire espiègle. »

Les grands yeux verts s'élargirent d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel sourire sur le visage de son fiancé. Il était habitué aux sourires un peu moqueurs. Mais là, même son regard grenat brillait de malice. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait même pas salué à son arrivée, lui sautant dessus pour se plaindre de sa journée.

« Pardon, Lord Voldemort murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? »

« Elle commence tout juste à être parfaite, lui répondit-il en fondant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. »

Ses mains vinrent presser le corps du garçon contre le sien et il l'entraina dans un baiser plus profond, exigeant sa reddition. Potter lutta bien un peu, mais très vite il le sentit devenir mou entre ses bras et ses lèvres cédèrent le passage à sa langue conquérante. Embrasser le garçon était un plaisir dont il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser. Sa langue, timide puis intrépide, ses lèvres douces et son souffle sucré... Interrompant leur baiser, Potter lui lança en regard de braise en murmurant contre sa bouche :

« Lord Voldemort, je ne vous ai même pas laissé le temps d'ôter votre cape… »

Et ses doigts défirent les boutons la retenant à ses épaules. Elle s'échoua au sol dans un doux bruit de tissu. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire coquin.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Harry, lui fit-il remarquer en glissant une main sur ses fesses. »

« Vous… Vous m'avez fait une promesse, lui rappela-t-il pour s'assurer que les choses n'iraient pas trop loin. »

A cette mention, une lueur dangereuse traversa le regard incarnat. Harry pensa un instant que les choses allaient mal tourner. Mais le visage de l'homme se radoucit, affichant un sourire tendre.

« Bien sûr, A Chuisle. »

Et, sur ses paroles rassurantes, il l'attrapa et les fit transplaner d'un coup, au-dessus de leur lit, sur lequel ils s'écrasèrent. Croyant mourir, Harry avait poussé un cri de frayeur parfaitement ridicule.

« Vous êtes… Vous être horrible ! se défendit-il alors que son fiancé riait de sa déconfiture. »

Puis les battements de son cœur se calmèrent peu à peu alors qu'il le regardait se jouer de lui. Cet homme était déroutant. Parfaitement déroutant, soufflant sans arrêt le chaud et le froid sur son cœur. L'effrayant et le rassurant tour à tour. Semblant le mépriser puis l'adorer la seconde suivante. Mais, autant qu'Harry ait pu en juger jusque-là, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se montrait si inconstant.

« Que signifie ce regard ? lui demanda-t-il. »

« Rien. Je crois que…que le Harry d'avant tente de me dire combien il vous aimait, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Toute émotion déserta le visage de Lord Voldemort.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vraiment. »

Le garçon tira son visage vers le sien pour un autre baiser. C'était insensé. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir l'avoir aimé puisqu'il l'avait toujours haï. Et même cela, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dut étouffer un inexplicable sentiment de colère. Potter était tout simplement un idiot. Un pauvre petit garçon naïf. Et il se ferait un plaisir de le déniaiser. Pour le punir, il lui mordit durement la lèvre, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Lord Voldemort ! se mit-il à crier en tentant de le repousser. »

Le regard rouge le scruta, empreint de folie.

« Vous m'avez fait mal, lui expliqua Harry en portant ses doigts à sa lèvre ensanglantée. »

L'homme sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Excuse-moi. Tes mots m'ont fait perdre la tête, se justifia-t-il en saisissant sa baguette. »

Sans attendre, il lui lança un sort de guérison, refermant la plaie sur la lèvre d'Harry. Durant l'opération, ce dernier avait eu un mouvement de recul, trahissant sa peur.

« Je ne te ferai jamais volontairement de mal, A Chuisle. J'espère que tu le sais ? s'assura-t-il en posant sa baguette sur leur table de chevet. »

Potter opina. Mais Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait effrayé et se maudissait pour ça. Il devait gagner sa confiance et son respect. Non pas l'effaroucher.

Avec douceur, il glissa sa main sur la joue du garçon.

« Souviens-toi que tu m'aimes, A Chuisle. Je deviens fou sans ton amour, lui murmura-t-il avec le ton le plus malheureux dont il était capable. »

Puis il déposa une série de baisers sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce Potter lui réponde.

Harry se sentit fondre. Son fiancé s'était laissé déborder par ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien cela devait être difficile lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous a oubliés. Il ne pouvait pas être insensible à la souffrance de cet homme. Ni à la douceur de ses lèvres. Aussi ne tarda-t-il pas à passer ses bras autour de son cou et à répondre à ses baisers.

Leurs langues s'enlacèrent de nouveau et les mains de Lord Voldemort voyagèrent sur son corps avec tant de dévotion que toute crainte déserta Harry. Il se laissa dévêtir entièrement et aida l'homme à se déshabiller à son tour. Les gestes entre eux étaient si tendres qu'il en fut troublé. Alors, ça pouvait aussi être comme ça entre eux ? Sans domination, sans railleries, sans tricherie ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit le garçon trembler entre ses bras. Il aima ça. C'était bon. Ça l'excitait.

« Tourne-toi, A Chuisle, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. »

Mais Potter sembla hésiter. L'appréhension était clairement lisible dans ses grands yeux innocents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai fait une promesse, il me semble. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de se mettre maladroitement sur le ventre. Le corps de Lord Voldemort vint se coller au sien et il tira doucement sur sa hanche pour décoller un peu son bassin du couvre lit. Ainsi, son sexe était accessible à la main de son fiancé, qui se montra tout aussi tendre à son égard qu'elle ne l'avait été pour le reste de son corps. Avec patience, elle le fit durcir, ses doigts incendiaires le caressant régulièrement de la base jusqu'au gland, avant de s'enrouler de nouveau autour de lui pour le masturber avec langueur. Pendant ce temps, la bouche et la langue de son fiancé traçaient un chemin humide le long de ses épaules et de sa nuque, se glissant parfois jusqu'à son oreille. Mais le pire, ce qui faisait se déhancher et gémir Harry sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, c'était de sentir le sexe tendu de Lord Voldemort entre ses fesses.

« Tu veux bien faire encore une chose pour moi, A Chuisle ? entendit Harry dans la brume de son plaisir. »

« Humm… Oui… Ouiii, accepta-t-il sans chercher à en savoir plus. »

Le sexe glissa contre son intimité avant de frayer entre ses cuisses, contre ses bourses. Le corps d'Harry se tordit de désir.

« Là, serre bien les jambes…le guida son fiancé en prenant ses cuisses entre ses mains pour les coller à son sexe. »

Harry réalisa ce qu'il attendait de lui et cette idée, loin de l'effrayer comme une véritable pénétration pouvait le faire, l'excita d'avantage. Il enserra fermement l'érection entre ses cuisses, faisant se crisper les mains de Lord Voldemort sur sa peau.

« Oui, comme ça. Ne bouge plus. »

Comme s'il avait la moindre intention d'aller quelque part ! Non, il était fiévreux, ne sachant plus à quel mage se vouer. Mais par pitié, il ne fallait pas que ça s'arrête !

Bientôt, son fiancé balança ses hanches à sa rencontre, venant contre son cul dans un petit claquement indécent. Puis Harry perçut un petit bruit de succion, qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il sentit le pouce humide de Lord Voldemort venir masser gentiment son anus. Cette partie de leurs ébats le gênait toujours un peu, mais il ne protestait jamais. Il aimait bien trop ça. Aussi commença-t-il à se déhancher lui aussi, frottant son sexe contre le matelas et accentuant les pressions contre son intimité. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ce doigt dérape et le pénètre, juste pour voir. Il en ressentait l'envie, de plus en plus forte. Mais le doigt ne dérapait jamais. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il devrait le demander. Et il savait alors qu'aucune dérobade ne serait possible. Alors il endurait son désir dans des gémissements impudiques.

L'érection de son fiancé allait et venait entre ses cuisses de plus en plus moites. Ils avaient chaud. Harry voulait jouir et le tissu contre son sexe tendu commençait à le brûler. Il bascula légèrement sur le côté afin de pouvoir saisir son sexe. Il se masturba en suivant le rythme donné par Lord Voldemort dans ses coups de reins et dans ses caresses à son anus. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, annonçant sa proche délivrance.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa jouir le garçon, se repaissant de l'expression de pure débauche sur son visage alors que son sperme débordait enfin. Mais sa patience s'arrêta là. Il le plaqua contre le matelas, claquant ses mains sur ses hanches pour venir plus rudement entre ses cuisses. Avoir ce cul sous les yeux…le cul de Potter, et se contenter de cette façon… Cela avait de quoi le frustrer. Il serait si simple de le violer. Il imaginait ses cris de détresse et de souffrance. Il imaginait son visage ravagé de larmes et son regard, blessé, trahi, lorsqu'il en aurait fini et que du sang aurait tâché les draps. Quoi de plus délicieux que de violer Potter quand celui-ci croyait enfin en leur amour ? Il pourrait le faire. Il le pourrait vraiment. Peut-être bien qu'il en avait envie au point qu'il était prêt à foutre en l'air tout son plan.

Il abattit violement sa main sur le cul de Potter, pour s'y accrocher avec ses ongles. Le garçon resserra ses cuisses sur son sexe en criant de douleur. Et ce fut suffisant.

Harry était déboussolé. La douceur venait à nouveau de laisser place à la férocité. Mais loin de lui déplaire, les débordements de Lord Voldemort l'excitaient. Il se sentait désirable au point d'en faire perdre toute contenance à cet homme. Et, bien que la brûlure de la fessée soit désagréable, il fut heureux de sentir le plaisir de son fiancé, humide et chaud, se répandre entre ses cuisses.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, profitant des tendres baisers dans son cou, les yeux d'Harry tombèrent sur Aizih, enroulée autour de la tringle à rideau. Son cou était dressé et sa tête arquée, dans une position menaçante. Sa langue fourchue et effilée se dardait par intermittence, ses petits yeux noirs semblant fixer la nuque de son fiancé. Peut-être l'avait-elle entendu dire qu'il chargerait l'un de ses mangemorts de la « soumettre » si Harry n'y parvenait pas ? Mais les serpents ne comprenaient pas les paroles des hommes.

Soudain, la tête de la vipère eut un infime mouvement et ses petites billes noires le transpercèrent.

« _Garçon stupide_ , lui siffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans les plis du rideau. »

.

* * *

.

Harry posa un instant sa fourchette, cessant toute activité. Il venait d'être happé par la scène, un étrange sentiment de bien-être fragile s'emparant de lui. Il avait décidé de se joindre aux Malefoy et à Severus pour prendre le repas du midi dans la grande salle à manger de château. Il ne voulait pas attendre une fois de plus Lord Voldemort en vain. Et il ne le regrettait pas. Les gestes étaient simples, les conversations discrètes, mais on sentait la chaleur unissant ces quatre-là.

Il avait eu peu d'occasions de rencontrer Narcissa Malefoy, la femme de Lucius et mère de Drago. Mais il en était charmé à chaque occasion. Son port altier, la fragilité de ses traits, l'ombre de son sourire, la délicatesse de ces gestes, la douceur avec laquelle elle s'exprimait... Et son parfum. Subtile et envoûtant. Ses tenues étaient toujours soignées. Ses chemisiers impeccablement repassés. D'interminables talons fuselaient ses longues jambes sous ses jupes fendues. Elle était femme. Et pourtant, la chaleur avec laquelle elle serrait ses mains dans les siennes lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, comme elle le faisait avec Drago, faisait d'elle la figure la plus maternelle qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Ajouter à cela le regard discret mais bienveillant de Lucius, la complicité de Drago et les piques de Severus, et Harry avait eu le sentiment violent qu'être en famille devait ressembler à cela.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Prince ? lui demanda Narcissa. »

« Au contraire. Tout va parfaitement bien, lui répondit-il dans un sourire éblouissant. Peux-tu me passer les pommes de terre Severus, s'il te plait ? »

Les yeux du potionniste, deux puits d'une noirceur sans fond, le regardèrent comme s'il rêvait de pouvoir l'étouffer avec lesdites pommes de terre. Mais Severus attrapa le plat et le lui passa dans un petit sourire crispé.

Harry Potter, le fils de ce foutu James le tutoyait et lui demandait de lui passer un plat de patates comme s'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble. Il se pavanait dans Morsonge comme un prince, couchait avec le mal, apprenait des sorts de magie noire aussi facilement que s'il était le fils d'un démon. Mais après tout, James Potter n'étant pas loin d'en être un, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à cela. Pourtant, jamais James Potter n'avait été aussi corrompu par le mal qu'il ne l'avait été lui-même… Que penserait-il de son rejeton aujourd'hui ? Une simple amnésie pouvait-elle vraiment faire de vous une toute autre personne ? Ou bien restait-il quelque chose de l'ancien Potter dans cette parodie de prince ? Le courage ? Le don de soi ? L'idiotie chronique ? Bien sûr, ces trois choses étaient similaires selon Severus. Il fallait être idiot pour être un héros.

Et Potter était le roi des idiots. Il avait été incapable de voir les manipulations de Dumbledore alors qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Comment pourrait-il ne pas se laisser prendre par celles su Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voir que la quasi-totalité des habitants de ce château le méprisait ? Se rendre compte que le sourire de Drago était un masque de terreur ? Potter s'était toujours complu dans le rôle de marionnette et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ça. Comme quoi, l'amnésie ne l'avait pas totalement dépouillé de sa profonde nature.

« OooOooOooooH ! Mais regardez qui nous fait l'immense honneur de sa présence à notre table ! »

La voix railleuse, le ton théâtral, le rire hystérique…Bellatrix venait de faire son entrée, Rodolphus et Rabastan sur les talons.

« Mon Prince, s'inclinèrent-ils tous les trois dans une parfaite synchronisation. »

« Comment va mon Petit Prince Chéri ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près d'Harry, sur un coin de table. »

Rodolphus et Rabastan s'installèrent à l'autre bout, en compagnie de Dolohov et Rosier.

« Bien, se contenta de répondre Harry. »

La sorcière attendit un instant qu'il développe, mais Harry n'en dit pas plus, la regardant simplement jusqu'à ce que son sourire hypocrite disparaisse.

« Bien, répéta-t-elle. Voilà qui me ravit. Et toi Cissa ? Tu sembles avoir meilleure mine ! »

« Oui, Bella. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi, comment te portes-tu ? Quelles nouvelles extravagances as-tu commises ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire doux. »

Harry avait du mal à croire que ces deux-là étaient sœurs.

« Eh bien, commença-t-elle sur le ton de la conspiration en se penchant vers eux, comme vous le savez tous, mes relations avec le Maître m'amènent très souvent à le suppléer… »

A ces mots, Harry se crispa. De quels genres de relation parlait-elle ?

« Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, je suis tenue au secret. Le Maître m'accorde toute sa confiance et je ne saurais la trahir. Simplement, sachez que lui et moi nous sommes beaucoup amusés ces jours-ci. Le Maître m'a encore une fois prouvé qu'il était le mage le plus puissant au monde ! »

Harry bouillait de rage, serrant les poings autour de sa serviette de table.

« Que veux-tu dire, ma chère ? demanda Lucius. »

« Que notre Maître est aussi celui de la Mort elle-même, assura-t-elle de façon mystérieuse.»

« Mais encore ? insista Narcissa. Tu nous en as trop dit… ou pas assez, Bella ! »

« Tatata ! s'écria-t-elle en se remettant brusquement sur ses pieds. Le Maître vous en fera la démonstration s'il l'estime nécessaire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était tellement bon de faire cela avec lui que mon ventre en vibre encore, susurra-t-elle en se caressant la panse. »

Harry se leva, hors de lui, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol.

« Mon Prince ? fit mine de s'étonner Bellatrix. »

« J'ai du travail, articula-t-il difficilement alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa colère. »

Il quitta la table et la salle à manger, sans un regard en arrière, sa serviette toujours serrée dans son poing. Détail qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Bellatrix.

« Tu devrais être plus prudente, Bella, lui fit remarquer Narcissa, inquiète. »

« Cesse donc de trembler pour un oui ou pour un non, sœurette. Potter n'est rien de plus qu'une misérable larve. »

« Il est ton Prince, fit remarquer très calmement Lucius. »

Les yeux fous de sa belle-sœur le détaillèrent comme s'il n'était, lui aussi, qu'une misérable larve.

« Il n'est PAS mon Prince. Il n'est que le pantin du Maître ! Nous tous ici ne faisons que jouer la comédie. Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en souviennes, Lucius. »

Tous les mangemorts de la salle les regardaient à présent, Bellatrix ayant parlé de façon à ce que tous puissent l'entendre.

« Et alors ? Quelle différence cela fait-il ? répliqua Lucius. Qu'il soit réellement prince ou qu'il ne le soit pas, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est le rôle que lui a donné ton Maître. Il serait donc avisé que TU t'en souviennes. »

Bellatrix cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant un instant perdue.

« Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, se radoucit Lucius. Je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux t'arrive. Tu sais combien tu comptes pour Drago et Narcissa… »

Ces mots la tirèrent de sa confusion. Elle regarda tour à tour sa sœur puis son neveu.

« Oh ! Drago-chéri se fait du souci pour sa tatie préférée ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant le visage en coupe, passant ses doigts aux ongles effilés dans ses mèches blondes. »

« Oui, ma tante, répondit-il. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent tandis que le reste de son visage restait mort.

« Ho mon petit ange… Mon magnifique petit ange, ronronna-t-elle sans cesser d'enfoncer ses mains dans sa chevelure. J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau sourire, tu sais ? »

.

* * *

.

La porte de son bureau claqua violement après qu'il y soit entré.

Harry était dans une colère noire. Comment osait-elle, cette sale…garce !?

Poussant un cri de rage, il lança de toutes ses forces la serviette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Elle s'écrasa mollement contre le mur avant de s'échouer au sol. Le ridicule de son geste le frappa et il se souvint des remontrances de son fiancé quant au fait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Aussi contint-il ses lamentations en se mordant la bouche.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Il n'en pouvait plus de la trouver sur son passage, d'entendre parler de ses exploits, de l'entendre, elle, se vanter de sa proximité avec SON fiancé. Il voulait être celui qui secondait Lord Voldemort. Cela devrait être lui. Mais il était aussi peu doué qu'un sorcier à peine entré à Poudlard. Il avait beau faire des efforts... Lucius disait qu'il s'en sortait bien. Mais il voulait que les choses aillent plus vite. Ou qu'elles redeviennent comme avant. Si seulement Severus trouvait le contre sort à l'Avada Memomagia…. Il retrouverait alors sa place aux côtés de Lord Voldemort…

Mais de telles pensées ne le mèneraient à rien. Il fallait qu'il se batte pour regagner ce qu'il avait perdu. Et il y arriverait. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela. Et il évincerait définitivement Bellatrix Lestrange.

Plein de ses bonnes résolutions, il s'installa à son bureau. Drago lui avait procuré quelques ouvrages sur les créatures magiques, comme il en avait fait la demande. Il était bien décidé à trouver de puissants alliés à son fiancé.

Les Banshees et les Centaures avaient particulièrement attiré son attention. Avant le déjeuner, il s'était attardé sur les Gargouilles. Mais ces créatures de pierre ne daignaient s'éveiller qu'en cas d'Apocalypse. Il ne pensait pas que cette guerre irait jusque-là. Et il se voyait mal envoyer un groupe de mangemorts négocier avec un tas de cailloux. L'Encyclopédie Universelle des Créatures et Peuples Magiques dressait ensuite le bestiaire de tout un tas de créatures mineures. Jusqu'au chapitre intitulé « Les Golems : Ni morts, ni vivants ». Il fut rapidement absorbé par sa lecture.

Aussi sursauta-il lorsqu'il sentit le corps froid d'Aizih se glisser dans son cou. Il la laissa s'installer, heureux de la sentir là. Il frotta sa joue contre sa petite tête. Elle siffla. D'agacement ou de contentement, il ne savait jamais trop avec son amie caractérielle.

« _Tu n'es plus fâchée ?_ lui demanda-t-il en fourchelangue. »

« _Tssssssssss…. Le garçon stupide pourrait mourir si Aizih ne le surveillait pas._ »

« _Le garçon stupide t'a offert une portée de souriceaux_. »

« _Tout tendres, oui_. »

Harry lui gratta le dessous de la mâchoire, un petit sourire en coin.

Les Golems étaient des créatures très intéressantes. Des êtres embryonnaires, souvent difformes ou inachevés, mais possédant une force destructrice incomparable. Faits d'argile et dépourvus d'organes vitaux, ils ne pouvaient être détruits. Seul leur créateur, ou la mort de celui-ci, pouvaient mettre un terme à leur existence. Sans libre arbitre, totalement assujettis à la volonté de leur créateur, les Golems avaient tout de l'arme parfaite.

« _Qu'en penses-tu, ma belle_ ? demanda Harry en pointant de son doigt l'illustration de l'encyclopédie. »

Elle figurait un tas de boue à la forme humaine. Courbée, la créature semblait avancer péniblement, dans une nuit sans fin.

« _Garçon stupide_ ! cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. »

« _Tu n'as toujours que ce mot à la bouche. Je pense que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes. Allez, avoue_ ! »

« _Aizih voudrait mordre le garçon stupide_. »

« _Et là j'entends : Aizih voudrait finir en mocassins._ »

« _Aizih préfère les bottes_ ! »

« _On ne va pas recommencer, non_ ? »

* * *

(1) Plimbare pec er : chevaucher le ciel (roumain) Titre by Aizih !

(2) Ejiet prom ! : Allez-vous en ! (roumain) / Ferus Sagittas : sortilège de mon invention qui lance des flèches depuis la pointe de la baguette (latin)

(3) Grindelwald avait en effet pillé la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell pour se procurer la Baguette de Sureau et devenir le sorcier le plus puissant. Il voulait épurer la société « Pour le plus grand bien ». C'est Dumbledore qui a mis un terme à ses projets en 1945. Il était depuis lors enfermé à la prison de Nurmengard, où Voldemort l'a trouvé pour obtenir des informations sur la Baguette de Sureau. Dans l'œuvre de JKR, Voldemort le tue à ce moment là.

(4) Este bine, frumoasa mea : C'est bien, ma belle (roumain)

(5) Stânga ! : Gauche ! (roumain)

(6) La ceruri !: Les cieux ! (roumain)

(7) Femeie încăpățânată! La ceruri ! : Femme têtue ! Les cieux ! (roumain)

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **la personne qui m'a écrit : « Je ne m'attendais pas à un chapitre aussi éprouvant et fascinant ! etc… »** : Oui hein, le chapitre 6 était dur-dur ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aura été plus agréable à lire ! Je te rassure, cette histoire ne va pas partir en vrille, comme tu dis. Je connais la fin depuis le début, je sais donc très bien où je vais lol J'ai même commencé à écrire le chapitre 18, qui sera peut-être le dernier. Pour le moment, Voldemort ne considère Harry ni comme un alié, ni comme un égal. Il n'est qu'un simple pion qu'il manipule pour mieux servir ses intérêts. Mais ça va changer, tout doucement ;)

 **Patate :** Ohlàlà, merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir de lire ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu tout autant !


	8. Ainsi soit-il

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Ouf! J'ai vraiment cru que je ne parviendrai pas à publier ce chapitre ce soir. Mais il est là et nous sommes le 28, comme promis^^

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aïzhi** est au son et lumière, heu, je veux dire à la correction! Aïzhi, ma douce, douce Aïzhi, si tu passes par là, sache que j'ai un peu modifié un (tout petit) morceau d'une réplique de Bella, dans la scène de la Salle des Douze sièges. Je veux dire que je viens _juste_ de le faire. Donc je ne pouvais pas te demander de relire. Bref, tout ça pour dire que si il y a des vilaines fautes, faut pas me mordre! Mais si il y en a et que tu as la grande bonté de me le dire, je les corrigerai ensuite :)

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Hermione et Ron se lancent sur les traces de la famille Chattox, sans succès. Voldmort tue Grindelwald à la suite de quoi il parvient à contrer le sort de l'Avada Kedavra par un autre Avada Kedavra, démontrant ainsi que, contrairement à ce que pensait Ollivander, la seule volonté d'un sorcier ne peut rien contre la Baguette de Sureau. Charlie parvient à monter Norberta tandis qu'Harry échoue encore et encore à lancer le sort du Patronus. Il se dispute avec Aizih avant de se faire réprimander par son fiancé. Les relations entre Voldemort et Harry sont de plus en plus poussées et Bellatrix continue à attiser la jalousie d'Harry. Harry décide d'étudier de plus près les golems.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Ainsi soit-il**

.

Le drap qui recouvrait le corps nu d'Harry disparut brusquement, terminant efficacement de le réveiller. Il protesta bien en peu, mécontent de se voir ainsi tiré du sommeil. Mais ses récriminations furent étouffées par la main froide qui se posa sur ses fesses. Conciliant, il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse ferme de son fiancé.

La main inquisitrice serpenta sur ses reins puis remonta lascivement dans son dos, se réchauffant contre son corps alangui.

« Lève-toi, A Chuisle. N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec Macnair, Rosier et Drago ce matin. »

Harry aurait largement préféré un _Bonjour, A Chuisle. Que dirais-tu de prendre notre petit-déjeuner au lit ce matin ?_ , mais il avait compris depuis un certain temps que Lord Voldemort n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il aurait tout de même un réveil digne de ce nom.

Il se redressa sur ses bras, surplombant son fiancé à qui il adressa un petit sourire coquin. Les yeux rouges se posèrent immédiatement sur sa bouche. Harry s'humidifia rapidement les lèvres avant de fondre dans le cou de l'homme, qu'il se mit à embrasser tandis que, d'une main sûre, il commençait une lente caresse le long de sa cuisse.

« Petit démon, murmura Lord Voldemort dans un rire de gorge. »

Les doigts d'Harry, un peu moites, s'enroulèrent bientôt sur son sexe et entreprirent de le faire durcir. De sa langue mutine, il lécha l'arête de sa mâchoire, jusque derrière son oreille.

« Touchez-moi, y gémit-il. »

Harry était déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé, comme tous les matins.

« Comme ça ? demanda l'homme en faisant descendre ses mains sur ses flancs. »

« Noooon, protesta-t-il. »

« Comment, alors ? »

Plutôt que de perdre son temps en paroles inutiles, Harry préférait de loin l'action. Aussi délaissa-t-il un instant le sexe maintenant érigé de son fiancé pour prendre sa main et la guider entre leurs deux corps, jusqu'à sa propre érection. Il était loin le jeune homme timide qui s'était réveillé amnésique dans le lit de Lord Voldemort.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus. Il empoigna la verge tendue et, d'un habile coup de hanche, échangea leurs positions.

Harry sourit, conscient que tout ce que voulait l'autre était de le dominer. Mais il avait totalement confiance car depuis quatre mois Lord Voldemort n'avait pas dérogé à sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais tenté d'aller plus loin dans ses explorations intimes avec lui.

Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'avoir renoncé à gagner son pari. Il saisissait toutes les occasions pour attiser le désir du garçon, ainsi que sa jalousie maladive vis-à-vis de Bellatrix. Il voulait que sa victoire sur lui soit totale. Qu'il lui donne tout : sa confiance, son cœur, son corps, sa fidélité, son engagement dans sa cause et contre l'Ordre du Phénix. S'il devait pour cela contenter la libido d'un adolescent bourré d'hormones comme Potter, il le ferait. Et rien ne l'empêchait d'y trouver une certaine forme d'exutoire.

Il ne pouvait nier, en effet, qu'il commençait ses journées de bien meilleure humeur depuis que le garçon avait cessé de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Et, lorsque le désir de jouir dans un corps se faisait trop fort, la bouche de Bellatrix ne manquait jamais de le combler. Sa bouche, oui, car s'il lui arrivait de pénétrer sa vulve, il ne prenait jamais le risque de la mettre enceinte. Et la sodomisation devait rester une punition. Pour elle tout du moins, car il comptait bien en faire un jour un instrument de plaisir pour Potter. D'ailleurs, tout était différent avec Potter. Jamais il ne laissait Bellatrix le toucher ainsi et lui-même gardait avec elle une sorte de distance infranchissable. Les corps à corps étaient pour Potter. Les baisers étaient pour Potter. Potter qui s'abandonnait à lui comme Bellatrix ne le ferait jamais : avec une émotion désarmante plus propice à combler ses pulsions sadiques que n'importe quelle démonstration de débauche fanatique dont la mangemorte avait le secret. Il était terriblement jouissif de pervertir le corps inexpérimenté de l'innocente idole du monde sorcier. Le garçon qui était en train de le branler. Potter. Son _fiancé_.

« Haaannn, gémit justement ce dernier en faisant onduler ses hanches. »

Lord Voldemort repoussa sa main, s'attirant un regard noir de son supplicié.

« Tu vas aimer, lui promit-il avant de saisir ensemble leurs deux érections. »

Et en effet, Harry fut comblé de sentir ce sexe épais pressé d'une main ferme contre le sien, moins imposant. Haletant, il agrippa les fesses de l'homme et donna de petits coups de reins désordonnés.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement eurent raison de lui et il se rendit dans un cri. Il avait honte de la rapidité avec laquelle il venait parfois. Mais Lord Voldemort ne s'en formalisait jamais.

Ce matin, encore. Il continua simplement de se masturber au-dessus de son corps, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ce regard troublait toujours Harry. C'était comme s'il se repaissait de son image, non pas à la manière d'un admirateur transi, mais plus comme un charognard affamé. Il le gardait captif, englué dans sa dévotion pour cet homme.

La main de Lord Voldemort imprima des vas-et-viens plus vifs sur sa verge.

« Venez… Venez pour moi, mon amour, le pria Harry. »

Le souffle du Seigneur des Ténèbres se coupa un instant, avant qu'un grognement ne lui échappe, la jouissance le frappant sans sommation. Son sperme s'écoula abondement sur le ventre du garçon. Et il pressa son sexe jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Potter l'avait appelé « mon amour ». C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Bien que cela ne soit pas une déclaration en bonne et due forme, cela y ressemblait tout de même beaucoup. C'était une nouvelle victoire. Et il s'en sentit bien plus grisé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

.

* * *

.

Si Macnair avait été l'ami des animaux, cela se serait su. Lorsqu'on était le bourreau des créatures magiques condamnées à mort par le Ministère de la Magie, il valait mieux posséder un cœur hermétique à toute sensiblerie de cet ordre. Mais pour ce qui était des serpents, cela allait bien au-delà d'une simple indifférence. Macnair les avait en horreur. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais tenté de faire partie des mangemorts du premier cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nagini étant sans arrêt en train de roder dans le coin. Et maintenant que cette affreuse bestiole avait disparue, il fallait que Potter se pavane à tout moment avec sa maudite vipère. Cette dernière était en ce moment même lovée dans le cou du garçon, semblant dormir. Mais Macnair n'était pas dupe. Ces animaux-là étaient sournois et il ne doutait pas que la bête fasse simplement _semblant_ de dormir, prête à planter ses abominables crocs dans sa jugulaire.

« Je vous parle, Macnair ! l'invectiva Potter en faisant claquer sa main sur son Encyclopédie Universelle des Créatures et Peuples Magiques. »

Il sursauta, détachant enfin ses yeux du serpent. Il était difficile de faire abstraction de sa présence, avec le vert citron de ses écailles...visqueuses…et froides. Mais il s'égarait encore. Il avait été convoqué par Potter qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de coordinateur des relations entre les mangemorts. Et, bien que cette charge soit purement fictive, tous les mangemorts devaient jouer le jeu depuis plus d'un mois et demi. _Que l'on joue un rôle ou que l'on obéisse réellement à Potter, il n'en reste pas moins que l'on s'exécute_ , lui avait fait remarquer Greyback, amer.

« Excusez-moi, mon Prince. Je crains d'avoir eu un moment d'absence. »

« Oh… Et bien, peut-être devriez-vous prendre un peu de repos. J'ai juste quelques points à voir avec vous, je vous libère dès que possible. »

Néanmoins, Potter était gentil. _Vraiment_ gentil.

« Merci, mon Prince. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Que disiez-vous ? »

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa le rapeltout sur son bureau, qu'il se mit à faire tourner entre ses doigts, comme il en avait pris l'habitude. La petite balle se remplit instantanément de volutes rouges.

« Je revenais sur votre réussite à nouer une alliance avec les géants. J'ai lu votre rapport et, bien que ces êtres soient dépourvus de tout sens commun, ils vous ont suivi sans rechigner. Ils ont d'ailleurs été un atout non négligeable lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Mais il est aussi mentionné dans certains rapports qu'ils s'en sont également pris à nos troupes. C'était à prévoir, lorsque l'on sait que leur faible mémoire les rend incapables de comprendre une phrase de plus de trois mots. Ils ont simplement oublié en cours de route qui étaient leurs alliés. Aussi Lord Voldemort les a-t-il renvoyés dans leurs montagnes, estimant à juste titre que nous n'avons pas besoin de nigauds dans nos rangs. »

 _Les renvoyer dans leurs montagnes_ n'était pas exactement ce que le Maître avait fait. Il les avait fait parquer et avait donné l'ordre qu'on les abatte. Quant à sa remarque sur les nigauds dont on se passerait bien dans leurs rangs, elle arracha un sourire à Rosier qui, pour sa part, estimait que plus d'un imbécile se trouvait parmi ses paires.

Drago, lui, était toujours médusé de voir ce nouveau Potter. Un jeune homme sûr de lui, qui prenait des décisions et donnait des ordres afin de mener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la victoire. La seule chose qui le consolait était son absolue certitude que, si le Maître n'avait pas été là, Potter ne se serait jamais fait aussi bien obéir. Car il restait un agneau au milieu des loups. Et il espérait bien qu'il garde encore un peu cette innocence.

« Ceci étant dit, je voudrais qu'au vu de vos talents de négociateur, vous coopériez avec Rosier pour tenter d'approcher les banshees. »

Macnair, lui, préférait affronter une armée de banshees plutôt qu'un seul serpent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rosier, qui avait blêmi.

« Les banshees ? répéta-t-il.»

« Oui. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous pour seconder Macnair dans cette tâche. Les banshees sont, certes, plus intelligentes que les géants. Elles n'en demeurent pas moins très sensibles aux charmes masculins. Vous êtes un maître en matière de séduction. Et Macnair en connait un rayon sur les créatures magiques dangereuses. Je pense donc que vous formerez l'équipe idéale pour cette mission. »

« Le Maître a-t-il expressément demandé que nous tentions d'approcher ces _horribles démones_ ? insista Rosier. »

Harry cessa de faire tourner le rapeltout entre ses doigts et Aizih, sa vipère, ouvrit ses petits yeux noirs.

« Le Maître attend de moi que je renforce son armée en utilisant au mieux les ressources et les capacités de chacun. Et je pense que vous êtes tout indiqué pour cette mission, Rosier. »

Le ton était polaire et n'envisageait pas la réplique.

« Oui, mon Prince. »

« Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, vous pouvez tous les deux disposer. »

Après s'être respectueusement inclinés, ils quittèrent la pièce comme on le leur avait demandé, sans plus discuter.

« _Chiens_ , siffla Aizih à leur encontre. »

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, amusé. Puis il déposa un petit baiser dans son cou.

« _Garçon stupide_ ! se hérissa-t-elle en plongeant sa petite tête dans le col de son compagnon. »

Drago l'observa disparaitre lentement sous la tunique de Potter.

« C'est nouveau ces boucles d'oreilles ! Un cadeau ? lui demanda celui-ci, le sortant de sa contemplation. »

Il arborait en effet une paire de dormeuses serties de deux gros diamants. Leur éclat était remarquable, témoignant de leur grande pureté.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ton anniversaire ? demanda Harry, craignant de l'avoir raté. »

« Non, mon Prince. Un simple témoignage d'affection. »

« Oooooooh, je vois, s'amusa-t-il. Assieds-toi ! l'invita-t-il ensuite en délaissant le rapeltout sur son bureau. Nous sommes seuls à présent. »

« Merci, mon Prince, répondit-il avec le sourire de marionnette qu'Harry lui connaissait maintenant. »

Si Drago acceptait ces petites marques de favoritisme lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il refusait cependant toujours de l'appeler par son prénom ou de le tutoyer. Cela avait chagriné Harry, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer.

« Tu as vu ça ? demanda ce dernier en pointant du menton la porte par laquelle Macnair et Rosier venaient de disparaitre. »

« Oui. Mon père serait fier de vous, approuva Drago. »

En quatre mois, Harry avait fait de nombreux progrès, dont il se sentait fier. Son assiduité lors des cours dispensés par Lucius et Rodolphus ne s'était pas démentie. Il maîtrisait à présent tous les sortilèges de défense ainsi que ceux de la vie quotidienne. Tous, ou presque. Car l'un d'eux restait parfaitement hermétique à toutes ses tentatives : le sortilège du patronus. Mais Lucius l'avait rassuré en lui disant que peu de mangemorts parvenaient à lancer ce sort. Son travail avec Rodolphus était resté aussi rébarbatif que depuis leurs premiers cours. Harry avait appris par cœur tous les sorts de magie noire, ainsi que leurs effets. Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de les tester, pas même sur Bellatrix. Pour pallier à cette frustration, Aizih lui avait proposé maintes fois de planter ses crochets venimeux dans la mangemorte, mais il avait toujours refusé, sachant pertinemment que son fiancé ne le lui pardonnerait pas, les Lestrange faisant beaucoup pour leur cause. Bref, non seulement il s'était montré à la hauteur des attentes de son fiancé, mais aussi de celles de Lucius en ayant restauré son statut de Prince de Morsonge.

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire preuve d'une telle autorité, mais j'avoue que j'accepte de moins en moins qu'ils remettent sans arrêt mes décisions en question. Enfin, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ce matin pour te faire entendre ma complainte de pauvre petit prince ! J'ai pensé te confier une mission. Je voulais voir ça avec toi. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je sais que tu n'as plus tes entrées à Poudlard, mais tu y as étudié quelques années. Tu connais donc certainement un peu la Forêt Interdite et ses habitants. »

« Bien moins que vous ne les connaissiez, souligna Drago. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vous… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa Harry, je voudrais savoir si tu avais quelques connections avec les centaures. »

Drago ravala ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il se sentait de plus en plus découragé. Plus ça allait, moins Potter semblait accorder d'importance à ses souvenirs perdus.

« Pas vraiment, non, grimaça-t-il. »

« Oh… Et, penses-tu que tu pourrais les approcher ? Je sais que ces créatures sont très territoriales, alors je me disais qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard serait tout indiqué pour tenter de les aborder. »

« Et bien, en vérité, même les élèves de septième année ne sont pas les bienvenus sur le territoire des centaures. »

Harry sembla contrarié.

« C'est dommage. Ce sont de très bons guerriers. Ils pourraient faire la différence s'ils se battaient pour nous. »

« J'ai peut-être une solution, émit Drago. Je connais quelqu'un qui a eu des contacts prolongés avec eux et qui serait ravi d'être missionné par le Maître pour aller de nouveau à leur rencontre. »

« Vrai ? Qui ? demanda Harry, enchanté par cette nouvelle. »

« Dolores Ombrage, lâcha Drago. Elle travaille pour le ministère. Elle m'a rendu service, il y a quelques mois, en échange de ma promesse de l'introduire à une réunion de mangemorts avec le Maître. Je pense que le moment est venu de payer ma dette, termina-t-il, dans un sourire étrangement démesuré. » (1)

Et pour sûr, Drago jubilait du vilain tour qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer à l'horrible bonne femme. Nul doute que si Potter n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, il serait le premier à se réjouir de la situation, ayant été victime plus d'une fois du sadisme d'Ombrage l'année où elle avait enseigné à Poudlard. Quoi que, le garçon qu'il avait connu se serait peut-être malgré tout inquiété de son sort. Après tout, n'était-il pas Saint Potter ?

.

* * *

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dolores Ombrage attendait aux portes de la Salle du Trône avec les autres mangemorts conviés pour l'occasion. Elle avait revêtu son plus beau tailleur rose et sa mise en plis était absolument parfaite.

« Dernière précision, Madame Ombrage, lui dit Drago. Lorsque votre tour de parole viendra, adressez-vous uniquement au Maître. Ne parlez à notre Prince sous aucun prétexte. »

« Votre Prince ? Voulez-vous dire que… »

« Oui, Harry Potter règne bien aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est donc vrai ? Il l'a rejoint ? demanda-t-elle, ne semblant pas y croire.»

« C'est vrai, oui. Mais encore une fois, ne lui adressez pas la parole. Contentez vous de le saluer en même temps que le Maître et ensuite, ne vous occupez plus de lui. »

Il terminait à peine ses recommandations que les portes massives de la Salle du Trône s'ouvrirent. Tous les mangemorts s'y engouffrèrent, les Lestrange en tête.

« Mais, Potter ne me tiendra-t-il pas rigueur de nos relations passées ? chuchota Ombrage en faisant son possible pour rester près de Drago. »

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous occuper de lui. Et vous devriez cesser de l'appeler ainsi par son nom. Il est votre Prince à présent. Tâchez de lui montrer votre respect ! »

Elle ne sembla pas très bien digérer cette dernière information. Elle, courber l'échine devant cet avorton de Potter ? Elle avait tout de même été invitée par le Maître en personne pour enfin recevoir sa Marque. Elle n'allait sûrement pas lécher les bottes de cet arriviste qui semblait avoir subitement retourné sa veste. Elle était fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis des années, elle.

Les portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent et Dolores Ombrage redressa fièrement la tête. Enfin, elle le vit. Majestueux dans sa cape sombre. Il était aussi beau qu'on le disait, sa face de serpent ayant laissé place à ce visage d'ange, dont elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Avec grâce, il prit place sur son trône. Puis un jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés : cheveux noirs en bataille et grands yeux verts. C'était bien Harry Potter. Mais, avec ce port altier et ses habits de prince, il était bien loin du souvenir qu'elle en avait.

« Ombrage, je présume ? »

La voix chaude du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait sortie de son examen.

« Ou-oui, Maître. Dolores Ombrage, pour vous servir, minauda-t-elle. »

« Tu es priée de baisser la tête lorsque j'entre dans une pièce, Ombrage. »

Le petit rire de Bellatrix se fit entendre. Ombrage se retourna et vit avec effroi que tous les mangemorts étaient inclinés, une main sur le cœur. Et n'était-ce pas un sourire moqueur, sur la bouche de Drago ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la petite sorcière replète n'attendit pas plus pour adopter la même position que les autres.

« Voilà qui est mieux. Je serais moins clément si d'aventure tu apparaissais de nouveau devant moi avec tant de désinvolture. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître. Mais personne ne m'avait… »

« Tes excuses ne me concernent pas. Commençons. »

Sur ses mots, tous les mangemorts se redressèrent. Mais Ombrage, elle, resta courbée. Jusqu'à ce que Drago ne lui saisisse le bras pour qu'elle relève la tête. Les yeux rougeoyants du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient vrillés sur elle, se demandant clairement si elle ne méritait pas un ou deux doloris. Mais, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il finit par relâcher la pression que son regard exerçait sur elle.

« Tu es ici car tu as émis à de multiples reprises le désir de recevoir ma Marque. J'avoue que, jusque là, j'étais plutôt sceptique quant à l'utilité de te compter dans mes rangs. Mais Drago m'a fait part de ton dévouement à mon égard et il m'a assuré que tu saurais te montrer digne de ton engagement en tant que mangemorte. »

« Oui, Maître. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous être utile. »

Lord Voldemort se leva et s'avança jusqu'à elle, la faisant trembler.

« Faire tout ton possible ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de mes mangemorts. Je veux une dévotion telle que tu seras prête à engager ta vie pour moi. Tu ne vivras plus pour toi, mais pour moi. Possible et impossible ne feront plus partie de ton vocabulaire. Quoi que je te demande, tu le feras. »

« Oui, Maître, approuva-t-elle, tête basse. »

« Ton bras, intima-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

Fébrile, elle relava sa manche. Quand soudain, des sifflements se firent entendre.

« _Lord Voldemort._ »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers son Prince, qui venait de s'adresser à lui en fourchelangue.

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

« _Vous devriez attendre avant de lui apposer votre Marque._ »

Les mangemorts présents n'en furent pas surpris le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que leur Maître et Potter communiquent ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient en public et qu'ils souhaitaient que leurs échanges demeurent confidentiels. Mais, pour Dolores Ombrage, c'était une scène surréaliste. Elle avait l'impression d'être en présence de deux divinités, ou de deux êtres supérieurs venus d'ailleurs.

« _Et pourquoi ça ?_ répliqua Lord Voldemort, qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. »

Fort heureusement, le garçon était malin et il avait vite compris que ses paroles seraient tolérées tant qu'elles resteraient incompréhensibles pour tout autre que lui.

« _Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'immense honneur de recevoir votre Marque. Sa dévotion confine au fanatisme. Ne serait-ce pas un avantage que d'exploiter cela ? Votre Marque serait la récompense idéale pour tempérer sa couardise._ »

Oui, le garçon était très malin. Non seulement ses propositions ne manquaient pas d'intérêt, mais en plus il les formulait toujours de façon à donner l'illusion qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ en train de lui dire ce qu'il devrait faire.

Lord Voldemort lui adressa un petit sourire amusé avant d'accorder de nouveau son attention à Ombrage. Il l'observa un instant. Son tailleur rose étriqué, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, ses grosses joues tombantes et son regard énamouré. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

« Mon Prince vient de me rappeler, à juste titre, que tu avais été envoyée comme enseignante à Poudlard par le Ministère de la Magie afin de faire taire les rumeurs de mon retour. Mais il semblerait que tu ais échoué. »

« Mais, c'était à cause de… »

« Doloris ! »

Le sortilège la frappa et sa masse s'écroula au sol, sur les dalles de pierres froides. Ses cris de douleur étaient particulièrement insupportables, plus aigus encore que les miaulements d'un chaton qu'on écorcherait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dut mettre fin au sort pour se faire entendre.

« Tes justifications m'indiffèrent. Il me semblait déjà te l'avoir dit. »

« Oui, Maître, murmura-t-elle, incapable de se relever. »

Elle était percluse de douleur et publiquement humiliée. On était loin du grand moment de gloire qu'elle avait espéré.

« Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que tu sois digne de recevoir ma Marque. Mais, dans mon immense clémence, je vais te laisser une chance de me prouver ta valeur. Drago m'a confié que tu avais des relations privilégiées avec les centaures de la Forêt Interdite. »

Elle aurait voulu protester, hurler à la trahison, se rappelant l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu auprès de ces _animaux_. Plus jamais… Plus jamais elle ne voulait endurer de telles choses… A ce souvenir, une douleur aiguë lui traversa le bas ventre. Mais elle resta silencieuse, terrorisée à l'idée de recevoir le deuxième doloris de sa vie. (2)

« Si tu parviens à convaincre tes amis de se joindre à notre cause, je ferais de toi une mangemorte. Il va de soit que si tu échoues, je ne manquerais pas de t'octroyer une toute autre récompense. Sommes-nous d'accord ? »

« Oui, Maître, répondit-elle. »

Elle haïssait les centaures. Elle haïssait Drago Malefoy. Et, par-dessus tout, elle haïssait Harry Potter.

Sur son trône, le Prince de Morsonge eut un sourire satisfait.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait un temps superbe pour un mois de Novembre. Harry avait quitté son bureau afin se rendre dans le parc de Morsonge, pour pouvoir profiter des quelques rayons de soleil avec Aizih.

La vipère paressait, enroulée autour de la branche d'un platane. Elle observait d'un œil morne les tentatives de son compagnon pour lancer le sortilège du patronus. Elle aurait voulu se moquer mais voulait éviter une autre dispute avec lui. Il avait abandonné sa cape au pied de l'arbre et remonté ses manches, tant l'exercice lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais il avait beau s'échiner, sa baguette ne faisait apparaitre, au mieux, qu'un pauvre filet de brume blanchâtre.

« Raaaaah ! Mais c'est pas possible ! se mit-il à pester après un nouvel échec. »

« _Attention_ , siffla Aizih en se redressant. »

Harry se retourna, baguette au poing. Bellatrix Lestrange sortit alors de derrière un arbre, les mains dans le dos, comme une petite fille prise en faute. Elle s'avança vers lui, son jupon se balançant au rythme de ses hanches.

« Spero Patronum, lança-t-elle dans un grand sourire. »

Aussitôt, une épaisse brume argentée apparut derrière elle avant de se matérialiser sous la forme d'un chat aux pattes fines. Il marcha avec nonchalance jusqu'à Harry, contre les chevilles duquel il se frotta, avant de disparaitre.

« Bonjour, Petit Prince Chéri, le salua Bellatrix dans une révérence qui révéla sa baguette, jusque là dissimulée dans son dos. »

« Bonjour, répondit Harry, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. »

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il voyait la mangemorte, il perdait son calme.

« Le sortilège du patronus semble vous causer quelques difficultés, Petite Prince Chéri. Puis-je vous donner quelques conseils ? »

« Faites donc. »

Harry croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le tronc du platane, le visage sombre. On avait connu mieux comme invitation.

« Je suppose que Lucius vous a expliqué qu'il vous fallait invoquer un souvenir heureux pour parvenir à lancer votre patronus. »

Harry acquiesça.

« En ce qui me concerne, je pense que ce n'est pas le souvenir qui compte, mais la personne qui y est attachée. »

Cette garce, elle le faisait exprès, Harry en était sûr. Elle devait bien se douter que ses souvenirs les plus heureux étaient ceux en lien avec Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour réaliser un patronus. Sa perte de mémoire se rappelait à lui de façon douloureuse, bien qu'il fasse tout pour ne plus y penser ces derniers temps. Il voulait avancer. Ne plus se torturer en regrettant une chose que personne ne semblait pouvoir lui rendre.

« Savez-vous pourquoi mon patronus prend la forme d'un petite chatte ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

« Est-ce intéressant pour le problème qui m'occupe ? »

Bellatrix eut un grand sourire. Plus le gosse était désagréable avec elle, plus elle se sentait victorieuse. Et plus elle affichait son amusement, plus Potter perdait son sang froid. C'était presque trop facile.

« Cela pourrait vous mettre sur la bonne voie, Petit Prince Chéri. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

Durant ces quatre derniers mois, Harry avait aussi appris à être sarcastique. Et, quoi qu'en dise Lucius, cela ne lui allait pas si mal.

« Dans l'intimité, c'est ainsi que m'appelle le Maître, ronronna-t-elle. »

Harry abandonna sa posture nonchalante et se redressa, les poings serrés. Il n'était pas _certain_ d'avoir bien compris.

« Que veux-tu dire ? la questionna-t-il avec agressivité. »

« Ce que j'ai dit, Petit Prince Chéri. Mon patronus est une petite chatte car c'est ainsi que le Maître me surnomme dans l'intimité. Petite chatte. Et ce simple souvenir me donne le pouvoir de lancer ce sort, termina-t-elle, rêveuse. »

Harry bouillait de rage. Il était à deux doigts de l'explosion, les sortilèges les plus venimeux sur le bout de la langue.

« _Patience_ , siffla Aizih, aux aguets. _Viendra le moment, Harrrry_. »

« _Je suis à bout de patience_ , répondit-il sans quitter la mangemorte des yeux. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que, pour la première fois, Bellatrix eût peur de Potter. Bien sûr, elle n'identifia pas ce sentiment comme tel. Il n'empêche que, imperceptiblement, elle avait tressailli sous le regard perçant. Vert poison. Vert douleur. Vert Avada.

Le garçon se mit brusquement en mouvement et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas bondir en arrière. Mais il se contenta de passer à côté d'elle, mâchoires serrées.

Il regagna le château au pas de charge, bousculant le mangemort gardant l'entrée sud. A ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu le raisonner. Et de toute façon, il ne croisa personne d'assez proche de lui pour se permettre de l'interpeler alors qu'il traversait les couloirs de Morsonge.

Il avait toujours sa baguette à la main lorsqu'il arriva aux portes de la Salle des Douze Sièges. Et il n'avait toujours pas décoléré, loin de là.

D'une poussée de magie, les battants s'ouvrirent avec fracas, faisant sursauter tous les mangemorts présents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été surpris par cette entrée pour le moins inattendue.

« EST-CE QUE VOUS COUCHEZ AVEC ELLE ?! »

Harry avait crié, laissant enfin exploser sa colère. Le bras tendu, il pointait sa baguette sur son fiancé, de manière plus rhétorique que menaçante, mais tout de même, ce geste était _impensable_.

D'ailleurs, tous les mangemorts présents retenaient leur souffle, chacun se demandant comment leur Maître allait réagir à cette provocation. Lucius regrettait d'avoir incité Potter à s'affirmer. Severus se disait que, décidément, on ne transformait pas en blaireau un Gryffondor, même amnésique. Les autres, Mulciber, Dolohov, Nott, Yaxley, Rabastan et Rodolphus, espéraient qu'enfin le règne du Prince Potter allait prendre fin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quant à lui, n'avait jamais eu un teint aussi blafard, rendant son regard vermeil si intense qu'il en était presque insoutenable. Et c'était sur Harry qu'il était braqué.

Celui-ci s'empourpra, et la main tenant sa baguette trembla.

« Sortez tous. Laissez-nous, articula froidement Lord Voldemort, de sa voix d'outre-tombe. »

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol. Les mangemorts se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, dépassant Harry les uns après les autres. Et plus la salle se vidait, plus Harry sentait la panique le gagner. Il baissa sa baguette en même temps que ses yeux perdaient la bataille contre ceux de son fiancé. Enfin, les portes se refermèrent derrière Severus, dans un bruit de tombeau.

Lord Voldemort se leva, prenant appui de ses deux mains sur le plateau en bois massif de la longue table qui les séparait.

« Je… »

« SILENCE ! tonna-t-il.»

Harry ravala ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il ne s'en souvenait même plus de toute façon, son cœur ayant débuté une course affolante. Lord Voldemort s'approchait de lui avec lenteur, sombre et menaçant. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi effrayant. Et le doute s'insinua en lui. Peut-être bien que cet homme, qui prétendait l'aimer, serait capable de lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Des flashs de ses cauchemars avec Drago et Bellatrix lui revinrent en mémoire. Et si ce n'était _pas_ des cauchemars ?

« Comment _oses-tu_ venir ici et m'interrompre de cette façon ? Qui penses-tu être pour pouvoir brandir ainsi ta baguette contre moi ? »

Lord Voldemort était presque sur lui à présent et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tranchante. Mais, malgré sa peur, Harry redressa le menton et répondit :

« Votre fiancé. »

Un nuage passa dans les iris pourpres.

« Mon fiancé… Mon _fiancé_ , répéta l'homme en l'acculant contre le mur. »

Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait instinctivement reculé alors que Lord Voldemort avançait vers lui. Et maintenant, il se sentait pris au piège. Il commençait à regretter amèrement son emportement. Il aurait dû écouter Aizih et ne pas perdre patience.

« Dans ce cas, puisque moi aussi je suis ton _fiancé_ , tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse ceci ? dit-il en plantant sa baguette sous le menton d'Harry. »

C'était officiel : il était terrorisé. Il sentait son souffle s'amenuiser alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, moi. C'est vous qui couchez avec une autre, répliqua-t-il tout de même, des trémolos dans la voix. »

« Et quand bien même ? _Fiancé, Fiancé,_ tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, dès que je n'agis pas à ta convenance. Mais quel genre d'homme crois-tu que je suis ? Tu viens ici me faire des reproches, m'accuser de t'être infidèle. Mais de nous deux, quel est celui qui ne remplit pas ses engagements ? Bien que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, il n'a jamais été question d'abstinence lorsque nous nous sommes fiancés. Comment crois-tu que je vive cette privation ? T'es-tu seulement posé la question ? N'ais-je pas le droit de chercher ailleurs ce dont tu me prives ? »

A chacune de ces questions, la baguette de Lord Voldemort râpait la délicate parcelle de peau sous son menton. Le visage de l'homme était si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène amoureuse. Les mots étaient bien trop cruels et le cœur d'Harry saignait.

« Non, je ne veux pas, finit-il par répondre alors que ses beaux yeux verts libéraient leurs premières larmes. »

La pression exercée par son fiancé se relâcha un peu et il baissa sa baguette. Une de ses mains vint se poser contre le mur, tout près de sa tête, et il se pencha dans son cou.

« Que ne veux-tu pas, Harry ? lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille. »

Son corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa baguette tinta sur le sol de pierre lorsqu'il la lâcha pour se saisir des pans de cape de Lord Voldemort.

« Je ne veux pas que vous couchiez avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, répondit-il, des sanglots dans la voix. »

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. L'homme était si proche. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps. Son odeur lui montait à la tête. Et la jalousie lui dévorait le cœur.

« Prenez-moi, demanda-t-il en offrant son visage tourmenté au regard de l'homme qu'il aimait. »

 _Tu es sûr ?_

N'importe quel quidam un temps soit peu romantique aurait pu poser la question. Mais pas Lord Voldemort. Offrir une possibilité de repli au garçon ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses plans, alors qu'il touchait enfin au but.

« A qui t'adresses-tu ? fut la question qu'il posa. »

Harry ferma les yeux, tarissant ses larmes. Le temps venait de s'arrêter et les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer seraient irrévocables.

« Prenez-moi, Lord Voldemort. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, A Chuisle, lui répondit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche. »

Le baiser, qui n'avait pourtant rien de tendre, calma Harry. Il se lança d'abord dans la bataille, répondant aussi férocement que son fiancé, le tirant à lui et l'étreignant fortement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises et leurs langues se molestèrent l'une l'autre. Mais, petit à petit, son fiancé étouffa son emportement. Le tenant fermement contre lui, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, il prit le contrôle du baiser, qui devint plus voluptueux.

Ses doigts habiles entreprirent alors de déboutonner sa chemise, révélant son torse, qu'une respiration hachée soulevait de façon erratique. Puis ce fut au tour des boutons de son pantalon, qui n'opposèrent pas plus de résistance.

Les mains froides remontèrent ensuite sur son ventre et caressèrent ses pectoraux en mouvements circulaires. Ses tétons furent pincés et roulés entre ses pouces et ses indexes.

Harry mit fin au baiser pour gémir librement. La bouche de Lord Voldemort s'attaqua alors à sa gorge, suçant, léchant et mordant, tandis que ses mains retrouvaient le chemin de sa braguette, dans laquelle elles s'engouffrèrent. Par-dessus son caleçon, elles massèrent son sexe et ses bourses, le faisant bander un peu plus.

Il n'était pas question de les faire transplaner dans leur chambre. Ce serait ici et maintenant. Ou le garçon pourrait reprendre ses esprits et changer d'avis.

Harry était étourdi par tant de précipitation. Mais c'était foutrement bon. Et même s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là, il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Etre l'objet de cette passion dévastatrice le rendait fou. Fou de désir.

Aussi ne protesta-t-il pas lorsque son fiancé le retourna contre le mur de pierres sèches. Il y plaqua ses paumes et continua de gémir alors que son sexe était enfin pris en main.

Lord Voldemort dévorait son cou. Ses doigts crochetèrent son pantalon et son caleçon pour les baisser, alors que son autre main ne cessait de le masturber.

« Hummm, oui ! »

Habituellement, Lord Voldemort devait cacher le sourire de sarcasme que provoquait toujours les expressions de plaisir du garçon. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire aujourd'hui. Il détacha sa cape avec empressement pour la laisser tomber au sol. Elle l'encombrait et il voulait plus que jamais être libre de ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Sans relâcher l'érection dont il s'occupait, il posa son autre main sur l'arrondi parfait d'une fesse qu'il caressa longuement avec douceur. Puis il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les enduisant de salive, avant de les glisser contre l'anus du garçon. Il se contenta de le masser tout un moment, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire lors de leurs séances de masturbation. Mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec précaution, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair.

Harry eut un accroc dans sa respiration. Mais il ne protesta pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Et il se sentait moins gêné qu'il ne l'avait pensé, emporté par la fièvre du moment.

Le doigt le testa, allant et venant, explorant l'intérieur de son intimité. Jusqu'à ressortir complètement...avant de revenir en lui, accompagné d'un de ses comparses.

Lord Voldemort le sentit se crisper un peu. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, embrassant simplement le coin de sa mâchoire. Il recommença le même manège qu'un peu plus tôt, tâtant et remuant pour l'assouplir, le détendre. Petit à petit, les doigts purent se mouvoir plus librement et s'écarter légèrement.

Pour faire refouler son malaise, Harry porta une de ses mains à son sexe, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son fiancé pour le guider dans les caresses sur son érection souffrante. Le plaisir revint, étouffant les craintes d'Harry quant à la suite des évènements. Et il oublia tout lorsque les doigts voyageant en lui touchèrent une chose merveilleuse, qui le fit crier d'un plaisir surpris.

« Je l'ai, murmura Lord Voldemort avec une sorte de satisfaction tintée de soulagement. »

Et il poussa de nouveau ces doigts contre sa prostate, le faisant se cambrer et ahaner.

« Oh Merlin, balbutia Harry en passant son bras derrière la nuque de son fiancé, réclamant un baiser. »

Leurs bouches s'unirent de nouveau et un troisième doigt s'introduisit dans l'anus d'Harry, qui ne put réprimer une petite grimace. Il gémit avec une pointe de douleur.

Pour le distraire, Lord Voldemort glissa sa langue dans son oreille, zone très érogène pour Harry. Et il ne perdit pas de temps, faisant bouger ses doigts dans son intimité pour le préparer au plus vite à le recevoir. Il avait accordé le plus grand soin aux préliminaires, voulant à tous prix que le garçon apprécie et en redemande par la suite. Potter devait le vouloir. Le désirer. Il ne devait plus pouvoir se passer de sexe. La luxure, maître de tous les vices, devait faire partie de ceux du garçon.

Quand ses chairs furent enfin prêtes à l'accueillir, Lord Voldemort relâcha le sexe de Potter pour défaire sa braguette et en sortir le sien, gorgé de désir. Il le colla contre l'anus du garçon. Dans un même mouvement, il en retira ses doigts et y enfonça son érection.

Mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Il sentit parfaitement le membre imposant se frayer un passage en lui. Il tenta d'y échapper en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Mais alors ce fut pire car son fiancé attrapa ses hanches pour le tirer vers lui et finir de le pénétrer complètement. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger. Lord Voldemort avait laissé tomber son front contre son épaule et il ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

« Enfin…je te possède, Harry Potter, déclara-t-il, la voix éraillée. »

La formulation sembla incongrue aux oreilles d'Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, son amant commençant lentement à aller et venir en lui. Il pouvait sentir toute la longueur de son sexe s'extirper de son étroitesse avant de pousser de nouveau dans sa chair la plus intime. La sensation était indescriptible. Il enlaça une de ses mains à celle de Lord Voldemort, sur sa hanche. Sa tête roula contre le torse de l'homme. Sa respiration se fit lourde et ses gémissements lascifs.

« J'ai chaud, se plaignit-il. »

Sa poitrine était luisante et de la sueur coulait de ses tempes. Lord Voldemort tira sur sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Puis il passa sa propre tunique par-dessus sa tête. A moitié nu, et malgré la chaleur qu'il ressentait, il ne put s'empêcher de venir coller sa peau à celle du garçon. C'était si bon de le sentir contre lui, son sexe profondément enfoui dans son cul. Il s'était douté que ce serait bon de posséder le garçon. Celui qui avait été désigné pour le tuer. Mais il avait été loin de s'imaginer combien ça le serait. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur.

Harry poussa ses fesses contre lui, le rappelant à l'ordre.

« S'il vous plait, mon amour, le pria-t-il. »

Sa supplique lui fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il l'agrippa fermement par la taille et se mit à lui infliger de vigoureux coups de reins. Le garçon cria, exultant de plaisir, se mouvant contre lui comme un débauché. Ce rythme effréné allait avoir raison de lui, mais Potter devait jouir, c'était impératif. Jouir de son sexe et de sa main. Aussi recommença-t-il à le masturber, le prenant fermement dans sa paume.

Les cris d'Harry redoublèrent. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, son anus se contractant de plus en plus, rendant fou de plaisir son amant. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être meilleur, il perdit tout contrôle sur son corps et son sperme s'écoula le long de son sexe et sur les doigts qui le tenaient. Lord Voldemort le plaqua brutalement contre le mur pour pouvoir continuer de le prendre sans qu'il ne s'effondre. Son bassin percuta plusieurs fois ses fesses rebondies et il se répandit à son tour, dans la chaleur infernale de son intimité.

Il leur fallut un petit moment pour retrouver en partie leurs esprits. Lord Voldemort se dégagea en douceur et réceptionna son fiancé dans ses bras. Celui-ci embrassa le haut de son torse avec dévotion. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, Harry frissonna.

« Tu as froid maintenant, murmura Lord Voldemort contre son front. »

Il se détacha de lui pour ramasser sa cape et le draper dedans. Elle était bien trop grande pour Harry mais elle portait l'odeur de son amant. Il observa celui-ci s'éloigner pour s'installer sur une chaise. Cette distance fit naitre en lui une angoisse qu'il ne sut s'expliquer. C'était comme un abandon.

Mais Lord Voldemort lui tendit la main.

Harry n'hésita pas un seul instant pour le rejoindre. Son amant le guida pour qu'il s'installe sur ses genoux. Quand il fut contre son torse nu, il l'enferma dans une étreinte rassurante.

Tout était absolument parfait, pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

.

* * *

.

Harry était un peu nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'il participait à une réunion restreinte dans la Salle des Douze Sièges. Il s'était installé à droite du siège qu'occuperait Lord Voldemort, comme le lui avait indiqué Lucius et il avait posé devant lui, bien en évidence, son Encyclopédie Universelle des Créatures et Peuples Magiques. Pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit si sa proposition était rejetée. Mais cela le rassurait. Ce livre, écrit par les plus éminents spécialistes, montrerait son sérieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un amnésique arriviste. Il avait fait ses devoirs.

Tout le monde était presque arrivé. Ne manquait plus que les Lestrange. Et Lord Voldemort, bien sûr.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards au mur contre lequel Lord Voldemort lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Tout du moins, la première fois depuis qu'il était amnésique. Il se rappelait la scène, et cela le faisait rougir. Pour se distraire de ces pensées honteuses, il vérifia une énième fois que tout était en ordre dans sa tenue. Il était en train de lisser un pli de sa cape quand il reçut un coup de pied sous la table. Ahuri, il se tourna vers Lucius qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : « Tu es pire que Drago ». Harry s'empourpra mais se tint enfin tranquille.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivi de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix.

Comme les autres, Harry se leva afin de s'incliner devant leur Maître, une main sur le cœur. Lord Voldemort prit place à ses côtés avant de les inviter à s'assoir. Les Lestranges s'installèrent sur les chaises disponibles du côté de Severus.

C'est à ce dernier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa, sans perdre de temps :

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? »

« Rien à signaler de ce côté-là, Maître. L'école est sous contrôle. »

« Et l'Ordre du Phénix ? As-tu pu en apprendre d'avantage sur leurs projets ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

 _Mais je ne vous dirais pas tout._

Severus avait rendu visite à l'Ordre pas plus tard que la veille. Harry était passé du côté obscur de la force aux yeux de la population sorcière qui avait alors rejoint en masse le parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, malgré les victoires et l'influence de plus en plus grande des mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas en reste. Après de longues semaines, Fleur Weasley s'était imposée à Gringotts comme la nouvelle ambassadrice des sorciers auprès des gobelins, pourtant totalement hermétiques à ses charmes. Elle appliquait à la lettre les conseils de son époux, manœuvrant les gobelins en utilisant à son avantage les règlements dont ils étaient si friands. Elle avait ainsi gagné leur respect et, si ce n'est leur loyauté, du moins leur confiance. De leur côté, Le professeur McGonagall et Abelfort Dumbledore avaient rallié quelques partisans à leur cause, notamment la nouvelle directrice de Beaubâton et son équipe professorale, ainsi que quelques enseignants nord-américains. Tout ceci leur avait demandé du temps, car il avait fallu instaurer des relations de confiance, voire même bien souvent d'amitié. C'était un peu la même chose pour Charlie Weasley qui avait eu la difficile mission d'apprivoiser des dragons afin de les faire combattre pour eux. Finalement, cela n'avait été possible qu'avec Norberta, qui avait connu la main de l'homme depuis toute petite. Mais Charlie restait vigilant à tout ce qui se disait au centre de dressage, au cas où la rumeur d'un œuf abandonné viendrait à ses oreilles. C'était extrêmement rare, mais il se refusait à voler le nid d'une mère. Enfin, Hermione et Ron n'avaient, quant à eux, fait aucune avancée significative, Pendle ayant été désertée par toute sa population sorcière. Samlesbury leur avait bien donné une vague piste, les menant dans un obscur petit village de Lettonie où une vieille sorcière du nom de Ada Berzins leur avait souhaité la bienvenue à coup de Lanceflèches. Le derrière de Ron en garderait longtemps la trace. Mais Hermione ne renoncerait pas, elle se l'était jurée.

« Fleur Weasley continue à saper notre travail à Gringotts, Maître. Mais je pense que sa vigilance devrait se relâcher dans les jours à venir. Les potions de confusion ont en général ce genre d'effet. »

« Ne pouvais-tu pas lui servir l'un de tes poisons mortels, puisque tu en avais l'occasion ? lui demanda Dolohov. »

« Et risquer de mettre ma couverture en péril ? Crois-tu qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'un traitre se trouve parmi eux si l'une des leurs venait à succomber d'un empoisonnement ? Et quel coupable plus parfait qu'un Maître en potions ? Brillante idée, Dolohov. Comme toujours, le railla-t-il. »

« Empoisonne-les tous, alors ! s'exclama Bellatrix, comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée du siècle. J'imagine déjà la scène : l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix portant un toast pour je ne sais quelle minable petite victoire. Et cinq minutes après, ils s'effondrent tous, raides morts ! termina-t-elle en battant des mains. Enfin, sauf toi, Severus, précisa-t-elle sous le regard noir du Maître des potions. »

« Ils ont un loup-garou, contra-t-il. L'odorat de ces animaux est plus aiguisé que les dents d'un basilic. »

« J'apprécie tes envies de massacre, Bella, intervint Lord Voldemort. Mais à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. De plus, je trouve cela…amusant, de voir les petits protégés de Dumbledore se débattre contre moi. Nous les écraserons sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que mon Prince a une proposition intéressante à nous faire, termina-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. »

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, sa gorge s'étant soudainement asséchée. On y était. Et il comptait bien prouver à tous ces sournois de mangemorts qu'il n'avait pas usurpé sa place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, Prince des sournois il devait être.

« Personne ici n'ignore, je suppose, ce que sont les golems ? commença-t-il. »

Chacun acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« Une seule de ces créatures, dépourvue de volonté propre, aussi forte que dix hommes, assujettie à son créateur, incarne de mon point de vue le soldat idéal. Alors, imaginez le pouvoir dont vous disposeriez, Maître, en possédant une armée de golems. »

Lord Voldemort resta sans réaction. L'idée du garçon était stupide. Après un bref silence, le rire moqueur de Bellatrix éclata. Elle riait et riait encore, ne semblant pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute à Harry qu'elle surjouait afin de le ridiculiser.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Lestrange ? la coupa-t-il avec agressivité. »

« Aaaah, allons, Petit Prince Chéri, vous ne manquez certes pas d'imagination, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux. Mais une armée de golems ? N'avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler d'Henry Barbuc, le premier mais aussi le dernier sorcier à avoir tenté de créer une armée de golems ? Il s'est fait engloutir par ses créatures avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Un sorcier ne peut être le maître que d'une seule de ces créatures. De plus, l'attention nécessaire pour manœuvrer le golem rend le sorcier inutile sur le champ de bataille. Les golems ne sont bons que pour les lâches qui aiment rester à couvert. Merci quand même pour cette mignonne proposition, termina-t-elle dans un sourire _angélique_. »

Harry crispa ses poings. Il sentit Aizih resserrer ses anneaux autour de son bras, avertissement muet. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lord Voldemort, qui lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

« Il est plus que temps que nous mettions les choses au clair, Lestrange, déclara-t-il en sortant sa baguette. »

Et alors que cette dernière esquissait un mouvement pour attraper la sienne, Harry la désarma d'un expelliarmus. La baguette de Bellatrix s'envola et heurta le mur sur lequel elle rebondit avant de percuter le sol.

« Doloris. »

Le sort avait fusé et, sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée, Bellatrix se mit à hurler, se tordant de douleur.

Rodolphus fut le premier à réagir. Il dégaina sa baguette, prêt à en découdre avec Potter. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Le mari de Bellatrix hésita un instant. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour son épouse, soumise à la torture. Mais il ne pouvait accepter l'affront de voir cet avorton de Potter s'en prendre ainsi aux membres de son clan. Cependant, il choisit finalement d'obéir à son Maître et resta tranquille.

Harry se leva et contourna la table. Il faisait tout pour paraitre assuré, mais sa main armée tremblait. Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, la mangemorte s'était tellement débattue qu'elle était tombée de sa chaise. Elle continuait de hurler en se tordant au sol, comme une anguille. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il reprit la parole :

« Lever ta baguette contre moi, ton Prince, est un crime pour lequel tu mériterais de mourir, Lestrange. Il est plus que temps que tu comprennes quelle est ta place. Elle se trouve là où tu es présentement, à mes pieds. Tu me dois obéissance et respect, comme n'importe quel autre mangemort. Et puisque tu ne sais pas te montrer reconnaissante des privilèges que l'on t'accorde, tu ne m'appelleras plus _jamais_ Petit Prince Chéri. Tu t'en tiendras à « mon Prince », comme tout le monde. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Mais Bellatrix ne répondit pas, criant, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? redemanda Harry en intensifiant le doloris. »

« OUI ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer la gorge. »

Immédiatement, il mit fin au sortilège. Il regarda avec indifférence le soulagement sur son visage. Elle reprit un peu son souffle avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Vous êtes doué, mon Prince, susurra-t-elle, lascive, en se léchant les lèvres. »

« Heureux que tu t'en rendes compte, répliqua-t-il avant de se détourner pour regagner sa place. »

Il avançait la tête haute. Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de fierté de son fiancé, ses joues s'embrasèrent.

« Je disais donc, une armée de golems, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était en se réinstallant. Je n'envisage évidement pas, comme le pensait notre chère Bellatrix, la possibilité que vous en soyez l'unique créateur, mon Roi. Mais vous en serez tout de même le Maître, car vous êtes celui de tous ceux qui portent votre marque. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que chacun d'entre eux sera tout prêt à se livrer au rituel de magie noire qui leur permettra de créer un de ces monstres. »

« Si je comprends bien, tu envisages de demander à chacun de mes mangemorts de créer un golem ? l'interrogea Lord Voldemort. »

« Un ou plusieurs, selon les capacités de chacun, oui. Indirectement, chacune de ces créatures vous sera dévouée, Maître, au travers de la Marque qui vous lie à tous vos mangemorts. »

« Brillant, approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si un tel projet s'avère réalisable, je serais alors en possession d'une armée de soldats surpuissants et sans états d'âme. Je veux que tu m'en fasses une démonstration, avant de nous lancer dans cette entreprise à une plus grande échelle.»

« Oui, Maître, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. »

« Et j'attends de chacun de vous que vous l'épauliez dans ce projet, poursuivit-il à l'attention des autres membres présents. »

« Oui, Maître, répondirent-ils en cœur. »

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Hormis Bellatrix. »

Harry se tendit. Que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à se dire en tête à tête ? Bellatrix n'en profiterait-elle pas pour se frotter à son fiancé, comme elle en avait l'habitude ?

« _Pourquoi ?_ siffla-t-il à Lord Voldemort tandis que les mangemorts quittaient la pièce. »

« _Ne me réclames-tu pas, depuis des mois, que je clarifie avec Bellatrix la nature de mes sentiments à ton égard ?_ »

Ils étaient si proches et le fourchelangue était quelque chose de si intime entre eux qu'Harry aurait pu se jeter sur son amant pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, tant il était transporté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il n'oubliait pas où ils se trouvaient. Ce genre de démonstration en public ne faisait définitivement pas partie des écarts que son fiancé tolèrerait de sa part.

« _Merci, mon amour_ , répondit-il simplement, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. »

« _Tout le plaisir est pour moi, A chuisle_. »

Oui tout le plaisir était pour lui, pensa-t-il en regardant Potter refermer la porte de la salle derrière lui. Le garçon avait lancé son premier impardonnable. Et il s'en était tiré avec brio.

« Maître, ronronna Bellatrix une fois qu'ils furent seuls. »

Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait en reculant un peu son siège. La mangemorte comprit tout de suite l'invitation et vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds. Elle attrapa une des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se frotta la joue dessus.

« Maître… _Maître_ , se mit-elle à gémir. »

« Ma petite chatte semble bien excitée, se moqua-t-il. Est-ce la façon dont Potter t'a punie qui t'a mise dans un tel état ? »

Potter… Lancer un doloris du premier coup n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais le garçon n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ses émotions. Ce qui était, somme toute, plutôt _pratique_.

« Je savais que vous regardiez, expliqua-t-elle, malicieuse. »

« Tu es incorrigible, la sermonna-t-il en défaisant sa braguette. »

Aussitôt, elle engloutit son sexe mou. Elle le téta doucement, le faisant grossir contre son palais.

« Je tenais absolument à te remercier, ma douce Bellatrix. Grâce à la petite scène que tu lui as servie l'autre jour dans le parc, Potter est venu tout droit me livrer son cul. »

La mangemorte suça lentement l'érection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la faisant entièrement ressortir de sa bouche.

« C'était votre idée, Maître. Et c'est vous qui vous êtes chargé du travail le plus ingrat. Dépuceler cet enfant dégoûtant... »

« Tu parles trop, Bella, la coupa-t-il en poussant son visage contre son sexe. »

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, elle lécha ses bourses à pleine langue avant de remonter le long de son membre tendu.

« Ooooh… soupira-t-il de plaisir. Potter n'a certes pas ta technique… »

 _Mais il est divinement bon._

* * *

(1) Cf chapitre 1

(2) Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Une lectrice :** Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! Il y a peu, ma bêta me disait que mon Harry commençait à l'agacer lol Donc, j'imagine que ce que tu me dis est tout à fait fondé ) Harry va prendre de l'assurance, petit à petit. Il va tenir tête à Voldemort sur certaines choses, frontalement ou dans son dos lol Mais clairement, il s'agit d'une romance entre Voldemort et Harry. Et Voldemort ne se transformera pas en bisounours. Tu dois donc t'attendra à ce qu'Harry se conduise encore d'une façon peu reluisante… Mais son sens de la justice, son courage et sa droiture ne seront jamais très loin et c'est probablement ce qui l'empêchera de devenir un mage noir en puissance. J'espère que ce chapitre 8 t'aura plu !


	9. Nici Mort Nici Al Fiintei

Salut!

Aaaah la plage, le soleil, les fruits de mer, les garçons en short de bain... Que du bonheur! On en oublierait presque d'écrire ou de publier quoi que ce soit lol

Mais je suis là! (En fait, il pleut aujourd'hui.)

.

 **Une lectrice** trouvera la **réponse à sa review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aïzhi** a corrigé ce chapitre pour que son orthographe ne heurte la sensibilité de personne. Un grand merci à elle!

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Harry exprime sans ambigüité ses sentiments envers Voldemort en l'appelant « mon amour ». Il assoit clairement son autorité auprès des mangemorts et prend son travail de coordinateur très au sérieux. Voldemort charge Dolores Ombrage de rallier les centaures à leur cause, en échange de quoi elle aura l'honneur de recevoir sa marque. Sur ordre de Voldemort, Bellatrix attise tant et si bien la jalousie d'Harry qu'il finit par céder et coucher avec celui qui se prétend son fiancé. Après cette union, il dépasse ses fonctions de simple coordinateur en proposant une stratégie pour renforcer l'armée de Voldemort : que chaque mangemort façonne un golem. Harry lance son premier sortilège impardonnable, un Doloris, pour régler ses comptes avec Bellatrix.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Nici mort, nici al fiintei** (1)

.

« M'as-tu apporté ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

« Oui, Maître, répondit Rabastan en s'avançant. »

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et fouilla la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il en sortit une petite bourse de velours rouge, dont il dénoua le lacet. Une émeraude magnifique, grosse comme un gallion, tomba dans sa main. Il la présenta à Voldemort.

Celui-ci la regarda un instant. C'était une pierre remarquable, aussi bien par sa taille que par sa pureté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Aussi sortit-il sa baguette, faisant se tendre le mangemort.

« Peux-tu me répéter _exactement_ ce que je t'avais demandé de me rapporter, Rabastan ? lui demanda-t-il. »

« Une émeraude, Maître. »

« Non, ce n'est pas _exactement_ ce que je t'avais demandé. Je t'avais demandé une émeraude de la couleur des yeux de Potter. A-t-elle la couleur des yeux du garçon ? »

Rabastan n'en savait rien. Pour lui, une émeraude était verte. C'est donc que les yeux du garçon devaient l'être aussi. Mais il imaginait bien que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

« J'ai cru que c'était le cas, Maître. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et contourna son bureau à pas mesurés.

« Tu as cru que c'était le cas, répéta-t-il en posant la pointe de sa baguette sur le front de Rabastan. Et bien, tu aurais dû le vérifier, avant de te présenter devant moi et de me faire perdre mon temps, cracha-t-il en infligeant une coupure sur le visage du mangemort, passant sur son sourcil gauche et sa pommette avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa joue. »

Rabastan grimaça mais ne broncha pas. Le sang coula sur sa tunique en cuir. Il garda son œil fermé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa paupière. Mais le reste de l'entaille était profond et la douleur irradiait sur tout le côté de son visage.

« Je vous demande pardon, Maître. Je ne commettrai plus cette erreur et vous ramènerai une émeraude de la couleur des yeux de Potter. »

« Ce serait préférable, si tu tiens à garder figure humaine. »

.

* * *

.

Le garçon était là, face à lui. Ses yeux trop verts, qu'il aurait bien arrachés de leurs orbites, le fixant avec étonnement. Il savait que Rodolphus était celui qu'il attendait. Mais non, son frère ainé avait dû s'absenter pour une mission autrement plus importante que de jouer les apprentis sorciers avec Potter. Pourtant, « Que faites-vous là ? » ne fut pas la question qu'il lui posa.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ? demanda-t-il, l'air réellement préoccupé par son état. »

Foutu gosse trop gentil. Drago l'avait prévenu. Mais c'était tout de même déroutant.

« Une rencontre malheureuse avec un hippogriffe enragé, mon Prince. »

Potter le jaugea un instant.

« Oh, vraiment ? Un hippogriffe enragé ? Et bien, il faut croire que Lucius est tombé sur le même hippogriffe que vous, la semaine dernière, après être revenu de Gringotts sans les accords des gobelins, fit-il remarquer. »

« C'est possible, répondit-il, stoïque. »

Il n'en était pas vraiment certain, mais il lui semblait que la vipère de Potter, enroulée autour de son cou, venait de rire.

« Peut-être devriez-vous parler de cette blessure à Severus. Il a fait des merveilles avec celle de Lucius. A moins que, tout comme Bellatrix, vous affectionniez de parader avec les marques de cet hippogriffe enragé. »

« Je verrai Severus, mon Prince. Merci de votre sollicitude. »

Potter lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Lord Voldemort m'a assuré que vous étiez tout aussi doué que votre frère en magie noire et que, tout comme lui, vous parliez couramment le roumain. »

« Oui, mon Prince. »

« Suivant les méthodes de votre frère, j'ai appris par cœur la formule d'invocation d'un golem. Cependant, ce sortilège requiert certains gestes techniques dont je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi les détails, dans les descriptions faites par les livres. Aussi, avant de me lancer dans une tentative qui pourrait s'avérer périlleuse, je voudrais voir comment se lance ce sortilège. Si vous vouliez bien m'en faire la démonstration, je vous en serai très reconnaissant. »

Les yeux noirs de Rabastan parcoururent l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Bellatrix lui avait dit que c'était là que le garçon venait régulièrement s'entrainer à pratiquer les sortilèges enseignés par Lucius. C'était un petit coin du parc de Morsonge, légèrement en retrait, entre trois platanes. Un bel endroit où l'on était toujours sûr de trouver un brin de soleil. Des oiseaux chantaient et quelques cyclamens éparses fleurissaient la pelouse. Invoquer le mal ici n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais il s'accroupit dans l'herbe et enfonça profondément les doigts de sa main droite dans la terre pour en arracher une motte. Il ferma les yeux en sortant sa baguette magique du petit fourreau fixé à la ceinture de son pantalon de cuir. Et sans plus attendre, il commença à blasphémer.

« Nici mort, nici al fiintei. Creatura mea…. »

De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent instantanément au-dessus d'eux. Harry se tendit, sur ses gardes. Il sentit Aizih resserrer ses anneaux autour de son cou. La main de Rabastan laissait la terre s'effriter entre ses doigts.

« …Este blestemul ghidat de mâna mea. Asa sa fie ! Asa sa fie ! poursuivit Rabastan sans s'arrêter ni ouvrir les yeux. »

Un éclair parcourut les nuages avant que le tonnerre ne gronde. Aizih se redressa, ouvrant sa gueule pour siffler un avertissement.

« Acum ! Acum ! termina le sorcier en jetant au sol le reste de la terre qu'il avait ramassée.» (2)

Puis il se remit debout et attendit, le regard rivé sur la pelouse endommagée. Dans le ciel, des éclairs s'entrechoquaient. Un vent glacial se souleva, arrachant quelques feuilles de platane dans ses bourrasques. Le sol trembla très légèrement sous leurs pieds avant qu'un monticule de terre ne pousse à l'endroit où Rabastan avait lancé le sortilège. Il se craquela et ce qui semblait être une main de boue émergea, bientôt suivie d'un bras. Prenant appui sur le sol, la main aida un corps noueux, difforme et sans visage à s'extirper de terre. Aussitôt que la créature se tint devant eux, le vent s'éteignit. Le tonnerre se calma petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les éclairs disparaissent. Les nuages noirs, eux, restèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, occultant une partie du soleil. Rabastan se tourna vers Potter. Ses grands yeux reflétaient une innocence désarmante à cet instant.

« Vous allez bien, mon Prince ? »

« Oui… Oui, répondit Harry sans détacher les yeux du golem immobile. Il est…immense ! »

Il faisait bien deux mètres de haut pensa Rabastan. Avec des poings gros comme des chaudrons. Des touffes d'herbe éparses ornaient son corps cagneux.

« Leur taille dépend-elle de l'invocateur ?demanda-t-il en caressant sa vipère pour la rassurer. »

Mais elle ne cessait de siffler en se ramassant sur elle-même. Potter lui répondit en fourchelangue. Elle se tut enfin, mais resta tapie contre l'épaule du garçon, prête à mordre.

« Non, mon Prince. Tous les golems sont semblables. Même taille, même poids, mêmes capacités. »

« Une armée de clones… » (3)

« J'ai cru comprendre que c'est ce que vous projetez. »

Harry observa un instant Rabastan, hésitant.

« Effectivement. Mais une armée de golems nous sera parfaitement inutile si elle monopolise les forces de nos mangemorts. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Lord Voldemort m'a assuré que je pouvais compter sur votre collaboration. »

« Oui, mon Prince, répondit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau. »

« D'après ce que Lucius m'a expliqué, la Marque des Ténèbres lie chaque mangemort à notre Maître. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien comment ce sortilège fonctionne et jusqu'où va ce lien. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? »

« Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais, mon Prince, lui répondit-il. »

Le mangemort remit sa baguette dans son étui et commença.

« La Marque des Ténèbres crée un lien entre le marqué et son maître. Grâce à elle, le maître peut appeler ses marqués, où qu'ils soient. De la même manière, les marqués peuvent appeler leur Maître. »

« Vous avez le pouvoir de faire venir le Maître jusqu'à vous ? s'étonna Harry.»

«Non, mon Prince. D'un côté comme de l'autre, l'appelé peut ignorer la demande. Il ne s'agit pas d'une invocation. Juste d'un appel. Si le sorcier appelé décide d'y répondre, il pourra alors transplaner à l'endroit précis où se trouve le Maître, sans avoir besoin de connaître cette destination. De même que le Maître sera toujours en mesure de rejoindre un de ses marqués s'il est appelé par lui. Et seulement s'il est appelé. »

« Ce n'est donc ni un sort d'invocation, ni un sort de localisation. Mais le Maître peut-il vous manipuler grâce à la Marque ? »

« Nous manipuler ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Vous savez, comme avec le sortilège de l'imperium. »

« Non, mon Prince. La Marque ne peut permettre cela. Nous serions bien peu à l'avoir volontairement prise si c'était le cas. En revanche, le Maître peut nous punir à travers elle.»

« Vous punir ? Comment ça ? »

« La Marque peut devenir aussi cuisante qu'une brûlure, aussi douloureuse que si des dizaines de poignards vous traversaient le bras. C'est un bon moyen de persuader ses mangemorts renégats de venir jusqu'à lui. »

Le garçon sembla choqué.

« Mais ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle notre Maître a souvent recours, tenta-t-il de le rassurer »

« Non, bien sûr. Vous entailler le visage semble d'avantage lui plaire. »

« Je l'avais mérité, mon Prince. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Lestrange, répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Et bien, l'allégeance de Potter envers leur Maître ne faisait aucun doute. Savait-il seulement qu'un Doloris était bien pire que tout ce que la Marque des Ténèbres pourrait leur faire endurer ? Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

« Vous devriez le faire disparaître, reprit finalement Harry en parlant du golem. »

Bien qu'avec raideur, Rabastan sortit immédiatement sa baguette.

« Nici mort, nici al fiintei. Creatura mea. Născut din pământ, întoarce pe pământ. Asa sa fie ! Asa sa fie ! Acum ! Acum ! » (4)

La créature qui était restée parfaitement immobile jusque-là se liquéfia et se répandit sur le sol, laissant une flaque de boue nauséabonde sur la pelouse du parc.

Harry la contempla un instant. Puis il sembla se redresser et s'emplir d'une volonté tenace.

« J'ai…je dois bien l'avouer…quelques aprioris à votre sujet, Rabastan, dit-il. Cependant, je ne serais pas un bon prince si je laissais de tels sentiments entraver mes actions. Nous nous battons pour la même cause. Et l'on m'a par ailleurs assuré que, si vous n'étiez pas aussi populaire que Rodolphus auprès de notre Maître, c'est que vous ne savez pas aussi bien que lui vous mettre en avant et manier la flatterie. Vous seriez de ceux qui parlent peu et agissent dans l'ombre. Vous n'auriez pas la place que vous méritez. Il est vrai qu'il est quelque peu difficile de rivaliser avec votre frère qui a su contraindre les vampires à devenir nos alliés. Mais cela pourrait changer si mon projet… notre projet, aboutissait. »

La surprise était de taille pour Rabastan. Non seulement il comprenait que si Potter n'avait exprimé aucune surprise quant à sa présence, c'est qu'il savait depuis le début que Rodolphus ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui (et que c'était peut-être bien Potter lui-même qui avait fait en sorte que son frère soit occupé ailleurs), mais aussi qu'il lui proposait une alliance afin d'évincer son frère et Bellatrix du devant de la scène. Cette mise en compétition n'était pas anodine. Diviser pour mieux régner était une pratique signée Malefoy. Drago n'oserait jamais le manipuler ainsi. C'était donc Lucius qui avait conseillé le gamin, voyant probablement là un moyen de renforcer sa position auprès du Maître.

Potter avait changé. Et il avait des alliés au sein de ce château. Voulait-il être l'un d'eux ? Rabastan connaissait trop bien la trahison pour s'y risquer. Son frère et sa compagne étaient les seuls sur qui il puisse compter. Cela dit, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à jouer le jeu du gamin. C'était, après tout, ce que le Maître attendait d'eux.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà assuré, mon Prince, vous pouvez compter sur mon entière collaboration. Et j'espère, par ailleurs, pouvoir faire tomber certains de vos aprioris à cette occasion. »

.

* * *

.

Ça collait, ça sentait mauvais et c'était infesté d'insectes nuisibles et de sangsues. Pas de doute, ils étaient bien dans un marécage.

« Je hais ce foutu gosse ! s'énerva Rosier en écrasant d'une claque un moustique sur sa joue. Pettigrow ne nous aurait jamais envoyé dans ce bourbier ! »

Macnair, qui marchait devant lui en silence, ne lui fit aucune réponse. Il était sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du territoire des Banshees. Ils n'avaient pas été invités - si tant est que ces créatures puissent formuler une invitation - et il voulait être prêt à parer toute attaque.

« Donner son poste à Potter et le laisser agir à sa guise… continua à pester Rosier. »

« Pettigrow était un incompétent, répondit finalement Macnair, sans se retourner. Maintenant si tu pouvais te taire, je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons repérés. »

« Et pourtant, c'est bien pour cela que nous sommes ici ! Alors qu'on en finisse, et vite ! »

« Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous repérions les banshees avant qu'elles ne nous repèrent, murmura Macnair en scannant les environs. »

Les effroyables silhouettes des arbres morts ne laissaient qu'un faible champ de vision. Mais le silence quasi surnaturel – si l'on omettait les plaintes incessantes de Rosier – ne laissait aucun doute à l'expert qu'était Macnair : ils étaient à présent sur _leur_ territoire.

« Et quand je pense à Rabastan, ce faquin, qui passe ses journées bien à l'abri à boire du chocolat chaud avec Potter, pour discuter de je ne sais quoi avec lui dans son bureau. Pour sûr, elle est belle la vie des Lestrange ! Entre Bellatrix qui bénéficie de toutes les faveurs du Maître, Rodolphus qui ne reçoit que des missions de première importance et Rabastan qui s'est fait bras droit de Potter, ce n'est certainement pas eux qu'on enverrait dans cet infâme marécage ! »

« _Infâme_ ? répéta une petit voix criarde. »

Immédiatement, les deux mangemorts se stoppèrent, assurant leur prise sur leurs baguettes magiques. Leurs yeux fouillèrent les environs, mais ils ne virent rien.

« Notre merveilleux marécage, _infâme_ ?! reprit avec colère une autre voix nasillarde et aigüe. »

Puis ce fut un cri perçant, pareil à l'huissement d'un faucon (5). D'autres cris semblables lui répondirent avant que des battements d'ailes se fassent entendre. Trois, quatre puis cinq ombres menaçantes apparurent au-dessus d'eux. Les terribles banshees étaient là, les foudroyant de leurs yeux jaunes. Trois d'entre elles affichaient une position menaçante, dévoilant leurs crocs et leurs mains aux griffes acérées, battant l'air de leurs immenses ailes noires. Deux autres se tenaient sur des branches les bras croisés, le visage fermé.

« Je n'ai pas mesuré mes paroles, mesdames. Votre marécage me semble en réalité tout à fait idyllique, s'excusa platement Rosier. »

« HYPOCRITE ! hurla une des banshees, fondant sur lui. »

Immédiatement, il lança un sort pour la repousser. Mais elle l'évita avec une agilité remarquable. Elle arriva sur lui et saisit son bras entre les énormes serres qui lui servaient de pieds. Elle le tira dans la vase sur plusieurs mètres, maculant son visage, ses vêtements et sa chevelure de cette boue nauséabonde. Puis elle s'éleva dans les airs avec lui. Rosier se débattit, lança quelques sortilèges à l'aveuglette avant d'être désarmé par un Expelliarmus. Sa baguette tomba au sol dans un bruit flasque. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Macnair, qui avait jeté le sort, et qui rangeait à présent sa baguette avec beaucoup de flegme.

« Veuillez le pardonner, banshees. Il ignore tout de vos usages, et notamment votre goût pour la franchise. Votre marécage n'est certes pas un lieu où nous apprécierions de séjourner. Mais qu'il vous plaise est tout à fait compréhensible : nous aimons tous notre petit chez nous. »

Dans les airs, suspendu par le bras aux pattes crochues d'une des créatures, Rosier émit une plainte de douleur. Du sang coulait sur son épaule et son flanc.

« Et que sais-tu de nos usages concernant les bourreaux de créatures magiques ? rétorqua l'une de celles qui étaient campée sur un arbre. »

Ces mots firent blêmir Macnair.

« Je suis soumis aux directives du Ministère. Les choses seraient différentes si nous avions un dirigeant pour qui le sort de la magie et de ses porteurs comptait plus que celui des moldus et des cracmols. »

« C'est donc à contrecœur que tu répands la mort autour de toi, que tu assassines les enfants de la Magie ? rétorqua la banshee. »

Macnair hésita : s'il mentait, elles le sauraient. Mais s'il disait la vérité, il se discréditerait à leurs yeux.

« Je reconnais que, dans certains cas bien particuliers, il m'arrive d'éprouver de la satisfaction dans mon travail, biaisa-t-il. Par exemple, je peux vous assurer que ma main ne tremble pas lorsqu'il s'agit de trancher la tête d'un centaure, termina-t-il avec plus d'assurance. »

Une cacophonie de piaillements aigus et de grondements menaçants se firent entendre. Les banshees montrèrent leurs crocs et celles qui étaient perchées dans les arbres en griffèrent l'écorce. Rosier fut lâché et il s'écrasa sur le dos, dans la boue.

« Les centaures sont nos ennemis ! Ils nous ont chassées de nos forêts pour se les approprier. Ils méprisent les créatures féminines et enseignent à leurs poulains la culture du viol. Ils n'aiment et ne respectent que leurs frères. Ils justifient leur barbarie par des croyances archaïques. Hypocrites ! Hypocrites ! Hypocrites ! »

« La Magie a honte de ses enfants mi-hommes mi-chevaux, déclara férocement l'une d'elles avant de cracher par terre. »

« Un bon centaure est un centaure mort ! cria une autre. »

« C'est aussi l'avis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, enchaîna Macnair. S'il parvenait à accéder au pouvoir, je peux vous assurer que les centaures seraient exterminés. Vous retrouveriez vos forêts, assura-t-il. »

« Promesse de sorcier, jamais payée ! cita l'une d'elles. »

« Que demande ton Seigneur en contrepartie ? l'interrogea celle qui semblait être leur chef et qui dirigeait leurs échanges depuis le début. »

« Vous êtes de redoutables guerrières. Bien plus redoutables que n'importe quel centaure… »

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, sorcier. Que veut ton Seigneur ? Réponds ! »

« Votre soutien lorsque son armée se soulèvera pour prendre le Ministère de la Magie. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. La chef des banshees interrogea les autres du regard, cherchant leur assentiment. Certaines hochaient la tête, d'autres la secouaient. Mais l'une d'elle ne prêtait pas attention à l'échange, les yeux rivés sur Rosier, toujours étendu au sol. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever, sa chute lui ayant probablement causé quelques fractures.

« Kaanie ? l'appela-t-elle pour connaître son avis. »

Mais la créature continua de regarder Rosier.

« Tu le mangeras si on refuse leur alliance, lui promit la chef, faisant gémir Rosier de désespoir. »

Les autres banshees ricanèrent.

« Je ne veux pas le manger, répondit-elle. »

Mais elle fondit tout de même sur lui avant de se poser à califourchon sur son corps, repliant ses ailes de corbeau dans son dos. Rosier la détailla avec effroi. Elle était nue, comme les autres. Son corps de femme était lourd sur le sien, plus lourd que celui d'une femme ordinaire, probablement à cause du poids de ses ailes. Il était partiellement recouvert de petites plumes duveteuses, au niveau de ses bras, de son imposante poitrine, en bas de son ventre et sur ses mollets. Ses petits tétons étaient deux pointes roses dans le plumage ébène. Ses pieds était pareils aux pattes d'un aigle et ses mains, bien qu'humaines, étaient dotées de griffes impressionnantes. Pour finir, sur ce corps de diablesse trônait une tête magnifique aux yeux de lune rousse. La noirceur de sa longue chevelure contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage.

« N'aie pas peur, lui murmura-t-elle doucement. »

« Kaanie ? »

« Il est beau ! expliqua-t-elle enfin, amoureusement. »

Certaines banshees levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais leur chef lui demanda très sérieusement :

« Tu veux cet homme, Kaanie ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

« Très bien. Nous acceptons de nous battre pour ton Seigneur, Bourreau. En échange, les centaures devront tous mourir et leurs forêts revenir au peuple des banshees. Et ce sorcier, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Rosier du doigt, devra épouser Kaanie. »

« Marché conclu, approuva Macnair, non sans adresser un dernier regard au couple formé par Rosier et la créature le surplombant. »

A ces mots, le condamné poussa un nouveau gémissement de désespoir.

« Tu souffres ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Kaanie. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Tu n'auras plus mal. Plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal, lui promit-elle en caressant son visage, comme s'il était un petit animal de compagnie. »

.

* * *

.

Lorsque Rabastan eût récité l'invocation et terminé les gestes rituels, le ciel se déchira en même temps que le sol. Le tonner gronda. Et la terre accoucha d'un golem. A la suite de quoi, le vent se calma. Le mangemort retourna près de Potter, qui lui sembla tout aussi impressionné que la première fois.

« C'est à vous, mon Prince, lui dit-il. »

Harry acquiesça. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu : Rabastan invoquerait le golem et lui tenterait d'en prendre le pouvoir en lui apposant la marque des ténèbres. Mais il n'était pas très sûr de parvenir à jeter le sort. Il n'avait pas pu le pratiquer pour s'entrainer, faute de cobaye consentant sous la main. Il se sentait nerveux. D'autant plus qu'il était effrayé par la créature sur laquelle il devait jeter le sortilège. Sa force et son pouvoir de destruction étaient sans égal. Et rien ne pouvait l'altérer. Et lui, du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, il allait imposer sa volonté à ce colosse ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il se positionna face au golem immobile. Son absence de visage gêna Harry. Il ne savait pas où le regarder. Aussi se focalisa-t-il sur la poitrine de la créature, là où il voulait apposer la marque des ténèbres. Rabastan lui avait expliqué que la partie du corps importait peu. Dénuder un bras était simplement plus pratique pour les futurs mangemorts. Le golem, lui, était nu.

Il posa la pointe de sa baguette à l'endroit où un cœur aurait dû se trouver, si l'être en face de lui avait été humain. Mais aucun cœur ne logeait dans cette poitrine de terre.

« Morsmordre, prononça-t-il. »

Le mot était guttural. Le dire correctement requérait un parfaite articulation. Harry n'avait pas échoué, un halo noir apparaissant autour de la pointe de sa baguette. Sous ses yeux, une ligne sombre creusa la poitrine insensible du golem, traçant les contours d'une tête de mort. Suivit le serpent, sortant de la bouche du crâne pour former le symbole de l'infini, témoin de l'éternité de l'engagement des mangemorts envers leur Maître.

Il observa un instant son œuvre, semblant ne pas en revenir.

« Bon… Nous y sommes, dit-il enfin. Comment dois-je procéder ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Rabastan. »

« Il vous suffit de lui donner un ordre, Mon Prince. N'importe lequel. »

« Sans formule particulière ? »

« Non, Mon Prince. »

Harry fit de nouveau face au golem. Il hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

« Lève le bras ! lui ordonna-t-il. »

Il attendit. Mais rien ne se produisit. La créature resta aussi immobile qu'un bloc de pierre.

« Lève-Le-Bras, articula-t-il exagérément. »

Mais tenter de négocier avec une gargouille endormie aurait sûrement produit plus d'effet.

« Lève le bras ! ordonna Rabastan. »

Et le golem souleva son membre lourd, jusqu'à le tendre bien droit vers le ciel. Du moins, tout aussi droit que son bras pouvait l'être.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas, constata Harry. »

« Effectivement, approuva Rabastan. »

« La marque ne semble pas plus pouvoir asservir un sorcier qu'un être dépourvu de volonté. »

« Je suis pourtant sûr du contraire. Mais quelque chose doit nous échapper. Peut-être que marquer le golem ne suffit pas à vous en rendre maître si un autre en est le créateur. Peut-être que le seul à pouvoir en prendre le contrôle serait celui qui a marqué, non pas la créature, mais son créateur. »

« Autrement dit, Lord Voldemort. »

Rabastan approuva d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Et bien, je préfèrerais que nous soyons vraiment sûrs de la validité de cette hypothèse avant de le convier pour une démonstration. Lui faire perdre son temps ne nous apportera aucun crédit. »

Potter était gentil. Pathétiquement gentil. Il disait « nous » mais en vérité, Rabastan était le seul qui serait discrédité dans cette histoire. Le garçon le savait. D'une certaine façon, c'était une façon de lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais Rabastan ne comptait sur personne. Il savait que cela n'apportait, au mieux, que des déceptions. Au pire, une mort certaine.

.

* * *

.

Ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement depuis qu'Harry avait cédé. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore un peu nerveux. Il était nu, allongé sur le ventre. L'homme était comme une ombre planant au dessus de lui, bien qu'il sente le haut de ses cuisses entre les siennes, son bassin contre ses fesses, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche contre son épaule. Il était invisible mais partout à la fois. Harry ne savait jamais où sa peau rencontrerait la sienne. Il ne savait jamais où l'homme le regardait et comment il le regardait. C'était ainsi : il était de dos et il finissait par fermer les yeux pour se détendre et profiter de chaque attention que l'homme lui prodiguait.

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il sentait les doigts de l'homme caresser son anus, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Il inspira et souffla doucement pour tenter de se laisser aller. Il tira l'oreiller sous sa tête et laissa aller ses épaules.

« Détends-toi, A Chuisle. Tu sais que ça va être bon, murmura l'homme. »

« Excusez-moi, Lord Voldemort. »

L'homme cessa tout mouvement et se redressa. Il l'avait appelé « Lord Voldemort », ce qu'il ne faisait plus lorsqu'ils étaient aussi intimes.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry resserra l'oreiller entre ses bras et y enfonça un peu plus la tête. Les mots étaient trop importants pour pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Il n'était pas assez fort pour les prononcer. Il se sentait si vulnérable ainsi, nu sous cet homme. Pouvait-il seulement se refuser à lui ?

« Inutile de tenter de te dérober, lui dit-il en glissant son sexe lourd entre ses fesses. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. »

Il embrassa sa nuque.

« Tu es tout à moi… »

Faisant écho à ses pensées, ses mots effrayèrent d'autant plus Harry. La bouche tendre ne cessait de l'embrasser, les mains froides de le pétrir, la verge tendue de le harceler…

« Attendez… Non… S'il vous plait… finit par implorer Harry, se sentant étouffer. »

L'homme s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement. Tu en as envie pourtant. »

Harry retint un instant sa respiration…avant de tout lâcher.

« Je veux vous voir. Je veux pouvoir vous regarder. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel il crut mourir mille fois, avant que son amant ne lui réponde :

« Vraiment ? Et comment imagines-tu pouvoir me regarder te faire l'amour si tu es incapable de me regarder lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ? »

Harry sentit son estomac se ratatiner d'avantage. Pourtant, bravement, il décolla sa tête de l'oreiller et tourna son visage vers l'homme qui le tourmentait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry se trouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Lord Voldemort était beau à couper le souffle. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres, en réponse à son trouble.

« Installe-toi sur le dos. Je vais te prendre comme tu le désires. »

Ces mots, susurrés ainsi, firent monter le rouge aux joues d'Harry. Maladroitement, il se retourna complètement, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son fiancé. Ainsi ouvert, il s'offrait complètement. Lord Voldemort caressa ses cuisses avec paresse tandis que ses yeux rouges dévoraient son sexe et, un peu plus bas, son petit orifice.

« Accio lubrifiant, appela-t-il en tendant la main vers la table de chevet. »

Le petit flacon qui y était posé vola jusqu'à la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans laquelle il se logea. Du pouce il fit sauter le bouchon avant de verser l'épais liquide sur ses doigts. Il laissa ensuite le flacon à proximité, sur le sol. Il souleva une jambe d'Harry et posa son pied sur son épaule.

Le garçon observait chacun de ses mouvements, éperdu. Il avait envie de sourire méchamment à cela. Mais cette position l'obligeait, plus que d'habitude, à jouer l'amoureux attentionné. Aussi déposa-t-il un baiser sur sa cheville. Il flatta son érection en même temps qu'il glissait ses doigts lubrifiés dans son cul. C'était un endroit doux, étroit, chaud et terriblement confortable. Il avait hâte d'y enfoncer son sexe. Il avait hâte de voir le garçon se pâmer sous ses coups de reins. Hâte de prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait réussi : il baisait Potter, avec son consentement, après que celui-ci ait travaillé tout le jour à servir ses intérêts. Il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir le lui cracher à la face. Mais à quoi bon ? Potter n'était plus le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il était Harry, le garçon dont les parents avaient été ses plus fidèles mangemorts et qui avait perdu la mémoire suite à une attaque des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour un peu, cette idée l'aurait fait débander. Mais le cul de son fiancé était bien trop bon pour que de tels détails entament son désir.

« Hummhan ! gémit l'objet de ses pensées. »

Ses doigts venaient de toucher sa prostate tandis que le lubrifiant détendait légèrement les muscles de son anus. Il prodigua une nouvelle caresse sur le petit renflement qu'il sentait dans les entrailles brûlantes de Potter, le faisant cette fois crier de plaisir. Il avait fermé son poing sur les draps et il commençait à onduler du bassin.

Il libéra ses doigts de leur prison de chair et lubrifia son sexe. Potter rougissait de gêne et de plaisir, ne perdant rien de la scène. Et il adorait que le garçon le regarde ainsi, dans l'ombre de ses épais cils noirs.

Avec précaution, il le pénétra enfin, ne perdant rien des expressions de son visage. La petite crispation, le souffle qui se coupe, le halètement de bonheur…

Jusque-là, il avait aimé baiser Potter à quatre pattes. Il trouvait cette position avilissante pour le garçon. Mais peut-être que le plus avilissant n'était pas la position, mais le simple fait que le garçon aime être ainsi possédé par un autre homme. Et ce qu'il voyait en ce moment ne pouvait que confirmer que Potter aimait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il faut dire qu'il s'appliquait à la tâche, pour l'entendre encore gémir, pour sentir son corps trembler contre le sien… Pour capturer cette lueur éperdue dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Aussi le posséda-t-il avec douceur, laissant ses mains goûter sa peau et sa bouche caresser ses soupirs.

Ces attentions menèrent Harry aux portes du plaisir. Il chavira totalement lorsque son sexe fut pris en main. Son poing tira sur les draps, sa jambe trembla contre le torse de son amant et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour gémir. Les doigts de Voldemort, maculés de sperme, agrippèrent sa nuque et il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, étouffant ses cris alors que sa prostate était délicieusement stimulée. La voix de son fiancé vibra jusque dans sa propre poitrine lorsqu'il atteignit à son tour la jouissance.

Dans le silence de la chambre, leurs respirations précipitées étaient assourdissantes. Ils les laissèrent se calmer alors que leurs yeux surpris balayaient leurs visages empourprés. Puis Voldemort roula sur le dos, non sans avoir attiré Harry contre lui et refermé un bras possessif dans son dos.

Harry était aux anges. Il lui semblait flotter dans un nuage de plumes en sucre. Distraitement, il déposait de petits baisers sur le torse de son fiancé, le bout de ses doigts suivant les veines saillantes d'une de ses mains, abandonnée sur son ventre. Ils remontèrent sur le poignet, firent le tour de l'os rond, gagnèrent l'intérieur sensible de l'avant-bras. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la peau pâle, marbrée d'un réseau de veines bleues.

« Sur quel bras apposez-vous votre Marque ? »

Il ne savait pas lui-même comment la question était venue à ses lèvres. Mais à présent qu'elle était posée, elle prenait tout son sens.

« Le bras gauche, répondit Lord Voldemort sans ouvrir les yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la même raison que tu portes ma bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche. Parce que c'est le côté du cœur. »

Il embrassa ses cheveux.

« Dors, maintenant. Les golems attendront demain. »

Harry ne dit plus rien. Mais il ne s'endormit que bien après son amant.

.

* * *

.

Se retrouver de nouveau dans ce coin du parc, témoin de leurs échecs à répétition, commençait à sérieusement entamer leur moral. Ce petit coin de paradis avait été saccagé par leurs multiples essais. Des trous de terre et des flaques de boue, pareils à des cicatrices, grêlaient la parfaite pelouse. Des fleurs arrachées finissaient d'agoniser, ici et là, comme autant de victimes collatérales.

Rabastan avait mis au point une nouvelle formule – encore une.

Suivant les instructions de Potter, il plongea sa main gauche dans la terre mise à nu par l'une de leurs précédentes tentatives. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément et, baguette à la main, il commença à blasphémer.

« Nici mort, nici al fiintei. Creatura mea…. »

Comme à chaque fois, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au dessus d'eux. Aizih, toujours pendue au cou de Potter, se contenta d'humer l'air, alors que son maître restait impassible. La main gauche de Rabastan laissait la terre s'effriter entre ses doigts.

« …Este blestemul ghidat din mâna stăpânului meu. Asa sa fie ! Asa sa fie ! poursuivit Rabastan sans s'arrêter. » (6)

Les premiers éclairs apparurent et le tonner gronda. Des bourrasques de vent froid s'engouffrèrent dans les cheveux d'Harry, mais il resta de marbre, le regard fixé sur le mangemort en train de s'afférer.

« Acum ! Acum ! termina ce dernier en jetant au sol le reste de la terre qu'il avait ramassée.»

Puis il se remit debout et attendit aux côtés de Potter. Bientôt, ils sentirent le sol frémir sous leurs pieds. La terre sortit de la terre, créant un monticule pareil à celui d'une grosse taupinière. Enfin, semblant faire surface pour reprendre son souffle, la tête cabossée du golem émergea. Puis ce furent ses bras noueux, sur lesquels il s'appuya pour extirper du sol le reste de son corps. Aussitôt que la créature se tint devant eux, le vent s'éteignit. Le tonnerre se calma petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les éclairs disparaissent. Les nuages noirs, eux, restèrent au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Cette fois, il faut que ça marche, déclara Potter. »

Rabastan savait que ses paroles ne lui étaient pas adressées à lui en particulier. Le gamin émettait simplement un souhait, avec la volonté farouche d'un jeune écolier s'essayant pour la énième fois au sort du Levicorpus. Mais Potter n'était plus un écolier. Et il ne tremblait plus face à la créature infernale qu'il venait d'invoquer. Il tendit la main gauche vers le golem immobile et lui ordonna de lever le bras.

Les seules choses qui bougèrent, sous l'effet du vent, furent les trois malheureux brins d'herbe plantés en haut du crâne de la créature.

« Bon, c'est déjà bien, tenta de sa rassurer Potter. »

Mais il n'était pas celui qui avait créé le golem. Et il n'avait pas non plus apposé sa marque sur celui-ci. Alors les chances pour que son ordre soit suivi d'un quelconque effet étaient de l'ordre de zéro. Mais Rabastan se garda de le lui faire remarquer. Il s'entendait bien avec Potter. Il…l'aimait bien. Et sa façon de reculer le moment de vérité par crainte d'un nouvel échec était assez…distrayante. Souriant, il leva à son tour sa main gauche.

« Lève le bras, ordonna-t-il. »

Et le bras du golem n'eut pas même un frémissement.

« Lève le bras ! répéta Rabastan plus fermement. »

Mais sans plus de résultat.

Harry sentit son cœur cogner plus fort à mesure qu'il réalisait. Le golem ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougeait pas !

« Ça a marché… ça a marché ! s'écria Harry en empoignant le bras du mangemort. »

Sa voix, son sourire, ses mains cramponnées à lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait y croire étaient autant de démonstration de sa joie. Rabastan le trouva solaire en cet instant. Et, bien qu'il fut déstabilisé par la soudaine familiarité du gamin à son égard, il lui rendit son sourire, avec un peu plus de retenue.

« Ne vous emballez pas trop, Mon Prince. Il nous faudrait vérifier cela avec le Maître, avant de crier victoire, lui dit-il tout de même. »

Potter le relâcha.

« Oh mais non, Rabastan ! C'est évident que ça a marché ! Nous avons réussi ! »

Et, enfonçant son index dans la poitrine du golem, il poursuivit :

« La seule personne à pouvoir faire bouger ce tas de boue, c'est Lord Voldemort ! »

.

* * *

.

« Des golems ? répéta le professeur MacGonagall, hébétée. »

Severus acquiesça. Il avait fait réunir l'Ordre du Phénix en urgence pour les informer de la brillante trouvaille de Potter.

« Bordel de merde ! jura Fol œil. »

« Comme vous dites, approuva le maître des potions. Et ces créatures seront directement assujetties à Voldemort, qui pourra les contrôler à travers la Marque des Ténèbres dont chacun de ses mangemorts est affublé. Le potentiel de destruction d'une telle armée, guidée par une seule et même volonté, atteindra des sommets. Nous devons trouver une solution pour contrer cette menace, ou le monde sorcier en ressortira meurtri à jamais. »

« Et… Tu dis que c'est Harry qui a eu cette idée ? demanda Molly, atterrée. »

« Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! s'écria Ronald. »

« Et pourtant, je peux vous assurer que l'idée vient bien de lui, Monsieur Weasley. J'étais présent lorsqu'il a fait cette proposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione attrapa la main de son petit ami.

« Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même, Ron, lui murmura-t-elle pour le réconforter. »

« Effectivement, Miss Granger. Celui que vous connaissiez est en train de disparaitre. Il est urgent de trouver une solution ou alors, amnésique ou pas, Potter ne reviendra jamais des ténèbres dans lesquelles il est en train de s'enfoncer. »

* * *

(1) Ni mort, ni vivant. C'est du roumain !

(2) Ni mort, ni vivant. Ma créature. Il est le fléau guidé de ma main. Ainsi soit-il ! Ainsi soit-il ! Maintenant ! Maintenant ! (Inspiré de la formule : « Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. Asa sa fie ! Asa sa fie ! Acum ! Acum ! » Buffy saison 2 épisode 22.)

(3) Luke, je suis ton père !

(4) Ni mort, ni vivant. Ma créature. Née de la terre, retourne à la terre. Ainsi soit-il ! Ainsi soit-il ! Maintenant ! Maintenant !

(5)Huissement : cri du faucon, du verbe huir. A écouter sur internet si vous ne connaissez pas )

(6) Ni mort, ni vivant. Ma créature. Il est le fléau guidé de la main de mon maître. Ainsi soit-il ! Ainsi soit-il ! Maintenant ! Maintenant !

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Une lectrice** : Merci pour cette nouvelle review. C'est vraiment chouette d'avoir les impressions des lecteurs, bonnes ou mauvaises. Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir ! Il est vrai que le sexe et la violence sont des sujets récurrents, avec la mort. Les artistes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui s'emparent inlassablement de ces sujets. Ils résument l'hommes, même si je préférerait que l'amour à lui seul résume l'être humain. Tu as raison de dire que tout ne peut pas être en noir ou blanc, car je suis une très grande adepte du gris lol Peut être que tes souhaits concernant Harry se réaliseront, mais peut être pas comme tu l'imagines. Voldemort prend beaucoup de plaisir à manipuler Harry. Il se délecte de le voir y croire, de le voir l'aimer vraiment. Il pense qu'il a gagné. Mais tu verras par la suite qu'il a en fait déjà perdu, même s'il continue pour le moment ses « séances » avec Bellatrix. Hermione et Ron n'oublient pas Harry. J'ai fait en sorte de les intégrer à cette histoire mais ils ne sont clairement que des personnages secondaire, même s'ils ont de l'importance compte tenu du fait qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis d'Harry. J'espère que le chapitre 9 t'aura plu ! A très bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Impardonnable

Hello!

Les vacances sont finies? Ne soyez pas tristes! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Avada Memomagia!

(J'ai quand même envie de pleurer..snif...)

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre. En plus, ils n'ont même pas laissé de signatures, les vilains ;)

.

 **Aizhi,** qui n'est toujours pas rentrée de vacances (reviens Aiz'! J'ai besoin de twaaaaa!), est la mécanicienne orthographique de cette histoire. Elle répare toutes mes pannes!

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **LE CONTENU DE CE CHAPITRE PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES.**

 **Mais bon, ça va^^**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Rabastan rapporte à Voldemort des émeraudes dont la couleur n'est pas aussi pure que celle des yeux d'Harry, puis il rejoint ce dernier afin de l'aider à mettre sur pied une armée de golems. Rosier et Macnair se rendent dans les marécages pour négocier une alliance avec les banshees. Macnair y parvient en promettant qu'après la guerre, les centaures seront chassés de leurs forêts à leur profit et que Rosier épousera l'une des leurs. La relation d'Harry et Voldemort se renforce encore. Pour finir, Rabastan semblent avoir trouvé la formule leur permettant de réaliser le projet d'Harry de créer une armée de golems et Severus en informe l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 10: Impardonnable**

.

Potter n'avait plus utilisé d'impardonnable depuis sa grande scène dans la Salle des Douze Sièges, il y avait déjà plus d'un mois. Situation que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien l'intention de bouleverser aujourd'hui. Noircir le cœur du garçon, lui donner le goût du pouvoir et détruire son humanité faciliteraient la suite de son plan, en plus de lui forger un compagnon pour lequel il pourrait éventuellementavoir de la _considération_.

« Pourquoi cette réunion exceptionnelle ? lui demanda l'objet de ses pensées alors qu'ils traversaient un dernier couloir. »

« Je tiens à féliciter l'un des nôtres pour la réussite de sa dernière mission, répondit-il. »

Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui fut faite. Lord Voldemort ne l'avait probablement pas entendu car il avait parlé au moment même où les portes de la Salle du Trône s'étaient ouvertes. Il suivit son fiancé et s'installa dans le grand fauteuil à côté du sien avant de faire rapidement le tour des mangemorts présents : Les Lestrange étaient là, bien sûr, mais sans Rabastan. Venaient ensuite Lucius et Drago, accompagnés de Severus. Enfin, Rosier et Macnair se tenaient un peu en retrait du groupe. Ils étaient donc revenus de leurs négociations avec les banshees. Harry l'ignorait mais il savait maintenant que la mission avait été un succès. Il se demandait tout de même lequel des deux serait récompensé. Rosier, peut-être. Il semblait avoir donné de sa personne, l'un de ses bras étant en écharpe.

Une fois que toutes les têtes furent relevées, Lord Voldemort marcha vers eux.

« Vous qui êtes mes plus fidèles mangemorts, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que, depuis hier, un terrible allié a rejoint nos troupes ! C'est une première dans l'histoire des relations sorcières. Les banshees ont prêté le serment de se battre à nos côtés lorsque nous frapperons et assiègerons le Ministère de la Magie ! »

Les mangemorts présents échangèrent quelques regards, Rosier gratifiant les autres d'un petit sourire supérieur. Cependant, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune joie. Juste une indifférence polie, comme lorsque Severus recevait les compliments de Lord Voldemort. C'était sûrement une attitude plus digne que de se laisser aller à l'allégresse de la victoire.

« Pour cela, nous pouvons remercier Macnair et Rosier, qui ont su approcher ces créatures et s'attirer leurs faveurs. N'est-ce pas, Rosier ? »

Le sourire de ce dernier se fit un peu plus crispé et quelques rires furent difficilement étouffés du côté des Lestrange.

« Oui, Maître, répondit-il tout de même. »

« Bien que vous ayez accompli un travail remarquable, rien de cela n'aurait été possible sans mon Prince, continua-t-il en se retournant vers Harry. »

Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout et se trouva complètement pris au dépourvu.

« Harry, viens près de moi, l'invita son fiancé en lui tendant la main. »

Il était rare qu'il l'appelle _Harry_ en public. Ce qui termina de le perdre. Dans un état second, il se leva et effaça la distance qui les séparait, prenant la main que Lord Voldemort lui tendait une nouvelle fois. Ce geste lui était devenu familier. Il l'accueillait. Lui témoignait sa fierté, sa confiance et son affection.

« Tu as pris une initiative très osée en tentant de faire de ces immondes créatures, les banshees, nos alliées. Mais tu as su mettre une stratégie en place pour mener à bien ce projet. Tes choix ont été judicieux, déclara-t-il avant de lui faire un baisemain. »

La profondeur hypnotique de ses yeux rouges captura Harry au moment où les lèvres froides se posèrent sur sa main.

Qu'arrivait-il à son fiancé ? Il n'avait jamais été ainsi en public avec lui. Son travail méritait-il vraiment de telles démonstrations ? Il n'avait fait qu'envoyer Macnair et Rosier dans les marécages pour négocier avec les banshees. Pouvait-on vraiment parler d'une stratégie ?

« Mon Prince mérite une récompense ! déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. »

A ces mots, les grandes portes de la Salle du Trône s'ouvrirent et Rabastan entra dans la pièce avec trois prisonniers.

Les Dursley.

Une foule de sentiments s'abattirent sur Harry.

D'abord, l'incrédulité de voir sa famille en ces lieux qui, encore aujourd'hui, avaient pour lui quelque chose d'irréel. Peut-être bien que, au fond de lui, il avait pensé que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, dans le lit miteux du placard sous l'escalier.

La honte aussi, que sa famille ait finalement la preuve flagrante de son « anormalité ». Tout ceci ne pouvait que les conforter dans le fait qu'ils avaient eu raison de le traiter comme un monstre durant toutes ces années.

Venait ensuite la rancœur, évidement. La peine. L'inquiétude.

Rien de bon. Rien de beau.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois : Son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, serrés les uns contre les autres, manifestement terrorisés.

« Ne souhaites-tu pas saluer ta famille, mon Prince, susurra Lord Voldemort à son oreille, le sortant de son émoi. »

Vernon Dursley sembla lui aussi réagir, le rouge lui montant au visage alors qu'il fronçait ses épais sourcils.

« Que… Que signifie tout cela, mon garçon ? interrogea-t-il Harry avec force et colère. »

« … »

« Vas-tu le laisser te parler ainsi ? lui demanda la voix doucereuse de son fiancé. Ce moldu dégoûtant est-il en droit de le faire ? Assurément, il le pense… »

« Nous pensions en avoir fini avec toi, poursuivi son oncle. Nous t'avons nourri et logé durant des années. Est-ce ainsi que tu nous remercies ? Ces gens… Ces anormaux sont venus chez nous ! Que vont penser les voisins ? Je te préviens, mon garçon, je me plaindrai à Dumbledore ! Tu auras des ennuis ! »

Son oncle était tellement en colère qu'il postillonnait à travers sa grosse moustache grise. L'assurance avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui avait aussi gagné sa tante et son cousin, qui se tenaient un peu plus droits en le fusillant de leurs petits yeux porcins.

Lord Voldemort posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues d'Harry.

« Tu vois, ils sont amis avec Dumbledore. Ils ont toujours été du côté de l'Ordre. Du côté de ceux qui ont tué tes parents et qui t'ont volé tes souvenirs les plus précieux. Ils t'ont toujours détesté et maltraité. Toi qui étais un si merveilleux petit garçon. Tu aurais dû grandir avec tes parents, à mes côtés. Ils nous ont volés toutes ces années. Ne voudrais-tu pas leur exprimer ce que tu as sur le cœur ? Leur montrer que tu n'es pas l'incapable qu'ils imaginent ? »

La voix chaude et veloutée murmurait à son oreille. Les lèvres douces caressaient sa nuque. Les mains sur ses épaules lui assuraient amour, soutien et protection. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de ces gens ? Pourquoi devrait-il avoir honte ? Il était Prince. Il était aimé. Il était un sorcier.

« Dumbledore ? Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne soit mort, répondit-il de façon détaché. »

Sa tante eut un hoquet de surprise. Un tic nerveux agita la paupière droite de son oncle.

« Mort ? redemanda celui-ci.»

« Oui. Je l'ai tué, annonça tranquillement Harry en sortant sa baguette. »

C'était faux, bien sûr. Drago était celui qui avait été chargé de tuer Dumbledore par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à le désarmer, incapable qu'il était d'ôter la vie. C'est Severus Rogue qui avait tué le vieux sorcier, à la demande de ce dernier qui espérait ainsi en faire le nouveau maitre de la Baguette de Sureau. Mais Harry ignorait tout cela et il était persuadé qu'il était bel et bien le meurtrier de Dumbledore, comme il venait de l'annoncer aux Dursley.

Vernon recula, tendant un bras protecteur devant sa femme et son fils.

« Ils sont tout à toi, A Chuisle, l'encouragea Lord Voldemort avant de le relâcher. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna s'installer sur son trône. Le spectacle allait commencer.

« C'est ainsi que tu remercies ceux qui ont pris soin de toi ? En les tuant ? demanda l'oncle Vernon, livide. »

« Prendre soin de moi ? Comme vous l'avez fait ? Je pense effectivement que cela mérite rétribution. J'ai d'ores et déjà soldé mon compte auprès de Dumbledore. Je tiens à présent à m'acquitter de mes dettes auprès de vous, déclara-t-il en sortant sa baguette. »

Harry semblait détendu. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. La colère le rongeait. La rancœur empoisonnait son cœur. Il pensait à ses parents et à tous ses souvenirs perdus. Il pensait aux brimades et aux humiliations qu'il avait subies durant des années.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? Ne t'approche pas de nous ! lui ordonna son oncle. »

« Harry, nous sommes ta famille, intervint sa tante. Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu que tu t'en prennes ainsi à nous. »

« Tante Pétunia… Tu as toujours été si prompte à défendre ton fils et ton mari… A cajoler et engraisser ces deux gros PORCS ! cria-t-il. Mais par contre, lorsque j'étais celui qu'il aurait fallu protéger, là tu ne disais rien. Tu ne voyais rien, termina-t-il avec tristesse. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-elle en serrant le col de son gilet mauve contre elle. »

Harry aurait voulu lui cracher au visage toutes les brimades, tous les coups, toutes les injures. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ce qui le frustrait grandement. Si Lord Voldemort avait une vague idée de ce qu'avait été son enfance, il ne souhaitait cependant pas en faire étalage devant les mangemorts présents.

« Je me ferais un devoir de te rafraichir la mémoire, tante Pétunia. Et cette fois je m'assurerais que tu ne fermes pas les yeux, lui promit-il en levant sa baguette. »

Mais son oncle s'interposa.

« Tu ne feras rien du tout, mon garçon ! Ou je te garantis que tu t'en mordras les doigts ! tempêta-t-il en faisant barrage de son corps. »

Et il était si gras qu'il parvenait sans mal à dissimuler la silhouette efflanquée de sa femme. Seule la tête chevaline de celle-ci dépassait derrière lui.

« Tu as absolument raison, oncle Vernon. Je ne ferais rien. Tu te chargeras de tout, lui promit-il. Impero ! lança-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. »

Rodolphus avait insisté sur le fait que, en magie noire, la volonté du sorcier devait être inébranlable et le but du sortilège très clair dans l'esprit du lanceur. Et les conseils devaient être bons, car Harry fit mouche. Une onde à peine visible frappa Vernon Dursley entre les deux yeux.

« Vernon ? l'appela sa femme en saisissant son bras. »

Mais l'homme n'eut aucune réaction. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Les sortilèges impardonnables, ce n'était pas si _sorcier_ que ça.

« Oncle Vernon, je voudrais que tu immobilises ta femme, le temps que je m'occupe de son cas, demanda-t-il. »

Le gros homme se déplaça. Il tendit la main vers sa femme, qui tenta de se dérober mollement, ne croyant pas vraiment que son époux obéirait ainsi au garçon.

« Non ! Vernon ! »

Mais il l'attrapa et la tira contre lui, le dos contre son ventre gras, en maintenant ses bras le long de son corps.

« Papa ! intervint Dudley d'une petite voix misérable. »

Mais il n'esquissa pas un geste, tétanisé qu'il était par sa propre peur.

« Ben alors, Dudlynouchet ? Ne vas-tu vraiment rien tenter pour sauver ta mère ? »

La provocation d'Harry fit mouche. Le visage de porcelet de son cousin se para du même rouge que celui qu'arborait habituellement son père lorsqu'il était en colère et il se rua vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il s'effondra, fauché par le maléfice de croc-en-jambe qu'Harry lui avait lancé. Son menton avait durement percuté le sol, ses dents lui coupant profondément la langue. Cette douleur si particulière, aigüe et mordante, lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

Il se remit péniblement sur ses genoux. Harry observa ses yeux mouillés avec énormément de satisfaction.

« On pleure déjà, Dudlynouchet ? La chasse au Dudley n'a pourtant pas encore commencé, l'informa-t-il dans un sourire torve. »

Il vit précisément l'instant où son cousin comprit de quoi il retournait. Il l'observa chercher les issues de secours, sous le regard amusé des autres mangemorts. Ici, on était sur leur terrain de jeu. Sa proie n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper. Comme lui lorsque Dudley et ses amis s'adonnaient à la chasse au Harry.

« Connaissez-vous la chasse au Dudley ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade. »

« Non mais cela semble intéressant, Mon Prince, gloussa Bellatrix. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire presque séducteur. Le pouvoir était en train de le griser, ce qui n'échappa pas à Voldemort, qui sentit son sexe réagir à l'aura du gamin. Mais, jusqu'où son _innocent_ fiancé irait-il ?

« Voilà les règles du jeu, continua Harry. Seul le sortilège Cuisant est autorisé. Toucher Dudlynouchet aux bras ou aux jambes vous rapportera cinq points. Touchez-le au buste et ce sera trois points, alors que son gros derrière vous rapportera dix points. Quinze points pour le front. Vingt pour les joues. Et pas moins de trente points pour le groin de ce porcelet ! »

Des ricanements se firent entendre.

« Que remporte le vainqueur ? demanda Rabastan, qui ne perdait jamais le nord. »

Harry se tourna entièrement vers lui.

« L'immense privilège d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, susurra-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. »

Le message était limpide.

Severus, Lucius et Drago assistaient, impuissants, à la transformation de Potter en Petit Prince des Ténèbres.

« C'est à vous ! déclara Harry. »

Dudley n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours à genoux, sur les dalles froides de la Salle du Trône. Les derniers mots d'Harry le rendirent toutefois plus alerte. Son regard apeuré scanna chacune des personnes à qui son cousin s'était adressé. Aucune d'elles ne semblait vouloir bouger, mais les sourires qui lui étaient adressés ne lui disaient vraiment rien de bon.

Puis la baguette de Rabastan se leva, et ce fut le signal. Trois maléfices Cuisants atteignirent Dudley en même temps, le faisant hurler comme une pucelle effarouchée, de l'avis de Rodolphus. Les Lestrange avaient entamé les hostilités, touchant leur victime au bras, au dos et aux fesses.

Dudley s'effondra au sol comme un gros sac de sable, tenant son bras douloureux d'une main tandis que l'autre tentait vainement de dissimuler son gros derrière.

Un quatrième sort fusa, atteignant de nouveau ses fesses. Il venait de Severus cette fois. Dudley couina, se tortillant au sol comme un gros vers. Cinq autres maléfices Cuisants furent jetés au même endroit. Et cinq autres cris, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, s'échappèrent de la bouche de Dudley.

Des rires éclatèrent. Même Lucius, Drago et Severus avaient du mal à dissimuler leurs sourires. Certes, le maléfice Cuisant était douloureux. Autant qu'une bonne gifle. Ce qui était peu de chose pour ces mangemorts, rodés à la torture. Severus et Lucius, qui connaissaient les sévices que le gros garçon avaient infligés à Harry, trouvait le retour de flamme plutôt gentillet. Et ils espéraient surtout que les choses n'iraient pas plus loin.

En vain.

« Stop ! cria soudain Harry, arrêtant Macnair, Drago, Bellatrix et Rodolphus dans leurs gestes. »

Puis il se tourna vers sa tante, toujours prisonnière des mains de son mari. La pauvre femme tremblait comme une feuille et de grosses larmes inondaient ses joues. Ses paupières étaient fermement closes et on pouvait l'entendre supplier, misérablement :

« Arrêtez, arrêtez. Je vous en prie. »

« Je pensais avoir été clair, tante Pétunia. Tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux cette fois, lui dit-il d'un air affecté, en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Ce geste la rassura peut-être, et elle ouvrit ses yeux humides.

« Dis-leur d'arrêter, Harry. Dudley ne mérite pas ça. Mon petit garçon ne mérite pas ça, sanglota-t-elle. »

Harry poussa un gros soupir.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

La pauvre femme eut un semblant de sourire, qui se fana instantanément quand le regard de son neveu se durcit.

« Il mérite bien plus que ça, continua-t-il. »

« Non, gémit-elle. Nooon. »

« Si ! Siii ! exulta Harry. Et toi, ma chère tante Pétunia, tu ne vas plus fermer les yeux, je te le garantis, lui promit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Oculus Opertus, murmura-t-il. (1)»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, jusque-là, assez partagé. Potter avait bien commencé, lançant le sortilège de l'Imperium sans aucune difficulté. Mais ensuite, il n'avait plus vraiment participé à la petite fête donnée en son honneur, laissant aux autres mangemorts le soin de tourmenter les moldus. Et ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait. Le garçon devait torturer. S'il ne le faisait pas avec sa famille maltraitante, il n'irait pas bien loin ensuite.

Mais là, les choses prenaient une tournure autrement plus intéressante. Le sort Oculus Opertus n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Les yeux de la personne qui en était victime restaient perpétuellement ouverts. Le lancer demandait donc une grande finesse et une clarté d'esprit absolue, son effet et sa zone d'action étant extrêmement précis. Le garçon démontrait donc un certain talent, en plus d'un petit penchant sadique non dénué de charme. Obliger la mère de famille à regarder les brimades infligées à son fils ne manquait pas de piquant.

Les yeux de sa tante étaient pareils à ceux d'une chouette. Harry passa plusieurs fois sa main devant et ses iris bougèrent, preuve qu'elle voyait parfaitement bien.

« Tu ne pourras plus te défiler maintenant, tantine. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire incroyable. Un sourire d'enfant heureux. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les mangemorts présents. Ils attendaient tous son signal, prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes pour reprendre le jeu.

Mais Dudley n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours allongé sur le flanc, une main protégeant son derrière, des gémissements pitoyables sortant de sa bouche sans discontinuer. Ce n'était vraiment pas _marrant_.

« Ne feras-tu donc pas l'effort de courir, Dudlynouchet ? Aimes-tu tant que ça recevoir des sortilèges Cuisants ? lui demanda Harry en s'accroupissant près de lui. »

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, continuant de gémir misérablement.

« Si les maléfices Cuisants ne suffisent pas à te faire détaler, j'en connais un autre qui le pourra certainement. »

Dudley arrêta instantanément de chouiner, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il à son cousin, sans le regarder. »

« Doloris, murmura Harry en réponse. »

Cette fois, Dudley se mit à hurler pour de bon. Il ne se tortillait plus, il convulsait au sol. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. De vraies larmes de douleur et de peur. Jamais, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle souffrance, pas même le jour où il s'était cassé le poignet en tombant du trottoir. C'était insoutenable et il pensait qu'il allait mourir, son cœur s'agitant de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

« ARRETE ! ARRETE ! hurla Pétunia. »

Harry mit fin au sort. Non qu'il ait décidé d'accéder à la requête de sa tante. Mais il la voulait vraiment, sa partie de chasse au Dudley.

« Tu sais maintenant ce qui t'attend si tu ne te décides pas à courir, Dudlynouchet, le prévint-il. »

Un gros sanglot lui répondit.

« Harry, arrête… lui demanda une nouvelle fois sa tante. »

« Moi ? fit-il, innocemment. Mais je t'assure que je ne ferais vraiment rien si Dudley se décide à courir, lui dit-il avec sincérité. »

C'est alors que Dudley bougea. Il se remit d'abord sur ses genoux et essuya les larmes qui lui barbouillaient le visage. Puis il prit difficilement appui sur l'une de ses jambes et souleva sa lourde carcasse.

« Et ben voilà ! On y arrive ! le félicita Harry. Le jeu va pouvoir reprendre ! Allez, cours, Dudlynouchet ! »

Les maléfices Cuisants fusèrent. Et Dudley se mit à courir, aussi vite que sa masse le lui permettait. Mais ses efforts furent de courte durée. Il reçut un sortilège sur la joue, trois autres dans les côtes et un dernier dans le mollet avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Les mangemorts n'avaient même pas bougé, se contentant de lui lancer des sortilèges depuis leurs places.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Dudlynouchet, lui reprocha Harry. »

Et Dudley éclata en sanglots. Ses pleurs raisonnèrent dans le silence de l'immense Salle du Trône. Essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il s'étouffa en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, dans un borborygme grotesque.

Harry s'approcha de lui et le poussa du bout du pied.

« Debout. »

Seuls des pleurs lui répondirent.

« DEBOUT ! »

« Arrête… Arrête, Harry… le supplia-t-il. »

Harry s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui répondit, tout bas :

« T'arrêtais-tu, toi, lorsque je te le demandais ? »

Puis il se redressa et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Son cousin était vraiment pathétique. Ce gros porcelet, rouge et essoufflé, en train de pleurnicher au sol sans aucune dignité. Sa morve lui coulait sur les lèvres. Son t-shirt plein de sueur lui collait à la peau, révélant les bourrelets de son ventre flasque. Harry le trouva écœurant. Le Doloris s'extirpa d'entre ses dents, plein de venin et de rancœur.

Il percuta Dudley, le plongeant dans un océan de douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tant, pour laisser passer ses hurlements, que ses lèvres se craquelèrent. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Cette fois c'était sûr : il allait mourir. Ce fut en tous cas sa dernière pensée, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

A quelques pas de là, les yeux grands ouverts de sa mère versaient des larmes silencieuses, sans discontinuer.

.

* * *

.

Ils venaient de quitter la Salle du Trône. Les portes se refermaient derrière eux. Et Potter marchait _devant_ lui, comme si c'était lui, le Roi des Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne. Le pouvoir, celui de faire souffrir, celui d'user de sa toute-puissance pour briser un être, avait grisé le garçon. Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres. Tel un serpent, Voldemort fondit sur lui, le plaquant dos au mur.

« Quelle arrogance, susurra-t-il. Ta charmante petite famille t'aurait-elle fait perdre la tête au point que tu en oublies toutes les règles de bienséance, Harry ? Ne suis-je pas ton Maître et ton Roi ? Penses-tu pouvoir me passer ainsi devant pour parader en toute impunité ? »

Il vit le visage du garçon perdre de sa superbe pour finir par se décomposer complètement sous la dureté de son regard. Ses magnifiques yeux verts s'agrandirent légèrement, exprimant la crainte qu'il ressentait.

Le cœur d'Harry venait de faire une chute vertigineuse. Passer du statut de bourreau à celui de proie en quelques instants n'avait rien d'agréable. Il était à fleur de peau. Le visage en larmes de sa tante et les hurlements de Dudley ne cessaient de le harceler alors qu'une appréhension sans nom s'emparait de lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que son fiancé lui faisait de telles remontrances. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi fragile ? A deux doigts de s'effondrer ?

« Pardon… Pardon, Lord Voldemort, articula-t-il. »

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'homme le tira à lui. Il le dominait complètement et Harry devait lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Regarder la voracité de ses yeux rouges. Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochèrent aux bras forts du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci caressa doucement sa joue, le déstabilisant d'avantage.

« Mon cadeau t'a-t-il plu, A Chuisle ? »

Il aurait pu répondre immédiatement. Mais Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. D'y réfléchir vraiment.

Les Dursley, ces gens qui n'avaient jamais eu que du dégoût pour lui. Dudley et ses amis, qui l'avaient martyrisé de si nombreuses fois. Oncle Vernon, toujours prompt à le rabaisser, à le punir et à l'enfermer dans son placard. Tante Pétunia qui lui faisait faire toutes les corvées de la maison sans jamais un remerciement et qui fermait toujours les yeux lorsque son mari ou son fils le malmenaient. Ces moldus haïssant les sorciers, les considérant comme des abominations. N'étaient-ils pas de ceux qui n'hésiteraient pas mettre des femmes et des enfants sur des bûchers ? N'étaient-ils pas de ceux qui auraient embrassé les pieds du Pape durant l'inquisition, remerciant Dieu de les débarrasser de l'engeance maléfique que représentaient pour eux les sorciers ? Des hommes et des femmes vivant pourtant depuis toujours à leurs côtés. Leurs amis. Leurs voisins. Leurs frères et sœurs. Leurs neveux. Lui. Lui qu'ils avaient pris plaisir à maltraiter. Ne l'auraient-ils pas eux même jeté sur un bûcher s'ils l'avaient pu ? Ils _méritaient_ tout ce qu'Harry venait de leur faire subir. Et bien plus encore. Oh oui… bien plus encore…

« Oui, souffla-t-il, le regard fiévreux. Merci, mon amour. »

Les lèvres de son fiancé lui offrirent un sourire satisfait avant de se poser sur les siennes. Elles se caressèrent un petit instant, comme si elles s'apprivoisaient une nouvelle fois. Puis Harry saisit entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de son amant et tira doucement dessus. Les yeux rouges s'enflammèrent et un baiser incendiaire débuta entre eux.

Harry s'agrippa plus fermement à Lord Voldemort, qui l'écrasa contre le mur, insérant son genou entre ses cuisses complaisantes. L'homme ne tarda pas à glisser ses doigts glacés sous la tunique d'Harry. Il fit lentement râper ses ongles courts le long de ses flancs, faisant se couvrir sa peau de chair de poule. Puis il dégrafa son pantalon et engouffra ses mains dans son caleçon pour saisir fermement ses fesses. Harry se déhancha contre sa jambe, avide de contact.

Une porte claqua, les faisant sursauter. Ils scrutèrent le couloir mais ne virent personne.

Le garçon l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour reprendre leur baiser. Aussi Voldemort le serra-t-il étroitement contre lui avant de les faire transplaner dans leur chambre.

Harry fut déstabilisé un bref instant, mais son fiancé était déjà en train de défaire les liens de sa tunique. Elle tomba au sol. D'un jeu habile du pied contre son talon, il se débarrassa de ses bottes tandis que les doigts de l'homme retrouvaient le chemin de ses fesses. Ils serpentèrent entre les deux lobes charnus pour cajoler son anus, réveillant les terminaisons nerveuses si sensibles de cet endroit. Harry sentit le feu du désir embraser son corps. Son sexe se dressa complètement et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le libérer de ses étroits vêtements. Merlin devait avoir entendu ses prières car son amant l'allongea sur le lit et les lui retira.

Harry était entièrement nu sur le couvre-lit vert impérial. Seul son regard restait paré d'émeraudes. Cheveux en bataille, pommettes rougies, verge fièrement dressée… Spectacle fascinant. Lord Voldemort n'en perdait pas une miette. Et alors que ses yeux le dévoraient sans ambigüité, il défit sa cape et la laissa choir, avant de commencer à déboutonner son haut.

« Non ! »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. C'était sorti tout seul.

« Non ? l'interrogea Lord Voldemort en arrêtant son geste, le sourcil sarcastique. »

Il vit le garçon s'empourprer d'avantage et ses yeux le fuir un instant. Puis ils se plantèrent dans les siens et il répéta, bravement :

« Non. »

Lord Voldemort ne put contenir le franc sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il grimpa sur le matelas alors qu'Harry reculait, bien inutilement, vers la tête de lit.

« Petit pervers, se délecta-t-il en le retenant par la cheville. »

Il le tira sous lui et s'installa entre ses jambes, lui faisant ressentir le contact de ses vêtements contre sa peau nue. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il resserra ses cuisses sur ses hanches et ondula lascivement en gémissant. En réponse, l'homme empoigna ses fesses et lui donna quelques coups de reins. Sa langue pointue effleura son oreille avant que sa bouche ne vienne gouter la peau fragile de son cou.

Lord Voldemort aimait le goût du garçon. Et il bandait de ressentir son besoin de soumission et d'avilissement. Il ferait tout pour le combler. Pour associer torture et jouissance. Potter devait avoir envie de recommencer à supplicier des moldus. Ou n'importe qui d'autre méritant – ou non – d'être châtié. Et il se ferait un réel _plaisir_ de le baiser jusqu'à ce que son corps demande grâce.

Emporté par son propre désir de voir le garçon s'abandonner à sa noirceur, il embrassa fougueusement son épaule, sa clavicule et son torse, avant de venir sucer et mordiller ses tendres petits tétons. Il les agaça tant et si bien qu'Harry sentit une décharge de plaisir traverser son sexe tendu. Gémissant, il écarta les jambes et, prenant appui sur ses talons, il se cambra pour écraser son érection sur le ventre de son amant.

Lord Voldemort saisit le petit flacon de lubrifiant qui ne quittait plus leur table de chevet. De son autre main, il repoussa Harry contre le matelas.

« Sois sage, A Chuisle, lui dit-il alors qu'Harry grognait de frustration. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. »

Il déboucha le lubrifiant et en fit couler un filet sur le sexe et les bourses d'Harry, qui haleta sous la sensation de froid. Il en versa jusqu'à ce que le liquide épais dégouline entre ses fesses, où son anus pulsait d'impatience. Puis il referma le flacon et l'abandonna sur le lit.

Sa main flattât lentement une de ses cuisses avant de la soulever pour la caler contre son torse. Il embrassa l'intérieur du genou avant de plonger son regard carmin dans celui du garçon et de porter de nouveau ses doigts contre la chaude intimité qui le réclamait. Lentement, il la pénétra de son majeur.

« Hummmm oui, gémit Harry en fermant les yeux. »

Lord Voldemort fit coulisser plusieurs fois son doigt, sans empressement, avant d'en ajouter un second. Bien que son envie d'enfouir son sexe dans l'étroit fourreau du garçon se fasse de plus en plus pressante, il le prépara avec patience, jusqu'à ce que trois de ses doigts se meuvent en lui avec aisance. Il les fit aller et venir, encore et encore, les écartant parfois, avant de venir taquiner sa prostate pour noyer dans le plaisir les sensations d'inconfort provoquées par ce geste.

« Mon amour ! chouina Harry. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Vous le savez bien… se plaignit-il. »

« Oui, je le sais. C'est mon sexe que tu veux. Ici, précisa-t-il en tapant durement ses doigts contre sa prostate. »

Harry poussa un petit cri. Puis, bondissant comme un lion, il se redressa et empoigna les cheveux de son amant, rapprochant leurs visages en tirant dessus.

« _C'est vous que je veux_ , siffla-t-il en fourchelangue. »

Puis il lécha la bouche de son fiancé alors que celui-ci défaisait rapidement sa braguette, délaissant son intimité.

« _Vite_ ! le pressa encore Harry. »

« _Ssssssssssssssss_ ! lui répondit Lord Voldemort avec véhémence, collant son gland poisseux de pré-sperme contre son anus. »

Et, sans plus attendre, il poussa son sexe dans les chairs serrées mais Ô combien douces du garçon. Il l'envahit lentement, lui faisant sentir chaque centimètre de sa progression. Harry eut un gémissement pitoyable.

« _Me voilà tout à toi, A Chuisle_. »

Et c'était vrai. Son sexe incroyablement dur était entièrement en lui, dans la chaleur infernale de son ventre.

« Oui, souffla Harry en relâchant ses cheveux pour s'abandonner sur le matelas. Oui… »

La lascivité du garçon était délicieuse. Avec langueur, il fit onduler ses hanches, le testant, l'attisant. Ses pénétrations étaient tantôt courtes, rencontrant doucement sa prostate, tantôt longues, sa verge ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Il maintenait un rythme d'une lenteur délibérée. Il voulait imprimer dans les chairs de Potter qu'il était son bien le plus précieux, esclave de son désir, enchainé pour toujours à sa personne. Il lui disait, dans des poussées infinies et profondes, que jamais, _jamais_ , il ne s'en sortirait. Et, dans des retraits interminablement frustrants, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui. Que le quitter serait mourir.

Harry était à la torture. Il se sentait à la fois comblé et insatisfait, au paroxysme du désir. Son sexe pleurait de trop vouloir se libérer. Mais son fiancé ne semblait pas décidé à le contenter. Aussi prit-il sur lui de se masturber lui-même. Cependant, alors que sa main avait à peine étreint son érection demandeuse, elle fut saisie par celle de son fiancé qui la plaqua au-dessus de sa tête.

« Non, s'opposa-t-il d'un ton sans appel. »

« Non ? répéta Harry, surpris, rejouant sans le vouloir les mêmes répliques qu'un peu plus tôt. »

Lord Voldemort s'empara de sa seconde main, la ramenant contre la première.

« Incarcerem, murmura-t-il. »

Des cordes enchantées se matérialisèrent pour s'enrouler autour des poignets d'Harry, les attachant solidement à la tête de lit.

« Non, confirma-t-il ensuite, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage. »

Puis, ses mains caressantes regagnèrent ses hanches pour les saisir avec une douce fermeté. Et, sans une once de remord, il renouvela ses attentions, se mouvant avec une lenteur abominable dans l'étroite intimité du garçon. Il adorait ça, voir Potter au bord des larmes, sanglotant de plaisir et de frustration. Pourtant, l'exercice devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui aussi. Il transpirait à grosse gouttes, trempant sa chemise et son pantalon. Mais c'est ainsi que Potter l'avait voulu : entièrement vêtu, tandis que lui serait nu et vulnérable. Seul son sexe dépassait de ses habits noirs, quand il n'était pas profondément enfoui dans le cul du garçon. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et qui ne tarderait pas à succomber de plaisir. Il pouvait le dire, aux spasmes de plus en plus rapprochés qu'il sentait autour de sa verge.

 _Allez,Potter. Jouis. Jouis de mon sexe. Tu n'as besoin que de mon sexe pour être heureux. Rien d'autre._

Il n'était plus capable de changer de rythme. S'il le faisait, il viendrait avant Potter. Et ce n'était pas envisageable. Aussi tenait-il le cap, en de lents va-et-vient, de toute la longueur de son sexe. Et, à chaque venue, son gland se pressait contre la prostate de Potter, le faisant crier de façon parfaitement indécente.

Par moment, Harry avait envie de vomir, sentant le sexe imposant de son amant remuer dans son ventre. Et pourtant, c'était si bon… Le membre épais le possédait si bien. Il sortait paresseusement de lui et revenait, tout aussi paresseusement. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle conscience de cette présence qui s'imposait en lui, encore et encore. Cette colonne de chair le sculptait de l'intérieur, faisait de lui son œuvre, sa chose. Surtout quand elle venait tout contre son ultime source de plaisir. Oui, c'était trop bon. Enfin, il ne savait plus trop. Il lui semblait souffrir aussi, le plaisir se faisant douloureux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, un sanglot venant parfois obstruer sa trachée.

Et, lorsqu'enfin il se libéra, laissant son sperme dégouliner de façon ininterrompue le long de sa verge sensible, il pleura pour de bon. Des larmes libératrices. Dans un gémissement extatique. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que son amant jouissait aussi, maculant ses entrailles de sa semence.

Potter pleurait. Il s'était retiré, mais il pleurait toujours. Il détacha ses poignets mais le garçon les laissa échoués au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage en feu était baigné de larmes et sa bouche trop rose continuait de gémir.

« A Chuisle, murmura-t-il en essuyant délicatement ses joues humides, du bout des doigts. Chuuuuut, calme-toi, A Chuisle. »

Mais le garçon ne se calmait pas. Bien au contraire, il lui semblait que ses pleurs redoublaient. Avec patience, Lord Voldemort embrassa son front et ses paupières.

« Chuuuuut… Tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien. Je suis là, Harry. Tout va bien. »

Harry réagit enfin, cessant ses plaintes dans un hoquet souffreteux. Il posa sur son fiancé ses grands yeux verts, que les larmes avaient rendus encore plus clairs. Semblant complètement anéanti, il caressa la joue de l'homme, dont les yeux pourpres se fermèrent de plaisir.

« Je t'aime, A Chuisle, chuchota-t-il. »

Les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur l'angle de sa mâchoire. Son visage se froissa et, plongeant la tête dans son torse, il éclata en gros sanglots. Immédiatement, Voldemort referma ses bras autour de son corps, l'étreignant. Là, la joue écrasée dans les cheveux du garçon, il laissa son masque d'amoureux transi tomber, révélant la satisfaction malsaine qu'il ressentait à l'avoir ainsi contre lui, totalement bouleversé et incapable de se détacher de lui.

« Chuuuuut… Je suis là, A Chuisle. Je suis là… Je suis tout à toi… »

.

* * *

.

Severus Rogue, actuel directeur de Poudlard, l'avait diligemment adressée à Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait présentement assise, du bout des fesses, sur l'une des énormes chaises entourant l'énorme table de la toute petite cuisine de cet abominable demi-géant. Elle avait fait l'effort de boire le thé qu'il lui avait servi, curieusement doux pour un monstre pareil. Personnellement, elle aimait le thé amer. Mais elle avait été bien éduquée et n'avait fait aucune réflexion. Elle avait même accepté le scone _douteux_ qu'il lui avait proposé. Mais il était si dur qu'elle n'avait pu croquer dedans, sous peine d'y laisser une dent. Gênée, elle reposa le biscuit sur la coupelle de sa tasse.

« Alors, mon cher ? minauda-t-elle. M'accompagnerez-vous ? »

Hagrid la regarda bêtement, ses sourcils broussailleux se soulevant exagérément.

« Vous accompagner ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il, l'air de ne vraiment pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. »

« Dans la forêt interdite. Vous savez…. Pour rencontrer les centaures, répéta-t-elle, contenant difficilement son énervement. »

« Oh ! Les centaures, oui. De bien étranges créatures, vous savez. Vous ai-je dit qu'un jour, l'un d'eux est venu toquer à ma porte en pleine nuit pour me faire remarquer que Mars avait enflammé les anneaux de Saturne ? Bien sûr, vous vous demandez pourquoi. Hum, et bien, poursuivit-il après avoir croqué dans un de ses scones, ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que les centaures sont très forts pour tout ce qui concerne l'astronomie et l'astrologie. Oui, car ces deux domaines sont liés. Mais je suppose que vous le savez. Bref, toujours est-il que les centaures en connaissent un rayon sur le langage des astres. Et celui-là – celui qui était venu toquer à ma porte en pleine nuit, précisa-t-il – était venu m'annoncer, ni plus ni moins, que la saison des amours pour les dragons était arrivée. Plutôt gentil, non ? »

« Je – »

« Parce que en fait, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que tous les trois ans, lorsque les dragons entrent en rut, une femelle vert gallois vient nicher ici, dans la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclama-t-il, emporté par l'excitation de faire une telle révélation. »

Mais Dolores Ombrage n'était pas une femme à s'extasier sur la reproduction des dragons, ces bêtes féroces qui devraient être exterminées pour le bien de tous, à son avis. De plus, elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience.

« Enfin, voilà, grâce à ce centaure – Patrick, qu'il s'appelle – j'ai pu assister à l'incroyable spectacle de la parade amoureuse des dragons. En fait, ce sont des créatures beaucoup plus délicates qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Le mâle monte à califourchon sur la femelle et – »

« Vous semblez donc très bien vous entendre avec eux, la coupa Ombrage. »

« Avec les dragons ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire ça, mais je pense qu – »

« Je parlais des centaures, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. »

« Les centaures ? »

« Oui, vous semblez bien vous entendre avec eux. Raison pour laquelle Severus Rogue m'a adressée à vous. Je souhaiterais donc que vous m'accompagniez afin de les rencontrer, termina-t-elle en se levant, reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsqu'Hagrid lui répondit :

« Ah ça, les centaures, c'est une autre histoire. Je pense que je m'entends mieux avec les dragons, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous voudriez que je vous présente un dragon ? C'est tout à fait possible, ça. Enfin, une dragonne, plus précisément. Ma petite Norberta, termina-t-il, ému à la mention de cette dernière. »

Le visage d'Ombrage se crispa et un tic nerveux agita sa joue flasque.

« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec tout le maintien dont elle était capable. »

« Moi ? Ah ça non. Jamais je n'oserais, madame, répondit-il avec une parfaite innocence. »

Elle détailla son visage, à demi caché par sa barbe touffue, son épaisse chevelure et ses gros sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue à tenter de discuter avec vous. Vous êtes, de toute évidence, un animal qui a tout autant sa place dans cette forêt que les autres bêtes monstrueuses qui la peuplent. Je me passerais de vos services. Mais sachez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fera durement payer votre manque de coopération à mon égard. Je suis une de ses protégées. Une de ses favorites, même, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Oh… Je suis navré si je vous ai ennuyée. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas plus évolué que les créatures vivant ici et je ne me rends pas bien compte que j'importune les gens plus que je ne les aide. Mais vous, vous êtes différente. Ça c'est sûr. Etre la protégée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… ça doit être quelque chose. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous faire entendre des centaures, pour sûr. Alors que moi…je n'ai pas vos délicates manières. »

« Humf ! fit-elle en tirant un petit coup sec sur le bas de sa veste de tailleur rose. De toute évidence, répliqua-t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Lorsqu'elle eut quitté sa cabane, Hagrid posa sa large main sur la tête de Crockdur. Le gros chien bavait allègrement sur sa cuisse.

« Tu crois qu'on la reverra un jour ? demanda-t-il à l'animal. »

Celui-ci se cacha les yeux avec sa patte en gémissant dramatiquement.

« Je n'espère pas non plus, lui répondit en riant le demi-géant. »

A l'orée de la forêt interdite, Dolores Ombrage hésitait. Il était seize heures passé. Si elle s'aventurait maintenant sur le territoire des centaures, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de repartir avant la tombée de la nuit. Et les créatures les plus dangereuses de la Forêt Interdites étaient celles qui s'éveillaient la nuit, c'était bien connu.

Cependant, quelles que soient ces créatures, Dolores Ombrage imaginait sans peine que le sort qu'elles lui réserveraient serait sans commune mesure avec ceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquerait pas de lui lancer si elle échouait. Et ce stupide demi-géant qui ne comprenait rien à rien…

La petite femme replète frissonna. Sans courage, mais avec la détermination un peu folle de ceux qui pensent leur destin tout tracé, elle pénétra sur le sol de la Forêt Interdite. Alors que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le tapis de feuilles en décomposition, elle se félicita d'avoir choisi ses mocassins de daim rose ce matin. Ils lui permettaient d'avancer avec assurance sur ce sol chargé d'humus et recelant de pièges. Elle se prit justement le pied dans la jeune racine d'un hêtre, qui céda.

Si ses souvenirs ne la trompaient pas, le territoire des centaures se trouvait au nord-ouest de la Forêt Interdite. Cependant, ses souvenirs sur ce point étaient pour le moins…embrouillés. Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait subi lors de son enlèvement par ces créatures. Elle en ressentait encore l'offense, au plus profond de son corps. Elle avait tout tenté pour échapper à son sort. Elle avait joué de flatterie, fait des promesses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir. Ils avaient ri lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir, en tant que Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, de faire reconnaitre leur statut de sorciers. Ils s'étaient gaussés d'elle, se cabrant sur leurs pattes arrière. L'un de ses monstres, Bane, l'avait retournée et plaquée contre l'écorce rêche d'un tronc d'arbre. Elle se souvenait avec une acquitté mal venue de son souffle chaud lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré, en troussant sa jupe, qu'ils avaient demandé à être considérés comme des animaux par le Ministère et qu'elle saurait bientôt pourquoi. Elle avait supplié, imploré, pleuré. Oh oui, elle avait pleuré, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Nul ne savait et nul ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle préférait mourir tout de suite que de voir sa déchéance étalée aux yeux de tous. Elle s'était fait soigner dans un hôpital moldu. Elle avait laissé leurs mains impures prendre soin de son corps meurtri. Eux savaient. Raison de plus pour qu'ils crèvent tous. TOUS !

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était prête à retourner dans cet enfer, prête à donner entière satisfaction à ces bêtes. Elle n'aurait pas besoin des soignants moldus cette fois. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle avait pris des potions pour préparer son corps à l'innommable. Et elle savait quoi leur dire. Elle parlerait leur langage. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, fois de Dolores Ombrage.

Alors, le Maître la récompenserait. Elle deviendrait une mangemorte de premier ordre. Respectée de tous. Elle aurait une place de choix dans le nouveau gouvernement qu'instaurerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle épouserait Saghun Selwyn (2). Elle aurait enfin la reconnaissance et l'amour qu'elle méritait. Ce sont ces pensées qui lui permettaient d'avancer le front haut vers le repère de ses tortionnaires.

Elle avança plus d'une heure sans rencontrer personne. Bien qu'elle se sente par moment observée. Il commençait à faire sombre et il y avait tous ces bruits aussi. Des froissements, des bruissements, des battements d'ailes, des craquements, des bourdonnements. D'affreux bruits dont on ne savait jamais vraiment d'où ils venaient. Les forêts devraient être rasées, se dit-elle en évitant les tentacules d'un jeune Filet du Diable. Voilà qui mettrait un terme à l'existence nuisible de toutes les choses malfaisantes ayant le mauvais goût d'y vivre.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et une flèche vint se ficher dans un tronc après lui avoir frôlé la joue. Elle resserra les doigts autour de sa baguette et attendit, aux aguets. Quelques secondes plus tard, d'autres flèches se plantèrent tout autour d'elle.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle réajusta son tailleur avant de lancer un Sonorus sur sa gorge.

« Je suis Dolores Ombrage. Je viens en paix. Je désirerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Firzen, expliqua-t-elle calmement. »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit, quelque part sur sa droite.

« Il me connait, cru-t-elle bon de préciser. »

Firzen était celui qui l'avait libérée lorsque les autres s'en donnaient à cœur joie, chacun leur tour. Il avait suffi qu'il parle pour que tout s'arrête. Et il l'avait portée, dans ses bras puissants, jusqu'aux frontières de Poudlard, là où il était possible de transplaner. Il l'avait…oui…elle devait bien l'avouer : Il l'avait sauvée. Alors, elle s'était toujours dit que, lorsque le moment viendrait d'exterminer tous ces monstres, elle se montrerait clémente avec lui et lui proposerait d'intégrer un parc zoologique. Après tout, garder certains spécimens en vie pourrait rapporter beaucoup de gallions.

Un autre rire, plus nasal, se fit entendre.

« Oh oui, il te connait. Nous te connaissons tous, Dolores. »

Cette voix... Des bruits de sabots et des mouvements dans les fourrées attirèrent son regard alors qu'elle réalisait : Bane. L'imposant centaure aux longs cheveux noirs apparut, un sourire mesquin collé sur sa face monstrueuse. A la vue de son premier bourreau, elle se sentit faiblir un instant.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir, humaine. Le sang des centaures est si chaud que ta croupe en réclame encore. Tu auras ce que tu veux, Dolores-La-Flasque : Moi et mes frères, promit-il alors que sept autres centaures s'avançaient pour l'encercler. »

Tout son sang avait déserté son visage à l'entente de cette promesse. Mais elle ne devait pas paniquer. Elle avait pris ses précautions. Ça irait, cette fois. Enfin, elle l'espérait…

« C'est à Firzen que je désire m'adresser, poursuivit-elle. »

Un cri d'animal blessé, suivi de plusieurs autres la firent sursauter. Les visages des centaures s'étaient déformés et exprimaient la souffrance. Certains se frappèrent le torse, d'autre brandirent leurs arcs vers le ciel.

« Bouche impure ! Laisse mon frère au repos ! cracha l'un deux. »

« Son sang pour mon frère ! réclama un autre dans une plainte déchirante. »

Ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que Bane lève une main, imposant instantanément le silence.

« Tu n'es pas autorisée à prononcer son nom, humaine. Les mains de tes frères ont blessé le mien. Il ne viendra pas te sauver sous ce jour. »

« Il est…mort ? demanda-t-elle, tremblante. »

« Il est aux soins de mère Nature et foulera ton corps pour siècles après sa retraite. Ton corps, dont nous aurons festoyé et dispersé les membres. Offrande à la forêt, lui répondit un centaure à l'épaisse chevelure rousse. »

« Les centaures ne traitent pas avec les humains, lui rappela Bane. Mon frère a bandé son arc pour votre guerre. Il a marché avec les enfants de Dumbledore. Et vous l'avez transpercé de votre magie noire. Les centaures ne tracent pas le chemin des étoiles. Ils le lisent. Mon frère s'en souvient maintenant. »

« Les centaures peuvent tracer le chemin des étoiles ! Et ils peuvent briller autant qu'elles s'ils choisissent la bonne direction. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous offrira un chemin pavé d'étoiles ! plaidoya-t-elle avec la force du désespoir. »

Les centaures se mirent à piaffer, leurs sabots frappant le sol avec impatience. Ombrage constata qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il y en avait peut-être une quinzaine à présent, rassemblés autour d'elle. Banes scruta la cime des arbres un long moment avant de reporter son regard sur elle.

« Les astres parlent de ton Seigneur. Ils murmurent que c'est aujourd'hui que tu l'as trahi. »

« N-Non, c'est faux. Je suis ici car telle est sa volonté ! Ecoutez, si vous acceptez de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il vous offrira cette forêt que vous aimez tant. Et de belles moldues, dont vous pourrez disposer comme il vous plaira. »

Le rire franc de Bane éclata, vite rejoint par celui de ses frères.

« Nul ne possède la forêt, humaine. Et les centaures n'ont que faire des belles femmes. Une jument robuste avec une bonne croupe, voilà ce que veut le sang des centaures. »

Après ses paroles, Bane se mit à avancer vers elle, imité par les autres membres de son groupe. Certains se bousculèrent en trottant vers elle.

« Ne-Ne vous approchez pas ! les prévint-elle en brandissant sa baguette, prête à en découdre. »

Mais elle était encerclée de toute part.

« Tu savais ce que tu venais chercher en venant ici, Dolores, gronda Bane. »

Elle sentit une de leurs mains sur sa cuisse et fit volte-face en lançant un sortilège d'expulsion. Un seul d'entre eux fut repoussé. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le flanc, à deux mètres d'elle. Mais pour tous les autres, ce fut le signal. Le visage empreint de colère, ils se ruèrent sur elle.

* * *

(1) Oculus Opertus : sortilège de mon invention

(2) Selwyn : mangemort qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Dolores Ombrage a prétendu que le S gravé sur le médaillon de Serpentard qu'elle avait en sa possession signifiait Selwyn, nom d'une vieille famille de sorciers dont elle serait une parente éloignée.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Liloo** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Je sais qu'il faut être patients pour avoir la suite de l'histoire et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre 10 était à la hauteur de ton attente! Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir car si j'ai écrit un HP/Voldy c'est en partie parce que j'étais frustrée de ne lire sur ce couple que des histoires inachevée ou peu crédible, sauf exception que tu trouveras dans mes favoris^^ Tu as raison au sujet de Voldy qui se voile la face lol. Et ça m'a fait rire^^ Voilà, j'espère te retrouver bientôt :)

 **La personne qui m'a écrit** : **«** **Génial ! Je suis pour un Harry des ténèbres régnant avec Lord Voldemort ! J'adore ce couple !** : Un Harry des ténèbres ? Peut-être^^ Une chose est certaine, comme le pense Severus, Harry ne sera plus jamais le même. Et ce n'est certainement le dernier chapitre qui dira le contraire^^ A bientôt !

 **La personne qui m'a écrit: « J'adore les Tom-Harry et ton histoire sort du lot par sa complexité, son suspense et la richesse de ses détails. Je suis vraiment fan de ta fiction mais j'ai peur d'être déçu par ta fin...etc...»** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouveras ma réponse bien que tu ne te sois pas identifiée. Tes compliments me font très plaisir Et je te rassure tout de suite : j'ai dit et redit que cette histoire finit bien ! Donc ton petit cœur devrait rester entier lol Harry va de plus en plus prendre son indépendance, même si cela ne se voit pas beaucoup dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Une chose est sûre, il s'agit d'une véritable histoire d'amour, même si elle n'est pas très orthodoxe lol A bientôt!


	11. Le Prince des Ténèbres

Hello!

GRANDE NOUVELLE! **J'ai terminé l'écriture d'Avada Memomagia!** Si si, j'ai tout fini, même l'épilogue et le point final :D :D :D

En conséquence, j'ai procédé à la mise à jour de ma "petite" note d'introduction de cette hitoire.

.

Suite à un problème de chargeur d'ordinateur, **l'extrait du prochain chapitre** se trouve en bas de page, et non pas sur mon LJ comme à l'accoutumé.

.

 **Darklady Tj** trouvera une réponse à sa review en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi** est la super bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre. Un grand merci à elle, bienqu'elle semble être entrée en hibernation avant l'automne.

* * *

 **!** **ATTENTION !**

 **LE CONTENU DE CE CHAPITRE PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES.**

 **SANS RIRE**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Severus informe l'Ordre du Phénix du projet d'Harry de créer une armée de golems au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort, pour féliciter Harry de la réussite de son projet d'alliance avec les Banshees, lui offre les Dursley. Harry se livre alors à des petits jeux sadiques avec eux, faisant aussi participer les autres mangemorts présents. A la suite de ça, il se libère de ses sentiments contradictoires, et notamment de sa culpabilité, en laissant Voldemort le soumettre sexuellement. A la fin de cette intense étreinte, Harry fond en larmes et Voldemort lui déclare son amour. Dolores Ombrage va une nouvelle fois à la rencontre des centaures, se livrant à leurs pulsions animales sans parvenir à obtenir leur coopération.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Prince des Ténèbres**

.

Elle était nue sur le tapis de feuilles humides. Quelques petites branches s'étaient accrochées à ses cheveux en désordre. Sur les joues de son visage défait, des sillons noirs témoignaient d'un reste de maquillage. Son corps, perclus de douleurs, ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger. Sa peau pâle accusait des morsures et des traces de sabots. Mais elle était vivante. Les potions l'avaient bien aidée.

Bane s'approcha d'elle et elle eut peur qu'il recommence. Les autres centaures étaient partis, leur basse besogne accomplie, la laissant seule avec lui. Sa haute silhouette la surplomba. Il prit son arc, qu'il gardait toujours en bandoulière, comme ses frères, et sortit une flèche de son carquois. Il l'ajusta sur la corde et banda son arc, la visant à bout portant.

« Non… Non, eut-elle la force de gémir en se redressant un peu. »

Mais il décocha sa flèche, lui transperçant l'épaule. Elle hurla. Elle avait mal et elle avait peur de mourir, alors qu'il attrapait une nouvelle flèche. Elle se sentait trahie. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Absolument tout. Sans un mot, il banda de nouveau son arc.

« Bane ! Arrête ! retentit alors une voix tonitruante. »

Le centaure tourna la tête mais sa flèche était toujours pointée sur la sorcière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait du garde-chasse de Poudlard.

« Tu es sur le territoire des centaures, Rubeus Hagrid. Ici s'applique la loi des centaures. »

Et, sans quitter le demi-géant des yeux, il laissa partir la deuxième flèche. Elle se ficha profondément dans la cuisse d'Ombrage. Le cri qu'elle poussa déchira une nouvelle fois le silence de la nuit.

« Vous avez appliqué votre loi, Bane. Il revient à son peuple de la juger pour ses crimes. Le peuple sorcier. »

« Cela ne sera pas. Vos yeux ne voient pas. Mais les centaures ne tracent pas le chemin des étoiles. Ils le lisent, termina-t-il en repassant son arc autour de son buste. Au revoir, Rubeus Hagrid. »

« Au revoir, Bane. Mes salutations à Firzen, ton frère. »

Le centaure, qui s'était détourné pour regagner les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite, marqua un court arrêt. Offrant un demi-profil au garde-chasse, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis ses sabots martelèrent le sol et il disparut en galopant entre les arbres.

Hagrid posa ses yeux sur le corps nu, contusionné et percé de flèches de la femme à terre.

« Ne me regardez pas ! Je vous interdis de me regarder ! Partez ! Allez-vous en ! lui cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. »

Mais aucune pitié ne put atteindre le cœur du demi-géant. Cette femme avait fait bien trop de mal. Elle avait torturé des enfants. Il avisa sa baguette magique, dépassant d'un tas de feuilles. Il se dirigea vers elle pour s'en saisir.

« Rendez-moi ça ! exigea Ombrage, folle de rage. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre cette baguette. Il vous est interdit de pratiquer la magie, demi-géant ! lui rappela-t-elle. »

« Qui le saura ? Il s'agit de _votre_ baguette, lui répondit-il. Stupéfix ! »

A peine le sort l'eut-il frappée qu'elle se figea.

« Ne plus vous entendre, c'est déjà ça, marmonna-t-il en se penchant sur elle. »

Il passa ses bras sous son corps et la souleva avant de reprendre le chemin de Poudlard, le pas tranquille.

.

* * *

.

Harry n'assistait plus aux cours de Rodolphus depuis trois semaines. Il avait bien entendu demandé la permission à Lord Voldemort d'arrêter, plaidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à tirer de l'enseignement professoral du mangemort.

Non, ce qu'il lui fallait à présent, c'était de la pratique.

C'est ainsi que, deux fois par semaine, il se rendait dans les cachots de Morsonge. La première fois qu'il avait visité cette partie du château, il s'était senti extrêmement mal à l'aise, une peur sourde et inexplicable faisant se contracter ses abdominaux au point de lui faire mal. Comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé amnésique, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois maintenant, l'estomac perclus de coups.

Mais à présent, se rendre en ce lieu de désolation était devenu une routine. Une routine qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il ressentait toujours une forte excitation lorsqu'il descendait les marches menant dans les fondations du château. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans ses profondeurs, plus le Prince en lui s'effaçait. Il restait seulement Harry. Le petit garçon mal aimé qui avait grandi dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le petit garçon qui avait si souvent prié pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver lorsque son cousin et ses amis le brutalisaient. Le petit garçon qui aujourd'hui avait le pouvoir de se défendre. Et même de se venger. Et la vengeance, Harry en était devenu avide. Elle le grisait, l'enivrait, le comblait.

Il laissa trainer le bout de ses doigts sur les pierres du mur bordant le chemin du jardin des délices. Un jardin sombre et humide, sans arbres ni fleurs, suintant de tristesse. Il aurait pu rejoindre la cellule des Dursley les yeux fermés.

« Me voilà, chantonna-t-il lorsqu'elle fut en vue. »

Il entendit ses occupants s'agiter.

« Non… Non… Ne le laisse pas recommencer, Vernon. Ne le laisse pas faire ! supplia la voix misérable de tante Pétunia, faisant s'agrandir le sourire d'Harry. »

« Je ne peux rien faire, Pétunia. RIEN ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne peux rien faire, répéta son oncle désespéré. »

« Papa… Maman… Je ne veux pas y retourner… Je ne veux pas….pleura la voix terrorisée de Dudley. »

Mais la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit et leur pire cauchemar entra. Il était loin le garçon malingre et vouté qui avait hanté leur parfaite petite maison du 4 Privet Drive. C'était à présent un jeune homme à la posture arrogante. Son visage d'albâtre contrastait de façon saisissante avec sa folle chevelure noire et son corps paré d'étoffes sombres. Ses yeux déments brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses.

« Harry…s'il te plait… l'implora sa tante. »

Régulièrement ses doigts squelettiques venaient fermer ses paupières, toujours prisonnières du sort qu'Harry leur avait jeté. Une cataracte avait commencé à voiler son regard.

« Bonjour, tantine, gronda la voix d'Harry. »

« … »

« J'ai dit _bonjour_ , tantine, répéta-t-il, menaçant. »

« Bonjour, mon chéri, répondit-elle avec soumission. »

Il se tourna alors vers son oncle.

« Bonjour…mon chéri, articula-t-il avec difficulté. »

« Je suis heureux de vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué ! Mais nous discuterons plus tard. Je dois d'abord m'occuper du Dudlynouchet. »

A ces mots, Dudley se recroquevilla en gémissant dans le coin de la cellule où il s'était réfugié, serrant contre lui sa main bandée.

« Il n'a pas fait correctement ses corvées. N'est-ce pas, tantine ? »

« … »

« Doloris, lança-t-il en pointa sa baguette sur son oncle. »

L'homme s'effondra le long du mur en criant de douleur. Il se tenait la tête, là où le sort l'avait touché.

« N'est-ce pas, tantine ? redemanda Harry en intensifiant le sortilège. »

On n'imagine jamais vraiment à quoi ressembleraient nos proches s'ils étaient victimes d'une douleur intolérable. On n'imagine pas leurs visages déformés par la douleur. On n'imagine pas les voir un jour dans la déchéance la plus totale, convulsant sur un sol tout aussi crasseux qu'eux. Et on n'imagine pas détenir le pouvoir de les soulager mais de ne rien faire.

Malgré tout, Pétunia Dursley refusait d'obéir à leur bourreau. Car si elle le faisait, elle épargnerait son mari pour condamner son fils. Alors elle ne dirait rien. Harry l'avait compris, aussi mit-il fin au Doloris.

« Bon, puisque tantine ne semble pas avoir compris la leçon, tu vas te charger d'elle, oncle Vernon, déclara-t-il. »

« Non, non… souffla-t-il, épuisé par l'intense douleur qu'il venait de ressentir dans tout le corps. »

« Si, assura Harry d'un ton sans appel. Impero. »

« Impero », Pétunia et Dudley savaient à présent très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Ce mot faisait de Vernon Dursley la marionnette d'Harry.

« Amène-la dans son placard et donne lui une bonne correction, ordonna Harry. »

Et son oncle s'exécuta, malgré les protestations et supplications de sa femme. Il la tira jusqu'au placard qu'Harry avait fait installer dans leur cellule et s'enferma dedans avec elle. Des bruits de coups et des cris se firent entendre.

« Ta mère est une sacrée têtue, Dudlynouchet. J'ignore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ! s'amusa-t-il. »

Son cousin ne répondit rien. Ses petits yeux porcins terrorisés ne le quittaient pas.

« Bon, nous y allons ? lui demanda Harry. »

L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête.

« Tatata, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête toi aussi. Aller hop ! Debout ! »

Mais Dudley ne bougea pas.

« Tu te lèves et tu me suis ou je tue tes parents, annonça platement Harry. »

Cette fois, son cousin baissa la tête. Mais il resta au sol, refusant de se lever.

« Et bien, et bien. C'est beau l'amour filial chez les Dursley ! Enfin, tu dois bien te douter que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. Je ne vais pas tuer ma propre famille. Il faudrait être un monstre pour faire une chose pareille ! expliqua-t-il avant de pointer sa baguette magique sur Dudley. Levi Corpus, prononça-t-il ensuite. »

Surpris, Dudley sentit son corps se soulever du sol, sensation depuis longtemps oubliée pour l'obèse qu'il était. En un instant, il était là, jambes et bras ballants, flottant à vingt centimètres du sol. Et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il fut attiré à la suite d'Harry qui quittait la cellule. Sa tête cogna le linteau de la porte lorsqu'il la franchit.

« Oups ! Désolé ! s'excusa Harry en riant. Tu vas avoir une belle bosse. »

Harry avançait le pas léger, les guidant jusqu'à la salle de torture des cachots de Morsonge. Celle-ci n'avait plus servi depuis des lustres avant qu'Harry ne décide de la réhabiliter. Un grand feu de cheminé ronflait dans son âtre. Des chaînes et des bracelets de fer sortaient des murs. Une roue en bois était installée dans un coin de la pièce et une imposante table trônait au centre. Sur celle-ci, deux grands verres étaient disposés, remplis de liquides jaunâtres.

Harry mit fin au sortilège de lévitation, laissant retomber son imposant cousin sur une chaise, juste en face des deux verres. Aussitôt, une chaîne vissée sur le plateau de la table par un gros écrou s'anima et s'enroula autour du poignet gauche de Dudley, immobilisant sa main bandée.

Harry glissa sa baguette dans la manche de sa tunique et, délicatement, il commença à ôter le pansement protégeant les doigts de Dudley. Bien qu'il se montra très doux, son cousin émit un sifflement de douleur lorsque l'air libre entra en contacte avec ses chairs mutilées. Le petit doigt et l'annulaire avaient été sectionnés au milieu de la dernière phalange. Les moignons étaient en train de cicatriser.

« Severus a fait du bon travail, constata Harry. Peut-être auras-tu de nouveau droit à ses bons soins aujourd'hui ! »

« Non… S'il te plait…. Harry, se mit à pleurer Dudley. »

« Ah mais ça ne dépend pas de moi, Dudlynouchet. Aujourd'hui encore, je te laisse le choix. A ta droite, dit-il en désignant le premier verre, de l'urine de crapaud. J'ai eu un mal fou à me la procurer. Et à ta gauche, mon urine, que tu commences à bien connaitre. Choisis ! »

Dans un sanglot, Dudley secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne choisis pas. Je te ferais boire les deux. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, lui rappela Harry d'une voix mortellement sérieuse. Alors, que préfères-tu ? L'urine de crapaud qui m'a coûté quelques gallions, ou mon propre cru, fraîchement pressé de ce matin ? redemanda-t-il en désignant chacun des verres. »

« Le tienne, murmura Dudley sans le regarder. »

« J'en étais sûr ! s'amusa Harry. Tu choisis toujours la mienne. Elle doit être délicieuse ! Allez, bois, finit-il en lui tendant le verre contenant son urine. »

« Non, gémit-il. »

« Bois ou je te promets que tu avaleras des litres de pisse d'ici ce soir. Je demanderai à tous les mangemorts présents dans ce château de venir se déverser directement dans ta bouche. Et tout ce que tu pourras faire, c'est avaler, avaler et avaler encore. »

« Ça…ça me fait trop mal au ventre, expliqua-t-il. »

« Je _sais_ , que ça fait mal au ventre. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Alors bois avant que je ne perde patience. »

La main tremblante de Dudley attrapa le verre qu'on lui tendait et, alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres, une hache se matérialisa au-dessus de sa main mutilée. Il ferma les yeux, commençant à pleurer. Il tenait le verre contre sa bouche. L'odeur d'urine était forte et lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il desserra les lèvres et but, sous le regard brillant de plaisir de son cousin. Il avala trois premières gorgées, sans s'arrêter. Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il avait bloqué sa respiration pour amoindrir le goût infâme. Mais il eut un haut-le-cœur. La hache s'éleva alors, prête à s'abattre sur son majeur.

« Attention, Dudlynouchet. Tu perdras un autre doigt si tu vomis ! le prévint Harry. »

 _Comme s'il ne le savait pas._ Tant bien que mal, il réprima sa nausée, respirant à grandes goulées, des larmes coulant sur ses joues grasses.

« Magnifique, murmura quelqu'un à la porte, surprenant les deux garçons. »

Lord Voldemort se tenait bras croisés, négligemment appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte. L'expression « regard de braise » prenait tout son sens lorsque l'on voyait ses yeux rougeoyer de plaisir, comme c'était le cas en cet instant.

Pourtant, Harry se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi observé par son fiancé alors qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre de bassesses. La honte colora ses joues. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Il savait que tout ce qu'il infligeait aux Dursley témoignait de ses propres blessures, de ses propres humiliations, et qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux en se conduisant ainsi. Il allait bien plus loin qu'eux ne l'avaient été, en fait. L'image d'un petit garçon arrachant les ailes puis les pattes d'une mouche lui vint en tête. Et ce petit garçon avait été pris en faute. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il croyait.

« Quel talent, approuva la voix suave de son amant. Mais, si je peux me permettre, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, un maillet serait bien plus…intéressant qu'une hache, termina-t-il en sortant sa baguette. »

Il murmura un sort, laissant apercevoir la pointe étrangement effilée de sa langue, ce qui ne manquait jamais de troubler Harry. La hache fut changée en un gros marteau.

« Un doigt ne peut être coupé qu'une fois. En revanche, il peut être cassé autant de fois que tu le voudras, Mon Prince. »

.

* * *

.

La chaîne entama la peau fine de son poignet. Mais le besoin de s'en défaire avait été si fort à cet instant qu'il n'avait pu réfréner son geste. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« S'il vous plait…implora-t-il en gémissant. »

Le sourire satisfait de Lord Voldemort décupla sa frustration. Il recommença à se débattre avec ses chaînes, ruant contre le corps de son amant, les jambes fermement nouées à ses hanches. La main de celui-ci s'abattit sur sa cuisse en représailles. Mais la douleur, loin de calmer Harry, lui fit perdre ses dernières parcelles de raisons.

« Embrassez-moi ! exigea-t-il dans un cri de rage en tendant le cou vers lui. »

Les yeux rouges se firent venin. Lentement, le sexe de Lord Voldemort glissa de son anus humide et, à la toute fin, il coulissa de nouveau à l'intérieur, avec la même abominable lenteur.

Un gémissement. De plaisir ou de frustration, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sut exactement. Mais les yeux verts se tintèrent de désespoir.

« Embrassez-moi… Embrassez-moi… Embrassez-moi…se mit-il à psalmodier alors que son corps tentait de venir à la rencontre du sien. »

C'en fut trop. Il agrippa violement le garçon pour le coller au mur et ravager sa bouche. Il était là, en train de baiser Potter dans la cellule qu'il avait occupée il y a quelques mois de ça. Il l'avait enchaîné de la même manière que lorsqu'il l'avait torturé, contre ce même mur, juste avant de lui lancer l'Avada Memomagia. Il aurait pu le violer à ce moment là. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait oublié qu'un jour il n'avait pas désiré le garçon. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait poussé à l'intérieur de ce cachot, après avoir laissé les Dursley dans le leur. Il n'avait pas cessé de bander alors qu'il regardait Harry Potter exulter dans la vengeance de son enfance bafouée. Le fils Dursley avait hurlé à n'en plus finir. Mais son majeur, bien que broyé, était toujours attaché à sa main gauche lorsqu'ils l'avaient reconduit à sa cellule. Et maintenant, Potter devait être récompensé. Il devait prendre goût au sadisme. Il devait savoir que torturer des moldus était bon.

« Je te trouve bien audacieux d'exiger de telles choses de moi, dit-il contre la bouche rougie du garçon. »

Il était nu, enchaîné à un mur. Ses bras lui avaient fait mal, ainsi maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ils étaient engourdis à présent. Il aurait dû se sentir faible, vulnérable, effrayé. Pourtant, il se sentait vivant, puissant et ivre de plaisir. Il y avait le sexe de Lord Voldemort, ancré en lui. Ses doigts, solidement arrimés à la chair de son cul. Et ses yeux, rouges, rouges, rouges, qui ne voyaient que lui, qui ne voulaient que lui.

« Je n'exige rien de vous… je vous supplie… répondit-il. »

L'homme tira violement sur les hanches d'Harry pour le décoller du mur. Perdant son appui, celui-ci resserra vivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour soulager la douleur dans ses bras tendus. Une rage folle incendiait les yeux rouges. Ils étaient deux braises qui le consumaient.

« Je vous supplie, insista-t-il avec passion. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écrasa de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Il mit ensuite tout en œuvre pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il le pilonna sans relâche, échauffant son petit orifice, matraquant sa prostate. Harry tenta de se débattre, mais le plaisir douloureux l'avait submergé et il s'y était rapidement abandonné. Il gémissait, criait, priait pour un peu de répit. Sa prostate était incroyablement gonflée. A chaque nouveau coup de rein, le sexe la percutait douloureusement avant qu'une décharge de plaisir ne se répande dans son ventre. Il était au bord des larmes.

Voyant cela et se délectant du spectacle, Lord Voldemort ralentit un peu la cadence, leur accordant à tous les deux une pause bienvenue. Harry prit de grandes goulées d'air. Il sentait son anus pulser. Son sexe le faisait souffrir. Il était sur le point de jouir. La langue curieusement froide et pointue de son amant vint lécher la peau brûlante de son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Retiens-toi encore un peu. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, ordonna-t-il en caressant son torse du bout des doigts, venant agacer un de ses tétons. »

Harry se tendit de désir. D'épaisses gouttes de pré-sperme coulèrent le long de son érection.

« Je…C'est trop difficile… Je n'y arriverai pas…se plaignit-il avec une détresse que son fiancé trouva adorable. »

Il lui donna un baiser d'une tendresse déroutante en cet instant.

« J'imagine en effet que ce sera difficile. Tu es bien trop avide de sexe, petit dépravé, s'amusa-t-il en passant son pouce sur les lèvres humides du garçon. Mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu le feras. »

Le visage de Potter se transforma, prenant la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Il était clairement alarmé, effrayé de ne pouvoir prouver son amour. Potter était à sa merci. Avec un sourire sadique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pénétra d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler de désespoir. Et il recommença, encore et encore.

Pour Harry, le plaisir était insoutenable. A moins que ce ne soit la douleur. Il remuait la tête en tous sens, tentant de garder ses esprits, de se retenir encore un peu. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour pouvoir garder le contrôle. Mais c'était impossible. Son cœur allait lâcher. Ses jambes pendaient, sans vie, contre celles de son fiancé qui soutenait seul son poids. Son ventre était dur, subissant les venues toujours plus éprouvantes de l'imposante verge. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Plus de force.

« Non ! NOOON ! hurla-t-il en pleurant alors qu'il jouissait malgré lui. »

Il continua de pleurer et de gémir faiblement alors que son amant ne s'arrêtait pas de le prendre, pour atteindre sa propre jouissance. Il l'avait écrasé contre le mur. Les pierres sèches lui rentraient dans le dos. Ça lui faisait mal. Tout lui faisait mal : l'intérieur de ses cuisses que le frottement des vêtements de Lord Voldemort avait irrité, ses bras étirés par les chaînes, sa gorge endolorie par ses cris, son ventre fouillé sans relâche par l'érection de son amant…. Même son sexe continuait de lui faire mal. Les cheveux de jais de Lord Voldemort venaient lui chatouiller désagréable le visage et il sentait son souffle s'engouffrer dans son oreille. Il l'entendit grogner alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur ses fesses et qu'il le remplissait de sa chaude semence.

Avec douceur, son fiancé se retira, le maintenant contre lui le temps que ses jambes puissent le soutenir de nouveau. Il caressa ses cheveux et essuya son visage inondé de larmes. Il le regardait avec tant de tendresse…

«Pardon d'avoir joui avant vous, Lord Voldemort. Je vous jure que je vous aime. Je vous le jure, fondit en larmes Harry. »

Son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas senti ses liens le libérer. Lord Voldemort retira sa cape pour le draper à l'intérieur. Puis il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour lui relever le visage. Il embrassa son front, sa joue et sa bouche. Il lui murmura combien il avait été merveilleux.

« Tu es incroyable, A Chuisle. Si beau, si désirable… murmura-t-il en laissant ses lèvres parcourir sa gorge, ses épaules et son torse. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla devant lui, déposant des baisers sur son ventre avec dévotion, caressant ses flancs, ses hanches et ses fesses.

« Je t'aime, A Chuisle. _Je t'aime_. »

Complètement éberlué, Harry regarda la bouche de l'homme se poser sur son sexe, souffrant encore d'une belle érection. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait eu un orgasme mais qu'il n'avait pas éjaculé. Il ignorait comment une telle chose était possible, mais il ne s'en soucia plus lorsque son gland fut aspiré par les lèvres humides de son amant. C'était trop. Il savait que cette fois il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il tenta de prévenir son fiancé.

« Mon amour… Arrêtez… Je vais… Je vais… »

Les lèvres le sucèrent lentement avant de relâcher son sexe dans un petit bruit mouillé.

« Viens. Tu n'as plus à te retenir, le rassura-t-il avant de le reprendre en bouche. »

C'était douloureux, il s'était trop retenu. Pourtant, son fiancé se montrait doux, le caressant de sa langue, le serrant avec précaution entre ses lèvres. Elles allaient et venaient sur son sexe, glissant merveilleusement bien. Une main remonta l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour prendre ses bourses en coupe. Harry cria. C'était _trop_ bon. Il se déversa dans la bouche de Lord Voldemort en se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à ses cheveux. Malgré tout, ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula sur lui. L'homme le garda dans son étreinte, embrassant son front et ses cheveux.

Harry pleura dans ses bras. Mais moins que la dernière fois.

.

* * *

.

« Nous allons être en retard, souffla Harry contre la bouche de son amant. »

« A qui la faute ? lui répondit celui-ci en descendant ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme. »

« C'est tout de même un peu la vôtre si je ne sais pas vous résister ! »

Lord Voldemort lui fit un de ses rares sourires, de ceux où ses lèvres s'étiraient assez pour remonter sur ses dents et en révéler la blancheur de nacre.

« Va mettre ta cape. »

Harry obtempéra, se détachant des bras de son fiancé. En arrivant ce midi dans leurs appartements, il avait laissé sa cape sur un fauteuil du petit salon. Quand il voulut la récupérer, il constata qu'un petit paquet était posé dessus. Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Lord Voldemort lui avait encore fait un cadeau. Il passa sa cape et prit avec lui la petite boite noire estampillée « Seela » avant de rejoindre son fiancé à l'entrée de leurs appartements.

« Merci, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

« Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert, le gronda-t-il gentiment. »

« Je voulais le faire avec vous. »

Harry souleva le couvercle. Un papier de soie noir enveloppait encore le contenu. Il l'écarta pour révéler une paire de gants noirs, finement ouvragée.

« Ils sont magnifiques ! »

« Je suis heureux qu'ils te plaisent. Je les ai fait faire spécialement pour toi par un gantier russe. Essaie-les. Ils devraient être parfaitement ajustés. »

Harry posa la boite sur la desserte et enfila les gants. Comme l'avait dit Lord Voldemort, ils lui allaient à merveille, la couture au poignet laissant son articulation libre. Il plia plusieurs fois les doigts, testant la souplesse du cuir.

« Ils sont absolument parfaits ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne plus me gâter comme vous le faites, lorsque vous m'avez offert le tapis persan la semaine dernière, fit-il tout de même remarqué avec un air de reproche. »

« Tu avais froid aux pieds en sortant du lit… »

« Lord Voldemort, fit Harry en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je ne me souviens pas m'être plaint d'avoir également froid aux mains ! »

« Et bien maintenant je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas le cas, répondit-il, complice. Je te gâte parce que tu le mérites, A Chuisle, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux. Et parce que ça me fait plaisir. »

Harry baissa la tête. Que quelqu'un aime le gâter, il ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Mais il savait qu'un cadeau était quelque chose que l'on faisait pour une personne que l'on aime. Dudley avait toujours des montagnes de cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Lui n'avait jamais rien reçu. Parce que son oncle et sa tante aimaient leur fils mais ne l'aimaient pas, lui.

« Merci, murmura-t-il de nouveau en enlaçant son fiancé. »

Lord Voldemort le serra contre lui et les fit transplaner directement dans le parc de Morsonge.

« Bonjour Maître, bonjour Mon Prince, les saluèrent les voix synchrones de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. »

Lorsqu'Harry sortit des bras de son fiancé pour leur faire face, ils étaient tout deux inclinés, une main sur le cœur. Mais celui qu'il aurait voulu voir n'était pas là.

« Où est Rabastan ? leur demanda-t-il sans même les avoir salués. »

« Il a été retenu ailleurs, Mon Prince, lui répondit Bellatrix. »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir conviée, Bella. »

« Certes, mais sans Rabastan, il manquait une personne pour faire votre petite démonstration, Mon Prince, répondit Rodolphus. J'ai donc pris la liberté de demander à mon épouse de le remplacer. Soyez sans crainte, mon frère nous a enseigné le sortilège adéquat. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour écouter vos arrangements, s'impatienta Voldemort. Tu m'as parlé d'une armée de golems, Harry. Montrez-moi donc ça. »

« Tout de suite, Maître. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Bellatrix et Rodlphus se tenaient déjà prêts à formuler le sort, baguettes à la main.

« Non ! protesta Harry avec colère. »

Ça le rendait malade. Rabastan avait tant travaillé sur ce sort. Ils avaient connu des moments de doutes mais Rabastan ne l'avait jamais lâché. Il l'avait pris au sérieux, s'était montré loyal et dévoué. Et ce seraient ces deux-là, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, qui en récolteraient tous les lauriers ? Certainement pas !

« _Si Rabastan n'est pas disponible, je préfère que nous remettions cet essai à plus tard_ , siffla-t-il à son fiancé, en fourchelangue. »

« _Quel est ce caprice ? Je suis ici, maintenant. Crois-tu que je n'ai que ça à faire ? J'ai une guerre à mener,_ répondit-il. Allez-y, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses mangemorts. »

« _S'il vous plait!_ le supplia Harry. »

Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étrécirent. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne amère. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il sortit sa baguette magique.

Le visage de Bellatrix se fendit d'un sourire ravi. Rodolphus se montra plus discret mais, tout comme sa femme, il espérait que la correction de Potter serait cuisante. Son frère avait réussi à amadouer le garçon et peut-être que ses efforts porteraient leurs fruits plus rapidement que prévu.

« Rabastan, susurra la voix d'outre-tombe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pourtant, ses lèvres étaient restées scellées.

 _Rabastan, Rabastan, Rabastan…_ Comme un écho venant de toute part, le prénom du mangemort résonnait. Un nuage de fumée noire sortit lentement de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle serpenta et se tordit jusqu'à former la marque des ténèbres.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rabastan transplanait à leurs côtés. Son visage et ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés de sang.

« Maître, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur. Vous m'avez appelé ?»

« Mon Prince te réclame. Il semblerait que tu lui sois devenu indispensable, s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous les regards ahuris de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. »

Mais le plus surpris de tous restait Harry. Il avait tremblé de peur lorsque son fiancé avait sorti sa baguette. Il s'attendait, non pas à recevoir un sortilège, mais au moins à subir quelques menaces.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Rabastan. Je ne voulais pas te déranger si tu étais occupé, s'excusa-t-il, honteux. »

« Ne vous excusez-pas, Mon Prince. Je suis le seul fautif. J'aurais dû me rendre disponible aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il en s'inclinant. »

Mais il n'avait pas pu être là car il devait rapporter l'émeraude demandée par Lord Voldemort ce soir au plus tard. Une émeraude qui aurait la couleur des yeux de Potter. Une couleur n'existant que dans les yeux de Potter. Il plaignait presque les gobelins qu'il venait de torturer pour qu'ils lui trouvent un pareil trésor.

« Harry ne tarit pas d'éloges à ton sujet, Rabastan. Pour un peu, j'en serais presque _jaloux_. J'espère que ton talent est à la hauteur de ses dires. Pouvons-nous commencer ? »

« Oui, Maître, s'inclina Rabastan. »

Il prit place entre son frère et sa femme. Cette dernière écorcha l'herbe d'un coup de baguette et chacun d'eux ramassa une poignée de terre.

« Merci, souffla Harry à son fiancé. »

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. »

« Toute ce que vous voudrez, Maître ! assura Harry avec un sourire d'enfant heureux. »

Les gants ne lui avaient pas fait autant plaisir que Rabastan tout couvert de sang, songea Lord Voldemort. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec son mangemort.

Celui-ci avait donné le signal et, comme un seul homme, les Lestrange levèrent leurs baguettes et entonnèrent :

« Nici mort, nici al fiintei. »

Les premiers nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent tandis que la terre coulait de leurs mains.

« Creatura mea. Este blestemul ghidat din mâna stăpânului meu. Asa sa fie ! Asa sa fie ! Acum ! Acum ! »

Le ciel était à présent orageux. Le tonnerre grondait et le vent secouait les chevelures des trois sorciers immobiles. Le sol trembla très légèrement sous leurs pieds avant que trois mains monstrueuses ne surgissent de terre. Des corps aux mouvements saccadés s'extirpèrent du sol et se mirent debout face à leurs créateurs. Le vent retomba.

« Ils sont à vous, Maître, déclara Harry avec fierté. »

Voldemort lui jeta un regard circonspect. Le garçon était sûr de lui. Il se tenait à ses côtés, droit et altier, comme si cette place avait toujours été sienne. Mais, après tout, même si elle était factice, elle n'avait jamais été à personne d'autre.

« Golems ! Marchez ! ordonna-t-il. »

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent, mais rien ne se produisit. Les créatures de terre restèrent immobiles comme des statues.

« C'est raté, constata Bellatrix, non sans joie. »

Harry sentit la panique et la déception l'envahir. Lord Voldemort était là. Il _fallait_ que cela marche. Il serait la risée de tous si le sort ne fonctionnait pas. Sans compter que Rabastan, dont il avait exigé la présence, serait probablement puni par Lord Voldemort. Le mangemort l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre un éventuel échec.

« Maître, intervint justement celui-ci, lui redonnant espoir. Utilisez votre autre main. Celle par laquelle le sortilège Morsmordre nous lie à vous. »

Bien que sceptique, Voldemort tendit sa main gauche vers les golems et réitéra son ordre :

« Golems ! Marchez ! »

Cette fois, les pieds des créatures se soulevèrent. Leurs jambes se déplièrent. Les Golems marchèrent. Ils avancèrent droit devant eux, jusqu'à disparaitre entre les premiers arbres à la lisière du parc.

Harry se tourna vers son fiancé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'homme souriait largement. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le projet du garçon pourrait aboutir. Et pourtant, ce foutu Harry Potter l'avait fait. Il se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, comme un dément. Cela ne dura pas, mais il fut effrayant pour ceux qui en furent témoins.

Même pour Harry, qui habituellement aimait tant l'entendre rire.

.

* * *

.

Rabastan quitta le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il le faisait toujours : le dos droit, la tête haute. Malgré tout, tenaillé par une douleur aiguë dans la jambe gauche, il avait le plus grand mal à dissimuler un boitement.

La faute aux yeux trop verts de Potter.

L'émeraude qu'il avait présentée à son Maître avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle était magnifique. D'une couleur et d'une profondeur peu communes, puisqu'elles n'existaient que dans le regard de Potter.

Il avait dû observer longuement les yeux du garçon pour sélectionner un tel joyau. _Trop_ longuement selon son Maître. Aussi, après avoir fouillé son esprit pour s'assurer que rien de suspect ne s'était passé entre lui et le gamin, il s'était échiné à lui faire comprendre avec de nombreux sorts douloureux qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui de connaître si bien les yeux de Son Prince.

Oui, il l'avait appelé « Son Prince », alors que le garçon n'était pas là. Cela en disait long sur l'état d'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _A trop jouer un rôle, on finit par devenir un personnage._

Rabastan n'avait aucune inclinaison pour Potter. Il trouvait ce gamin sans charme, sans personnalité, sans élégance. Et pourtant, les yeux de ce foutu gosse lui avaient coûté plusieurs délicieuses séances de torture. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Oh non !

Le pire était ce que lui avait demandé le Maître, pour lui faire passer ses prétendues « envies de vert ». Faire un enfant à Bellatrix. Ce n'était que justice car après tout, il n'était pas celui qui avait eu le privilège de l'épouser. Il aurait donc celui de l'engrosser.

Tu parles d'un privilège ! Une sale besogne, oui !

Mettre un enfant dans le ventre de Bellatrix était pure folie. Elle était totalement dépourvue du moindre instinct maternel. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle traitait Drago depuis le plus jeune âge. Elle avait toujours été mesquine et cruelle avec lui, jouant de chantage affectif et testant sans cesse son ego par des provocations absurdes. Ce n'était que grâce à la vigilance de Lucius et Narcissa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais jeté de sort douloureux.

Et il devrait accepter que cette femme diabolique soit la mère de son enfant ?

Jamais. _Jamais._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain ce soir-là, Harry eut la surprise d'y trouver Lord Voldemort, immergé dans la baignoire. Il semblait détendu, les yeux clos. Tirés en arrière, ses cheveux humides paraissaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude, contrastant de façon saisissante avec la pâleur de son visage. Ses lèvres pleines et roses, la noirceur de ses sourcils bien dessinés, l'angle doux de sa mâchoire et le nez droit formaient un visage plein de grâce.

« Je t'attendais, A Chuisle, murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Harry se déshabilla. Puis il entra dans l'eau chaude et s'installa à califourchon sur son fiancé, passant ses bras autour de son cou et embrassant délicatement sa bouche. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Mais, après un instant, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je te tuerai si tu me trompes, déclara-t-il. Je t'étranglerai… Oui, je pense que je te tuerai à mains nues pour ça. »

Son amant parlait avec un tel sérieux qu'Harry en fut décontenancé. Assurément, il le ferait. Il le tuerait.

« Comment pouvez-vous me dire une telle chose alors que vous êtes celui qui m'a trompé ? s'indigna-t-il en se détachant de lui. »

Enfin, Lord Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant le carmin assassin de ses iris. Un regard de démon sur un visage d'ange. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le tirer à nouveau tout près de lui… Sa poigne était un étau de fer.

« Je suis ton maître et ton roi. J'ai tous les droits sur toi. Y compris celui de te tromper. »

La voix était basse mais elle raisonna avec force, ébranlant Harry.

« Mais sache que je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. »

Lord Voldemort relâcha son bras et ses mains caressèrent son dos jusqu'à ses hanches qu'elles tirèrent doucement, collant le bassin d'Harry contre son ventre ferme.

« Je te jure sur la tombe de ma défunte mère que jamais, _jamais_ , je ne t'ai trompé. Tu es tout ce que je désire. »

C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait ses parents. Harry savait qu'ils étaient morts, comme les siens. Mais il n'en parlait jamais. Harry trouvait cela indiscret de poser des questions sur un sujet si délicat. Mieux que personne il savait combien cela pouvait être dur. Les paroles de son fiancé le touchèrent en plein cœur.

« Je vous crois. Et je vous jure que jamais je ne vous tromperai. Jamais ! C'est même totalement impossible. Je ne vois que vous. »

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, ronronna son amant avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. »

Le baiser était empli de tendresse. Il se prolongea, éveillant leurs sens. Leur nudité se rappela à eux, l'érection de Lord Voldemort gonflant entre les fesses d'Harry. Celui-ci ondula dessus, les électrisant tout les deux. Puis il embrassa le cou et l'épaule de son fiancé, qui lui rendait chaque baiser avec autant de douceur. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, échauffant leurs corps, étreignant leurs cheveux. Leurs bouches s'embrassaient avec passion à présent.

Les doigts de Lord Voldemort imprimèrent une caresse incendiaire sur le galbe des fesses de son amant, jusqu'au petit orifice caché là. Ils le massèrent gentiment pour qu'il se détende mais Harry se déhancha, poussant les doigts à le pénétrer. L'index vint entièrement en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction. Il pressa son sexe tendu sur le ventre ferme de son fiancé et commença des va-et-vient, se masturbant des deux côtés.

« Tu es très excitant quand tu fais ça, tu sais ? »

« Ne me faites pas languir, mon amour, se plaignit Harry. »

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque le deuxième doigt le pénétra. Et, lorsque le troisième se joignit aux autres, il s'accrocha avec force aux épaules de Lord Voldemort.

« Humm… Oui… »

Les doigts l'ouvrirent consciencieusement, l'un d'eux venant parfois rencontrer sa prostate. Et, bien que cela plaise énormément à Harry, il avait terriblement envie du sexe de son amant. Il le sentait caresser le creux de ses reins à chacun de ses mouvements. Il passa une main derrière son dos pour s'en saisir. Poussant sur ses jambes, il se souleva, faisant sortir les doigts de son anus. Il y présenta la verge gorgée de désir de son fiancé et commença à la faire pénétrer en lui.

Lord Voldemort le laissa faire, se délectant des expressions sur son visage. Un bref moment d'inconfort l'avait chiffonné, puis il s'était détendu au fur et à mesure que son érection le remplissait.

« Oui, c'est bon, A Chuisle, l'encouragea-t-il. Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir sur mon sexe. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à le faire coulisser dans son petit orifice, cherchant la position qui lui donnerait le plus de satisfaction. Ses mouvements provoquèrent de légers remous dans l'eau du bain, faisant résonner un petit clapotis contre les parois de la baignoire. Il prenait appui sur les épaules de son amant, se courbant en avant pour mieux le sentir dans son ventre.

Lord Voldemort le soutenait de ses bras, l'aidant dans ses montées et amortissant ses descentes. Il embrassait sa nuque et léchait son oreille, tout en l'encourageant en fourchelangue :

« _Vas-y… Oui, comme ça…. Ne t'arrête pas…. C'est bon_ … »

Harry gémissait en réponse. Il venait de plus en plus fort sur le sexe de son amant, faisant déborder l'eau du bain. Il était essoufflé. Son cœur courait un marathon. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il voulait venir. Il y était presque… Lâchant une des épaules de son fiancé, il empoigna son sexe demandeur et commença à se masturber vigoureusement.

Ce fut le signal pour Lord Voldemort qui attrapa ses hanches pour lui donner de profonds coups de reins, accélérant la cadence. Il sentit les chairs intimes du garçon se contracter autour de son sexe et la jouissance les faucha en même temps.

Hors d'haleine, Harry s'effondra sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à passer une main caressante dans son dos, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bien être.

Le bain s'était vidé de moitié sur le sol.

« Moi, ce sont vos amants et vos maîtresses que je tuerai si vous me trompez, promit Harry en suçant une goutte d'eau sur l'épaule de Lord Voldemort. »

Un sourire paresseux et heureux s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A moins que cela ne fut un sourire amusé…

* * *

.

 **Extrait** **du chapitre** **12: Un supplément d'âme**

Harry restait là, complètement halluciné. Il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Voyait-il seulement Pettigrow devant lui ? Ou était-il plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux ? Ces années passées aux côtés des Dursley, à être humilié, exploité, brimé et souvent privé de nourriture… Au lieu de vivre dans un foyer aimant. A cause de Sirius Black et de son complice. Cet homme. Peter Pettigrow.

Voldemort observa le garçon sortir sa baguette magique, comme un automate. Il sentait la tension de son corps sous ses doigts, prêt à se rompre. Et dans sa magie, saturant l'atmosphère, prête à exploser.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un pentacle sur le mur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente. »

Bien qu'il ait prévu l'éventualité que le garçon lui pose cette question, Voldemort fut surpris qu'il le fasse, d'autant plus dans l'état où il se trouvait.

« C'est un piège à âme. La sienne ne trouvera jamais le repos. Elle restera pour toujours prisonnière de ce lieu. Dès que tu l'auras tué. »

.

 **Darklady Tj** : Excuse-moi de te répondre ici. Tu étais bien logée mais impossible de te répondre directement ou te retrouver ta review sur le site. Je ne l'ai eu que sur ma boite mail... Les mystères de FFnet lol En tous cas un grand merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Voldemort et mon Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton côté fleur bleu. Il devrait survivre ;) J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plu! A bientôt :)


	12. Un supplément d'âme

Hey!

Il n'est pas encore minuit, je ne suis donc pas encore en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre!

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi,** mon adorée bêta (tu les vois mes yeux de chiot là?), a corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

 **! ATTENTION !**

 **LE CONTENU DE CE CHAPITRE PEUT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DES CŒURS LES PLUS TENDRES.**

 **Mais bon, ça va^^**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Hagrid sauve Ombrage des centaures. Harry se livre à des actes de torture sur les Dursley et se soumet ensuite sexuellement à Voldemort. Ce dernier lui redit qu'il l'aime, lui offre des cadeaux et cède à ses caprices, notamment lorsqu'il réclame la présence de Rabastan pour la démonstration de son projet avec les golems. Voldemort parvient à contrôler les golems créés par ses mangemorts. Rabastan livre au Seigneur des Ténèbres une émeraude qui a la couleur des yeux d'Harry. Jaloux de la relation qu'il semble entretenir avec Harry, Voldemort punit Rabastan et exige de lui qu'il fasse un enfant à Bellatrix.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Un supplément d'âme**

.

Il trébucha, mais les bras forts de son fiancé le stabilisèrent. Il n'était pas aisé d'avancer ainsi, les yeux bandés.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés, le rassura la voix douce de Lord Voldemort. »

Il était derrière lui les mains posées sur ses hanches afin de le guider. Ils avaient d'abord transplané dans un endroit qui lui avait semblé bien plus frais que son bureau, où son amant était venu le chercher. Une cave, peut-être. Ils avaient ensuite descendu un premier escalier, puis longé un long couloir. Harry avait cru un moment qu'ils étaient dans les cachots de Morsonge, mais il ne pensait pas que son fiancé puisse lui réserver une surprise en ces lieux. Or, il lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, pour le féliciter de sa réussite avec les golems. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'il descendait un nouvel escalier, plus étroit et en colimaçon, Harry ne pensait plus à cette éventualité. Mais ils se trouvaient sûrement dans un sous-sol. C'était en tout cas ce que l'odeur de terre mouillée et l'humidité des lieux lui laissaient croire.

Une peur sourde envahissait Harry. Il ne voyait rien et Lord Voldemort l'emmenait il ne savait où. Il n'entendait pas un bruit. Ils étaient seuls et isolés.

« Nous y sommes presque, l'encouragea son fiancé alors que ses pas se faisaient plus hésitants. »

Au bas de l'escalier, les murs du couloir étaient si étroits que ses épaules les frôlaient régulièrement. Quelques mètres plus loin, les mains de son fiancé le retinrent et ils se stoppèrent. Il entendit Lord Voldemort murmurer un « Alohomora », puis un grincement lui indiqua qu'une porte s'ouvrait devant eux. Une main dans le bas de son dos l'invita à entrer en le poussant doucement. Une bouffée d'air brulant lui sauta au visage tandis qu'une odeur aigre emplissait ses narines. La porte se referma et son amant dénoua le bandeau posé sur ses yeux. Ce qui s'offrit alors à lui était saisissant.

Comme il l'avait pensé au départ, c'était bien dans un cachot que Lord Voldemort l'avait conduit. Un cachot taillé à même la roche et dans lequel une myriade de cierges avait été allumés, baignant l'endroit d'une lumière irréelle et d'une chaleur infernale. Au mur faisant face à Harry, bras tendus au bout d'une chaine, un petit homme bedonnant était attaché. Sa chemise, son pantalon et sa redingote avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Bien que son visage soit dissimulé par un sac de tissu noir, il ne semblait pas avoir été soumis à la torture.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il. »

Lord Voldemort se dirigea vers le prisonnier et arracha le sac sur sa tête. De grosses incisives projetées en avant, de petits yeux noirs surmontés d'un large front et d'un crâne dégarni, auréolé de cheveux roux fillasses, évoquèrent à Harry un rongeur. L'homme garda un air impassible, les regardant tour à tour, Lord Voldemort et lui, le visage vide de toute expression. Il aurait aussi bien pu être en train de prendre le thé dans une pièce sans convives.

« Je te présente Peter Pettigrow, lui répondit finalement son fiancé. »

La surprise était de taille.

Pettigrow. Ce nom était resté gravé dans la mémoire amputée d'Harry depuis qu'il l'avait entendu, il y a de cela quelques mois, alors qu'il était encore convalescent. C'était l'un des deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait mis le feu à la maison de ses parents, leur donnant la mort. (1)

C'était comme si un troll venait d'abattre sa massue sur le crâne d'Harry. Il était sonné.

Voldemort revînt vers lui, tel un vautour tournant autour de sa proie. Il enveloppa de ses doigts de pianiste les épaules frêles du garçon. Il était en train de jouer le moment le plus délicat de sa partition.

« Je voulais le tuer moi-même, A Chuisle. Pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Je voulais venger les années de désespoir dans lesquelles il t'a plongé en tuant tes parents. Je voulais qu'il paye. Parce que ta douleur est ma douleur. Parce que je t'aime et que mes sentiments pour toi me poussent à haïr ceux qui t'ont blessé. Mais, au dernier moment, j'ai retenu mon geste. J'ai laissé à cette vermine un sursis, pour que tu puisses toi-même éprouver l'intense soulagement que procure la vengeance. C'est une véritable libération, tu verras…susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Harry restait là, complètement halluciné. Il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Voyait-il seulement Pettigrow devant lui ? Ou était-il plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux ? Ces années passées aux côtés des Dursley, à être humilié, exploité, brimé et souvent privé de nourriture… Au lieu de vivre dans un foyer aimant. A cause de Sirius Black et de son complice. Cet homme. Peter Pettigrow.

Voldemort observa le garçon sortir sa baguette magique, comme un automate. Il sentait la tension de son corps sous ses doigts, prêt à se rompre. Et dans sa magie, saturant l'atmosphère, prête à exploser.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un pentacle sur le mur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente. »

Bien qu'il ait prévu l'éventualité que le garçon lui pose cette question, Voldemort fut surpris qu'il le fasse, d'autant plus dans l'état où il se trouvait.

« C'est un piège à âme. La sienne ne trouvera jamais le repos. Elle restera pour toujours prisonnière de ce lieu. Dès que tu l'auras tué. »

Tué.

Tu-é.

Le mot devait se graver dans l'esprit du garçon. Il allait tuer. Oter la vie.

Sa main armée, encore innocente la veille, se leva et tint en joug le meurtrier de ses parents, sans trembler. Pettigrow regarda la baguette avec curiosité. Mais il n'émit pas un son, pas une parole. Et c'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'il mourut, lorsqu'Harry eut prononcé l'Avada Kedavra.

Le rayon vert le frappa, en plein milieu du front, et le traversa de part en part pour venir s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse où était tracé le pentacle. Les contours extérieurs de ce dernier s'électrifièrent. Puis ce furent toutes ses ramifications intérieures qui furent parcourues d'éclairs verts, jusqu'au centre de l'étoile à cinq branches. L'énergie s'y amoncela avant de rejaillir puissamment, sous la forme d'un imposant rayon vert marbré de sombres tentacules.

Tout cela fut fait en quelques secondes à peine et, sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'étrange rayon plongea droit dans son corps puis dans celui de Lord Voldemort, toujours derrière lui.

Harry hurla sans discontinuer, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. La douleur était implacable. In-sou-te-nable. Il perdit connaissance alors même que tout prenait fin, s'écroulant aux pieds de son fiancé qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, une main crispée sur la poitrine.

Voldemort était toujours debout. La douleur ne l'avait pas tué. Elle l'avait rendu plus fort. Plus vivant. Il pouvait le sentir, là, derrière ses côtes, cet horcruxe que le garçon avait créé en tuant Pettigrow sur le pentacle de sang qu'il avait tracé pour l'occasion. Petit à petit, la souffrance laissa place à une sensation de soulagement intense, comme s'il avait été en apnée de trop longues minutes et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer de nouveau. Une douce chaleur s'installait, _là_.

 _Juste là._

Lord Voldemort se sentit submergé par une étrange émotion. Avec urgence, il s'accroupit pour passer ses bras sous le corps d'Harry et le soulever. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit selon sa volonté et il le transporta avec d'infinies précautions jusqu'aux étages supérieurs où il pourrait transplaner. Durant toute cette ascension vers la lumière, il ne cessa de contempler le visage du garçon, pâle comme la mort, et pourtant si beau. Il avait hâte de le coucher dans leur lit. De le border chaudement. Et de s'étendre à ses côtés.

L'âme de Potter avait trouvé refuge près de son cœur.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de leur chambre à coucher. Il resta tout un moment, simplement ainsi, les yeux ouverts, l'esprit vide. Le cœur vide. Cette sensation de néant l'engloutit, lui donnant l'impression de sombrer dans une boue épaisse et froide.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

Un maelstrom de sentiments s'abattit sur lui. Ses yeux se firent brûlants de larmes. Mais une main fraîche se posa sur son front et un corps chaud se colla au sien. Lord Voldemort était à ses côtés. Il se retourna pour mieux s'enfoncer dans sa chaleur, son odeur, souhaitant se noyer dans sa présence, en faire son monde. Un monde où il n'avait pas ôté la vie. Un monde où son corps ne serait pas pétri de souffrance. Mais il s'arrêta net et eut un mouvement de recul alors que son regard rencontrait deux yeux marron.

Dans son état de bouleversement total, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que l'homme à ses côtés était bel et bien son fiancé.

« Chuuuuut, souffla celui-ci contre sa joue en l'enfermant dans son étreinte, juste comme il le souhaitait. »

Mais Harry ne se tut pas, bien au contraire. Le torse de Lord Voldemort étouffa ses hurlements de détresse. Ce dernier le laissa s'épuiser ainsi, caressant simplement son dos. Il connaissait bien cette sensation. La sensation atroce d'une perte incommensurable. Cette impression insoutenable d'avoir été amputé de l'intérieur. Il l'avait vécu lui aussi. Sept fois. Mais à chaque fois, il avait su ce qui lui manquait aussi atrocement : un morceau d'âme. Potter l'ignorait.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait enfin eu Potter à sa merci, agonisant à ses pieds dans la salle du trône. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à l'existence de cette vermine, ses yeux avaient accroché la cicatrice sur son front pâle. Et c'est là, à cet instant, qu'il avait réellement compris la prophétie qui les impliquait, lui et le garçon. Cela lui était apparu comme une évidence.

 _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Potter était son septième horcruxe. Si Potter mourait, il mourrait un peu lui aussi. Il ne lui aurait alors resté plus que Nagini. Sa vie n'aurait plu tenu qu'à un fil. Il avait compris que s'il voulait vivre et régner sur les sorciers éternellement, il fallait que Potter vive et règne avec lui, car le garçon était tout à fait capable de sacrifier sa propre vie pour l'entrainer avec lui dans la tombe. Il avait alors cherché un moyen de changer la donne. Il avait sacrifié Nagini pour que le morceau de son âme dont elle était la gardienne réintègre son corps. Et il avait pensé que si Potter avait pu être le réceptacle de son âme, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas être celui de l'âme de Potter.

Et ça avait marché. Ils étaient à présent garants de la vie l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient plus imbriqués qu'aucune autre entité sur cette Terre. A présent, aucun d'eux ne pourrait mourir tant que l'autre survivait. Et, si Harry avait été bouleversé par la perte d'un morceau de son âme, lui l'avait été de sentir sa chaleur remplir un peu le trop grand vide que ses nombreux meurtres avaient laissé en lui.

« Il est mort ? demanda Harry, dans une accalmie. »

« Oui. »

Alors qu'il était à nouveau secoué de sanglots, Lord Voldemort embrassa son front.

« Je sais que tu l'as oublié, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu tues, Harry. »

« Vous m'aviez dit que je me sentirais mieux, geignit-il. Que ce serait un soulagement ! Mais… Mais c'est faux ! Je me sens si _mal_. »

« C'est ma faute, lui chuchota-t-il. Tu n'étais pas prêt. Je te demande pardon. J'ai trop tendance à te voir tel que tu étais avant ta perte de mémoire… »

Ces mots, loin de réconforter Harry, le glacèrent d'effroi. Lord Voldemort ne le voyait pas comme il était. Il voyait un autre à sa place. Cet inconnu qui avait habité son corps et dont il ne se souvenait pas.

« Vous le préférez à moi ? »

Les caresses dans son dos cessèrent.

« Qui donc ? »

« L'autre Harry. Celui qui était là avant moi. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre Harry. Tu es Harry. »

Après ça, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, dans un silence hermétique. Les minutes s'égrainèrent comme des siècles. Tout lui semblait insoutenable. Il aurait voulu être mort. Il aurait même préféré se réveiller dans son placard sous l'escalier, perclus de douleur après que son cousin et ses amis l'aient battu. Finalement, son oncle et sa tante avaient toujours eu raison : il était un monstre. Durcissant ses poings comme des pierres, il commença à se donner des coups sur le torse, puis au visage. Mais très vite, les mains de Lord Voldemort saisirent ses poignets.

« Harry ! HARRY ! Calme-toi ! lui cria-t-il en l'immobilisant sous son corps. »

Il tenta de se débattre, en vain, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la cicatrice sur le torse de son fiancé. La chair rose était boursoufflée, là, sur ses côtes.

« C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. »

« Ça, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu perds le contrôle de ta magie, Harry. Aussi serait-il bon que tu gardes ton calme. Il est hors de question que je te laisse agir ainsi, assena-t-il avec force. »

« Non… Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! gémit-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes. »

Lord Voldemort libéra ses poignets pour sécher ses joues et embrasser son front.

« Allons, chuuut, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est rien de grave, je vais très bien, tu vois. Et j'ai retrouvé la couleur de mes yeux grâce à toi. J'ignore comment tu as pu faire une telle chose, mais le résultat est là. Tu m'as guéri. Tu m'as sauvé, Harry… »

Il embrassait ses pommettes à présent, l'angle de sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres…

« Vos yeux aussi…. C'est de ma faute, hoqueta Harry qui n'entendait rien des paroles rassurantes qu'il lui disait. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, tu ne trouves pas ? A moins que je te plaise moins, ainsi… »

« Non ! s'écria Harry, affolé. »

Plus tard, il se dirait qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait dû lui expliquer que la couleur de ses yeux, la beauté de son visage, l'intégrité de son corps pourraient bien être altérées, il lui plairait toujours… Mais pour l'instant, il manquait de mots. Lord Voldemort sembla le comprendre puisqu'il lui offrit un sourire et se pencha doucement vers lui.

« Me voilà rassuré, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. »

Plein de remords, Harry lui rendit son baiser. Mais très vite, sa repentance se mua en besoin. Un besoin qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Mais il était bien plus impérieux et brûlant que lorsqu'il avait torturé Bellatrix ou les membres de sa famille moldue.

Ils étaient, heureusement, nus tous les deux. Harry aurait pu transformer Morsonge en torche si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il voulait sentir le corps de cet homme contre le sien, le poids de ses membres, la dureté de son regard. Mais ses yeux n'étaient plus de sang et le regardaient avec trop de douceur. Une douceur qu'il ne méritait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et il ne le supporterait pas plus.

Harry le repoussa. Ses yeux verts le regardèrent avec une rage telle que Voldemort crut un instant qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui. Mais il n'en fit rien, se retournant simplement pour se mettre à quatre pates devant lui.

« Prenez-moi ! exigea-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur. Prenez-moi maintenant ! »

Aussitôt, il se colla à lui, embrassant son dos et ses épaules.

« Non ! Non ! protesta Harry en essayant de se dérober à ses baisers. Prenez-moi ! Prenez-moi ! cria-t-il. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit la main et le flacon de lubrifiant décolla de leur table de chevet pour venir se loger dans sa paume. Il en laissa couler directement entre les fesses du jeune homme tandis qu'il se masturbait lui-même, pour faire durcir son sexe. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être excité, pas eu le temps de penser ses actes. Il ne faisait qu'obéir à l'urgence dans la voix de son amant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il s'enfonçait dans son étroitesse.

Harry avait à peine desserré les dents, lui qui était d'habitude si prompt à exprimer son plaisir, sa frustration ou son désir. Pour le moment, il n'avait que de violentes revendications. Son poing le lui fit comprendre en s'abattant une nouvelle fois sur le mur. Immédiatement, Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et commença à aller et venir en lui. Il chercha sa prostate et pensa bien l'avoir trouvée quand Harry gémit enfin. Mais ses membres restaient tendus. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son corps semblait vouloir le rejeter.

« Plus ! exigea pourtant le jeune homme avec colère. PLUS ! »

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi comme un pantin. Il était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Personne ne lui dictait sa conduite. Alors pourquoi faisait-il tout ce qu'il pouvait pour satisfaire le garçon ? Il lui donnait à présent de grands coups de boutoir, espérant le combler. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il lui demandait toujours plus.

« Plus FORT ! Je ne sens rien ! disait-il en pleurant. »

C'était de la folie. Il était en train de le perdre. Il n'arrivait pas à le ramener. Il devait trouver comment punir assez fort le garçon pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il pensa avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il se retira de lui, lui faisant vociférer des protestations. Il écarta ses fesses et plongea ses deux pouces dans son anus. Il le testa un peu, tirant la chair d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'énerva-t-il en cognant encore une fois le mur. »

« Tu ne vas pas me parler longtemps comme tu le fais. Je te garantis que cette fois, tu vas la sentir passer, répondit-il, plein de fiel. »

Il glissa son gland entre ses deux pouces et s'apprêta à revenir en lui. La grosseur de son sexe ajoutée à celle de ses doigts allait déchirer le garçon, il le savait. Son anus n'était pas prêt pour une telle intrusion. Harry allait hurler, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant de le baiser. Il allait lui apprendre qui donnait les ordres ici. Et qui obéissait. Furieux, il commença à pousser.

Le cri déchirant de son amant le stoppa.

Mais _pourquoi_ , par Salazar ?

Avec une froide colère, il libéra le garçon qui s'effondra contre le matelas, en larmes. Il gémissait et hoquetait pitoyablement sous son corps. C'était pathétique et ça n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant. L'âme de Potter était en train de l'intoxiquer, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Elle se diluait en lui comme un poison. Il le retourna sur le dos pour lui écarter les jambes. D'une poigne de fer, il entoura son petit cou et, d'un coup de hanche, il le pénétra. Il le prit cette fois à sa convenance, selon son bon plaisir. Et plus il prenait son pied, plus il serrait la gorge d'Harry. Ses grands yeux verts bordés de cils humides le regardaient avec peur. Ses doigts tentaient de crocheter les siens pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Il _l'étranglait_. Il le faisait vraiment. Son visage était rouge. Sa bouche grande ouverte cherchait désespérément de l'air et son sexe n'avait jamais été si dressé.

Il allait tuer le garçon, et tant pis si ça le tuait lui aussi. Il n'accepterait pas – jamais – d'être l'esclave de l'âme de Potter. Il sentit la poitrine de celui-ci se contracter, comme s'il allait vomir. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son sexe libéra de courts jets de sperme, maculant son torse.

Arrivé au bout de son orgasme, tous ses membres se relâchèrent. Voldemort libéra son cou et vint y enfouir son visage. Le corps du garçon lui souhaitait enfin la bienvenue. Son anus était redevenu un écrin de douceur. Il ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, heureux de retrouver ces délicieuses sensations.

Il était épuisé. Sous son corps, celui d'Harry restait inerte. Son jeune amant avait perdu connaissance. Mais il entendait et sentait son cœur battre. Un rythme calme et régulier, à l'unisson avec le sien.

Il avait réussi. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. Il était là, tout à lui.

Il embrassa son épaule et se gorgea de son odeur. Ça irait maintenant.

Ça irait.

.

* * *

.

Il était rare que la salle des Douze Sièges compte autant de monde. Et, de l'avis de Yaxley, Dolohov, Mulciber et Rosier l'ambiance était…bizarre. Ils se lançaient tour à tour de brefs coups d'œil interrogateurs.

D'un côté de la table, les Lestranges affichaient des visages plus enjoués qu'à l'accoutumée. Rodolphus, notamment, affichait un sourire suffisant. Rabastan semblait détendu, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté. Bellatrix, installée entre les deux, allait de l'un à l'autre, flirtant ouvertement.

De l'autre côté leurs faisaient face les Malefoy et Rogue, égaux à eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire sur leurs gardes. Bien sûr, Drago souriait parfois comme une marionnette. Mais on savait bien que cela ne voulait rien dire de particulier.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Lord Voldemort arriva dans une envolée de portes et de cape. Il regagna son siège en bout de table alors que tous se levaient et s'inclinaient, une main sur le cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se furent redressés qu'ils les virent…

Les yeux de leur Maître.

Des yeux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Avec des pupilles noires, un fond blanc et des iris…marron.

Le rouge et ses infernales volutes avaient disparu, donnant au Seigneur des Ténèbres un regard doux. Fier de son petit effet, il les gratifia d'un sourire en coin un peu crâne. L'image fut furtive et le mirage prit fin lorsque son visage se referma et qu'il leur intima d'un geste l'ordre de se rasseoir. Lui resta debout, dominant son auditoire.

« Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que, grâce à ses talents d'orateur, Lucius est parvenu à évincer la femme de Bill Weasley. Les gobelins ont enfin signé les accords me donnant la main mise sur les fortunes des sorciers d'ascendance moldue ! »

Les Lestrange restèrent stoïques tandis que Lucius semblait se gonfler d'orgueil. Pour les autres, la surprise était de taille. C'était une avancée qu'ils attendaient tous depuis des mois. Les choses allaient enfin pouvoir bouger, ce que ne tarda pas à leur confirmer Lord Voldemort.

« Ces nouveaux fonds ne seront pas injectés dans le démarchage de sorciers étrangers, comme je l'avais envisagé, pour gonfler nos rangs et attaquer le Ministère de la Magie. Potter et Rabastan ont dépassé toutes mes espérances en rendant possible la création d'une armée de golems assujettie à ma seule volonté ! »

Curieusement, ce ne fut pas Rabastan qui afficha un sourire victorieux. Mais son frère et leur compagne. Quand un Lestrange trébuchait, c'est tout le clan qui chutait. Et quand un Lestrange gagnait, c'est tout le clan qui triomphait. Ils restaient soudés, quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'ai l'intention de faire une proposition de rachat à la Gazette du Sorcier. Une proposition si indécente qu'ils ne pourront pas la refuser. Quant aux journaux plus mineurs comme le Chicaneur ou Sorcière Hebdo, je vous charge, Yaxley et Dolohov, de les faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. »

Les deux mangemorts acquiescèrent sans discuter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de d'avantage de précisions. Sans compter qu'ils détenaient déjà la fille Lovegood.

« Aucun des médias sorciers ne doit disparaitre. Ceux qui crieront au scandale doivent être une minorité. Et s'ils crient trop fort, vous les ferez taire. Définitivement. La masse doit continuer de penser que leur presse est libre et qu'elle reflète l'opinion publique. Ainsi, mon opinion deviendra la leur, car il n'y a rien de plus rassurant que de se dire que l'on pense comme nos congénères. »

Bellatrix gloussa, s'attirant le regard tout neuf de son Maître. Mais pas aussi longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Et c'est lorsque l'opinion commencera à penser comme moi, lorsqu'elle remettra en cause les fondements de la société dans laquelle elle vit, que nous prendrons le Ministère. Une prise de pouvoir sans heurtes, ou presque, voilà ce que je projette désormais. »

.

* * *

.

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort fit s'ouvrir les rideaux, laissant des flots de lumière pénétrer dans la chambre. Les yeux d'Harry, habitués depuis trois jours à la pénombre, se fermèrent avec force. Il ne s'était toujours pas levé, malgré la patience et les nombreux encouragements de son fiancé.

Celui-ci vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il lui caressa les cheveux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son visage se détende et qu'il ouvre des yeux aux pupilles dilatées.

« Ton temps est écoulé, A Chuisle, lui dit-il. Je ne vais pas accepter plus longtemps que tu restes terré dans ce lit. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité ainsi. »

Piqué, Harry fit volte face. Malgré sa gorge encore douloureuse, il cracha :

« Il faut donc vous être utile pour… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan de colère lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de Lord Voldemort. La couleur de ses yeux, ce pralin si doux, lui rappelait sans cesse son crime.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je vous promets que dès demain, j-»

« Ce soir, le coupa Lord Voldemort. Une fête sera donnée en l'honneur de Lucius, qui a enfin obtenu les accords des gobelins, en l'honneur de Rabastan, qui a su t'aider à la création d'une armée de golems, et en ton honneur, pour avoir éliminé Pettigrow. »

« Oh c'est…formidable, murmura Harry, ne sachant comment traduire ce qu'il ressentait réellement. »

« J'espérai bien que cela te fasse plaisir. Et je n'ai pas su résister à l'envie de te faire faire de nouveaux habits pour l'occasion. Et…une nouvelle cape, ajouta-t-il en la faisant apparaître dans sa main. »

Il la déposa sur les genoux d'Harry. Elle était absolument somptueuse. Digne d'un prince.

« Vous êtes incorrigible ! s'amusa Harry, se surprenant lui-même de sa soudaine légèreté. »

La réalisation de cette incongruité le replongea bien vite dans les méandres de la culpabilité.

« Merci. Elle est magnifique, ajouta-t-il en passant sa main sur le tissu soyeux. »

« Je viendrai te chercher à 20h. Je tiens à retrouver mon Prince plein d'assurance et d'élégance. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui… Oui, Lord Voldemort, acquiesça Harry d'une petite voix résolue. »

.

* * *

.

Harry s'agita dans son lit. Il transpirait et son visage aux paupières clauses était tourmenté. Le même cauchemar allait revenir, il le savait. Ça commençait toujours de la même façon, avec cette sensation atroce d'être englouti par une nuit froide et sans fin. Il inhalait l'odeur chargée de l'humidité centenaire des cachots. Il sentait la chaleur des centaines de bougies sur ses joues. Il entendait l'Avada Kedevra. Le sort résonnait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était ses propres lèvres qui le prononçaient, en boucle. Mais il n'y avait personne dans ce cachot. Personne d'autre qui lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait au début. Il regardait les parois rocheuses suintantes, la myriade de petites flammes scintillantes et le pentacle sur le mur. Et il finissait par se rendre compte qu'il y avait _quelque chose_.

Quelque chose qui l'observait en restant tapi, quelque part. Harry sentait alors l'angoisse monter en lui. Il sortait sa baguette magique et attendait, immobile, à l'affut, la peur au ventre…

Et soudain, la chose fondait sur lui en hurlant. C'était l'âme de Pettigrow, pareille à un nuage de fumée montrant une figure humaine déformée par le cri d'agonie qu'elle poussait, sa bouche béante laissant voir d'énormes incisives.

Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège de mort, l'âme de Pettigrow ne faisait que le frôler. Aussitôt, Harry se retournait pour la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle fonçait vers la porte du cachot.

Et Harry le savait, elle n'arriverait pas à sortir. Il le savait parce ce cauchemar il l'avait déjà fait. Encore et encore. Et l'âme de Pettigrow ne faisait que se cogner contre cette porte avant de se trainer en gémissant contre les murs de sa prison. Elle pleurait et sanglotait de ne pouvoir sortir de ce lieu. Le lieu de son supplice. Elle devenait folle, ainsi prise au piège pour l'éternité.

Elle tournait, tournait et tournait encore autour d'Harry, dans cette cellule de plus en plus petite, où il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Harry voulait qu'elle arrête, qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais l'âme de Pettigrow hurlait toujours, lui vrillant les tympans de ses pleurs aigus déchirants.

Harry se réveilla, cramponné à ses draps. Le silence de la chambre était presque dérangeant, alors que les cris de Peter Pettigrow hantaient encore son esprit.

La nuit était tombée depuis la visite de Lord Voldemort. Les rideaux étaient restés ouverts et il vit de la lumière au dehors. Tremblant, il prit la cape que son fiancé avait laissée à son chevet un peu plus tôt et s'en revêtit avant de sortir du lit. A pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la haute fenêtre. Les baies vitrées du rez-de chaussée étaient illuminées, projetant sur le parc endormi les ombres mouvantes des occupants de la salle de bal.

Son pied nu entra en contact avec un petit corps froid.

« Aizih ! s'exclama Harry en s'agenouillant aussitôt. »

La vipère boomslang était complètement recroquevillée derrière l'épais rideau. Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'Harry écarta ce dernier pour mieux la voir. Inquiet, il tendit la main pour la toucher. Elle redressa alors vivement la tête et ouvrit sa gueule, menaçante, prête à mordre. Il retira aussitôt sa main, effrayé.

« _Aizih ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

« _Harrryy ?_ siffla-t-elle. »

« _Oui… C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Aizih ?_ »

Elle l'observa un moment, semblant le jauger. Doucement, elle approcha sa tête, dardant sa petite langue sur sa main. Ça le chatouilla un peu, mais il resta immobile. Elle le sentait, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« _C'est moi_ , répéta-t-il. _Tout va bien ?_ »

Elle glissa dans sa main et s'enroula autour de son bras. Il la laissa progresser jusqu'à son épaule. Là, elle examina son cou, du bout de sa langue fourchue.

« _Harrryy. Aizih avait perdu Harrryy…._ »

« _Non, c'est moi qui t'avais perdue. J'étais inquiet. Où étais-tu ?_ »

« _Triiisste… Triiiiiisste sans Harrryy…_ »

« _Je suis là maintenant. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Il ne faut plus nous perdre, hein ma jolie ?_ »

Disant cela, il l'embrassa dans le cou, comme il le faisait parfois. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne se déroba pas. Au contraire, elle resserra fermement ses anneaux autour de son cou et nicha sa petite tête dans le creux de sa clavicule.

Est-ce que _ça_ l'avait changé ? songea-t-il en la caressant du bout des doigts. Une fête était donnée ce soir en l'honneur de Lucius et Rabastan. Et en son honneur à lui. Parce qu'il avait tué Peter Pettigrow. Il l'avait tué et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire à présent ne changerait le fait que Peter Pettigrow était mort. L'Avada Kedavra était irréversible. Tout comme l'était probablement l'Avada Memomagia.

.

* * *

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre – leur chambre – Voldemort trouva Potter debout devant les grandes fenêtres. Il avait revêtu la cape qu'il lui avait offerte un peu plus tôt. Mais, quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, il put constater que sous celle-ci le garçon portait toujours son pyjama. Pyjama qu'il avait en horreur, par ailleurs. Aizih était finalement revenue. Elle dormait autour de son cou.

« Ce n'est pas une tenue appropriée pour assister à la fête donnée en ton honneur, Harry, fit-il remarquer froidement.»

« Je sais que vous risquez de vous mettre en colère, Lord Voldemort. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre à cette fête, répondit-il très calmement. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, et même si les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient perdu leur terrible couleur, ils restaient incroyablement expressifs. En les contemplant à cet instant, Harry pouvait dire qu'il était furieux. Pourtant, comme s'il se sentait parfaitement détaché de la situation et des risques qu'il prenait, il poursuivit :

« J'ai tué un homme. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux fêter. Je sais bien que votre Harry, celui que j'étais avant de perdre la mémoire, aurait adoré cela. Et je vous assure que j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé d'être cet homme. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Que répondre à cela ? Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'il avait envie de dire au garçon : Qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il l'obligerait à tuer des enfants pour l'endurcir s'il le fallait. Et que si cela ne suffisait pas, c'est que sa place n'était pas à ses côtés mais dans les cachots de Morsonges. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses. Il perdrait le garçon s'il le faisait. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

« Je peux tuer tous les hommes que vous voudrez, ajouta cependant Potter, à son plus grand étonnement. Mais ne me demandez pas de danser sur leurs tombes. Les morts ont droit au repos. C'est ce que je pense.»

« Pourquoi pleures-tu si tu en es si sûr ? »

Harry essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche. C'est vrai qu'il pleurait, alors qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne craquerait pas.

« Tu es simplement effrayé. Mais je te promets que cela va passer, lui dit-il en s'approchant finalement de lui pour prendre sa main. »

Main que Potter lui retira instantanément, provoquant en lui la brûlante envie de l'étriper.

« Non, vous ne comprenez-pas ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Et même si je sais que celui que j'étais avant ne pensait pas ainsi, je ne peux pas redevenir cette personne… Je ne suis plus celui que vous avez connu ! s'emporta Harry, faisant redoubler ses larmes. Et je veux que vous libériez l'âme de Pettigrow ! »

« Tu parles du meurtrier de tes parents, là, lui rappela-t-il. »

« Je sais ! Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je m'en veux de vous demander ça ! éclata Harry dans un sanglot. Et…Et à quel point je suis….terrorisé…. à l'idée que vous ne m'aimiez pas, moi. Parce que je ne suis pas celui avec qui vous vous êtes fiancé. Cet Harry-là n'existe plus. Il ne reste que moi. Et je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas à la hauteur. Mais je vous aime. Je vous aime peut-être même plus qu'il ne vous aimait, lui. Et même si je ne m'en souviens plus, je suis en droit de le croire, tant je vous aime ! »

Voldemort n'esquiva pas un geste, complètement abasourdi.

« C'est la vérité ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je… J'en tremble tant je vous aime ! continua Harry en serrant ses mains, comme s'il le priait de le croire. »

Et c'est vrai qu'elles tremblaient, constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était venu ici avec la ferme intention de mettre fin au comportement apathique de Potter en le trainant de force à la fête donnée en son honneur. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : coucher le garçon sur leur lit et le baiser jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

« Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, A Chuisle… Mais il semblerait que tu doutes des miens, finit-il par répondre, donnant à sa voix les inflexions d'une douce tristesse. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair…»

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'Harry et prit son visage en coupe.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Laisse-moi t'aimer, finit-il tout contre ses lèvres. »

Il les embrassa précautionneusement, comme on approchait une bête apeurée. Au début, il n'obtint aucune réaction. Le garçon retenait son souffle, hésitant probablement à poursuivre sa plaidoirie ou à se rendre dans un baiser. Il prit sa main, un peu crispée, et la posa sur son cœur. Les yeux mi-clos, il lui chuchota :

« A Chuisle. »

Contre sa paume, Harry sentit les battements réguliers. La signification de ces mots, qu'il entendait depuis des mois, était juste là, dans le creux de sa main, pulsant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. (2) Il voulait tant y croire. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa à son tour. Il se sentit immédiatement accueilli, serré fermement contre le corps de Lord Voldemort. Tandis que leurs bouches se happaient et se caressaient avec tendresse, son amant détacha délicatement la vipère de son cou pour l'installer autour d'un montant du baldaquin. Les dents d'Harry mordirent doucement la chair rebondie de sa lèvre inférieure avant que sa langue ne se fasse pardonner, donnant une nouvelle impulsion à leur baiser. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, heureuses de se retrouver, de se gouter encore.

Leurs capes glissèrent au sol alors que leurs doigts s'attaquaient déjà à leurs autres vêtements. Plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus Harry sentait sa poitrine se libérer de l'étau dans lequel elle était enfermée. Ses gestes devenaient désordonnés, s'agaçant de ne pouvoir déshabiller son amant plus rapidement. Il était urgent de l'avoir nu contre lui. Urgent.

Lorsque d'un informulé le garçon fit disparaitre l'intégralité de ses vêtements, Voldemort se détacha de lui, surpris. Potter était complètement débraillé, sa veste de pyjama ne tenant plus que par un bouton, ses cheveux défiant les lois de la pesanteur de bien des manières. Et son regard était probablement aussi étonné que le sien après cette petite démonstration de puissance.

« Quelle impatience, le taquina-t-il dans un sourire goguenard, le faisant rougir de gêne. »

Il s'approcha de nouveau pour prendre son jeune amant dans ses bras. Il lui fit oublier son embarras en donnant de nombreux baisers à sa bouche, tout en le conduisant jusqu'au lit. Il lui ôta sa veste de pyjama et le coucha, venant tout de suite s'allonger au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau langoureusement, leurs mains donnant d'infinies caresses à leurs corps amoureux. Une intense chaleur s'épanouit entre eux, remplissant Harry de bonheur. La main sûre de son fiancé descendit le long de son flanc, jusqu'à sa hanche où elle glissa sous la ceinture de son pantalon, le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes alors que son torse était parsemé de baisers.

Quand la chaleur infernale de la bouche de Lord Voldemort engloutit son érection, Harry se laissa aller dans un gémissement pitoyable. Il couvrit sa bouche honteuse, à peine, du bout de ses doigts. Bientôt, il sentit l'index de son amant cajoler la peau plissée de son anus, l'enduisant de salive, avant de pousser en lui. Les lèvres suçaient son sexe, la langue le léchait, et il était doigté, encore et encore. Au début, sa prostate était à peine frôlée, comme si ce doigt inquisiteur se jouait de lui. Mais elle fut ensuite caressée plus franchement, mais toujours avec une douceur qui frustrait Harry. Il tapa du pied contre le matelas, râlant et tortillant son derrière. En représailles, son fiancé ralentit tant les mouvements de sa bouche sur son érection qu'Harry en aurait pleuré de frustration. Et ce fut bien pire quand il arrêta complètement de le sucer pour souffler un air frais sur son sexe luisant de salive. Il se mordit les lèvres pour juguler ses réactions impulsives.

« S'il vous plait, mon amour, bafouilla-t-il. »

Pour le féliciter, la langue flatta son sexe sur toute sa longueur.

« Je vous en priiiiie, chouina Harry. »

Cette fois, les lèvres englobèrent son gland et recommencèrent à le sucer, prenant un peu plus de son sexe à chaque nouvelle venue. Le doigt sortit très lentement de son anus avant de revenir, tout aussi lentement et de se poser tout contre sa prostate. Et, alors que la bouche aspirait doucement sa verge tendue, il donna une série de petits coups sur sa prostate. Harry se cambra, décollant du matelas, fou de plaisir. Après cela, Lord Voldemort ne se joua plus de lui. Il le suça avec science, sans jamais cesser de masser sa prostate. Harry transpirait et gémissait, ne sachant plus à quel mage se vouer. Il sentit son orgasme grossir, le faisant presque suffoquer.

« Mon amour ! Mon amour ! s'affola-t-il alors qu'il sentait sa semence venir. »

Mais Voldemort ne se retira pas. Il recueillit la jouissance du garçon dans sa bouche avant de la recracher dans sa main. Se léchant rapidement les lèvres, il enduisit son sexe du sperme encore chaud et, ainsi lubrifié, il le pénétra entièrement. Potter cria, surpris d'être ainsi rempli. Un doigt, ce n'était pas la même chose que la présence imposante de son érection. Mais il pouvait sentir le plaisir de son amant dans les pulsations encore présentes de son anus. Cela l'excita follement, lui donnant envie de le baiser comme il l'entendait depuis le début.

« Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda-t-il pourtant. »

« Non… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et, rouge de gêne, il écarta d'avantage les jambes, invitant son fiancé à venir plus profondément en lui. Sa proposition fut accueillie par un sourire tendre. Prenant appui sur un coude, Voldemort se pencha sur lui, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux frôler son visage empreint de plaisir. Ses hanches épousèrent ses cuisses et son sexe le pénétra d'avantage. Il fit onduler son bassin, allant et venant dans sa chaude intimité.

« Tu es exquis, murmura-t-il à Harry en lui caressant la joue. »

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour embrasser ses doigts.

«Je pourrais te faire l'amour pendant des heures, chuchota-t-il encore. »

Harry adorait l'idée. Il le fit savoir dans un long gémissement. Pourtant, son sexe était mou. Mais il était ainsi : il aimait être possédé par cet homme.

Parfois, Voldemort se demandait si Potter aimerait ça, qu'importe la bite qui le fourrerait. Mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il avait voulu le garçon ainsi. Et Potter était le genre de personne à n'éprouver de plaisir dans l'acte de chair que s'il était amoureux. Et amoureux, il l'était. Totalement et irrémédiablement. Il lui était acquis, soumis, dévoué. Potter était son captif. C'est ce que l'amour faisait des pauvres fous qui s'y laissaient prendre : des captifs, serviles et consentants. Et il était terriblement bon d'avoir un tel prisonnier à sa merci. C'est ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il baisait Potter avec dévotion.

« AH AH Hummmoui oui… »

« Oui », c'était ce que répondait le garçon à chacune de ses venues en lui, et lorsque leurs peaux s'épousaient. « Oui », il le voulait. « Oui », il l'aimait. « Oui », il le suivrait jusqu'en enfer. « Oui », il l'épouserait.

« OUI ! cria-t-il à son tour en jouissant, profondément enfoui dans le corps et dans le cœur de Potter. »

Essoufflés, comblés, ils se caressèrent du regard un long moment, leurs yeux se murmurant des mots d'amour sans nom, n'existant que pour eux.

Avec douceur, Lord Voldemort se retira de son corps pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres, Harry laissa errer ses doigts sur sa peau moite.

« J'ai commencé par la fin, lui souffla l'homme. »

« Comment ? »

« Ce soir, j'avais prévu de t'emmener au bal, expliqua-t-il en redessinant un sourcil d'Harry. J'aurais attendu le moment propice pour te proposer une balade au clair de lune dans le parc. Et, après t'avoir redis combien je t'aime – parce que je t'aime, Harry – j'aurais fait apparaitre cet écrin dans ma main, et je t'aurai demandé de m'épouser. »

Abasourdi, Harry regarda la petite boite de velours bleu nuit qui venait d'apparaitre dans la main de son fiancé. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

« Et ce n'est que lorsque tu aurais accepté que je t'aurais conduit dans notre chambre pour te faire l'amour, poursuivit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et donc, j'ai commencé par la fin.»

« Je…. Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire, provoquant un éclat de rire de Lord Voldemort. »

Quand il fut calmé, celui-ci s'agenouilla, nu au milieu de leur lit défait. Avec sérieux, il regarda Harry se redresser aussi, attentif. L'homme ouvrit la petite boite, révélant une bague en or sertie d'une imposante émeraude.

« Harry, épouse-moi, lui dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande. Mais ce n'était pas non plus à proprement parler un ordre, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un très gros effort de la part de Lord Voldemort, se dit Harry en souriant malgré tout, perdu dans la contemplation de l'émeraude qui lui était offerte.

« Elle a l'exacte nuance de tes yeux, lui précisa-t-il en la sortant de son écrin. »

Il prit sa main gauche et la lui passa au doigt, à côté de son anneau de fiançailles.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry en la portant à hauteur de son regard. »

Il n'imaginait pas que ses yeux puissent être si beaux. Il se disait que son fiancé le flattait sûrement un peu.

« Oui, vraiment, insista cependant Lord Voldemort. Et tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu à la trouver, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaitre dans sa main une petite bourse de velours rouge. »

Il en délassa les cordons avant de renverser son contenu contre l'épaule d'Harry. Une pluie de petites émeraudes roulèrent dans son cou marqué de bleus. Puis sur son torse et dans son dos, s'échouant tout autour de lui dans les draps. Harry passa sa main sur les petites pierres, ne semblant pas y croire.

« Vous êtes fou, souffla-t-il finalement en plantant son regard dans celui de son fiancé. »

« Certainement, lui répondit-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. »

Harry grimpa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec bonheur, ne se préoccupant pas des émeraudes qui tombaient au sol.

« Comme tu ne te souviens pas du jour où nous nous sommes fiancés, je voulais que cette soirée soit inoubliable… »

« Et j'ai tout gâché…murmura Harry, coupable. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Tu m'as fait la plus belle et la plus sincère des déclarations d'amour. Il m'était impossible de ne pas y répondre sur le champ. »

Rougissant, Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour faire ce que vous aviez prévu… »

« Tu veux aller au bal ? »

Il fit la grimace, répondant ainsi à la question de Lord Voldemort.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée, reprit celui-ci après un instant de réflexion. »

Il fit glisser Harry de ses genoux et se leva pour aller ouvrir le grand coffre de bois disposé entre les fenêtres de leur chambre. Il en sortit un balai. Harry savait que les sorciers volaient sur des balais. Drago le lui avait expliqué dès leur première rencontre et depuis il avait vu des mangemorts voler. Mais il n'en avait lui-même jamais fait l'expérience. Tout du moins, pas depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

« Habille-toi. Je t'emmène voler. »

Harry fut sur ses pieds en quelques secondes et il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon. Il était rare que Lord Voldemort lui accorde du temps de cette façon. Pour un peu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de balai pour voler. Il enfila sa tunique à la va-vite et vit du coin de l'œil que son fiancé s'habillait aussi, beaucoup plus tranquillement, un œil amusé posé sur lui. Il tempéra alors son empressement pour fermer ses boutons.

Chaussé et drapé dans sa nouvelle cape, il se dirigea timidement vers son fiancé qui l'attendait, son balai à la main.

« Vas-y, prends le manche et installe-toi. »

Le bois poli glissa sous les doigts d'Harry. Il le serra fermement, cherchant une sensation connue, une réminiscence. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et c'est un peu maladroitement qu'il enfourcha l'engin. Les mains de Lord Voldemort se superposèrent aux siennes et il prit place derrière lui, tout contre son dos. D'une simple impulsion du pied, il fit s'élever le balai dans les airs. Harry se cramponna, peu sûr. D'un mouvement de la main, son fiancé ouvrit une des grandes fenêtres de leur chambre. Puis il tira légèrement sur le manche et le balai avança. Harry tangua un peu mais le bras fort de son fiancé vint immédiatement l'enlacer pour le stabiliser.

Un instant plus tard, ils n'étaient plus dans leur chambre et s'élevaient dans la nuit. En contrebas, Harry vit quelques mangemorts qui avaient envahi le parc pour prendre l'air en buvant un verre. Des rires se mêlaient à la musique s'échappant de la salle de bal. Personne ne fit attention à eux et ils s'éloignèrent, s'isolant dans le ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles.

« C'est magnifique, murmura Harry, confortablement blotti contre le torse de son amant. »

« Mon royaume, A Chuisle. Et le tien, si tu le veux bien. »

« Oui… Je le veux. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, sous le clair de lune, Lord Voldemort les fit valser paresseusement.

.

* * *

.

A la fenêtre de leur chambre du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Hermione était elle aussi abîmée dans la contemplation du clair de lune. Ron dormait depuis un moment déjà, mais elle avait trop de choses en tête pour y parvenir. Elle pensait à Harry. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Severus ne leur donnait que trop peu d'informations à son goût. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur pour le monde sorcier, peur pour eux tous.

Elle avait peur de devoir admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun contre sort à l'Avada Memomagia et qu'elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, pour toujours. Elle imaginait ce que serait une confrontation avec ce nouvel Harry, qui voudrait peut-être les tuer. Qui y arriverait peut-être car, en ce qui la concernait, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

Dans la nuit, elle aperçut un point blanc se diriger vers la maison des Black.

« Ron, chuchota-t-elle. »

Son petit ami remua dans le lit en marmonnant mais ne fit pas mine de se réveiller.

Le point blanc était à présent une chouette volant à sa rencontre, aussi Hermione ouvrit-elle la fenêtre. L'oiseau se posa sur son rebord dans un silence irréel et lui tendit sa patte. Un parchemin y était ficelé. La sorcière le détacha avant de chercher une friandise Miam Hiboux® dans leur armoire. La chouette la prit dans son bec crochu et déploya à nouveau ses ailes, entrant dans leur chambre pour se poser sur leur tête de lit, juste au-dessus de Ron qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Là, elle dévora son encas avant de gonfler ses plumes et de fermer ses grands yeux oranges, visiblement épuisée.

Hermione retourna toute son attention au parchemin que l'animal lui avait confié. Elle le déroula. La note qu'il renfermait était brève, mais elle gonfla son cœur d'espoir.

« Ronald ! s'écria-t-elle faisant sursauter le rouquin ainsi que la chouette assoupie. Dépêche-toi ! Habille-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle en plongeant de nouveau dans leur armoire pour en sortir des vêtements. On repart en Lettonie ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Keskispass ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui mit dans les mains le parchemin. Il put y lire :

 _Chers sorciers anglais,_

 _Je crains d'avoir commis une terrible erreur. Ma sœur et moi vous attendons au plus vite, au sujet de vous-savez-quoi._

 _Dépêchez-vous,_

 _Ada Berzins et Maija Kalnins._

* * *

(1) Cf. Chapitre 1.

(2) A Chuisle : «Mo chuisle » est une expression irlandaise qui veut littéralement dire «Mon pouls », mais qui peut aussi signifier « Mon amour », « Ma/Mon chéri(e) ». Cela vient de l'expression «A chuisle mo chroí », « Pouls de mon cœur. ». Quand on s'adresse directement à une personne, on dira «A chuisle ». Quant on parle au sujet de quelqu'un, on dira «Mo chuisle ». Le film Million Dollar Baby écrit incorrectement «Mo cuishle » au lieu de «Mo chuisle ». _Explications fournies par Jacquie38 sur le site ._

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Rose qui a écrit :** **Quel chapitre excellent ! Ton histoire est vraiment unique et passionnante !** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. Cela me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu tout autant. A bientôt !

 **Julie** : D'une certaine façon, oui, Voldemort devient « accro » à Harry. Et il prend grand soin à attiser le côté sombre d'Harry. Il est vrai qu'un couple de mages noirs à de quoi inquiéter lol Et j'imagine que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas fait pour te rassurer^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **La personne qui a écrit :** **Oh ! Ce chapitre était très chaud ! Décidément Voldemort et Harry sont plus proche que jamais !** : Oui, j'aime quand c'est « chaud » LOL Ce n'est pas le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qui laissera penser le contraire^^ Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **La personne qui a écrit : Alors comme ça le Lord est jaloux ? Il juré fidélité à Harry ? Et il ne peut plus se passer de** **…etc** : Merci pour ta review. J'aime beaucoup ta citation : « tel est pris qui croyait prendre » car elle résume bien le fond de cette histoire, selon moi. Moi pour découvrir pourquoi et comment, il faudra attendre la suite^^ Voldemort est indéniablement jaloux, oui. Quant au fait qu'il jure fidélité à Harry, ce n'est qu'un mensonge, hein^^ Il l'a trompé avec Bella et juré sur sa défunte mère, qu'il a toujours détestée, montre à quel point il est manipulateur et perfide. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui en est une nouvelle preuve^^ A bientôt !

 **Rose qui a écrit :** **Ton Harry m'impressionne de plus en plus. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait devenir aussi bon prince…etc** : On peut douter des réels sentiments de Voldemort envers Harry, mais il y a une chose dont on ne peut pas douter c'est qu'il adore le voir se transformer en prince des ténèbres, d'autant plus qu'il est l'instigateur de cette transformation. Bellatrix a compris quelle était sa place…pour le moment. Mais il est évident que la situation est loin de lui plaire et que, comme un certains nombre de mangemort de sa génération, elle se pose des questions. Elle sera heureuse de porter un enfant si c'est pour son maître, je pense. Mais je n'en dis pas plus^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Emma** : Toute les questions que tu te poses au sujet d'Harry sont très pertinente et j'avoue (même si ce n'est pas forcément très rassurant) que je me les suis posé aussi….et que je me les pose encore LOL Je suis d'accord avec toi : Voldemort éprouve un fort désir de possession envers Harry. Pour ce qui est d'éventuels sentiments affectifs… Comment savoir ? Et ce que tu dis au sujet des penchants sadiques d'Harry est en partie vrai aussi. Mais, comme tu as pu le constater dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, Harry n'est pas aussi sadique qu'on pourrait le croire. Il a ses limites. C'est plus un jeune homme qui se venge pour soigner ses peines que quelqu'un de réellement sadique. Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 12 t'aura plu. A bientôt !


	13. Pour l'éternité

Bonjour tout le monde!

Publication tardive le mois dernier, me voici matinale ce mois-ci!

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

Le chapitre qui suit n'aura pas été écrit sans douleur. J'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop...

Il n'aura pas été corrigé sans douleur non plus car ma super bêta qui déchire tout, **Aizhi,** s'y est collée deux fois suite à la réécriture de deux scènes du chapitre. Merci, tu assures grave!

.

* * *

.

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Harry tue Peter Pettigrow et crée un horcruxe à son insu. Celui-ci va se loger dans la poitrine de Voldemort, qui a tout orchestré. Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a tué un homme, Harry perd la raison. Il reste plusieurs jours sans quitter le lit. Lucius a réussi à obtenir les accords des gobelins pour que Voldemort puisse utiliser l'argent des sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Voldemort demande Harry en mariage et celui-ci accepte. Hermione reçoit un parchemin des sœurs Ada Berzins et Maija Kalnins.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13 : Pour l'éternité**

 **.**

Severus s'apprêtait à quitter le 12 square Grimmaurd où il avait informé les membres de l'Ordre des dernières intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait pu constater que les choses n'avaient guère plus avancé de leurs côtés. Minerva et Abelforth avaient néanmoins trouvé de nouveaux appuis, notamment en Russie, auprès de la terrible confrérie des adorateurs de Kochtcheï (1). Abelforth avait toujours eu le don de se faire des relations peu fréquentables… Comment la si droite Minerva avait pu s'enticher de lui restait un mystère.

L'euphorie des Weasley suite à la réussite de Charlie avec sa dragonne était retombée comme un soufflet lorsque les gobelins avaient finalement cédé aux assiduités de Lucius. Fleur ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montrée à la réunion. Elle avait pourtant fait tout son possible, il n'en doutait pas.

Deux autres membres s'étaient illustrés par leur absence : la miss-je-sais-tout et son benêt de rouquin. Mais ils étaient là, dans le petit bureau près de l'entrée, à manigancer il ne savait quoi. Espionner était devenu une seconde nature chez Severus. Aussi n'eut-il aucun scrupule à tendre l'oreille, tapi dans l'ombre du couloir.

« …main. Ce qui donne « Nous somme des radis pensant une magie de main morte. » »

« Ça ne veut rien dire, Mione. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Simplement…je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi. »

« Attendons que Charlie revienne. »

« Charlie ne nous sera d'aucune aide! Ces lettres sont écrites dans un mélange de vieil anglais et d'ancien letton. Le letton n'est pas une langue romane, comme le roumain, ou germanique, comme l'anglais. C'est une langue balto-slave. Charlie ne s'y connait ni en langues baltes, ni en langue slaves. Alors arrête de dormir sur ce dictionnaire et cherche moi la traduction de « radis » »

« Mais on vient de la trouver ! « Radis », c'est ce mot…heu… « rediisi »

« Non, on a trouvé que « rediisi » voulait dire « radis ». Mais si on cherche le mot « radis », on aura peut-être d'autres indications dans la traduction en letton. »

« … »

« Ronald Weasley ! Ces lettres sont pour le moment notre seule piste pour aider Harry. Alors cherche ! »

« Pfffffffff…. Ok, ok. »

Severus perçut le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et attendit.

« « Radis ! » Traduction : « rediisi ». »

S'en suivit un bruit sourd, qui pouvait tout aussi bien correspondre à la fermeture un peu brusque du dictionnaire qu'à la tête de Weasley s'écrasant sur le bois du bureau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il choisit de faire irruption dans la pièce. Le regard de merlan frit que Weasley posa sur lui ainsi que la rougeur sur son front amenèrent à ses lèvres une réflexion acerbe, qu'il parvint à contenir en se concentrant sur Granger.

« Ce sont les documents que les descendantes des Chattox vous ont donnés lors de votre dernier voyage en Lettonie ? »

« Oui, professeur. Il s'agit de la correspondance entretenue par Chattox et Demdike après que les Chattox aient quitté l'Angleterre. »

« Vous permettez que j'en fasse une copie ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main arachnéenne. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Mais…ces…ces lettres sont écrites en partie en ancien letton, expliqua-t-elle en rassemblant la liasse de courrier. »

« Et bien, il se trouve qu'un de mes…amis…est versé dans les langues slaves. Il pourra peut-être nous apporter son concours. »

« Ce serait formidable ! exulta la sorcière en lui tendant finalement le paquet. »

Sans le saisir, il le reproduisit grâce à un sortilège de duplication. Les lettres copiées apparurent sur le bureau, à proximité des originales. Aussitôt qu'il les eut prises, il se détourna.

« Je vous tiendrai informés de toute évolution, précisa-t-il avant de disparaitre. »

« Sale chauve-souris des cachots ! vitupéra Ron. »

Cette fois-ci, le bruit sourd provenant du bureau au rez-de-chaussée du 12 square Grimmaurd résultait à la fois du dictionnaire et de la tête du rouquin, sur laquelle trois kilos de vocabulaire letton venaient de s'abattre.

.

* * *

.

L'ensemble des partisans de Lord Voldemort, du mangemort le plus aguerri à la plus insignifiante nouvelle recrue, était réuni dans et autour de la salle de bal, dont les portes-fenêtres avaient toutes été ouvertes pour l'occasion, afin que tout le monde puisse assister à l'évènement. Quelques banshees, des gobelins, trois vampires ainsi que la meute de loups-garous de Greyback étaient là pour représenter les puissants alliés de Lord Voldemort. Rosier avait dû venir accompagné de Kaanie. Celle-ci se tenait fièrement à ses côtés.

« Lâche-moi ! la repoussa-t-il alors qu'elle venait de lui prendre le bras. »

Aussitôt, la banshee s'exécuta, baissant la tête, peinée. Cela hérissa Rosier. Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurnicher devant tout le monde ?

Dans un coin était rassemblée une horde de journalistes plus ou moins rassurés. Ils avaient été « conviés » à l'évènement, mais tous savaient qu'une invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se refusait pas.

Nous étions à la tombée de la nuit, entre chien et loup. Les lourds lustres de cristal brillaient de mille feux. Narcissa avait décoré la salle sobrement, mais avec beaucoup de goût. D'énormes bouquets de lys étaient disposés sur le manteau de chaque cheminée. Leur nectar embaumait l'air et le blanc de leurs corolles, reflété par chaque imposant miroir, égayait les murs de pierres grisâtres. Des centaines de petits oiseaux de papier doré, ensorcelés, voletaient d'un bout à l'autre du plafond. Pour finir, elle avait recouvert l'hôtel d'un dais de coton blanc, souligné d'un liseré de fil d'or. Derrière celui-ci se tenait un mage sans âge dont la robe sombre contrastait fortement avec le décor. Son regard, surmonté de sourcils taillés en pointes, mettait mal à l'aise tous ceux qui le croisaient.

A l'autre bout de la salle, les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent, attirant tous les regards et faisant cesser les murmures.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait le bras à Harry Potter. C'était bien la première fois qu'on les voyait ainsi, si proches et si semblables. Ils portaient les mêmes tenues, preuve s'il en fallait une que Lord Voldemort désirait faire de son Prince son égal. Ils étaient vêtus de noir de pieds en capes : bottes de cuir sur pantalons ajustés, tuniques à manches longues brodées d'arabesques, cols mao, boutonnières d'argent, le tout drapé de larges robes de soie sans manches, vaporeuses, du plus bel effet. Seules les vertes écailles d'Aizih, enroulée autour du coup d'Harry, les distinguait. Ainsi que leurs cheveux, parfaitement en place pour l'un et follement désordonnés pour l'autre. Encore une fois, chacun put constater quel couple magnifique ils formaient. Les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient timidement tandis que les journalistes présents murmuraient leurs observations, les plumes à papote s'activant sur le papier.

Ils étaient de véritables icônes aux yeux de la foule des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour certains, c'était même la première fois qu'ils les voyaient de si près. C'était un moment historique et chargé de magie. Mais pour son cercle le plus proche, composé de ses plus vieux mangemorts, il s'agissait simplement d'une vaste blague. Et la plupart d'entre eux doutaient à présent que Potter soit le seul dupé de l'histoire. Rosier, Greyback, Dolohov et Yaxel se sentaient particulièrement trahis. Et, si Lucius, Narcissa et Severus semblaient eux aussi bien sombres, c'étaient pour de toutes autres raisons. Potter semblait si heureux. Plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, même - et surtout - lorsqu'il avait encore toute sa mémoire. Le regard vide, Drago affichait son plus beau sourire de pantin. De leur côté, les Lestrange étaient égaux à eux-mêmes. Rodolphus arborait son éternel petit air méprisant et Rabastan était aussi sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée. Entre les deux, Bellatrix ronronnait de plaisir, gloussant parfois comme une enfant un peu folle.

Le couple évolua jusqu'à l'hôtel, le pas sûr, la tête haute. Plus ils avançaient, plus Potter rougissait de plaisir. Severus aurait souhaité ne jamais assister à cela. Son cœur se tordait de douleur en pensant à sa douce Lily…et même à cette ordure de James.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'hôtel, face au mage marieur. Ce dernier posa son regard dur sur Harry, qui en perdit toutes ses couleurs. Après de longues secondes à le jauger, il commença, sans préambule :

« Sorciers, Sorcières, convoqua-t-il l'assemblée. Vous êtes réunis ce jour pour êtres les témoins de l'union de Voldemort et Harry James Potter, ici présents. »

Tiens, le sermon n'était pas le même qu'à l'accoutumée, constata Narcissa. Mais venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Voldemort, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry Potter, ici présent ? »

Et puis finalement, ils suivaient le script.

« Oui, je le veux, énonça clairement la voix profonde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry avait imaginé qu'ils se regarderaient, les yeux dans les yeux, au moment d'échanger leurs vœux. Mais son fiancé, son imminent mari, restait entièrement focalisé sur le mage marieur qui lui avait fait une si désagréable impression.

« Harry James Potter, l'interpella justement celui-ci. Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Voldemort, ici présent ? »

 _Voldemort._ Personne ne s'était jamais permis d'appeler ainsi son amant. Ce mage ne se pliait pas à la distinction qui lui était due. Il le lui aurait bien fait remarquer mais, après tout, si cela avait déplu à son fiancé, il se serait probablement chargé lui-même de remettre l'autre à sa place. Il ne devait pas se laisser intimider. Lord Voldemort était à ses côtés.

« Oui, je le veux, répondit-il fermement, défiant cet étrange mage. »

Lord Voldemort prit alors sa main et le regarda enfin. Avec le sourire un peu moqueur qu'il lui connaissait si bien et qui le faisait immanquablement craquer, il lui passa la bague au doigt, celle qu'il lui avait offerte le soir de sa demande.

 _Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés_ , récita Narcissa dans sa tête, comme le compte à rebours d'une catastrophe imminente.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés… »

 _Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage._

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… »

 _Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare._

« Ad vitam aeternam. » (2)

Ça, ce n'était définitivement pas dans le script… Les centaines de flammes des bougies illuminant les lustres vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre totalement, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Là, dans l'obscurité, Harry sentit son cœur être étreint avec force. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, presque douloureuse. Une poigne de fer lui prit le bras et il eut à peine le temps d'être effrayé qu'une bouche, celle de son _mari_ , déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Cette nuit, je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce, A Chuisle. Et même alors, je continuerai de t'aimer…encore et encore. Ça n'en finira jamais. _Jamais_. »

Aussitôt cette promesse faite, les bougies se rallumèrent. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvèrent ce dernier les lèvres pieusement posées sur la tempe d'Harry Potter. Le mage marieur avait disparu.

C'était long, l'éternité, pensa Narcissa.

.

* * *

.

Un orchestre classique jouait de façon délicieuse, les coupes étaient pleines de breuvages sirupeux et le buffet débordait d'amuse-bouches tous plus exquis les uns que les autres. Un repas serait donné, le lendemain midi, auquel seuls les plus proches mangemorts de Voldemort avaient été conviés. C'était un moment de détente, où tous les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient se sentir unis autour d'un même évènement, d'un même moment d'allégresse. Harry le savait et se pliait volontiers à ce petit jeu, posant sur les photos, recevant les vœux de bonheur de parfaits étrangers comme si leurs mots le touchaient de façon particulière. Lord Voldemort répondait à sa place aux questions les plus intrusives des journalistes. Harry se contentait de sourire, de remercier chacun pour son engagement dans leur combat, de les féliciter pour leur bravoure. Et cela suffisait à les rendre heureux.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, jouant son rôle de Prince des Ténèbres à la perfection, Harry était impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi confronté à sa popularité. Il avait entendu certains l'appeler « le survivant », comme s'il était une légende. Ils semblaient exaltés par sa présence. Lord Voldemort ne lui avait pas menti. Il était important pour tous ces gens. Il avait du pouvoir sur eux. C'était grisant mais aussi un peu effrayant.

Plus tard, lorsque la foule commença à se clairsemer, Lord Voldemort le laissa en compagnie de Drago. Ils étaient en train de discuter de l'hypothétique mariage de Drago, Harry reprochant à celui-ci de ne toujours pas lui avoir dit qui était celle qu'il fréquentait.

« Je ne fréquente personne, mon Prince. Je vous assure ! »

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire. C'est peut-être une relation interdite ? Elle est d'un rang social inférieur ? Ou pire ! C'est peut-être une Sang-Mêlé ? chuchota-t-il. »

Drago jeta des regards affolés de tous côtés.

« Ne plaisantez pas avec ça ! Si on vous entendait… Il n'y a personne. Croyez-moi, acheva-t-il, presque suppliant. »

« Hooo, je vois… C'est donc bien pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Je suis navré, Drago, mais il est de mon devoir, en tant qu'ami, de m'opposer à cette union. »

« Quelle union ? demanda-t-il, effrayé. »

« La tienne. Avec Goyle Senior, répondit-il platement. »

Drago eut comme un blanc et son visage, complètement perdu, eut raison du sérieux d'Harry qui se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Par Merlin ! Mon Prince ! Vous voulez me tuer ? C'est ça ? lui reprocha Drago, manifestement soulagé. »

Ils se sourirent, complices, avant de rire, un peu bêtement.

« On semble bien plus s'amuser ici qu'avec ce rabat-joie de Severus, les surprit la voix de Bellatrix. »

Disant ses mots, elle offrit un regard assassin à l'austère maître de potion, en grande conversation avec Lucius, Rodolphus et Narcissa. Elle tenait contre elle le bras de Rabastan, qui ne semblait guère plus détendu qu'en début de soirée.

« Je vous présente toutes mes félicitations, mon Prince, dit-il en s'inclinant avec raideur, une main sur le cœur. »

« Oui, félicitations, mon Prince ! reprit Bellatrix à la cantonade, dans une révérence pompeuse. »

Harry pensa qu'elle se moquait encore un peu de lui, mais que cela restait acceptable.

« Merci. Merci à vous deux, répondit-il dans un sourire éclatant. »

Rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort l'avait épousé.

« Rabastan et moi avons aussi une grande nouvelle à fêter, enchaîna la sorcière, concurrençant la joie d'Harry. Tu leur dis ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon. »

« Bella, fit-il, semblant vouloir la rappeler à l'ordre. Cela ne me semble pas le moment le plus opportun. »

« Oh allons ! Ne soit pas aussi rabat joie que Severus ! le rabroua-t-elle. »

Son regard pétillant de folie, son sourire gourmand… Rien de tout cela n'était un bon présage, pensa Harry.

« Je suis enceinte ! annonça-t-elle. Ton tonton Rabastan va être papa ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Drago. »

Celui-ci observa la main blafarde de sa tante, aux ongles un peu négligés, se poser sur son ventre encore plat. Elle lui semblait hideuse posée là, sur le velours vert foncé de son bustier.

« C'est formidable, finit-il par répondre. Tante Bella, oncle Rabsatan… félicitations pour cet heureux évènement à venir, déclara-t-il avec son plus beau sourire de marionnette. »

« Oui, félicitations, reprit Harry en levant son verre vers le couple. »

Rabastan le remercia en s'inclinant. A son bras, Bellatrix semblait exulter. Harry ne voyait pas bien pourquoi. Cette nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, même s'il avait le plus grand mal à imaginer cette folle dans le rôle de mère. Mais après tout, peut-être était-elle tout bonnement extrêmement heureuse de ce bébé à venir. C'était peut-être une réaction tellement normale qu'elle le surprenait, venant de Bellatrix.

« Quelle émeraude absolument magnifique ! s'extasia ensuite celle-ci, attrapant la main d'Harry pour mieux regarder la pierre précieuse. Lord Voldemort vous gâte, mon Prince. Quel somptueux présent ! N'est-ce pas Rabastan ? »

« Je préfère les diamants, sans vouloir vous offenser, mon Prince. »

« Oh oui ! Les diamants ! Drago en a de superbes aux oreilles. Je veux des diamants ! Tu m'en offriras pour la naissance de notre enfant ? réclama-t-elle à Rabastan. »

« Des rubis t'iraient bien mieux, ma chère. »

Cette idée sembla l'enchanter. Les rubis lui rappelleraient à coup sûr les yeux de son maître, même si hélas, ils avaient perdu leur magnifique couleur rouge. Elle insista ensuite pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre sa sœur, Narcissa, qui serait probablement un peu jalouse qu'elle se voit offrir une rivière de rubis. Comment était-elle passée d'une bague à une rivière, seul son esprit dérangé le savait.

« J'ai bien du mal à l'imaginer s'occuper d'un enfant, fit remarquer Harry quand ils furent partis. »

« Ne vous fourvoyez pas, mon Prince. Ma tante n'a aucunement l'intention de s'occuper de cet enfant. Les elfes de maison s'en chargeront, expliqua-t-il en vidant sa coupe de champagne d'une traite. Mais dès qu'il marchera, elle se chargera d'en faire un parfait petit mangemort, termina-t-il, amer. »

Harry ne savait trop quoi répondre à cela. Drago semblait assez affecté par la nouvelle.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je pense que Rabastan avait raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour annoncer cette nouvelle, s'excusa Drago. Passons à autre chose ! Mais par pitié, ne revenons pas sur mon hypothétique relation avec le père de Gregory. J'ai eu bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ! finit-il par plaisanter, les sortant tous deux d'un moment délicat. »

.

* * *

.

Rosier se réveilla l'esprit brumeux. Il était nu et un corps particulièrement chaud était blotti contre le sien. Il avait encore cédé à la parade de sa démone. A la lourdeur de son opulente poitrine. A l'indécence de son visage parfait. A sa bouche de pécheresse. A l'odeur entêtante de sa chevelure. A la chair de son cul, sous le duvet de plumes bleues nuit. A la douceur de ses mains. A ses suppliques enfiévrées. A la chaleur de ses cuisses. A l'enfer de son sexe. A l'extase de ses griffes sur son dos…

Il se dégoutait lui-même. Mais il était incapable de lui résister.

« Pousse-toi, Kaanie, lui demanda-t-il en tentant de se dégager. »

Elle finissait toujours par le recouvrir d'une de ses ailes lorsqu'il s'endormait après l'orgasme, comme pour le protéger. Il faisait chaud sous les plumes. Il faisait trop bon près d'elle.

Ses longs cils noirs tremblèrent alors qu'elle se réveillait. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle de bal la veille. Aussi ses paupières peinèrent-elles à s'ouvrir. Rosier tenta de ne pas la regarder. Mais à chaque fois, il était attiré par l'éclat orangé de ses yeux. Le regard d'un animal. Il ne pouvait le soutenir bien longtemps, l'horreur de sa situation lui soulevant le cœur.

« Pousse-toi ! lui répéta-t-il avec plus de force en tentant de la déloger de son lit. »

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre en rabattant son aile dans son dos.

.

* * *

.

C'était la première sortie d'Harry et il serait en première ligne. Il s'était entrainé et avait simulé tous les scénarios possibles avec Lucius et Rabastan. Il avait appris par cœur le déroulement de cette mission ainsi que le nom de toutes les rues du village, au cas où. Il avait lustré son masque de mangemort et sa tenue était impeccable, à la fois élégante, fonctionnelle et confortable. Malgré tout, il restait nerveux. Et aussi très excité.

Deux groupes, composés de mangemorts confirmés et de jeunes recrues, partiraient en même temps. Voldemort, Rodolphus et Rabastan, secondés par deux autres sorciers fraîchement arrivés dans leurs rangs, s'occuperaient de trouver la cible et de l'éliminer. Sous prétexte de sa grossesse, et à son grand désarroi, Bellatrix avait été sommée de rester en retrait et en sécurité, à Morsonge. Harry, sous la protection de Lucius et Dolohov, irait attaquer le village avec Nott, Yaxley, Mulciber et trois jeunes recrues dont il s'était efforcé de retenir les noms. Il y avait Smith, le grand blond un peu prognathe, Torki, l'indien au turban noir, et Aberthold, le petit roux placide.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle du Trône de Morsonge, écoutant les dernières recommandations de leur Maître. Enfin, tout le monde mit son masque en place avant de rabattre sa capuche et les deux groupes transplanèrent à Jurmalciems.

La petite place du village grouillait de monde. C'était un jour de marché et tous les jurmalciens ainsi que les habitants des communes limitrophes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour faire quelques achats de provisions. Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent, apparus de nulle part, tout de noir vêtus et masqués, les mangemorts créèrent un mouvement de panique. Peu habitué, Harry resta un instant sans rien faire, écoutant les cris et observant une mère entrainer sa fillette dans une ruelle tandis que d'autres moldus restaient médusés, attendant la suite. Et ils ne furent pas déçus lorsque Yaxley brandit sa baguette magique pour faire sauter les trois stands lui faisant face. Des éclats de bois, des légumes et des poissons morts volèrent dans tous les sens. Les cris s'intensifièrent. La peur, sourde et sombre, plus suave et brûlante qu'une eau de vie coulant dans le gosier, amena un sourire dément sous l'acier froid du masque d'Harry.

De l'autre côté du village, Lord Voldemort et les frères Lestrange faisaient faec à une petite maison côtière isolée dans un coin escarpé. D'un placide « Destructum », Rabastan fit exploser la petite porte d'entrée. Des échardes de bois bleu volèrent en tous sens et ils purent entendre les occupants de la petite habitation réagir à cette intrusion. La vieille n'était donc pas seule. Des voix masculines donnèrent des ordres en letton. Dans le couloir de l'entrée, d'innombrables bouquets de fleurs et feuilles séchées pendaient du plafond. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir dans l'angle d'un escalier la grand-mère pousser une femme brune portant un jeune enfant dans ses bras. Mais, avant qu'ils n'aient pu les arrêter, deux sorciers leur barrèrent la route. Leurs corpulences étaient si colossales qu'on pouvait légitimement se demander s'ils ne comptaient pas un géant parmi leurs ancêtres. Leurs faces, pareillement burinées, laissaient deviner qu'ils étaient frères eux aussi.

Sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée entre eux, Rodolphus et Rabastan attaquèrent chacun un de leurs adversaires, pour laisser le champ libre à leur Maître. C'était sans compter l'agilité des deux autres, qui les prit au dépourvu tant leurs statures ne les prédisposaient pas à une telle célérité.

Très vite, les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Pour les mangemorts, il était souvent difficile de parer aux sortilèges lancés dans une langue qui ne leur était pas familière. Même Rabastan, qui était versé dans les langues slaves, n'était pas assez familiarisé avec sa pratique pour conserver son habituelle réactivité. Cela n'était pas le cas de leurs opposants qui semblaient connaître la plupart des maléfices qui leur étaient destinés.

Ce maigre avantage fut malgré tout insuffisant lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur donna également la réplique. L'un fut immolé par le feu et l'autre succomba d'une importante hémorragie après que les frères Lestrange se soient acharnés sur lui.

De son côté, Lucius pouvait dire qu'Harry s'amusait. Pris d'une folle exaltation, il détruisait tout ce qui passait à portée de sa baguette. Après avoir renversé les achalandages comme un jeu de quilles, les mangemorts s'étaient attaqués aux maisons alentours. Harry avait mis le feu à deux d'entre elles. A son deuxième coup d'essai, il avait attendu avec impatience de voir les habitants de la demeure fuir les flammes par la porte d'entrée, comme des fourmis fuyant leur fourmilière. Lucius ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Des moldus terrorisés couraient en tous sens. Des sortilèges, lancés par les quelques sorciers présents au marché ce jour-là, fusaient de toute part. Les différents incendies avaient fait grimper la température et intensifiaient la cohue générale.

Lucius sentait une sueur froide et désagréable lui couler le long du dos. Il se démenait comme un beau diable pour contrer toutes menaces visant Potter tandis que celui-ci faisait fi de toute prudence.

Soudain, plusieurs déflagrations se firent entendre. Un mangemort s'effondra. Celui avec le turban.

« Torki ! s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers lui. »

Le moldu qui avait brandi une arme et fait feu, pointa son long fusil vers Harry. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Lucius lui lança un petrificus totalus, le statufiant sur place.

Torki gémissait de douleur. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, bien qu'il tienne sa main serrée sur sa plaie, au niveau du ventre. Harry toucha du bout de ses doigts gantés le liquide chaud et poisseux. Il le regarda gouter sur le sol depuis sa main.

« Harry ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! lui cria Lucius en lui agrippant l'épaule, le faisant sortir de sa contemplation macabre. »

« Qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix glaciale en rabattant la cape de son mangemort sur son corps, comme une maigre protection. »

« Je m'en suis occupé. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Harry se leva avec beaucoup de calme. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, il se planta devant Lucius.

« Qui ? redemanda t-il. »

Jusque là, Harry n'avait fait que jouer pendant que Dolohov, Yaxley et Nott saccageaient, torturaient et tuaient. Mais à présent, le Prince des Ténèbres ne riait plus du tout. Il suivit le regard de Lucius et rencontra, à quelques mètres de là, le moldu au fusil, pétrifié au milieu de la foule. C'était un homme relativement petit, portant un jean trop grand maintenu par une ceinture de vieux cuir, une chemise verte rentrée dans son pantalon et un gilet bleu. Son chapeau gris ratatiné laissait échapper une auréole de cheveux blonds filasse. Ses yeux bleus délavés par les embruns et le soleil reflétaient toute l'indigence de sa condition et, ses lèvres fines pincées dans une moue de détermination donnèrent envie à Harry de (là j'ai eu envie de mettre : « de lui claquer le beignet », parce que j'adore cette expression. Mais ça aurait cassé l'ambiance lol) le faire ramper.

Il s'en approcha, Lucius sur les talons. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il le mit en joug avec sa baguette.

« Finite, murmura-t-il, mettant fin au sortilège de pétrification lancé par Lucius. »

Le coup de feu, retenu jusque-là par la magie de Lucius, partit au moment même où celle-ci prenait fin. La balle passa si près du visage d'Harry qu'elle en arracha le masque et laissa une profonde entaille sur sa joue. Le souffle court, Harry braqua son regard meurtrier sur l'homme. Ce dernier fut dérouté par le visage juvénile de celui qu'il avait voulu tuer. Celui d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance.

« Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il, faisant voler l'arme hors des mains de son propriétaire. »

Le fusil percuta la camionnette d'un petit producteur venu vendre ses œufs ce matin-là, avant de tomber à trois bons mètres de lui.

« Tu aimes verser le sang, moldu ? l'invectiva Harry, ivre de rage. »

« Kas jūs esat? fit l'homme, manifestement effrayé.» (3)

« Je te comprends, reprit Harry sur un ton plus mesuré. Moi aussi, j'adore ça, exulta-t-il en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur l'homme. »

Le moldu se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et se signa. Joignant ses mains avec ferveur, il se mit à prier Dieu.

 _« Il était évident que bon nombre d'accusations de sorcellerie étaient proférées par désir de vengeance mais que, selon le proverbe moldu « il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu », la rumeur publique était suffisante pour arrêter une sorcière. […] La défense trop sagace d'un avocat était la preuve évidente de l'ensorcellement de ce dernier. Autant dire que les pauvres femmes accusées de sorcellerie ne voyaient guère de défenseurs se bousculer à leurs portes. Kramer et Spenger s'empressent toutefois de préciser dans leur Malleus Maleficarum que la sorcellerie n'aurait aucun effet sur les juges, en tant que représentants de Dieu. »_

Harry ferma les yeux alors que les mots de Bartus Cafteur lui revenaient en mémoire. Serrant sa baguette dans son poing, il fut en deux pas auprès de l'homme dont il agrippa une épaule.

« Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il en lui plantant sa baguette au milieu du front. »

L'homme ne pouvait pas le comprendre, mais il fit comme Harry avait demandé. Ses yeux emplis de détresse plongèrent dans les siens, cherchant peut-être une once d'humanité dans ce vert empoisonné.

« Dieu n'existe pas, assena Harry. Le seul être que tu dois vénérer est Lord Voldemort. Et je vais t'accorder sa grâce. Tu verras, elle est délicieuse, susurra-t-il avant de lui lancer un Sectumsempra plein de venin. »

L'homme poussa un cri étranglé alors que son corps se déchirait de toute part. L'ouverture la plus béante se fit sur son abdomen, révélant ses entrailles avant qu'elles ne soient noyées par un flot de sang qui se répandit ensuite en flaque sur le sol. L'odeur ferreuse du liquide encore chaud monta jusqu'au nez d'Harry. Bloquant sa respiration, il se détourna pour rejoindre Torki.

La demeure était proprette et sobrement meublée, les murs blanchis à la chaux. Sur la table du salon était dressé un petit déjeuner. Le café devait être encore tiède dans les bols et un biberon de lait avait roulé sous une chaise. Lord Voldemort enjamba le cadavre d'un des deux frères pour atteindre l'escalier étroit. Le bois grinça lorsqu'il commença son ascension.

Son aura sombre et meurtrière se propagea sur le palier du premier étage. Méthodiquement, chacun prit l'initiative d'ouvrir l'une des trois portes présentes à cet étage. Rodolphus tomba sur une petite salle de bain à l'odeur de lavande. Rabastan entra dans une chambre au lit défait. Un petit berceau blanc avait été installé au chevet gauche. Voldemort, lui, entra dans la chambre de la vieille. Elle était là, campée sur ses jambes branlantes, la baguette à la main.

« Velns, lui dit-elle. » (4)

Mais il ne la compris pas.

« Avada kedavra ! »

« Pēkšņa nāve! » (5)

Ils avaient invoqué la mort au même moment. Deux rayons verts semblables sortirent de leurs baguettes et s'entrechoquèrent. Mais le sortilège de la vieille Ada ne parvint pas à contrer celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de quelques secondes. La baguette de sureau avait fait son œuvre et la petite grand-mère gisait devant la fenêtre. Au loin, sur un sentier de cailloux blancs, la jeune femme fuyait avec son enfant dans les bras. Une moldue. Mais le petit était sorcier. En transplanant, Voldemort les aurait rattrapés en un instant.

A l'extérieur, au dessus du toit de la petite maison, un énorme crâne semblant vomir un serpent était apparu dans le ciel. La fumée verte et nauséabonde formant la marque des ténèbres était la signature des mangemorts.

.

* * *

.

Ils arrivèrent comme ils étaient partis, dans la salle du trône de Morsonge. Harry enleva sa cape, qu'il roula en boule pour la caler sous la tête de Torki, allongé par terre avec l'aide de Smith. Bellatrix les attendait sur place.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres, Lucius ? s'enquit-elle sans attendre. »

« Encore là-bas. Nous sommes rentrés car notre Prince désirait mettre Torki à l'abri. »

« _Torki ?_ répéta-t-elle, dégoutée, en lançant un regard plein de mépris au blessé. »

« Il faut faire venir Severus, annonça Harry sans leur prêter attention. »

Bellatrix étrécit ses yeux.

« Severus est à Poudlard, fit remarquer Bellatrix. Et il a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de venir secourir un vermisseau. Laissez-moi l'achever, Mon Prince. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'imbéciles dans nos rangs et celui-ci est manifestement un idiot pour s'être fait avoir par un simple moldu. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Bellatrix. Chaque recrue est précieuse, qu'importe ses capacités. Lucius, dit à Severus que j'exige sa présence.»

« Comme l'a dit Bellatrix, Severus est à Poudlard. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le contacter, mon Prince, répondit-il contrit. »

Harry serra les poings. Il s'attendait à être obéi, sans discussion. Agacé, il sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, essayant de visualiser Severus et de l'appeler, comme il avait vu faire Lord Voldemort lors de sa démonstration avec les golems. Bientôt, le prénom du maître de potion raisonna, chuchoté de toute part, au plus grand étonnement des mangemorts présents. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient toujours scellées et un nuage de fumée noire sortait lentement de sa baguette. Il serpenta et se tordit jusqu'à former la marque des ténèbres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus apparut à ses côtés, dissipant la fumée. Sans attendre, il s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? »

« Ce n'est pas le Maître, Severus, cracha Bellatrix qui n'en revenait pas. »

Cet avorton de Potter avait réussi à utiliser la marque des ténèbres, comme s'il était le Maître. Mais comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Severus, qui s'était redressé, ne tarda pas à lui apporter la réponse.

« Et bien, il semblerait que ce mariage vous ait été très profitable, Mon Prince, souligna-t-il. »

« Comment avez-vous su que cela marcherait ? lui demanda Lucius, ébahi. »

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai pensé que je pouvais le faire, c'est tout. »

Il ne dit rien des longues heures qu'ils avaient passées à étudier la marque des ténèbres avec Rabastan. Ces informations devaient rester secrètes. Il avait confiance en Lucius et Severus mais il se méfiait des autres.

« Je t'ai fait venir car nous avons un blessé, Severus, lui expliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers Torki. »

Il avait pratiquement perdu connaissance. Smith tenait un morceau de sa cape contre la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie mais la douleur était presque venue à bout des réserves d'énergie du sorcier.

Potter ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner ? se demanda Severus alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du blessé. Il observa un instant sa plaie avant de faire léviter son corps pour le transporter à l'infirmerie du château.

« Mon Prince… murmura faiblement Torki alors qu'ils passaient près d'Harry. »

Severus s'arrêta pour le laisser parler.

« Merci… Mon Prince. C'est pour vous que je me suis engagé. Et je ne le regretterai jamais. »

« Merci à toi, Torki. Fais en sorte de te rétablir rapidement. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, répondit Harry. »

Severus reprit sa route, disparaissant dans le couloir de droite. Potter venait encore de marquer des points. Il avait non seulement démontré que tous les sorciers ayant accepté le marque des ténèbres étaient autant les mangemorts de Voldemort que les siens, mais il avait en plus prouvé qu'il était un véritable Prince, à la droiture exemplaire, soucieux de ceux dont il avait la responsabilité.

Et Severus ne s'était pas trompé. Le Prince des Ténèbres devint bientôt un symbole de grandeur pour une large masse de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et surtout pour les plus jeunes. Harry était de toutes les missions, ou presque. La stratégie de Voldemort en matière de communication fut payante. Harry faisait régulièrement la Une des journaux, toujours en termes très élogieux. On se racontait ses exploits et la façon dont il portait toujours secours aux blessés. On répétait ses mots et la façon dont il considérait chacun comme d'égale importance. On disait que lui seul avait le pouvoir d'infléchir la dureté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses adorateurs se multiplièrent et de nombreux sorciers rejoignirent leurs rangs, convaincus qu'Harry Potter n'était pas sous l'emprise de Voldemort mais qu'il avait tout simplement choisi son camp.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être bien que la lumière jaillirait des ténèbres ?

.

* * *

.

Hermione arriva dans ce qui était devenu « leur » bureau et déposa le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la pile de journaux où s'étalaient en première page des photos d'Harry et Voldemort.

La collection d'Hermione avait commencé avec la photo de leur mariage. C'est à peine si elle avait reconnu son meilleur ami, rayonnant de bonheur, au bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait pensé, à ce moment-là, qu'un monstre avait réussi à le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec eux. Elle était depuis revenue sur cette idée complètement stupide : ce n'était pas Harry sur cette photo de journal. Sur aucune d'entre elles.

Aujourd'hui « _Le Prince des Ténèbres barre la route du Ministère_ » s'étalait en gros titre. Harry et quelques mangemorts avaient empêché des familles de sorciers nés moldus de quitter l'Angleterre. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue pour leur départ et avaient détruit le portoloin que le Ministère avait mis à leur disposition pour qu'ils puissent trouver refuge en Amérique. Heureusement, d'autres départs avaient eu lieu, par bateau ou par avion. Mais pour les familles avec des enfants en bas âge, le trajet par portoloin était moins éprouvant.

Harry était décrit par l'article de Rita Skeeters comme un modèle de clémence car il avait épargné la vie des nés moldus qui consentiraient à travailler pour la société sorcière et s'engageraient à ne plus faire d'enfants afin que leur sang impur ne se mélange plus à celui des autres sorciers. Voldemort avait pour but de purifier la magie et la race sorcière. Il mettait en garde la population contre l'appauvrissement génétique que constituaient les nés moldus, porteurs d'une magie qui leur revenait de droit, raison pour laquelle ils devaient travailler pour eux. L'article ne faisait pas mention du père de la petite Kate qui avait été abattu pour avoir revendiqué son droit à la liberté.

Sombre et amère, Hermione s'installa au bureau avec sa tasse de café pour se replonger dans la traduction des lettres de Chattox et Demdike. L'espoir l'avait quitté, comme ça, petit à petit, avec la parution successive des Unes da la Gazette. Mais elle venait chaque jour s'installer à ce bureau et Ron finissait toujours par la rejoindre. Elle savait que cela lui coutait. Il était rempli de colère envers Harry. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle. Elle n'espérait simplement plus et s'était fait une raison. Harry était mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait plus d'espoir. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas en colère. Non, Hermione était profondément triste. Son meilleur ami était mort. Mais elle continuait à travailler sur ces lettres. Parce qu'il fallait bien faire _quelque chose_.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'espoir d'Hermione pourrait bien renaître.

Il était treize heures lorsque Severus transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il était rare qu'il vienne au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix entre midi et deux, préférant assurer une présence continue auprès des élèves de Poudlard. Mais il détenait peut-être la clé qui permettrait à Potter de retrouver la mémoire et voulait en avoir le cœur net le plus tôt possible.

Molly lui ouvrit la porte. Après avoir pris poliment quelques nouvelles, apprenant que le petit Teddy Lupin souffrait de la sortie de sa première dent - ce dont il se fichait pas mal - il se dirigea vers le bureau où se terrait la miss-je-sais-tout.

Il toqua et entra sans attendre. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle était seule. Il ne supportait plus son benêt de rouquin.

« Bonjour, professeur, le salua-t-elle. »

Respectueuse, comme toujours. Agaçante, pour toujours.

« Granger, pouvez-vous me dire comment s'appellent les descendantes de Chattox ? lui demanda-t-il sans la saluer en retour. »

« Oui. Elles sont nées Berzins mais l'une d'elle s'est mariée et s'appelle maintenant Kalnins. »

« Non, non. Leurs prénoms. Ce sont leurs prénoms qui m'intéressent, précisa-t-il, cassant. »

« Ada et Maija, répondit-elle platement, tentant d'ignorer le caractère exécrable du maître de potion. »

« Et cela ne vous rappelle rien ? lui demanda-t-il alors que son air revêche s'adoucissait. »

Il ne lui fallu que quelque secondes pour voir où il voulait en venir.

« Ada, Maija, cela ressemble à Avada Memomagia. »

« Exactement ! L'ami dont je vous avez parlé a traduit les lettres. Je les ai toutes lues. Chattox et Demdike y font plusieurs fois allusion au fait que le sortilège de l'Avada Memomagia devra disparaitre lorsque la communauté sorcière sera hors de danger. Mais dans le cas où il serait un jour à nouveau employé, leurs deux familles seraient les garantes du contre sortilège, que leurs descendances hériteraient obligatoirement, par filiation du sang. Je n'ai pas immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais Demdike mentionne un sortilège de sang qui assurerait la continuité de cet héritage, même à l'insu de la volonté des descendants de leurs familles. Or, Chattox parle à un moment du _sang de leurs descendantes qui n'appelle qu'à un seul prénom_. C'est là qu'était la solution, Granger. Le prénom des sœurs est le contre sort.»

« Ada Maija… Adda magia… Ajouter la magie! Mais oui professeur ! C'est ça ! Vous avez raison ! Le prénom d'origine de toutes les premières nées descendantes de Chattox et Demdike devait être Addamagia. Mais les sœurs Berzins étant jumelles, elles ont donc hérité du prénom coupé en deux. Ada et Maija sont des prénoms lettons répandus et leurs prononciations sont proches de celles de « Adda » et « Magia », il est donc possible que le sort de sang ne se soit pas opposé à ces prénoms. C'est surement ça ! exulta-t-elle…avant de retomber sur son siège, soucieuse. Mais comment en être sûr ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute. » (3)

« Pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule solution, Granger. Je vais devoir lancer le sortilège Addamagia à Potter. »

* * *

(1) Kochtcheï : sorcier maléfique, personnage récurrent des contes Russes, que l'on retrouve notamment dans _Vassilissa la très belle_ , retranscrit par Afanassiev.

(2) Ad vitam aeternam : Pour l'éternité

(3) « Qui êtes-vous ? » C'est du letton (enfin je crois lol).

(4) « Diable » (letton)

(5) « Mort foudroyante » (letton)

(6) Adda magia : c'est du latin. Traduit mot pour mot cela veut bien dire « Ajouter la magie ».

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Rose** : Tu as tout compris du « danger » qui plane sur Voldemort lol Mais il reste persuadé qu'il a la situation bien en main ) Cependant, comme tu le dis si bien, l'amour n'est pas une chose que l'ont peu contrôler dans son propre cœur.

 **Julie :** Tu te demandais ce qui attendait notre couple nouvellement fiancé. Et bien, je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité : un mariage ! LOL Ton compliment au sujet de Voldemort me fait vraiment plaisir. C'était un véritable exercice de schizophrène de me mettre dans sa tête pour décrire sa façon d'agir, de parler. Mais maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Mdr

 **Emma :** Toujours ensemble dans 1000 ans ? Tu as une boule de cristal, avoue ! Effectivement, Voldemort n'est pas et ne sera jamais un gentil Poufsoufle. Actuellement, on peut même douter de la sincérité de ses gestes affectueux et de ses paroles sucrées. Ne s'applique t-il tout simplement pas à jouer son rôle pour qu'Harry l'aime éperdument ? Tu as raison, cet Horcruxe va être très utile à Voldemort et surtout à mon histoire lol J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

 **Geliah :** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! On va se tutoyer, hein^^ Je suis heureuse de faire vivre aux lecteurs des émotions fortes ! Pour l'impatience, ça me fait plaisir aussi mais il ne faut pas croire que je fais exprès de ne pas publier plus souvent. J'essaie juste de gérer mon temps au mieux en conciliant travail, vie perso et loisirs ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **Claire** : Etre réaliste (autant que possible dans un monde où la magie existe) était l'un de mes objectifs. Coller aux caractères originaux des personnages de JKR de sorte que Voldemort ne devienne pas tout à coup un cœur tendre. Harry est un peu innocent car il lui manque pas mal de souvenirs. Il est à la merci d'un nouveau monde mais il y prend peu à peu ses marques. Malgré tout, il se livre corps et âme à Voldemort. Mais avec la fin de ce chapitre, tu te doutes bien que ce nouvel équilibre va bientôt exploser. La suite dans un mois !


	14. Adda Magia

**Petit papa noël,**

 **Quand tu descendras du ciel,**

 **Avec, la paix pour l'humanité,**

 **Je n'aurai, plus rien à demander!**

Oh Oh Oh! Mes chers petits, comme tous les ans voici venir la terrible soirée du réveillon. Chez moi on jouera à devine-tête pour éviter les conversations sensibles. Avec un grand adolescent (20 ans passés quand même) susceptible à table, c'est une mesure de sûreté indispensable!

Malgré cette folle soirée en perspective, je ne vous oublie pas! Et, si vous venez vous égarer ici en cette veille de noël, vous trouverez, non pas de la dinde aux marrons (on ne mange pas les animaux, c'est mal mes chers petits), mais un chapitre plein d'actions et de rebondissements qui vous fera passer, je l'espère, un agréable moment.

En vous souhaitant à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

En se retrouve l'an prochain!

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

J'attire votre attention sur le fait que le correction de ce chapitre m'a été livrée par **Aizhi** H-5, en ce jour du 24 décembre. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des bêtas qui travaillent un 24 décembre? **#aizhidéchire**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Severus aide Hermione et Ron pour la traduction des lettres léguées par les sœurs Ada Berzins et Maija Kalnins. Harry et Voldemort se marient Ad vitam aeternam, à la suite de quoi Harry se rend compte qu'il est capable d'appeler les mangemorts à lui. Rosier et Kaanie partagent le même lit. Harry participe au saccage de la ville de Jurmalciem avec Voldemort, quelques mangemorts et jeunes recrues. Il tue un moldu et sauve Torki, une jeune recrue touchée par balle. Il devient alors la mascotte d'une grande partie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La gazette du sorcier relate ses exploits et fait de lui un héros au grand cœur. Alors que tout espoir semble perdu, Severus apporte à Hermione la solution : le contre sort à l'Avada Memomagia se trouve être le prénom des descendantes des familles Chottox et Demdike.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14 : Adda Magia**

 **.**

 **8h02**

A huit heures ce matin-là l'alerte fut donnée au Ministère de la Magie. Les cheminées d'entrée de l'Atrium, pourtant scellées la veille par sécurité, venaient d'être pulvérisées. Sans surprise, la Brigade de la Police Magique (1)et l'Ordre du Phénix, déjà présents sur place, virent une horde de golems sortir des décombres. Ils s'étaient organisés pour que chaque cheminée soit gardée par l'un d'eux alors que quatre Tireurs de Baguette Magique d'Elite (2) étaient chargés de protéger les portes d'or menant aux ascenseurs.

Très vite, ils furent débordés, leurs efforts contre les golems restant vains. Si l'un de ces monstres explosait sous le coup d'un Destructum _,_ ses morceaux s'aggloméraient à nouveau, de façon anarchique, créant des corps de boue difformes. Les autres sortilèges semblaient sans effet sur eux. Les stupéfix les ralentissaient à peine un instant, le feu ne leur faisait pas plus d'effet et l'Avada Kedavra était parfaitement inutile, ces _choses_ n'étant pas vivantes.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité, notamment pour deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Fred et Georges Weasley s'étaient postés entre la Fontaine de la Fraternité et l'entrée des visiteurs, aux côtés de deux brigadiers de la Police Magique. Si ces derniers combattaient de façon toute protocolaire mais néanmoins honorable, les jumeaux Weasley se démenaient comme de beaux diables, gesticulant en tous sens, hurlant des sortilèges de leur invention ou lançant des projectiles contre les monstres de terre.

« Prends ça, scroutt galeux ! cria Fred en jetant un sortilège au rayon jaune moutarde sur l'un des golems. »

Nul ne savait exactement ce qu'il était censé produire, mais le résultat fut que les bras du golem s'allongèrent et s'entortillèrent pour former de nombreux nœuds entre eux. Mais, deux secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que la terre ne se rassemble et se sépare à nouveau en deux bras cagneux et destructeurs.

« Et que dirais-tu de ça, sac de bouse ! répliqua Georges en lui balançant une fiole, qui explosa sur le torse de la créature. »

A l'endroit de l'impact, la terre se gonfla en grosses bulles qui éclatèrent, projetant une boue nauséabonde. Des éclaboussures arrivèrent au visage de l'un des brigadiers qui resta un instant figé, une moue écœurée sur le visage.

Georges était sur le point de s'excuser lorsqu'il entendit son frère hurler son prénom.

Trop tard : le poing gros comme un chaudron d'un autre golem venait de le frapper à la tête. Il s'écroula, inconscient. La créature se contenta alors de l'enjamber pour rejoindre trois autres golems à l'entrée des visiteurs où ils s'alignèrent, empêchant toute entrée mais aussi toute sortie.

Fred s'était précipité auprès de son frère. Il le tenait à présent dans ses bras. Sa tête était ensanglantée. Il le berçait en lui demandant de se réveiller, de ne pas le laisser. Georges restait inerte. Il voulut alors appeler à l'aide.

Mais, lorsqu'il releva son visage en larmes, ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Autour de lui, tout n'était que désolation. L'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie était aux mains des golems. Ils étaient en train de rassembler les survivants qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers pour les confiner entre l'entrée des visiteurs et la dernière cheminée.

Une ombre se découpa devant lui et il entendit le craquement que fit sa baguette lorsque la créature l'écrasa sous son pied. Il leva les yeux sur l'immense silhouette. Le monstre de terre ouvrit sa main de géant pour le saisir et l'emmener lui aussi.

« Ne me touche pas ! lui hurla-t-il en tentant de se relever. »

Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Georges. La tête de son frère ballota un peu avant qu'il ne trouve ses appuis. Il réussit à le hisser dans ses bras et à se relever. La main de la créature le poussa dans le dos et il faillit s'étaler au sol avec son précieux chargement. Il parvint à se stabiliser de nouveau et à avancer avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge. C'est à peine s'il osa regarder le visage des autres prisonniers. Voir la défaite dans leurs yeux n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de pouvoir y croire encore. Les Aurors attendaient leur heure.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'était coulé contre le mur avec son frère, il vit des dizaines et des dizaines de mangemorts envahirent l'Atrium. A présent que leurs marionnettes de terre avaient accompli leur sale besogne, ils entraient par vagues depuis les cheminées détruites.

Mais c'est quand il le vit, lui, que la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il était pourtant masqué, comme n'importe quel mangemort, mais la puissance de son aura et la révérence que les autres lui témoignaient ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Voldemort venait de faire son entrée.

Sans même leur accorder un regard, il se dirigea vers les portes d'or, à l'autre bout de l'Atrium. L'un de ses sbires marcha sur la main du pauvre Eric Munch, l'agent de sécurité chargé de l'enregistrement des baguettes de tous ceux qui désiraient pénétrer dans les bureaux du Ministère. Il avait défendu les portes jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Et maintenant qu'il était mort, on le foulait du pied comme si son sacrifice ne signifiait rien.

Fred ferma un instant les yeux pour en appeler à Merlin. Ils avaient besoin d'un miracle.

.

* * *

.

Harry sortit de leurs appartements. Il ne supportait pas d'être là à ne rien faire, la peur au ventre. Il en voulait à Lord Voldemort d'avoir exigé qu'il reste ici, même s'il comprenait pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il reste hors de tout danger afin de pouvoir parer à un éventuel échec de la prise du Ministère. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Lord Voldemort, leurs partisans ne pourraient plus compter que sur lui, Harry. Mais il ne préférait pas songer à cette éventualité. La simple évocation de la mort de son amant lui soulevait le cœur.

Mais il lui obéirait. Il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré et attendrait à l'abri des murs de Morsonge, en sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et, même lorsque Severus apparut dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il se croyait seul dans le couloir, il ne prit pas conscience du danger. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Severus était un proche de Lord Voldemort. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que la baguette du maître de potion fut pointée sur lui.

« Adda Magia ! articula celui-ci avec force et conviction. »

Harry pensa qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sortilège avant d'être frappé en plein front par un intense rayon, vert Avada.

Severus toisa Potter, inconscient sur les sombres dalles du sol. Puis, effectuant un mouvement de baguette, il murmura un Levicorpus avant de s'éloigner, silencieux comme un chat, le corps de Potter flottant devant lui.

.

* * *

.

Sur ordre de Voldemort, Rabastan avait mis hors service huit des douze ascenseurs du Ministère de la Magie. Il entra avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son frère et Bellatrix, ainsi qu'une poignée de mangemorts triés sur le volet, dans l'un des quatre ascenseurs restant. Ils allaient au niveau moins un, celui du Département des Lois et Règlements Magiques.

A la tête d'un second groupe de mangemorts, parmi lesquels Greyback et sa meute de loups garous, Lucius prit un autre ascenseur pour se rendre au niveau moins deux, au Département de la Justice Magique.

Le troisième ascenseur encore en service fut investi par le groupe de Rosier et sa horde de banshees. Ils se rendirent au niveau moins six, le Département des Transports Magiques.

Enfin, le dernier groupe de mangemorts, emmené par Dolohov, monta dans le quatrième ascenseur. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau moins cinq. Ils avaient pour mission de neutraliser le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale afin que tout contact soit coupé avec les ministères et royaumes magiques étrangers. Voldemort se doutait que Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien auror et actuel Ministre de la Magie, aurait averti ses alliés de sa popularité grandissante et de l'éventualité d'une prise de pouvoir de sa part. (3)

Un homme sage ce Scrimgeour pensa Lucius alors qu'il entrait au Département de la Justice Magique. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas joué au héros et avait évacué le bâtiment. Le silence régnant dans les couloirs des services administratifs du Magenmagot rendit tout le monde nerveux, notamment les plus jeunes recrues, déjà effrayées par la présence des loups-garous à leurs côtés. Le niveau avait probablement été évacué et ils n'auraient pas à se battre. C'est du moins ce que Lucius aurait souhaité. Mais il se fit rapidement une raison lorsque Greyback et ses loups se mirent à humer l'air comme des animaux. Ils avaient pourtant tous à peu près forme humaine, mais la pleine lune était dans trois nuits, raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait choisi ce jour pour lancer son assaut.

« Ils sont ici, annonça Greyback de sa voix rocailleuse. »

Oui mais qui étaient-ils ? Il n'y avait pas eu un seul Auror dans l'Atrium. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'ils soient restés au plus près du bureau du Ministre. Peut-être même étaient-ils tous au niveau un.

Ils traversèrent les salles d'attente vides, aux aguets, avant d'arriver devant les larges portes d'entrée du quartier général des Aurors. Greyback renifla allègrement la porte, goûtant presque la peur, mais aussi le courage et la détermination des sorciers attendant leur arrivée.

Un sourire plein de dents, pointues et désordonnées, s'étira sur la face velue de l'alpha. Dans un mouvement brutal, il enfonça les portes d'un coup de pied. Elles s'écrasèrent sur les murs de la pièce d'où fusaient déjà les premiers sortilèges. Aussitôt, loups et mangemorts donnèrent la réplique aux Aurors, Tireurs de Baguette Magique d'Elite, et autres mains armées du Ministère rangées en bataillons. Très vite, Lucius reconnut un visage parmi les combattants. Celui d'Arthur Weasley qui, bien que d'un niveau bien en dessous des autres combattants, se battait comme un lion.

Aurors et Tireurs d'Elite étaient également présents au Département des Lois et Règlements, et peut-être même en plus grand nombre encore. Tout comme la salle d'attente des services administratifs du Magenmagot, celle du service des actes civils était vide, sorte de sas de compression menant à l'ennemi. Pourtant, avec Voldemort à leurs côtés, aucun des mangemorts présents ne trembla. Ils allaient au combat comme on se rend au bal, le pas dansant et le cœur en joie. Bientôt, la salle de vote des lois sorcières, le bureau d'impression des lois et la salle de réunion de crise du Ministère résonnèrent du cri des morts. Le rire de Bellatrix lui faisait écho tandis qu'elle sautillait près de son Maître en lançant de vicieux sortilèges.

Voldemort et les Lestrange furent à la porte du bureau du Ministre de la Magie à peine dix minutes plus tard. Obéissant à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'ouvrit pour révéler les Aurors formant une barrière autour de Scrimgeour. Il était donc resté. Voldemort n'en attendait pas moins d'un ancien Auror. C'était si prévisible… Et cela arrangeait bien ses plans.

Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix se chargèrent de la garde rapprochée du futur ex Ministre, lui laissant tout le loisir d'avancer sur sa proie tandis qu'ils se battaient. Voyant cela, Maugrey Fol Œil tenta de s'interposer, mais il fut fauché par le sortilège Videntraille que lui lança Bellatrix. Sa vigilance constante n'avait pas suffi à le sauver du trio infernal que formaient les Lestrange.

Quand Rufus Scrimgeour vit la haute silhouette, sombre, encapuchonnée et masquée se diriger vers lui, il n'eut aucun doute sur son identité. Le moment était donc arrivé et il ne comptait pas laisser la population sorcière aux mains de ce dangereux mage noir. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire apparaître des cordes enchantées pour maîtriser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de dire le moindre mot. Voldemort lui avait lancé un sortilège de mutisme, il ignorait à quel moment.

Tel un redoutable félin, il fit alors un formidable bond en arrière et atterrit les deux pieds campés sur son large bureau afin éviter un Incendio lancé par son ennemi. Néanmoins, le bas de sa cape prit feu. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer les flammes en marchant dessus, mais sa cape était trop courte pour que cela soit efficace. Il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, Voldemort pouvant à tous moment lui lancer un maléfice mortel, alors que son attention était accaparée par le feu embrasant maintenant sa robe.

C'est alors que le sortilège Aguamenti fut hurlé par Percy Weasley et qu'une gerbe d'eau vint arroser ses vêtements enflammés. Le jeune homme avait refusé de quitter le Ministère, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il avait voulu rester pour se battre à ses côtés et le protéger. Cette déclaration n'avait pas manqué de faire rire l'ancien Auror. Mais à présent, il devait une fière chandelle au fils Weasley. En effet, l'attention de Voldemort reportée sur Percy permit à Scrimgeour de retrouver sa voix.

« Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. »

Un auror fut projeté sur la table, le déstabilisant et lui faisant manquer de peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout autour d'eux, les sorts fusaient, Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus combattant avec hargne les Aurors présents.

Percy était comme tétanisé. Il lui avait semblé apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, l'éclat rougeoyant des yeux de Voldemort braqués sur lui, à travers les fentes de son masque. Bien sûr, il avait vu dans les journaux le nouveau visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sa terreur, bien réelle, l'empêchait de se raisonner. Nourri par les différentes descriptions qu'on lui avait faites de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il imaginait sa face hideuse de serpent, sa langue fourchue, son absence de bouche et la cruauté de ses traits acérés, alors que sa main gantée de noire pointait sur lui sa baguette. Percy n'arrivait plus à penser, submergé par une terreur sans nom.

Scrimgeour voulut agir pour lui, pour le protéger à son tour. Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, Voldemort étendit son autre main vers lui, sans même le regarder, et c'était comme si une poigne invisible lui serrait le cou. De plus en plus fort.

Le Ministre de la Magie lâcha sa baguette et porta ses mains à sa gorge pour tenter de se dégager. Mais c'était inutile. Il n'y avait nuls doigts autour de son cou. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge et ses yeux semblant vouloir sauter de leurs orbites. Il se sentit mourir.

Il tomba à genoux alors que son ennemi ne le regardait toujours pas. C'est ainsi qu'il rendit son dernier souffle, dans une ignorance et un mépris total. Il s'effondra, tombant de son bureau pour s'écraser au sol.

Sans quitter des yeux la progéniture des Weasley, Voldemort relâcha son étreinte du corps sans vie de Scrimgeour. Puis, avec une délectation inhumaine, il susurra le sortilège de mort. Le rayon vert frappa Percy en plein cœur. Il bascula en arrière sous l'impact. Etendu par terre et les yeux grands ouverts, on pouvait toujours lire sur son visage l'effroi qui l'avait saisi avant de mourir.

.

* * *

.

L'effroi était venu quelques secondes après l'incompréhension, lorsqu'Harry avait ouvert les yeux.

Il était allongé sur le lit de Voldemort, dans sa chambre, dans son château.

Severus se trouvait à son chevet.

Enfin, _Rogue_.

Sa chambre. Son lit. Leur photo sur la table de chevet, prise au clair de lune.

 _Non. Un vulgaire montage. Il n'avait jamais vécu cette scène._

Le clair de lune. Comme le soir où Lord Voldemort l'avait demandé en mariage.

 _Non. Voldemort. Le meurtrier de ses parents._

Le mariage. Sa chambre. Son lit. _Son lit_.

 _« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, Harry Potter… » « Je te ferais croire que je t'aime et que tu as toujours été mien… » « Je te ferais croire que tu hais les moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe… » « C'est toi qui me supplieras de te baiser… »_

 _« Prenez-moi, Lord Voldemort…. »_ « _Prenez-moi ! …. Prenez-moi ! Prenez-moi ! … » « Je n'exige rien de vous… je vous supplie… »_

Harry se redressa et se précipita vers la salle d'eau. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il répandit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac sur le tapis persan. Voldemort l'avait fait mettre ici parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il avait froid aux pieds lorsqu'il sortait du lit le matin. Cette attention l'avait beaucoup touché, comme tant autres…

 _« Je te ferais croire que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes follement. »_

 _« C'est la vérité ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je… J'en tremble tant je vous aime ! »_

Harry tomba à genoux et eut un nouveau haut le cœur. C'était douloureux. Il ne rendit qu'un peu de bile alors qu'il lui semblait devoir vomir et vomir encore. Ses yeux brouillés de larmes se posèrent sur l'émeraude à son doigt - son alliance - et son estomac se souleva de nouveau.

 _« Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage… Ad vitam aeternam. »_

Pour l'éternité. Harry enfonça ses ongles dans le tapis, jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux doigts.

« Non… Non… Non… se mit-il à gémir. »

« Reprenez-vous, Potter, le somma Rogue en le saisissant par les épaules. »

Harry le repoussa d'un geste brusque et lui fit face, désirant déverser sa rage et son amertume sur son ancien professeur. Mais il était à terre, s'étouffant dans ses sanglots avortés, misérable, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot ou de pleurer vraiment.

Cette chambre était la sienne. Ce lit était le sien, imprégné de l'odeur de leurs corps amoureux. Severus n'avait rien à faire ici. Il devait être à Poudlard pour protéger l'école d'une éventuelle attaque des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais Rogue était là. Il avait trouvé le contre sort à l'Avada Memomagia. Il lui avait rendu la mémoire. C'était qu'il voulait l'aider, non ? Alors pourquoi le regardait-il avec dégoût ? Parce qu'il savait ? Il savait qu'Harry souffrait que tout ait été faux ? De savoir que sa vie de petit prince aimé de tous, aimé de Lord Voldemort, n'était qu'une vaste mascarade ?

Il savait qu'Harry avait préféré être le Prince des Ténèbres plutôt que le Sauveur. Et il le méprisait pour ça. Rogue avait raison. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué au lieu de lui rendre la mémoire ?

Harry voulait mourir.

.

* * *

.

 **9h34**

Au Département de la Justice Magique, alors que Lucius, Greyback et ses loups pensaient enfin prendre le dessus, le mur où étaient épinglés les avis de recherche dans le quartier général des Aurors explosa. Par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée, de nouveaux agents de la Police Magique ainsi qu'une dizaine d'Aurors entrèrent. Ils s'étaient cachés jusque-là dans le placard à balais du service, attendant le « bon moment ». Plus vifs et frais que le reste des sorciers présents ayant déjà participé à une première bataille, ils donnèrent un nouveau rythme aux combats. Très vite, Lucius et Greyback comprirent qu'ils étaient submergés, une pluie de sortilèges Homomorphus ayant considérablement affaibli les loups-garous. Lucius gardait donc espoir, d'autant plus qu'il avait senti sa chevalière s'échauffer. C'était le signal dont ils avaient convenu avec Severus : Potter avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Au niveau moins six, la difficulté pour Macnair, Rosier et sa horde de banshees résidait dans le nombre de pièces où s'était répartis les membres du Ministère et les brigadiers de la Police Magique, épaulés de quelques Tireurs de Baguette Magique d'Elite. Entre le service de régulation des balais, le bureau des permis saugrenus, l'office du bus magique, la régie autonome des transports par cheminée, le centre d'essai de transplanage, l'office des portoloins et la salle des archives, ils s'étaient complètement dispersés. Se séparer n'était pas la meilleure stratégie, mais Voldemort attendait une victoire rapide, ce qui les avait fait opter pour cette solution. Cependant, la présence des Tireurs de Baguette Magique d'Elite était un problème supplémentaire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envisagé, le Département des Transports Magique n'étant pas la place la plus sensible à sauvegarder. Ils étaient en effet de redoutables adversaires pour les banshees, peu habituées à être menacées dans les airs où elles régnaient en maître. Leur vol était vif, mais les tireurs l'étaient tout autant. A croire que le Ministère avait su que les banshees viendraient ici.

A l'inverse, au Département de la Coopération Magique internationale, les Mangemorts avaient définitivement pris le dessus. Dolohov avait mené ses hommes d'une main de fer et la désorganisation des différentes ambassades internationales avait joué en leur faveur. Les seuls leur ayant donné un peu plus de fil à retordre furent les membres de l'organisation internationale du commerce magique. Mais là où l'argent était en jeux, les hommes se montraient toujours plus belliqueux. Comme tout était sous contrôle, Dolohov envoya certains des mangemorts sous ses ordres au niveau moins deux pour prêter main forte au groupe de Lucius et Greyback, comme il en avait été convenu avec le Maître.

Cette dizaine de mangemorts supplémentaires suffit au groupe de Lucius pour finalement prendre le dessus sur les forces du Ministères de la Magie. Les derniers opposants qui n'avaient pas été tués furent faits prisonniers et on les escorterait le moment venu jusqu'aux cachots de Morsonge où ils attendraient de connaitre leur sort. Lucius était en train de ranger les baguettes magiques qui avaient été saisies dans la sacoche prévue à cet effet lorsqu'il entendit Greyback grogner.

« Celui-là est pour moi, disait-il à une jeune recrue qui emmenait Arthur Weasley. »

Lucius observa la scène. Greyback avait pris le bras du roux filasse. Celui-ci accusait une énorme bosse violacée sur le haut de son front dégarni. Un petit filet de sang s'en échappait et coulait le long de son visage blafard. D'énormes cernes accentuaient son regard hagard. Il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait. Comme si le mal ne pouvait pas avoir gagné.

Dans une grande inspiration, Greyback se gorgea de l'odeur du sang sur sa joue avant que sa langue monstrueuse ne vienne lécher la trainée rougeâtre.

« Ta chair ne sera pas aussi tendre que celle de ton rejeton, Weasley, mais je m'en contenterai avant de pouvoir lui remettre la main dessus. Je rêve toutes les nuits de pouvoir le dévorer. Je sucerai même la moelle de ses os quand je l'aurais retrouvé… »

« Bill est déjà loin d'ici. Tu ne l'auras jamais, répondit Arthur, mais avec un tel manque d'assurance que sa voix tremblotait. »

Et Greyback pouvait dire que l'homme mentait. Il sentait sa peur pour son enfant. Il avait toujours aimé se gorger de la peur des parents pour leur progéniture. Il n'y en avait pas de plus pure, de plus vraie.

« Allons mon tout beau, tu vas adorer expérimenter par toi-même tout ce que je vais lui faire, assura le loup-garou en le tirant à sa suite. Je vais nous offrir un peu plus d'intimité, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde manger, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le trou que l'explosion avait provoqué. »

Greyback enjamba lestement les débris mais Arthur trébucha sur un gros éclat de pierre. Il se cogna durement les genoux sur le sol avant que l'autre le redresse et le colle contre lui.

« Allons mon tout beau, ne traine pas les pieds, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir. »

Il regarda des deux côtés avant de tourner sur la droite. Ils passèrent devant la salle des archives et continuèrent jusqu'à une toute petite porte au fond du couloir. On pouvait lire « Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu » sur l'écriteau. C'est ici que Greyback voulait le tuer, dans son bureau, là où il avait tant aimé se plonger dans l'étude des objets moldus.

Ils entrèrent et le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Personne n'oserait venir déranger le fauve en train de se repaitre. Il le tira jusqu'à son bureau duquel il vira tout son bazar organisé. Puis il le saisit à la gorge et le balança dessus.

La douleur dans son dos arracha un gémissement à Arthur. Mais il ne chercha pas à se débattre ou a à se défendre. Il avait perdu tout espoir et se sentait juste comme un enfant prêt à fondre en larmes. D'ailleurs, lorsque Greyback arracha sa chemise, il se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

« Ta peau est flasque, constata Greyback. Elle va me rester entre les dents, grimaça t-il. J'espère au moins que tes cris me feront bander. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il attrapa les hanches d'Arthur et plongea ses crocs dans son ventre pour le déchirer.

La morsure fit mal à Arthur, mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. D'ailleurs, Greyback se redressa et le regarda d'un air hébété. Arthur toucha son ventre. Il était humide là où le monstre l'avait mordu et il sentit la trace de ses dents.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Weasley, dépêchez-vous ! entendit-il depuis la porte. »

Lucius Malfoy se trouvait là et semblait l'attendre. Il se redressa et hésita un instant entre le loup-garou et le mangemort. Définitivement : le mangemort. Il jeta un œil sur Greyback. Celui-ci observait sa main, qui n'avait plus rien de lupine. Arthur vit que son visage aussi avait repris forme humaine. Il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un loup-garou non transformé : sa pilosité, ses griffes, ses crocs et sa force physique. Lucius lui avait probablement lancé un Homomorphus. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son air perdu. Peut-être un sort de confusion.

Arthur s'en moquait. Il se remit debout et suivit Lucius. Ils passèrent la salle des archives et alors que le rouquin pensait que le blond le ramenait avec les prisonniers, il bifurqua pour emprunter le couloir longeant le quartier général des Aurors par la gauche. Ils remontèrent le service des usages abusifs de la magie avant d'arriver dans le couloir des ascenseurs. Lucius en appela un et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il le poussa à l'intérieur et demanda le niveau moins six.

« Que faites-vous Malfoy ? lui demanda Arthur, son assurance en partie retrouvée. »

« J'essaie de vous sauver la peau. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ? »

« Ne me le demandez pas, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je vais vous conduire au centre d'essai de transplanage. Débrouillez-vous pour retrouvez vos petits camarades à Poudlard. »

Arthur comprit que Malfoy savait que l'Ordre du Phénix avait été informé que l'attaque du Ministère se produirait aujourd'hui et qu'ils en avaient profité pour tenter de reconquérir Poudlard. Malfoy était l'un des leurs ? Pas si sûr que ça… Il venait de l'empoigner et de lui planter sa baguette dans le dos.

Il le poussa sans ménagement dans le seul couloir accessible depuis les ascenseurs. Il grouillait de mangemorts et il entendit des sortilèges fuser de toute part. Une banshee passa devant eux, sortant de l'office du bus magique en trainant un brigadier de la Police Magique par les cheveux. Un peu plus loin, Lucius vit Rosier et Kaanie entrer dans la salle des archives.

Personne ne les arrêta. Lucius n'avait jamais assisté à une bataille si désorganisée. De la fumée sortait de la régie autonome des transports par cheminée et une banshee était en train de chevaucher un Tireur de Baguette Magique d'Elite en plein milieu du couloir. L'homme poussait des gémissements pitoyables alors qu'elle l'étouffait entre ses cuisses.

Sans perdre de temps, Lucius poussa Arthur à l'intérieur du centre d'essai de transplanage. La confusion régnait aussi ici. Des sorciers étaient désartibulés, çà et là, et Lucius était bien incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de mangemorts ou non. Il y avait même une aile de banshee qui battait pitoyablement sur le sol.

« C'est à vous de jouer, Weasley. Allez rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre et dites leur que Potter a retrouvé la mémoire, lui ordonna-t-il en lui fourrant sa baguette dans la main. »

« Harry ? Il n'est plus amnésique ? »

Une rage froide s'imprima sur le visage du Lucius et il pointa sa propre baguette au milieu du front d'Arthur.

« Dégagez d'ici Weasley avant que je ne vous fasse la peau, le menaça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent de peur et il transplana sur le champ.

Quand il se retourna, Lucius vit une jeune recrue qui le regardait. Il le reconnut tout de suite malgré son masque encore en place, grâce à son turban. Il s'agissait de Torki, l'un des petits protégés de Potter. Il avait manifestement assisté à toute la scène. Le blond s'approcha de lui d'un pas conquérant.

« Tout se passe bien ici ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était visible que tout était sans dessus dessous. »

« Vous… vous l'avez laissé partir ? »

« Il semblerait, oui. Mais tu ne t'en souviendras pas, lui assura Lucius avant de brandir sa baguette pour lui jeter un Obliviate. »

Le jeune homme resta sans bouger, un peu perdu.

« Je suis venu vous porter main forte. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester planté là sans rien faire ! lui cria un Lucius Malefoy en colère. »

Puis le blond se détourna pour prendre part aux combats. Torki observa un instant sa dextérité et sa force tandis qu'il échangeait des maléfices tous plus tordus les uns que les autres avec les hommes du ministère. Il n'aurait cependant jamais pensé que le mangemort l'emporterait avec un simple Doximpetum (4). Le sortilège fit apparaitre une nuée de Doxy (5) qui attaquèrent aussitôt tous les sorciers présents avec leurs petites dents pointues et vénéneuses. Cela créa un mouvement de panique qui poussa tout le monde à sortir de la salle. Les forces du Ministère les avaient obligés à se disperser. Rien ne les empêchait de les forcer à se regrouper, comprit Torki. Dès que la salle du centre d'essai de transplanage fut vide, Lucius cella la porte.

« Je m'occupe de l'office des portoloins ! l'informa Torki en détalant. »

Le plus jeune connaissait déjà le sortilège Doximpetum. Il était donc en mesure de le jeter mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à l'utiliser ainsi s'il n'avait pas vu Lucius le faire. Très vite, toutes les salles du Département des Transports Magiques furent vides, hormis le service de régulation des balais où tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour échapper à l'invasion de Doxy.

.

* * *

.

« Vous n'avez pas le temps de nous jouer un mélodrame, Potter, le tança Rogue. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en ce moment même au Ministère où il tente de prendre le pouvoir grâce à l'armée de golems que vous avez eu la bonne idée de lui fournir. Vous êtes en mesure de l'arrêter. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Harry était toujours à terre. Il le regardait, éperdu.

« Vous me demandez de le trahir ? »

Severus serra les poings, se retenant de gifler ce gamin stupide.

« Réalisez-vous, Potter, que nous parlons de Voldemort, le meurtrier de vos parents ?! Il a effacé votre mémoire et vous a trompé durant des mois. Il s'est joué de vous de la pire des façons. Vous savez quel sort il réserve au monde sorcier. Que penserez-vous de vous lorsque Granger sera condamnée à mort et exécutée pour avoir eu le mauvais goût de naitre de parents moldus ? Vous seul avez le pouvoir de l'arrêter. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Si, vous le pouvez. De la même manière que vous pouvez utiliser la marque des ténèbres pour faire venir à vous n'importe quel mangemort, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour stopper les golems, grâce à votre lien marital avec _lui._ »

Harry secoua la tête, un désespoir sans nom peint sur son visage.

« Il ne me le pardonnera jamais ! »

Excédé, Severus s'accroupit en face du gamin et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Potter, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vos idées sont confuses parce que vous venez de retrouver la mémoire. Mais au fond de vous, vous savez que vous n'aimez pas cet homme. Il a tué votre mère. Et votre père aussi. Et des dizaines d'autres innocents. Des centaines d'autres mourront si vous ne l'arrêtez pas. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Je sais que vous ne pourriez jamais vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Je suis là pour vous aider. Ainsi que Lucius, Drago, et tous les membres de l'Ordre qui vous attendent à Poudlard. »

Harry semblait le regarder sans le voir, incapable de se décider entre le désespoir, la colère ou la folie. Bien d'autres seraient devenus fous à sa place, Severus en avait conscience. Mais le gamin devait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rempli son rôle dans la prophétie. C'est ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Et même si cette idée l'avait révolté, il savait que c'était la seule solution.

« Harry… Je vous en prie, aidez-nous, murmura Severus à bout d'arguments. »

Jamais Harry n'avait vu son professeur de potion ainsi. La chauve souris des cachots devaient vraiment être complètement désespérée pour s'adresser à lui ainsi. Harry l'était aussi.

Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs revenus ne lui permettaient pas d'accepter les derniers mois qu'il avait vécus, et vis versa. Ça ne collait pas. C'était comme parvenir à mélanger de l'huile et de l'eau. Quand vous pensiez y être parvenu, les deux liquides se scindaient de nouveau.

Le cœur d'Harry était scindé en deux et sa raison ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux.

« Ne réfléchissez pas trop. Vous n'avez jamais été doué pour ça et il sera bien temps ensuite de le faire. Demandez-vous simplement ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Votre courage de gryffondor fera le reste. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les grands yeux verts d'Harry parcouraient le visage de Severus, comme si la réponse pouvait être inscrite sur ses traits cireux. Et c'était peut-être bien le cas.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il en dégageant son visage des mains du maître des potions. »

Il allait essayer d'arrêter les golems. Bien que ses jambes soient flageolantes, il se remit debout. Au même moment, un hibou cogna son bec contre le carreau d'une des grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Severus, qui avait reconnu l'oiseau, se pressa pour aller lui ouvrir et réceptionner la missive accrochée à sa patte.

.

* * *

.

 **11h27**

« Je viens d'en voir un entrer dans cette pièce ! l'informa Rosier. »

Kaanie le suivit et entra avec lui dans la salle des archives du Département des Transports Magiques. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'elle et ses sœurs avaient promis mais savoir l'homme qu'elle aime ainsi exposé au danger la rendait malade d'inquiétude. Elle ne cessait de fureter du regard dans tous les coins en le suivant, pour assurer ses arrières. La moindre menace, elle l'écartait sans hésitation, comme lorsqu'elle avait égorgé le vieux brigadier avec les serres de ses pattes. Elle avait vu qu'il s'apprêtait à pointer sa baguette sur son compagnon. Elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Il faisait sombre entre les allées d'archives. Elle redoublait donc de vigilance. On n'entendait pas un bruit, si ce n'était le pas précautionneux de Rosier et le doux battement de ses ailes.

« Je ne vois et n'entends personne, chuchota-t-elle. »

« Et c'est bien normal, ma chère, puisqu'il n'y a personne, lui répondit-il en se stoppant. »

Elle était si concentrée à le protéger qu'elle ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles. Rosier se retourna brusquement, sa baguette pointée vers elle.

« Sectumsempra ! lança-t-il. »

Le maléfice la déchira de toute part et elle poussa un terrible cri d'agonie.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son compagnon avait-il fait ça ? On lui avait probablement jeté un sort pour l'obliger à agir ainsi. Elle savait que les sorciers pouvaient faire de telles choses. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante.

Kaanie glissa dans les airs, comme une feuille morte bercée par le vent. Elle s'échoua au sol dans un bruit d'ailes froissées. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle se vidait de son sang de toute part. Elle pouvait à peine bouger et respirer était un supplice. Elle entendit son compagnon se rapprocher. Ses yeux de lune rousse baignés de larmes cherchèrent son visage. Il la regardait froidement. C'était probablement ce sort. Il était tellement troublé habituellement lorsqu'il la voyait.

« Finalement, ton sang est rouge, commenta-t-il. Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être vert ou jaune. Un sang monstrueux pour une créature monstrueuse. »

Il lui disait des méchancetés. C'était encore le sort. Elle était triste de mourir et de le laisser. Sans elle pour le protéger, que ferait-il, son fragile sorcier humain ? Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir car rien de cela n'était de sa faute. On lui avait jeté un sortilège. Elle espérait qu'il le saurait, même si elle ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vive avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué la femme qu'il aime.

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait. C'était écrit sur son visage lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et qu'il ahanait son prénom, _« Ka-a-niiie »._

« Je… t… Je… t'aime… articula-t-elle malgré la douleur que cela lui causait. »

Il la regarda avec un sourire désabusé.

Puis il s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire. Il savait se montrer si doux parfois.

« Et moi, je t'ai en horreur, Kaanie. Tout en toi me répugne. Tu es une erreur de la nature. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me débarrasser de toi. Tu comprends ? »

Mais Kaanie ne lui répondit jamais.

Il se redressa, et la laissa là, faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher dans son sang répandu.

.

* * *

.

« C'est trop tard, Potter, lui annonça Rogue après avoir lu la missive apportée par le hiboux. Scrimgeour est mort. Tout le Ministère est sous contrôle. Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. »

Un frisson traversa Harry. Son corps exprimait ce que son esprit n'arrivait pas à formuler.

« Il sera de retour d'ici ce soir. »

Rogue jaugea Harry de façon critique. Le garçon était défait. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à Voldemort.

« Il faut que vous partiez, décida-t-il. Je vais vous faire transplaner. Prenez mon bras, ordonna-t-il en tendant son bras vers Harry. »

« Non ! »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter. Je ne vous donne pas deux minutes avant que Voldemort ne s'aperçoive que vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs. Et quand il aura compris, il vous tuera. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Il m'aime. »

« PAUVRE FOU ! hurla Severus, à bout de patience. Il vous a fait croire qu'il vous aimait. Tout n'était qu'une comédie grotesque ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous Potter ! »

« Je sais bien que tout n'était qu'une comédie. C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, lui répondit-il, des trémolos dans la voix. Vous n'avez pas vécu à ses côtés comme je l'ai fait. Vous ne savez pas la moitié de ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Peu importe ce que vous pensez, Potter. Dès qu'il saura que vous n'êtes plus sa marionnette, il balaiera tout ce que vous croyez avoir vécu avec lui et il vous tuera. Et si vous pensez le contraire, c'est que vous êtes naïf. »

« Vous n'écoutez rien de ce que je vous dis ! cria Harry en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. »

Trois carreaux de fenêtre explosèrent sous l'afflux de magie. Finalement, la colère l'avait emportée sur toute autre émotion. Et tant qu'il serait plein de colère, il ne penserait pas. Il ne penserait pas aux attentions, aux mots d'amour, aux caresses.

« Il a confiance en moi, reprit-il plus calmement alors que Severus restait sur le qui-vive, prêt à le maitriser. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il baisse sa garde. Je resterai près de lui et, dès que l'occasion se présentera, je le tuerai, termina-t-il, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. »

« Ne me faites pas rire, Potter. Regardez-vous ! Vous en êtes incapable. »

« J'ai déjà tué. Je sais ce que c'est. Je pourrai le refaire, contra-t-il d'une voix mesurée. »

Mais ses poings tremblaient. L'air était électrique. Une étincelle ferait exploser Potter et sa magie, comme lorsqu'il avait détruit le bureau de Dumbledore à la mort de Sirius.

« Certes, mais vous l'aimez, Potter, répondit-il avec dégout. Et ça, ça change tout. »

« Non. .Hais, articula Harry en détachant chaque mot. Je le hais, même si ça n'a rien de simple. Vous pouvez me trouver méprisable, ça m'est égal. Vous avez raison sur un point : jamais je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que j'avais les moyens de mettre un terme à sa folie et que je n'ai rien fait. Je le tuerai, Rogue. Je le tuerai pour mes parents, pour toutes les autres vies qu'il a prises et pour toutes celles qu'il ne prendra pas une fois mort. »

 _Et je le tuerai pour avoir violé mon cœur._

« Je vous donne ma parole que je le ferai ! »

Et Severus pouvait aisément le croire, la colère du garçon suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais plus que tout, la détermination farouche d'Harry Potter était de retour dans ses grands yeux verts.

* * *

(1) Oui, oui, la Brigade de Police Magique. Je n'ai rien inventé, c'est l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter qui le dit ! Et il y aurait aussi, toujours selon l'EHP, des Tireurs de Baguette Magique d'Elite. Si, si.

(2) Cf (1)

(3) Pour rappel, le Ministère de la Magie se situe sous terre. Il se compose de dix niveaux. L'Atrium se trouve au niveau moins huit.

(4) Doximpetum : sortilège de mon invention.

(5) Doxy : Appelées aussi fées mordeuses car ce sont des petites créatures recouvertes de fourrure noire ressemblant à des fées. Elles possèdent des dents pointues et venimeuses. (Merci EHP).

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Emma** : Contente que le mariage t'ait plu. Je voulais quelque chose de beau et grandiose mais aussi de sombre et inquiétant. Ce n'est pas simple de retranscrire une atmosphère ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui t'aura plu, même s'il est beaucoup moins glamour. A bientôt !

 **Julie** : Tu craignais le pire pour la suite… alors j'imagine qu'après la lecture de ce chapitre, tu trembles ! Mais nous sommes encore loin de la fin de cette histoire. Patience ! A bientôt

 **Rose** : Tu as bien réussi à résumer la situation d'Harry. Et c'est maintenant qu'il est au sommet que tout s'effondre. Tu as déjà, dans ce nouveau chapitre, une partie des réponses aux questions que tu te posais. D'autres viendront dans le chapitre suivant. Je ne peux pas y répondre sans spoiler mon histoire lol A bientôt !

 **Claire** : Tu as très bien compris toute la situation. La tournure de ce nouveau chapitre ne devrait donc pas trop t'effrayer ! Je pense qu'avec ou sans Voldemort, Harry aurait eu envie de se venger des Dursleys et de Peter. Mais il ne serait jamais passer à l'acte. On a tous déjà eu des envies de meurtre, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est passé à l'acte lol Mais Voldemort lui a appris à céder à ses envies. A toutes ses envies. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas versée dans le dramatico-tragique LOL


	15. A Chuisle

**BONNE ANNÉE!**

Et non, ce n'est pas encore trop tard! Cette année, je ne vais pas vous faire de vœux très originaux. Je pense que notre monde entre dans une période vraiment sombre aussi je ne vous souhaiterais que d'être préservés de cette noirceur. Restez forts, croyez en vous et n'hésitez jamais à vous battre pour les causes perdues si elles sont justes. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ainsi et en bonne santé!

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi** est toujours à la correction. Mes jours heureux avec elle comme infaillible bêta sont comptés aussi je profite un maximum de son super travail pour ces derniers chapitres! J'espère que vous savez apprécier ses efforts car je vous assure que sans elle il y aurait pas mal de fautes dans mes chapitres.

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** : Voldemort réussit à prendre le ministère. Lors de la bataille, Maugrey Fol œil, Percy Weasley et Rufus Scrimgeous sont tués, Fred et Georges sont fait prisonniers après que Georges ait été gravement blessé, Lucius aide Arthur à s'enfuir et Rosier tue Kaanie. Parallèlement, Severus lance le sortilège Adda Magia à Harry, lui permettant de retrouver ses souvenirs. Sous le choc, Harry garde un long moment l'esprit embrouillé, tiraillé entre ses anciens souvenirs et les nouveaux qu'il a construits depuis qu'il est à Morsonge. Mais finalement, il donne sa parole à Severus qu'il tuera Voldemort dès que l'occasion se présentera.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 15 : A Chuisle**

.

L'heure était au bilan pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, réunis dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il y régnait bien plus d'ordre que lorsque cette pièce était occupée par Albus Dumbledore, dont le portrait avait rejoint ceux des précédents directeurs sur le mur. Actuellement, Albus dormait dans son cadre, le menton posé sur la poitrine, son chapeau pointu penchant drôlement sur le côté. Ses lunettes en demi-lune avaient glissés sur le bout de son nez.

Severus avait invité Minerva à prendre place dans le siège directorial, disant que cette place lui revenait maintenant que Poudlard était libéré de la présence des mangemorts. Mais elle avait refusé, arguant qu'il était celui qui avait protégé l'école durant ces longs mois d'occupation par l'ennemi.

Les mangmorts avaient été boutés hors du château, pour ceux qui avaient pu s'enfuir. Les autres étaient morts.

Minerva Mcgonagall revoyait un groupe de sorciers masqués courir vers les grandes portes de l'école alors que Ginnerva Weasley, Fleur Delacour et elle-même leur lançaient des slaves de sortilèges : Diffindo, Cracbadaboum, Incendio… Ils avaient réussi à parcourir quelques mètres hors du château avant que Norberta ne les rôtisse sur place.

La bataille était terminée, mais la dragonne continuait à veiller sur l'école, perchée sur la plus haute tour du château, ou volant au dessus de l'édifice en décrivant de larges cercles, tel un vautour au dessus d'une charogne.

Et il est vrai que l'école faisait grise mine. Elle n'était certes plus aux mains de l'ennemi, mais la sécurité du lieu restait précaire, Voldemort pouvant à tout moment lancer une nouvelle attaque pour reprendre Poudlard. Les élèves étaient confinés dans leurs dortoirs et salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De nombreux dégâts étaient à déplorer ce qui, avec la magie du lieu qui avait été grandement perturbée, rendait certains couloirs tout aussi dangereux que la forêt interdite.

« Severus, as-tu des nouvelles du Ministère ? le pressa Molly Weasley, à peine installée. »

« Pas plus que ce que vous savez déjà tous : Scrimgeour est mort, le Ministère est tombé. »

« Les enfants…insista Arthur Weasley, dont le front était marqué d'une croûte cernée d'un hématome violacé. »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les survivants qui refuseront de prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres seront ramenés et enfermés à Morsonge. Je n'en sais pas plus. Croyez bien que si j'avais la moindre information, je vous la communiquerais. Je n'étais pas là-bas. J'étais avec Potter, rappela-t-il avec le peu de patience qui lui restait. »

« Comment va-t-il ? l'interrogea Minerva alors que les Weasley étaient rongés d'inquiétude. »

« Mal. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené ici ?! s'indigna Remus Lupin en se mettant difficilement debout. »

Il avait été touché par un maléfice qui lui avait déchiré la jambe. Pomona Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, avait fait son possible pour réparer les muscles de sa cuisse, mais c'était du bricolage comparé aux soins qu'il aurait pu recevoir à Sainte Mangouste. L'hôpital était aux mains de Voldemort, il fallait donc faire avec ce qu'on avait.

« Il n'a pas voulu me suivre, cracha Rogue en retour. »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! S'il ne voulait pas te suivre, tu pouvais le ramener de force ! »

L'emportement de Remus réveilla dans un petit sursaut le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Tout en redressant son chapeau, il chassa toute trace de sommeil de ses petits yeux bleus couturés de rides.

« Pardonne-moi de te détromper, Lupin, mais Potter n'a plus rien d'un enfant. »

« Attendez, vous dites qu'Harry a retrouvé la mémoire mais qu'il a préféré rester auprès de Voldemort ? énonça Ronald Weasley avec une agressivité à peine voilée. »

Il se tenait debout derrière le dossier du fauteuil de sa mère. Elle posa immédiatement sa main sur la sienne, compatissante. Ron venait de d'émettre l'hypothèse que tous craignaient. Il était à bout. Il n'avait aucune idée du sort qui avait été réservé à ses frères, Percy, Fred et George, et Hermione gisait dans un lit de l'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout avec l'espoir qu'une fois sa mémoire retrouvée, Harry les sauverait tous. Mais Harry semblait avoir choisi le camp des ténèbres.

« Non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! contra Hagrid avec toute la conviction du monde. »

Dans son cadre, Dumbledore opina du chef.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, monsieur Weasley, confirma Rogue. »

Et c'était comme si l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre respirait à nouveau.

« Qu'en est-il alors ? demanda Minerva. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas rejoints ? »

« Potter a décidé de jouer au héro. Il compte profiter de sa…position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le tuer, dès qu'ils seront en tête à tête. »

« Et tu l'as laissé là-bas, tout seul, pour affronter ce monstre ? reprit Remus avec colère. »

« Il a raison ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre destin aux mains d'un enfant ! approuva Hestia Jones, bien que ce ne fût pas exactement ce qu'avait voulu dire le loup-garou. »

« C'est le destin d'Harry, professa Dumbledore. Lui seul peut affronter Voldemort. »

Les membres de l'ordre lui jetèrent des regards circonspects. On pouvait clairement voir sur le visage de Dedalus Diggle qu'il le prenait pour un fou. Les autres n'en montraient rien. Le portrait du vieux directeur leur souriait avec douceur, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Oui mais comment, Albus ? lui demanda Minerva. »

« Avec son cœur, révéla Dumbledore. L'amour est la plus grande force d'Harry, déclara-t-il de façon mystérieuse. »

Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Je pense que Potter a raison, reprit ce dernier. Pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir à le combattre est une opportunité qu'il faut saisir. Je ne l'ai pas non plus laissé sans échappatoire. Nous avons convenu qu'il garderait constamment dans sa poche un portoloin, un simple gallion, qui pourra le ramener au manoir des Black dès qu'il sera activé. »

« Mais…ce n'est qu'un enfant… Il ne devrait pas avoir à porter cette responsabilité… souligna Fleur. »

Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux mais avait déjà développé un fort instinct protecteur envers Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'était dans ces moments-là que Molly comprenait que son fils Bill l'avait choisie, malgré qu'elle soit si différente d'eux.

« Harry avait onze ans la première fois qu'il a affronté Voldemort, déclara Ron d'une voix dure. Après ça, il a eu affaire à un basilic, des détraqueurs, un dragon magyar à pointes, une horde de mangemorts et j'en passe et des meilleures. Si Harry dit qu'il peut le faire, alors il le fera. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui et continuer à nous battre de notre côté, pour le soutenir en affaiblissant l'ennemi. »

.

* * *

.

Installé sur son trône, Harry avait la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Il entendait déjà la clameur des mangemorts victorieux.

Severus était reparti pour Poudlard. L'Ordre du Phénix, avec l'aide de la dragonne de Charlie, avait réussi à reconquérir l'école de sorcellerie. C'est là-bas que se trouvaient ses amis Ron et Hermione, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. Ils avaient participé à l'assaut. Mais Harry n'en savait pas plus. Il ne préférait pas y penser. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose…

Il chassa ses sombres pensées pour se reconstituer un visage plus approprié à ce que Voldemort s'attendait.

Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour jouer la comédie et tempérer ses émotions, raison pour laquelle il avait toujours fait bien attention à garder la tête basse devant son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'il vivait avec eux. Les Dursley… enfermés dans un cachot, sous ses pieds, torturés par ses soins…

Harry ferma fortement les yeux et inspira à fond. Il devait chasser tout ça de son esprit pour le moment.

En effet, il y avait une différence entre faire profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et jouer la comédie. Mais il se rappelait de tout. Sa façon d'agir avec Voldemort, de s'adresser à lui, de lui sourire… Tout cela était ancré en lui. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait à dissimuler sa duplicité.

Aizih resserra ses anneaux autour de son cou, soutien silencieux tandis que la clameur se rapprochait toujours plus.

Bientôt, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent sous les acclamations de liesse. A la tête de cette armée de mangemorts, Voldemort, encadré des Lestrange et de Lucius. Harry observa la pièce se remplir alors que son mari avançait droit sur lui.

Il ne fit pas mine de bouger, restant bien droit et la tête haute. De toute façon, il se sentait bien incapable de se lever de son siège. Il était sûr que s'il avait essayé ses jambes ne lui auraient pas répondu. Son cœur battait si fort… Ce n'était pas possible…

Ce.n'é .possible. Il détestait cet homme. Il le détestait plus que n'importe qui.

 _Si un cœur bat plus fort, les sentiments sont-ils réels ?_ se demanda pourtant Harry.

Il décida que non. La seule chose de sûre et de véritable, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Et il savait qu'il haïssait cet homme. Il en était persuadé. Aucun doute possible. Il le tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'était le plan. Aussi se força-t-il à afficher un petit sourire, fier et digne. Tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'il s'imaginait.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à trois pas de lui, Voldemort souleva son masque, révélant son visage angélique et son sourire de vainqueur.

Harry eut un coup au cœur. C'était de la peur. .peur.

Voldemort prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa avec passion.

« A Chuisle, chuchota-t-il, les lèvres pieusement posées sur ses doigts et les yeux plongés dans les siens. »

Pourtant, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

« Le Ministère est à nous. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois ses mains avant de les relâcher.

Harry sentit son cœur dégringoler dans son estomac. C'était de l'effroi. Oui, _de l'effroi_.

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, incapable de donner le change. Son corps semblait vouloir aller vers cet homme…alors que son esprit voulait trucider ce monstre de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Harry pensait devenir fou. Ils étaient deux dans son corps. Et même si l'autre Harry - celui qui avait sincèrement aimé Voldemort - l'avait occupé bien moins de temps que lui, il se débattait pour se faire entendre. Harry, le seul, le vrai, voulait étouffer cet imposteur, ce dupe, cet amnésique dépourvu de tout sens moral.

Voldemort était le meurtrier de ses parents. C'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle alors que ce dernier le prenait par la main pour qu'il se lève et le rejoigne au centre de la salle.

Harry se sentit mal, environné de toute part par ces sorciers, tout de noir vêtus, arborant des masques effrayants. Mais il devait se reprendre, ne rien laisser paraitre. Il les toisa tous, altier. Son silence avait fini par gagner l'ensemble de la foule. Ses fidèles étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, Torki en tête. Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent ainsi, avant que leur Prince ne leur adresse un sourire éblouissant.

« Vous l'avez fait ! déclara-t-il avec force. Vous avez gagné le Ministère de la Magie ! C'est pour nous que vous êtes allés vous battre, pour notre cause ! Et c'est pour vous que nous reprendrons en main la société sorcière, depuis trop longtemps égarée sur une voie pernicieuse ! Aujourd'hui, je tiens à témoigner mon respect à Lord Voldemort, sans qui rien de cela n'aurait été possible. Mais aussi, plus que tout, je tiens à vous témoigner mon respect et ma fierté à vous, vous que l'on appelle mangemorts sous l'anonymat de vos masques, mais dont je connais chaque visage, chaque prénom, chaque histoire. »

Il s'avança et prit dans la sienne la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bravo ! Vous l'avez fait ! répéta-t-il en soulevant leurs mains jointes. »

Et la foule éclata en cris de liesse. Tous ôtèrent leurs masques pour les lever bien haut, faisant une ovation à Harry et Lord Voldemort. Ils criaient et criaient encore, faisant résonner leurs acclamations dans la poitrine d'Harry, l'étourdissant.

Et ce fut bien pire lorsque Voldemort le prit par la taille pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser intime, juste une intense pression de leurs lèvres. Mais cela suffit….

Harry sentit son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Et ce n'était pas de l'aversion…

.

* * *

.

Narcissa avait fait livrer des tonneaux de bièraubeurre. Des plateaux d'argent volaient entre les convives, chargés de pintes mousseuses. Les elfes de maison s'activaient en cuisine pour fournir la quantité phénoménale d'amuses bouches qui venaient garnir le buffet au fur et à mesure que les convives les mangeaient. La fête donnée ce soir-là dans la Salle de Bal de Morsonge durerait probablement jusqu'au petit matin.

Harry avait échangé quelques regards avec Lucius, mais n'avait pas pu lui parler seul à seul, Voldemort ne le quittant pas d'une semelle. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi amoureux en public. La victoire le grisait.

Les plus bruyants étaient les loups garous. Ils n'avaient pas la victoire modeste. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus étalage de sa férocité au combat. Ils étaient les seules créatures magiques présentes, les vampires ayant préféré retourner à leur solitude maintenant qu'ils avaient tenu leurs engagements. Quant aux banshees, elles avaient juré de venger la mort de Kaanie. Elles voulaient la tête de Rosier et avaient promis qu'elles s'en prendraient à n'importe quel sorcier tant qu'elles ne l'auraient pas obtenue.

« Il vous faudra rapidement trouver une solution, Mon Prince, insistait Macnair à ce sujet. »

Le bourreau des créatures magiques du Ministère avait été plutôt prompt à enfoncer son partenaire dans cette affaire. Le principal intéressé était rentré chez lui un peu plus tôt, supportant mal la rumeur sur son éventuelle implication dans la mort de sa compagne. On disait qu'on l'avait vu entrer seul avec la banshee dans la salle des archives du Département des Transports Magiques…

« Je me pencherai sur la question dès demain, répondit Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas faire courir le moindre risque à la population sorcière qui verrait alors d'un mauvais œil notre prise de pouvoir. Notre victoire ne doit être entachée d'aucun drame de ce genre. »

« Non, demain je t'emmène au Ministère de la Magie, contra Voldemort. Une conférence de presse est prévue à 15h00 et je tiens à ce que le personnel de l'administration fasse ta rencontre avant cela. Il serait d'ailleurs raisonnable que nous laissions nos mangemorts festoyer et que nous retournions dans nos quartiers. Il se fait déjà tard, Harry. »

Alors on y était ? Le moment était venu ?

Sans mot dire, Harry reposa son verre de bièraubeurre sur le premier plateau volant à sa portée. Une sueur froide lui hérissa l'échine. Il vérifia que sa baguette magique était bien à sa place, fichée dans l'étui le long de son avant bras. Il chercha une dernière fois du regard Lucius, mais ne le vit pas. C'était idiot mais cela lui aurait donné un peu de courage de voir dans ses yeux qu'il savait que tout se jouerait dans quelques instants. Il y a quelques mois de cela, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les Malefoy étaient ses alliés. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire tomber Voldemort dans ce château lugubre le faisait se sentir moins seul. Même si, au final, il serait seul à lever sa baguette contre lui.

Ils s'éloignèrent sans que personne ne fasse vraiment attention. Bellatrix riait à gorge déployée avec Rodolphus et Rabastan. Sa grossesse ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'enivrer ce soir… Torki, Smith et Aberthold jouaient aux cartes explosives, assis dans l'encadrement d'une des portes fenêtres menant au parc. Yaxley, Rookwood et Mulciber affichaient des mines sombres, complotant il ne savait quoi. Et tant d'autres visages qui se dérobaient à lui tandis qu'il partait seul avec Voldemort.

Trop vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir silencieux, les bruits de la fête étouffés par les grandes portes de bois qui s'étaient refermées. Comme un automate, Harry prit le chemin de leurs appartements. Il fut cependant arrêté par les bras de Voldemort qui l'enlacèrent par derrière.

« Enfin seul, murmura-t-il dans son cou avant d'y déposer quelques baisers. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. »

« Moi aussi, articula Harry en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes. »

Il laissa aller sa tête contre son torse. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir le tuer. Serait-il même assez fort ? Bellatrix disait partout qu'elle l'avait vu vaincre le sortilège de mort.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, A Chuisle… »

« Encore ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit d'arrêter de me gâter ainsi ? »

« Si. Mais à quoi bon ? Tu sais que je ne t'écoute pas, répondit-il en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. »

Il le retourna complètement pour prendre ses lèvres. Et cette fois, le baiser prit une tournure des plus intimes. Pourtant, Harry était loin de le vouloir. Mais la bouche quémandeuse savait si bien y faire, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres, caressant leur pulpe avant de la mordre doucement. Ce fut ensuite au tour de sa langue de passer dessus cherchant sa campagne. Et la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. De toute façon, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il savait à partir du moment où il avait fermé les yeux. Leurs langues se retrouvaient et se quittaient sans fin. Revenir était meilleur que partir, aussi était-il difficile de mettre fin au baiser. Voldemort semblait toutefois avoir plus de maîtrise qu'Harry sur ce point. A moins qu'il ne soit réellement impatient de lui donner son cadeau.

Il mit fin au baiser et le guida sur un chemin qu'Harry, pour son plus grand malheur, connaissait par cœur. Il l'emmenait dans les cachots, encore une fois. Comme si les plus beaux présents qu'il puisse lui faire n'étaient que mort, souffrance et désespoir. C'était d'autant plus vrai aujourd'hui, alors qu'Harry avait de nouveau toute sa tête.

Qui allait-il devoir torturer ?

C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry depuis qu'il avait compris que si son cadeau se trouvait dans les cachots de Morsonge, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne.

Les cellules étaient pleines des prisonniers ayant refusés de se rallier à Voldemort lors de la prise du Ministère. Leurs portes étaient de bois. Seul un judas de fer forgé d'une quinzaine de centimètres de côté permettait aux geôliers de regarder à l'intérieur. Aussi aucun des sorciers présents ne sut qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, le héros en qui ils avaient placé leurs espoirs, arpentait en ce moment même le couloir desservant leurs cellules pour supplicier l'un d'entre eux.

« Nous y sommes, l'informa Voldemort alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant l'une des portes. Je te laisse entrer. Je pense que tu vas adorer. »

Rien n'était moins sûr, pensa Harry. Pourtant, il se souvenait avoir adoré son premier cadeau de ce genre, les Dursley.

 _On pleure déjà, Dudlynouchet ? La chasse au Dudley n'a pourtant pas encore commencé._

Avec appréhension, il ouvrit la porte du cachot. Les torches du couloir éclairèrent suffisamment l'intérieur pour qu'il distingue et reconnaisse immédiatement les occupants : Les jumeaux Weasley.

Georges était blessé à la tête et le regardait difficilement, le visage penché sur le côté, les yeux mi clos, la bouche ouverte et un peu tordue. Fred le tenait contre lui et le berçait.

« Harry ? murmura ce dernier lorsqu'il le vit. »

Harry avait oublié comment respirer. Il sentait la lourde présence de Voldemort dans son dos, attendant sa réaction. Harry savait que le destin des sorciers de Grande Bretagne était entre ses mains. Il avait déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour ça. Pouvait-il consentir à un sacrifice de plus ? Pouvait-il lever sa baguette sur Fred et Georges ? Les deux grands rouquins, toujours prêts à faire des blagues, avaient ensoleillé sa découverte de Poudlard et du monde magique. Ils lui avaient accordé, comme tous les membres de la famille Weasley, leur confiance et leur amitié.

La main tremblante, Harry sortie sa baguette. Pourrait-il seulement se pardonner ?

« Dorénavant, lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, il vous faudra m'appeler votre Prince, articula-t-il, la voix trainante, le regard froid. C'est compris ? »

Fred les regardait, tantôt lui, tantôt Voldemort. Peut-être se rendait-il compte de la situation. Toujours est-il qu'il répondit :

« Nous avons bien compris, mon Prince. »

« C'est bien, le félicita Harry. Servile comme tous Weasley devrait l'être. Vous et votre famille de traitres à leur sang, votre place est au même niveau que la vermine que vous défendez, les moldus et les nés moldus. »

« Oui, mon Prince, approuva Fred alors que Georges laissait retomber sa tête, à bout de force. »

« Et que fait la vermine ? demanda Harry, tel un professeur vérifiant qu'une leçon était sue. »

« Elle… elle est servile, tenta Fred. »

« Certes, c'est donc pourquoi ramper est ce que la vermine fait de mieux, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent. Démonstration : Doloris. »

S'il tremblait au début de cette confrontation, il était petit à petit entré dans son rôle et il avait lancé le sortilège impardonnable sur Fred avec négligence, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il faisait. Il avait visé Fred. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'en prendre à Georges, craignant de le tuer s'il le faisait.

Néanmoins, son apparente maîtrise faillit voler en éclat lorsque Fred se mit à hurler de douleur. Son buste avait basculé en arrière sous l'impact du maléfice, avec celui de Georges, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Son corps était secoué, comme s'il avait été victime d'une électrocution, et il entrainait celui de son frère dans ses tremblements.

Harry mit fin au sort.

Fred était à bout de fore et il avait terriblement peur pour son frère.

« Georges ? Georges ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en pleurant. »

Mais son jumeau resta sans réaction.

Une sourde angoisse s'empara d'Harry. Il n'avait tout de même pas tué Georges ?

« Mort dans les bras de son frère jumeau. N'est-ce pas délectable, A Chuisle ? murmura la voix caressante de Voldemort à son oreille. Je suis toujours émerveillé par ton talent pour ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il avec un amusement certain. »

Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts froids le long de la gorge d'Harry.

Tout cela plaisait à Voldemort : la mort, la souffrance, la désolation, les larmes… ça l'excitait. Voldemort était un monstre. Le pire des monstres. Mais combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour après qu'Harry aient torturé des innocents ? Il y avait quelque chose en Harry qui devait aussi aimer faire le mal. Une partie de lui que l'éducation et la vie avait su étouffer. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il se soit jeté ainsi à corps perdu dans le sadisme et la luxure ?

« Ils ne sont pas marrants, se plaignit Harry avec une moue boudeuse. Ils sont déjà à moitié morts. Je demanderai à Severus de venir remettre celui qui reste en état. Je pourrais jouer plus longtemps avec lui la prochaine fois, fit-il mine de se réjouir en enlaçant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les prunelles brunes le dévisagèrent longuement, avec une sorte de tendresse qu'Harry trouva insupportable en cet instant. Il avait envie de faire disparaitre son sourire doux. Il avait envie de le tuer.

Fred et Georges gisaient sur le sol crasseux d'une cellule. Il avait été obligé de leur faire du mal. Par sa faute. Cet homme était le Diable en personne. Harry devait le tuer, même si pour cela il devait boire le cyanure jusqu'à la lie. Plein de cette rage qui confine au désespoir, il se jeta sur la bouche de Voldemort pour l'embrasser comme un forcené.

Après la torture venait la luxure. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fonctionné depuis le début. Harry jouait donc le jeu.

Ne pouvant pas transplaner depuis les cachots, Voldemort les fit reculer à l'aveuglette pour sortir de la cellule et la refermer, sans interrompre leur baiser.

« J'aurai aimé te voir de nouveau enchainé à un mur, à ma merci, mais il y a désormais trop de monde dans les cachots, murmura-t-il pour calmer les ardeurs d'Harry. »

Et aujourd'hui, Harry comprenait le double sens de ces paroles.

« Viens, l'invita-t-il en lui prenant la main. »

Ils longèrent le couloir en sens inverse et remontèrent l'escalier. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. A peine la dernière marche fut elle gravie que Voldemort le tirait d'un coup sec contre lui et les faisait transplaner dans leur chambre.

Avec un sourire plein de promesses, il enleva délicatement Aizih du cou d'Harry pour la laisser s'enrouler au montant de leur lit et il commença à le déshabiller. Voulant garder le contrôle de la situation, Harry se montra plus entreprenant encore. Il embrassait Voldemort et tirait sur ses vêtements sans ménagement pour les lui retirer. Lorsqu'il l'eut mis torse nu, il jeta sa chemise au sol et le poussa durement sur le lit avant de grimper sur ses hanches.

Le rire de Voldemort décontenança un peu Harry dans sa hardiesse.

« Et bien, et bien, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Harry, se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui caressant la joue. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme si Voldemort venait de lui faire le plus délicieux des compliments, et comme si cela le touchait vraiment venant de lui. Comme si… comme si…

Peut-être bien que si, justement.

De nouveau en colère, Harry le repoussa contre le matelas et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il portait toujours sa chemise, mais elle était entièrement ouverte. Voldemort ne chercha pas à l'en défaire et s'attaqua directement à la fermeture de son pantalon. Avec autorité, il mit fin au baiser et mordit doucement la base du cou d'Harry. Puis il se montra plus doux et traça un chemin de baisers le long de sa gorge. Sa main était à présent dans le caleçon d'Harry et elle emprisonna son sexe.

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Le meurtrier de mes parents, se répétait Harry comme une litanie, tentant de retrouver la haine brulante qui l'avait ravagée dans les cachots de Morsonge, lorsqu'il avait lancé le Doloris à Fred.

Il étouffa un gémissement, griffant le torse de Voldemort. Plaisir physique ou souffrance psychologique, il ne savait pas ce qu'il tentait exactement de cacher.

Le meurtrier de ses parents, Harry pensait l'avoir tué lorsqu'il avait lancé un Avada Kedavra à Peter Petigrow. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. C'était Pettigrow qui avait dénoncé ses parents à… à Voldemort. Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Et il avait voulu le tuer, lui. Par deux fois, il y était presque parvenu. Pourtant… Il l'avait gardé en vie et lui avait livré Pettigrow. Une partie d'Harry était morte ce jour là, lorsqu'il l'avait tué d'un coup de baguette magique. Et il y avait à présent une cicatrice près du cœur de Voldemort. Il la sentait – résistance infime – là, sous ses ongles.

 _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

Harry crut bien que son cœur s'était arrêté. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui cacher ça. Non… Il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire. Ce pourquoi on l'avait sorti de son abominable famille pour qu'il connaisse le monde merveilleux des sorciers.

Le plus discrètement possible, alors que Voldemort continuait à caresser son sexe et à couvrir sa poitrine de baisers, il passa sa main entre eux pour atteindre son poignet gauche, là où était rangée sa baguette magique, dans le petit étui fixé à son avant bras. Il la fit glisser dans sa paume, tout doucement, en embrassant lui-même Voldemort pour donner le change.

Enfin, lorsqu'il l'eut bien en main, il la dégaina avec rapidité et la pointa sur Voldemort. Celui-ci afficha un sourire narquois, sa propre baguette pointée sur Harry.

« Allons, Harry, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tromper ? »

La baguette d'Harry trembla.

« J'avais déjà eu des doutes après notre baiser dans le couloir. Il y avait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas montré si hésitant et si timide avec moi, expliqua-t-il. Doutes qui se sont confirmés lorsque tu as immédiatement reconnu les frères Weasley, alors que tu étais censé ne jamais les avoir rencontrés depuis ton amnésie. »

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Il n'avait pas su garder son sang froid et avait échoué. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Lâche cette baguette, A Chuisle. »

« NE M'APPELLEZ PAS COMME ҪA ! explosa-t-il. »

« Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, provoquant. »

Il se pencha vers lui et Harry recula sa baguette, même s'il la gardait toujours pointée sur son torse. La main libre de Voldemort alla de nouveau explorer son pantalon, vite rejointe par celle d'Harry qui tenta vainement de l'en empêcher.

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire mais tu continues à me vouvoyer et à me traiter comme ton roi. Tu as même pu torturer ces deux Weasley et… regarde comme tu te pâmes encore dans mes bras, susurra-t-il en le masturbant plus fermement. Le seul ici que tu es arrivé à tromper, Harry, c'est toi-même. »

« Non…protesta Harry en tentant une nouvelle fois de sortir la main de l'autre homme de son pantalon. »

« Tu es toujours celui que j'aime, continua Voldemort. »

« LA FERME ! Tout ce qui sort de votre bouche n'est que MENSONGE ! réagit cette fois Harry avec bien plus de vigueur.»

Il tenait à nouveau fermement sa baguette et celle-ci crépitait dangereusement.

« Je vais te tuer pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commises. »

« Hum, tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte, Harry. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, rétorqua Voldemort dans un sourire enjôleur. Toi aussi tu as commis beaucoup « d'atrocités », comme tu dis. Veux-tu que je t'aide à t'en rappeler ? »

Cette fois, leurs regards à tous les deux étaient vénéneux. La tension était à son paroxysme. Soit Harry faisait ce que l'autre attendait de lui et il lâchait sa baguette, soit ils s'affrontaient. Il choisit la deuxième option.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! crièrent-ils en même temps. »

Deux forces contraires semblèrent s'opposer entre leurs baguettes magiques. Harry peinait à garder la sienne en main tant la force générée par la magie de Voldemort la poussait à s'envoler. Mais il tint bon et ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre lorsque la baguette de Voldemort lui fut arrachée. Elle vola dans le lustre de cristal, brisant quelques pampilles avant de retomber au sol.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, interdis.

Voldemort ne comprenait pas. C'était lui, le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, ce qui aurait du lui assurer une totale invincibilité. Il l'avait prouvé en tuant Olivander. Alors, où avait-il commis une erreur ?

Tout comme Grindelwald, il avait volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier possesseur pour en devenir le nouveau maître. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à ce moment là, la Baguette de Sureau avait déjà un nouveau maître. C'est Drago qui avait désarmé Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne tue le vieux sorcier, à la demande de ce dernier. Drago avait récupéré la baguette et se l'était ensuite faite voler par Harry, qui l'avait rapportée pour qu'elle soit enterrée avec Dumbledore.

Le véritable maître de la baguette était Drago Malfoy, raison pour laquelle elle avait trahi Voldemort. Harry n'était pas plus puissant que lui. Simplement, la Baguette de Sureau était ainsi : elle trahissait quiconque n'était pas son maître s'il avait moins de volonté que son adversaire, comme n'importe quelle baguette. Or, Voldemort n'avait pas un instant cru qu'Harry s'en prendrait vraiment à lui et avait donc lancé son sortilège avec bien moins de conviction que ce dernier.

Après cet instant de flottement, Harry posa la pointe de sa baguette magique sur le cœur de Voldemort, juste au-dessus de sa cicatrice encore rose. Mais il tremblait, réalisant que son amant n'avait pas cherché à le tuer mais simplement à le désarmer…

Pourtant, il devait être ferme dans sa résolution.

« Avada… »

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de son geste. Mais comment y parvenir quand celui qu'il était censé combattre ne faisait même pas mine de lutter, lui montrant simplement ce visage d'ange tant aimé ?

Voldemort éclata de rire. Et il était si insolemment beau, ne craignant pas la mort si c'était Harry qui devait la lui donner. Mais Harry était bien incapable de le tuer.

« Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-était-tombé-amoureux-malgré-lui, s'amusa-t-il. Une tragédie vieille comme le monde. J'en suis moi-même la victime, je dois bien l'avouer... Alors lâche cette baguette, A Chuisle, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en posant simplement sa main sur celle avec laquelle Harry le tenait en joug. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ta mémoire retrouvée. Jusqu'à ce que tu trembles d'amour entre mes bras. Jusqu'à ce que rien n'existe plus pour toi à part moi. »

Harry se laissa une nouvelle fois embrasser, mais il se mit à pleurer dans le baiser. Voldemort lui mentait. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Ce monstre était incapable d'aimer. Mais lui, Harry, alors qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir une once d'hésitation, alors qu'il aurait du haïr cet homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avait le cœur en lambeau à l'idée de le tuer.

« Chuuuut… tout ira bien maintenant, tenta de le rassurer Voldemort en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts. »

Harry hocha la tête dans un reniflement pitoyable.

« Memomagia, souffla-t-il. »

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrandirent de surprise alors que le sortilège lui transperçait la poitrine. Le rayon noir chargé d'éclairs sembla le mettre au supplice. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme celle d'un fou qui hurlerait. Mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Paniqué, Harry laissa tomber sa baguette pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon amour ! cria-t-il, submergé de peur. Mon amour !»

Mais son corps restait inerte. Seul son visage témoignait de l'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de vivre, comme s'il était en proie à un terrible cauchemar, incapable de se réveiller.

Cela dura deux ou trois minutes, tout au plus. Mais ce fut interminable pour Harry. Il déversa toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis la veille, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Et, lorsqu'enfin le visage de Voldemort s'apaisa, il eut peur qu'il ne soit réellement mort. Il douta même de lui avoir lancé un Avada Memomagia. Peut-être l'avait-il pensé très fort mais qu'en réalité, c'était bel et bien un Avada Kedavra qu'il avait prononcé. Non, le rayon n'avait pas été vert. Et il pouvait sentir son pouls sous ses doigts.

Son pouls… _A Chuisle…_ (1)

Tremblant de fatigue, Harry enlaça son mari. Il le berça longuement, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de le soutenir. Et même alors, il le garda contre lui.

* * *

(1) Petit rappel : «Mo chuisle » est une expression irlandaise qui veut littéralement dire «Mon pouls », mais qui peut aussi signifier « Mon amour », « Ma/Mon chéri(e) ». Cela vient de l'expression «A chuisle mo chroí », « Pouls de mon cœur. ». Quand on s'adresse directement à une personne, on dira «A chuisle ». Quant on parle au sujet de quelqu'un, on dira «Mo chuisle ». Le film Million Dollar Baby écrit incorrectement «Mo cuishle » au lieu de «Mo chuisle ». _Explications fournies par Jacquie38 sur le site ,_ cf. chapitre 1 _._

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Pennyy :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Tu sais au moins une chose maintenant : Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort. Quant à savoir si les méchants vont s'en sortir, je ne te dis rien, ce sera pour la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. A bientôt !

 **Liloo :** J'espère que tu as survécu Liloo ! Et que tu survivras encore très longtemps lol Merci pour ta review !

 **La personne qui a écrit : «** **J adore** **Mais tellement déçue de harry** **Je m attendais a une réaction violente contré voldemort mais finalement il me paraît déjà perdu » :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère, après avoir lu la suite de cette histoire, qu'Harry ne te semble plus si perdu que ça ! A bientôt


	16. On a toujours besoin d'un serpent

Bonsoir!

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 16!

C'est bref mais je suis en mode zombi, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois...

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi,** le véritable héro de cette histoire, en est également la fabuleuse correctrice!

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Voldemort rentre à Morsonge victorieux après la prise du Ministère et Harry fait son possible pour lui cacher qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire. Comme il l'a promis à Severus, Harry attend le moment propice pour tuer Voldemort, allant jusqu'à jouer le jeu en torturant Fred et Georges. Mais, lorsqu'il en a enfin l'occasion, Harry est incapable de le tuer. Il lui lance alors un Avada Memomagia.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 16 : On a toujours besoin d'un serpent plus venimeux que soi**

.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Severus dut attendre que ses pupilles s'adaptent à ce manque de luminosité pour avoir une vision plus précise du lieu.

Potter était vivant. L'immense soulagement que ressentit Severus - de façon assez inattendue - libéra sa poitrine du poids qu'elle portait depuis qu'Albus lui avait révélé que le garçon ne pourrait tuer Voldemort qu'en mourant lui-même. Cependant, Albus se trompait rarement. Alors, comment avait fait Potter ? Que s'était-il passé dans cette chambre dont l'atmosphère encore si intime lui donnait le sentiment de violer un sanctuaire en y pénétrant?

Il rangea sa baguette. Ses interrogations devraient attendre. Il devait sortir le garçon de là. Ça ne serait pas facile, cramponné qu'il était au cadavre de Voldemort, au milieu de leur lit défait. Il le tenait contre lui et le berçait doucement en chantonnant, ses lèvres closes posées sur son front. Au moins, il savait pourquoi Potter ne les avait pas rejoints. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il le suive. A présent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, Morsonge n'était plus un endroit où Potter serait en sécurité, bien au contraire.

Severus s'avança, hésitant. Cela attira le regard du garçon sur lui. Ses yeux verts lui semblèrent briller d'une lumière irréelle, les rendant presque effrayants. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Severus s'arrêta. Il devrait apprivoiser Potter avant d'espérer aller plus loin. Mais le temps pressait. Dans quelques heures, l'aube serait là et Morsonge s'éveillerait.

« Potter, il ne faut pas rester là, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Potter l'observa un instant, comme s'il était un inconnu qu'il jaugeait pour la première fois. Puis il reporta son regard sur le visage cireux de Voldemort. Il embrassa une dernière fois son front avant de le libérer de son étreinte, le plus délicatement possible. Severus le laissa installer sa tête sur un oreiller et le border, comme s'il était simplement endormi. Mais son repos serait éternel.

Enfin, Potter se redressa. Et, à l'instant où Severus aperçut cette étincelle de farouche détermination dans son regard, il pressentit le cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

« Il n'est _pas_ mort, déclara Potter dans le silence religieux de la chambre. »

Severus plissa les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas encore dans la tempête, mais il la sentait, toute proche.

« Sortez, Potter. Je me charge du reste, énonça-t-il calmement en dégainant sa baguette. »

« Je vous l'interdis, répondit Harry sur le même ton, en imitant son geste. »

« Vous êtes fou si vous pensez pouvoir vous mesurer à moi. »

« Et vous êtes tout aussi fou si vous pensez que je vous laisserai le tuer. »

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent, le temps de leur affrontement silencieux.

« Vous l'aimez et je vous assure que, bien que cela me révolte, je vous comprends. Mais vos sentiments ne doivent pas vous aveugler sur ce qu'il est, plaida enfin Severus en montrant du doigt le corps étendu dans le lit. »

La scène était à la fois glauque et surréaliste. Il était là, à débattre de la nécessité de tuer un homme endormi, dans la pénombre d'une immense chambre à coucher.

« Voldemort, prononça Severus, comme si ce nom était le contre-sort qui rendrait ses esprits à Harry. Un monstre n'ayant pas hésité à mutiler son âme en tuant et torturant des innocents. Des centaines de moldus, de nés moldus et de créatures magiques. Des enfants. Des bébés même, qu'il n'a eu aucun remords à livrer vivants à Nagini pour qu'elle s'en repaisse. Des bébés, Potter, relégués au rang de simple pâture. Sans parler de vos parents. Et il vous aurait tué, vous aussi, sans le sacrifice de votre mère. Alors, est-ce ainsi que vous voulez rendre hommage à son geste ? En protégeant son meurtrier !? »

« J'ai tué cet homme-là. Il ne reste que celui que j… Il ne reste que Tom. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Severus dans un murmure empli de craintes. »

Mais la réponse, il la connaissait déjà… Potter avait utilisé l'Avada Memomagia. Ce sort qui n'aurait jamais du être exhumé de l'oubli.

« Faisons un serment inviolable, lui répondit-il sans plus d'explications. »

« Un serment inviolable ? Ecartez-vous de là, Potter. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! commença à s'énerver Severus, les inepties qu'il venait d'entendre mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. »

« NON ! claqua la voix de Potter, impérieuse et inébranlable. »

Il avait donc appris à parler ainsi, avec une force péremptoire capable de vous saisir tout entier. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu de bons professeurs à Morsonge, à commencer par Voldemort lui-même. Pour un peu, Severus aurait presque décelé un éclat rubis dans son regard assombri.

« Nous allons faire un serment inviolable, Rogue. Je vais prêter le serment de rétablir l'ordre dans la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne, d'instaurer une société à l'abri des ingérences moldues mais égalitaire pour tous les enfants de la magie. Je vais prêter le serment de rétablir la démocratie, dès que mon œuvre sera achevée, afin que tous les citoyens - sorciers ou créatures magiques - puissent élire les représentants de leur communauté à qui ils souhaitent confier les intérêts du monde magique. Et vous, Rogue, vous allez prêter le serment de tout faire pour que je ne me détourne pas de la tâche qui m'incombe à partir de cet instant. Et vous allez prêter le serment de mettre un terme à mon existence et à celle de Tom s'il advenait que je ne sois pas en mesure de tenir mes engagements, que je renonce à les tenir ou si Voldemort refaisait surface, avec ou sans mon concours.»

« … »

« Votre main, demanda Harry en tendant la sienne, prêt à les lier immédiatement par ces serments. »

« A ce compte-là, ce n'est plus de la folie, Potter, mais de la pure démence ! »

« Votre main, réitéra-t-il sans se démonter. »

« Jamais les sorciers n'accepteront que vous preniez le pouvoir, tenta de le raisonner Severus, sans grande conviction. »

« Ils l'ont déjà fait, Rogue. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Et Voldemort dans tout ça ? Si vous craignez qu'il revienne c'est que vous n'avez manifestement pas l'intention de tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Quelle autre idée lumineuse a bien pu sortir de votre esprit malade, Potter, pour ménager une place au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre plan ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Et je ne suis pas fou. »

« Vous l'êtes ! Et je suis encore plus fou que vous d'avoir écouté vos sornettes jusque-là. Ça suffit, Potter. Restez ou partez, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de mettre un terme à tout ça ! s'emporta Severus en brandissant sa baguette. »

« Je n'étais ni un prince ni un mangemort, le coupa Harry dans son élan. Pourtant, tous ici m'ont traité en Prince des mangemorts et, si le doute persiste dans l'esprit de certains, d'autres en sont venus à me considérer comme tel. Il en sera de même pour lui, d'autant que le visage qu'il arbore aujourd'hui n'est plus celui d'un monstre. Le monde sorcier finira par oublier Voldemort et par ne voir que Tom. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il sera : Tom Jedusor et uniquement Tom Jedusor. Nous sommes ce que les autres pensent que nous sommes, Rogue. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. »

« Oh et j'imagine que c'est en vous fondant sur votre propre expérience que vous avez choisi de lui lancer le sortilège d'amnésie plutôt que le sortilège de mort ? A quel moment exactement avez-vous pris cette décision ? Sitôt vos souvenirs retrouvés, quand vous me donniez votre parole de le tuer ? Depuis quand exactement vous payez-vous ma tête, Potter ? le martela Severus, acide. »

« Et vous ! Depuis quand savez-vous que je suis un horcruxe !? Depuis quand savez-vous qu'il me faudra mourir pour qu'il meurt aussi !? Depuis quand…avez-vous décidé de me sacrifier !? s'emporta Harry. J'ai choisi la solution qui me permettait de détruire Voldemort tout en restant en vie. Pardonnez-moi si c'est égoïste. J'en prendrai toute la responsabilité. »

Ainsi, le garçon savait…

Severus ne laissa pas sa culpabilité prendre le dessus. Avec une habitude bien rodée, il l'étouffa au plus profond de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait que si Potter était orphelin, c'était aussi un peu à cause de lui. C'était à cause de personne qui, comme lui, avaient contribué à faire grandir le pouvoir de Voldemort, si sa douce Lily était morte. Cette idée lui était particulièrement insupportable, aussi Potter en avait-il souvent fait les frais.

« Vous en revenez encore à ce serment inviolable. Mais vous êtes bien trop stupide pour comprendre ce que cela implique. Vous voulez que je prête le serment de vous éliminer si vous vous détourniez de votre but, mais c'est l'objet même de votre serment qui suffira à vous emporter dans la tombe si vous ne tenez pas parole ! Vous le sauriez si vous n'étiez pas qu'un insupportable insolent qui se targue de pouvoir diriger le monde sorcier avec d'aussi maigres connaissances de celui-ci ! »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aurai besoin de vous à mes côtés, Rogue. De vous et des autres… »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, Potter ! cracha Severus. »

« Et pourtant vous restez là à m'écouter, votre baguette mollissant dans votre main. »

« Taisez-vous ! »

« Vous avez raison, je me tais. C'est à vous de parler, répliqua Harry en lui tendant de nouveau sa main. Je vous écoute, Rogue. »

.

* * *

.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors, mais on avait ajouté des chaises dans la Salle des douze Sièges. Certains mangemorts y étaient conviés pour la première fois. C'était le cas d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, qui se jetaient régulièrement des regards impatients, surexcités qu'ils étaient par ce qu'ils considéraient comme une promotion sociale. Ils y étaient. Ils faisaient partie du cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur dévotion allait enfin être récompensée. Leur Maître les avait appelés.

Faisant sursauter Amycus, les portes de la Salle des douze Sièges s'ouvrirent. Lord Voldemort et son jeune époux entrèrent. Tous se levèrent. Une main sur le cœur, ils inclinèrent la tête pour les accueillir avec respect. Et c'est seulement lorsque leur Maître et leur Prince furent installés dans leurs larges sièges qu'ils se rassirent. Quatre places restaient vides. Les Lestranges et Rogue étaient absents. Absence que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nota immédiatement. Lui et le Prince échangèrent un regard. Un regard inquiet, selon Greyback pour qui la peur dans toutes ses nuances n'avait plus de secrets. Y aurait-il de la rébellion chez les mangemorts les plus dévoués ?

« Je vous ai conviés ce soir afin de connaître vos intentions, leur exposa de façon énigmatique le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il avait croisé ses mains devant lui et il les sonda un à un du regard.

« Nous avons atteint notre but. Je suis, non plus le roi des Sangs-Purs de Grande Bretagne, mais le roi des _sorciers_ de Grande Bretagne. A cet égard, je souhaite une refonte totale de notre société, qui passera d'abord par une épuration du sang des sorciers. Puis je mettrai en place un système de castes. Tout cela, je ne peux le faire seul. Je vais avoir besoin d'esprits vifs, prêts à servir notre cause : Sauver notre monde. Sauver la magie, qui se détériore de générations en générations. J'ai besoin de vous. Le monde magique a besoin de vous. Me suivrez-vous ? Serez-vous les bâtisseurs de cette nouvelle société ? »

« Oui, Maître, répondirent immédiatement Lucius puis Drago. »

Et ce furent tous les autres mangemorts présents qui affirmèrent leur volonté de rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était le programme qu'ils attendaient, bien que Greyback n'entende pas d'une bonne oreille cette histoire de caste. Qui serait la lie de cette nouvelle société, sinon eux, les créatures magiques ? Il y aurait toujours les Sangs de Bourbe, bien sûr. Alors, s'il pouvait encore chasser ceux-là… « Chasseur de Sang de Bourbes », voilà qui pourrait être une position prestigieuse dans la nouvelle administration de Voldemort. Il pourrait se faire broder ces initiales, CSB, avec une tête de loup, sur son costume de chasseur. Quelque chose d'élégant, mais qui n'entraverait pas sa sauvagerie. Un uniforme qui aurait du prestige. Oui, Greyback trouverait sa place dans ce nouveau monde.

« Chacun de vous se verra octroyé un poste important pour mettre en place et encadrer ce nouvel ordre, expliqua le Maître, faisant écho aux pensées du loup-garou. Voyez cela comme une sorte de promotion. Vous serez rémunérés en conséquence, termina-t-il avec concupiscence. »

Les mangemorts affichèrent quelques sourires hésitants. Il était rare que le Maître se montre si généreux. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis que Potter était à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être bien à leur Prince qu'ils devaient cela. Il restait toujours discret et silencieux, mais nul n'ignorait l'importance de son influence. Leur Prince était juste et avait bon cœur. Et il devait être absolument délicieux, de l'avis de Greyback. Une chaire toute tendre qui fondrait sûrement en bouche comme le meilleur des faux-filets, pensa-t-il en se s'humidifiant rapidement les lèvres. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Fort à propos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaitre d'un geste de la main une coupe de cristal pour chacun. Greyback se saisit de la sienne pour en humer abondement le breuvage, s'attirant les regards indignés de ses voisins pour ses mauvaises manières. Du champagne, lui appris son odorat. Un bon cru. 1997, peut-être. Ou 1992. Ces deux années se ressemblaient étonnamment en matière de bouquet.

Enfin, Voldemort se leva et porta un toast.

« Buvons à ce nouvel ordre ! dit-il simplement. »

« A ce nouvel ordre ! reprirent en chœur les autres mangemorts en levant leurs verres. »

Greyback, quant à lui, laissa le liquide pétillant envahir sa bouche, inonder sa langue, rouler sous son palais. Les bulles étaient fines, l'alcool doux, le parfum fruité. Vraiment, un très bon champagne. Dommage que cette dégustation soit interrompue par la tête de son voisin, Mulciber, s'écrasant contre la table, à moins d'un centimètre de sa main griffue.

Puis ce furent aux tours d'Alecto et Amycus, suivis de Dolohov, qui s'effondrèrent, Alecto tombant même de sa chaise. Greyback renifla du côté de Muciber, dont le champagne renversé continuait de gouter sur le sol entre leurs deux chaises. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Un à un, les mangemorts tombaient, foudroyés par le poison contenu dans leurs verres. Un poison mortel, qui agissait instantanément et dont l'odeur presque inexistante échappait à l'odorat humain. Mais pas à celui d'un loup-garou, raison pour laquelle son verre n'avait pas été empoisonné.

Le regard fou de Greyback fit le tour de la table. Travers, Rowle, Jugson, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Rosier, Nott, Rookwood, Yaxley… ils étaient tous morts. Tous les mangemorts présents. Sauf les Malefoy. Lucius le regardait froidement. Quant à Drago, ses yeux morts ne le quittaient pas alors que sa bouche s'étirait lentement, dévoilant ses parfaites petites dents blanches pour former ce sourire de pantin qu'on lui connaissait à présent. Le message était clair. Les Malfoy étaient impliqués. Plus encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Putain de Petit Prince Potter étaient derrière tout ça. Ils le regardaient, prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes pour le tuer lui aussi. Mais Fenrir Greyback n'était pas le genre d'homme – de bête – à se laisser abattre sans combattre. Il n'était pas dit qu'il quitterait ce monde sans que ses crocs n'aient une dernière fois gouté à la chaire tendre d'un jeune cou. Ses petits yeux jaunes injectés de sang se fixèrent sur la jugulaire de Potter et, plantant ses griffes dans le plateau en bois de la table, il se propulsa en avant, dans une impressionnante détente. Avec fracas, grâce à sa vélocité inhumaine, il avait déjà fait trois bons lorsqu'il fut frappé par trois sorts simultanés. Trois Avada Kedavra qui le fauchèrent alors que ses griffes venaient de cramponner le col de la cape de Potter. Il avait été si près du but… Ses puissantes mâchoires se refermèrent dans un claquement alors que la mort l'avait déjà emporté et qu'il gisait devant Harry.

Ce dernier tira d'un coup sec sur sa cape pour la déloger de la poigne du fauve, avant de se lever pour quitter la table.

« Sacrés réflexes, Severus, félicita-t-il le maître de potion qui avait dégainé le premier. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, Potter, lui répondit l'homme qui, suite à l'absorption d'une fiole de polynectar, arborait les traits de Lord Voldemort. Je n'ai fais qu'honorer mon serment. Voir Greyback jouer avec vos entrailles me semblait en réalité une perspective tout à fait réjouissante. »

« Je n'en doute pas, approuva Harry d'un ton affable. »

« Cessez vos palabres inutiles, intervint Lucius d'une voix sèche. Où sont Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet, en se levant à son tour.»

« Leur absence ne peut signifier qu'une chose : ils savent, reconnut Harry. »

« Oui, mais comment ? Nous étions les seuls à savoir, objecta Lucius. »

« L'attachement de Narcissa pour sa sœur ne lui aurait-il pas délié la langue ? »

« Ma femme ne m'aurait jamais trahi, Severus. Jamais, contra Lucius, sans appel. »

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Mais Narcissa aimait Bellatrix plus que… »

« NON, Severus. Cissa n'a rien dit. Que Mordred m'emporte sur l'instant si ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Permets-moi de douter de ton objectivité. »

« Peu importe ! les interrompit Harry. Ils savent. La priorité est de les retrouver. Et vite ! »

« La priorité est de savoir à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ou non. Je ne condamne pas Narcissa pour sa faiblesse, mais nous devons savoir à qui nous pouvons nous fier ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, Severus, ma femme n'a rien à se reprocher ! »

« C'est moi. »

« Je te dis qu- »

« Quoi ? »

Comme un seul homme, Harry, Severus et Lucius s'étaient tournés vers Drago.

« Que veux-tu dire par « c'est moi », Drago ? lui demanda son père, interdit. »

Tout comme Lucius, Severus ne pouvait croire que Drago, qui haïssait Bellatrix presque autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait pu lui vendre la mèche.

Le regard du jeune Malefoy se fit fuyant. Toujours assis à côté du cadavre de Yaxley, il joignit ses mains comme pour une fervente prière et expliqua :

« Mère n'y est pour rien. Je suis le seul responsable. C'est moi qui ai parlé…à Rabastan. »

Son aveu fut accueilli dans un silence religieux. Aussi osa-t-il un coup d'œil vers les trois autres.

Son père ne le quittait pas des yeux, atterré. Severus semblait plus méfiant. Sûrement suspectait-il qu'il veuille protéger sa mère en disant être celui qui avait parlé. Quant à Potter, il l'observait pensivement.

« Mais Rabastan est de notre côté ! Et je n'ai rien dit au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rabastan pense que c'est une volonté du Maître. Il était…heureux à la perspective d'un nouveau départ. Je vous assure…mourut la voix de Drago quand les visages face à lui se fermèrent. »

« Tuer ses meilleurs mangemorts ? Une volonté du Maître ? Il n'a pas pu croire cela, souligna Severus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Drago ? demanda Lucius. »

Le cœur du blond dégringola dans sa poitrine. Il avait déçu son père. Et, peut-être bien qu'il avait eu tort de vouloir sauver son oncle. Severus avait probablement raison. Si Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient absents, c'étaient que Rabastan les avait prévenus. Ils avaient pris la fuite ou pire, ils attendaient de pouvoir les prendre en embuscade, quelque part dans le château.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, Lucius, tempéra Severus. Il se peut que Drago dise vrai au sujet de Rabastan. »

« Je t'aurais cru il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais il a vendu la vieille Ada après que tu lui ais demandé de traduire ses lettres pour toi. »

« Certes, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Tu sais bien comment fonctionnent les Lestrange. Aucun secret ne saurait être gardé entre eux. Et il n'a rien dit pour l'autre sœur. Il n'en reste pas moins que les allégeances de Rabastan restent fluctuantes. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard d'Harry restait accroché aux diamants que Drago portait aux oreilles.

 _« C'est nouveau ces boucles d'oreilles ! Un cadeau ? » … « Ton anniversaire ? »_

 _« Non, mon Prince. Un simple témoignage d'affection. »_

 _« Quelle émeraude absolument magnifique ! Lord Voldemort vous gâte, mon Prince. Quel somptueux présent ! N'est-ce pas Rabastan ? »_

 _« Je préfère les diamants, sans vouloir vous offenser, mon Prince. »_

 _« Oh oui ! Les diamants ! Drago en a de superbes aux oreilles. Je veux des diamants ! Tu m'en offriras pour la naissance de notre enfant ? »_

La réalité le frappa : Drago était amoureux de son oncle. Et cet amour était probablement réciproque, songea Harry. Et qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme ait voulu sauver celui qu'il aime, malgré la noirceur de ce dernier, malgré la possibilité que son choix ébranle toute la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne ?

« Si Drago dit que Rabastan nous est fidèle, alors je le crois. Rabastan s'est toujours montré aidant avec moi, finit-il par dire, à la surprise générale. »

« Devons-nous vraiment revenir sur le fait que tout ce que vous avez vécu dans ce château n'était qu'une odieuse mise en scène, Potter ? »

« Pourtant, n'avez-vous pas essayé de me protéger malgré tout, vous, Lucius, Drago et Narcissa ? Alors permettez-moi de laisser à Rabastan le bénéfice du doute, persista Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. Il faut retrouver les Lestrange. Nous jugerons de la loyauté de Rabastan à ce moment-là. »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, insoutenable pour Drago. Puis, à son plus grand soulagement, Severus donna des directives sans plus mentionner Rabastan.

« Il faut nous séparer. J'irai dans leurs appartements. Lucius et Drago, allez vérifier s'ils ne sont pas dans les vôtres. Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Bellatrix ait cherché à se rapprocher de sa sœur. Quant à vous, Potter, retournez auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les protections que nous avons posées sur la porte de votre chambre sont solides et je préfèrerais vous savoir en sécurité à l'intérieur. »

« Non, je refuse de rester caché pendant que vous prenez tous les risques ! J'irai dans l'aile réservée aux mangemorts. Ils y seront peut-être allés pour trouver des alliés. Si c'est le cas, mes fidèles me porteront main forte. Je ne serai pas en danger. »

« Hors de question. Nous avons besoin de vous vivant, Potter. Vous avez un serment à tenir. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Rogue lui rappelait ses engagements pour faire plier sa volonté. Cela lui déplaisait mais il ne pouvait le contrer sur ce point, aussi tempéra-t-il sa colère.

« Très bien. Je vous attendrai là-bas, abdiqua-t-il en se détournant pour ouvrir les portes de la Salle des Douze Sièges. Mais si vous n'êtes pas venus me retrouver d'ici quarante minutes, je viendrai moi-même vous rejoindre. »

.

* * *

.

Harry venait d'apparaitre dans le couloir menant aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Lord Voldemort. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner directement dans leur chambre, les sorts de protection ne le permettant pas. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, alors qu'il marchait vers la porte gardant l'entrée de leurs quartiers privés.

Il avait dit à Severus qu'il viendrait les trouver s'ils ne l'avaient pas rejoint dans quarante minutes. Mais cette idée lui déplaisait. S'ils se faisaient tuer tous les quatre par les Lestranges, ils laisseraient aux mains de ces dangereux mangemorts un Seigneur des Ténèbres amnésique. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait alors. Non, si personne n'était venu le retrouver d'ici quarante minutes – voir une heure – il s'enfuirait avec son amant, le temps de se mettre tous les deux en sureté et d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie. Il avait toujours dans sa poche le gallion portoloin que Severus lui avait donné et qui pourrait les transporter jusqu'au 12 square Grimmaurd. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent.

Résolu, il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte menant au petit salon attenant à leur chambre. Les sorts de protection le reconnurent et Harry put l'ouvrir et entrer. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu la refermer, une main gantée de cuire enserra sa gorge tandis que la pointe d'une baguette se posait sur sa tempe.

« Je te déconseille de faire l'idiot, Petit Prince Chéri, murmura la voix de Bellatrix à son oreille. »

Il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour qu'Harry retrouve son sang froid. Tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de son amnésie forcée était toujours là. Il était toujours le Prince du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit, Bella? Le Maître vous cherche partout, toi et tes hommes. Il est furieux que vous ne vous soyez pas présentés à lui dans la Salle des Douze Sièges. Et il le sera d'autant plus s'il apprend de quelle façon tu oses me menacer ! »

« Allons, allons, allons, Potter. Si le Maître en personne nous avait appelés, nous serions venus. Les Lestrange ne répondent pas à l'appel d'un gamin arriviste, ils ne servent que leur Maitre, lui expliqua Rodolphus en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Rabastan, ferme la porte, demanda-t-il à son frère cadet. »

Harry entendit la porte se refermer. Ils n'avaient pas pu savoir qu'il était celui qui avait utilisé la marque des ténèbres pour les appeler. A moins que Rabastan ne leur ait raconté tout ce que Drago lui avait confié. Il n'était donc pas leur allié, contrairement à ce que pensait ce dernier.

« Où est le maître, Potter ? l'interrogea Bellatrix en écrasant sa trachée dans sa poigne. »

Elle était étonnamment forte pour une femme si frêle.

« Il est encore dans la Salle des Douze Sièges. Tu sais qu'il aime s'entretenir avec certains de ses mangemorts sans ma présence, articula difficilement Harry. »

« Oui mais ça, c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, bébé Potter est de toutes les réunions. Bébé Potter se pavane au bras du Maître en toutes occasions et lui susurre à l'oreille toute sorte d'idées. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas observé ton petit manège ?! Jamais le Maître n'aurait envisagé de nous assassiner. C'est donc que tu l'as ensorcelé ! Tout comme tu as ensorcelé Rabastan ! DOLORIS, hurla-t-elle comme une hystérique. »

Sa baguette était toujours posée sur la tempe d'Harry, aussi le sortilège lui transperça-t-il le crâne de part en part, semblant le lui fendre tant la douleur était insupportable. Il hurla à s'en écorcher la gorge. Des larmes incontrôlables l'aveuglèrent, aussi ne vit-il pas Rodolphus tenter d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Lorsque le sortilège prit fin, Harry se serait effondré si Bellatrix ne le tenait pas toujours par la gorge. Sa prise l'empêchait de respirer alors qu'il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, l'étourdissant d'avantage.

« Le Maître est dans cette chambre, Potter ? Comment fait-on pour ouvrir la porte ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

« Rabastan ne vous l'a pas dit ? souffla-t-il pour la provoquer. »

Ce n'était certainement pas sa plus brillante idée. Mais il avait toujours été un peu tête brûlée, lui, Harry Potter, le putain de Survivant.

« Parle ou je te transforme en sac de viande ! le menaça-t-elle ».

« Peut-être devrions nous interroger mon frère, intervint Rodolphus. »

Rabastan. Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'ils l'avaient pris au piège. Pourtant, il était là, quelque part dans son dos. C'est lui qui avait fermé la porte. Et là, son frère et sa compagne parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là…

« Rabastan ne pliera pas, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Je pourrais lui arracher les tripes à mains nues qu'il ne dirait rien. Mais le garçon va parler, lui. Il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. Hein, mon tout beau ? lui murmura-t-elle en desserrant sa prise pour caresser sa joue. »

Mais sa baguette le menaçait toujours, s'enfonçant douloureusement contre sa tempe.

« Le patronus, souffla Harry qui avait repris un peu de vigueur. »

« Un Patronus ? C'est le sort qu'il faut lancer pour que la porte s'ouvre ? tenta de clarifier Ballatrix. »

« Non. Mais j'y arrive maintenant. J'ai écouté ton conseil et j'arrive à le lancer maintenant. Il me suffit de penser « A Chuisle » et j'y arrive. »

« Tu débloques, Potter ? Mon doloris aurait-il transformé ta maigre cervelle en bouillie ? »

« « A Chuisle », c'est ainsi que m'appelle _ton_ _Maître_ dans l'intimité, pauvre folle, termina Harry. Jamais je ne te dirai comment ouvrir cette chambre. Plutôt mourir ! »

« Doloris ! cracha-t-elle avec tant de haine qu'Harry su que cette fois, il ne survivrait pas au sortilège. »

Et mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, alors que tout son corps se tendait sous la douleur. Il s'écroula au sol lorsque Bellatrix le lâcha soudainement. Il sentit à peine l'impact de sa chute, tant sa chaire, ses os et ses entrailles n'étaient que douleur aigue. Il avait mal partout, y compris dans des endroits jusqu'alors inconnus. Pourtant, sa souffrance refluait et il finit par reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il entendait des cris.

« Sale bête ! Sale bête ! s'époumonait Bellatrix en gesticulant dans tous les sens. »

Folle de rage, elle secouait ses jupons, tapait du pied et tentait de déloger quelque chose d'entre ses jambes. Et tout à coup, elle s'effondra, le regard révulsé. Les yeux épuisés d'Harry ne la quittaient pas tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Bella ! hurla Rodolphus. »

Et son cri était véritablement déchirant, empreint de peur et de tristesse. Le regard fou, il observa un filet de sang s'écouler de la commissure des lèvres de sa femme, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était morte. Un mouvement sous ses jupons attira son attention. Lentement, la vipère boomslang de Potter apparut, son corps vert citron ondulant sur la sombre robe de sa défunte épouse. L'animal venimeux, attaché à Potter, avait mordu Bellatrix pour le défendre.

« Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! jura Rodolphus en brandissant sa baguette. »

Toujours étendu sur le sol, Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il n'eut pas la force d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il entendit le sortilège de mort résonner et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit et il entendit un bruit sourd.

Avait-il de nouveau survécu ? C'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'il comprit qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Encore.

Rabastan se tenait là, le visage fermé, la baguette pointée sur son frère raide mort. Lorsque Bellatrix avait cessé de vivre, le sortilège de l'imperium qu'elle lui avait lancé auparavant avait pris fin et il avait pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher son frère de tuer Potter.

« Drago… Il avait raison, souffla ce dernier avant de se laisser tomber dans l'inconscience. »

.

* * *

.

Ses paupières se froissèrent. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin. Sûrement à cause de cet atroce mal de tête. Il essaya de bouger mais il eut la désagréable sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Comme lorsque cet horrible surveillant les obligeait à rester des heures les bras sur la tête et que ceux-ci se trouvaient tellement engourdis par la suite qu'il avait du mal à les mouvoir comme il voulait. Mais il avait quitté depuis longtemps l'orphelinat.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-il, paniqué.

La luminosité brûla ses rétines sensibles et il dut aussitôt refermer les yeux, la douleur de cette agression se répercutant dans son crâne.

Un doux sifflement attira son attention et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour les habituer à la lumière.

Un serpent. Une vipère s'il se fiait à la forme effilée de sa queue. Elle était entortillée à l'un des montants du lit à baldaquins dans lequel il était allongé. Ses yeux, pareils à deux petites billes noires, ne le quittaient pas tandis que sa langue fourchue se dardait vers lui par intermittence.

Le plus calmement possible et sans quitter la bête du regard, il se glissa hors du lit. Puis il s'éloigna prestement de quelques pas. La tête du serpent avait suivi son mouvement mais il n'avait pas bougé, continuant simplement de le regarder depuis son perchoir.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de satin noir. Un pantalon de pyjama, donc. Ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait passé la nuit dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Ni même les jours précédents, en fait.

Cette constatation augmenta l'angoisse diffuse qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet endroit inconnu, nez à nez (oui, presque !) avec une vipère. Cherchant des réponses, il parcourut rapidement du regard la pièce baignée par les flots de lumière que laissaient entrer deux grandes fenêtres. Il se trouvait dans une chambre immense, au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit immense. Chaque meuble, chaque objet criait son luxe. Les braises rougeoyantes dans l'âtre d'une énorme cheminée réchauffaient assez la pièce pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, même si peu vêtu. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient à voir un parc boisé de plusieurs hectares, bien entretenu. Entre les deux, un morceau de son reflet dans une psyché retint son regard. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

C'était…impossible. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, comme le font bêtement les personnes en proie à une grande stupeur. Dans le miroir, il vit briller un anneau en or à son annulaire gauche. Il devait être en train de rêver.

Cette explication le rassura et il observa à nouveau, de la tête au pied, l'homme qu'il voyait dans le miroir : Lui, en plus vieux. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus. Il était beau et bien bâti. Il y avait une cicatrice rosée sous son pectoral gauche, mais son torse était large et musclé. Ses abdominaux étaient bien dessinés et ses bras robustes. A ce stade de son inspection, il remarqua le tatouage à l'intérieur de son avant-bras : une tête de mort semblant vomir un serpent. C'était vraiment un tatouage hideux et effrayant. Il fit glisser ses doigts dessus et sentit le relief du dessin sur sa peau. Tout cela lui semblait si réel !

« POP. »

Un bruit singulier le fit sursauter et, dans le miroir, il vit une _créature_ derrière lui. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes réveillé, Maître. Le maître votre Prince sera fou de joie, Maître. Bidule va tout de suite le prévenir, Maître, fit la créature en s'inclinant, son gros nez en forme de pomme de terre touchant pratiquement le sol. »

Il fit volte face, hurlant de peur. Mais la créature se mit à hurler aussi, dévoilant une large bouche, presque complètement édentée. Alors il cria de plus belle, toute raison ayant déserté son esprit. Il était juste complètement terrifié. Et la créature semblait l'être tout autant que lui, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses oreilles, pareilles à de grandes feuilles de choux. Ses gros yeux globuleux étaient complètement exorbités et elle criait, criait et criait. Tout comme lui.

Et tout à coup…

« POP. »

… elle disparut, le laissant seul et affolé dans cette chambre inconnue.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette _chose_?

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et une buche à moitié calcinée explosa dans la cheminé, créant un petit nuage de cendre et projetant des morceaux de charbon incandescents.

Il se précipita pour se réfugier dans l'angle formé par le mur et un gros coffre en bois contre lequel il se recroquevilla, à bonne distance de l'endroit où l'horrible petite créature était apparue. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus le serpent et l'étrange miroir… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de se raisonner.

« Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, murmurait-il comme un mantra. »

C'est à ce moment-là que les rideaux du baldaquin prirent feu, comme ça, d'eux-mêmes. Et c'était quelque chose d'absolument terrifiant.

« Non…non, se mit-il à gémir, terrorisé. »

Les grandes portes en bois de la chambre s'ouvrirent alors, laissant entrer trois hommes. Sous ses yeux, l'un d'eux brandit un bâton.

« Aguamenti ! Prononça-t-il avec force. »

Et une gerbe d'eau sortit du bâton pour éteindre le feu.

Il les observa, interdit. Le plus grand, arborant une longue chevelure blonde, le gratifia d'un regard critique. Celui qui avait éteint le feu, un brun au teint cireux, le toisait avec indifférence. Enfin, le plus jeune se précipita sur lui et vint l'enlacer. Il le regarda ensuite en prenant son visage en coupe. Il pouvait voir l'immense soulagement du jeune homme. Il était beau, avec sesgrands yeux verts et sa bouche gourmande. Il avait cette beauté fragile qui lui plaisait tant chez ses rares partenaires masculins. Un de ces garçons gentiment innocents qu'il aimait particulièrement tourmenter.

« Tom ! Merci, Merlin, tu es enfin réveillé ! lui dit-il avant d'embrasser son front et sa joue. »

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir le repousser. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit ses pommettes rosir et ses lourdes paupières commencer à se fermer, voilant de ses longs cils noirs l'éclat de son regard, il ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser sa bouche embrasser la sienne.

Tout juste une pression des lèvres. C'était quoi cette façon de faire ? On ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. Et il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, embrassé quelqu'un ainsi, avec cette douceur confinant à la tendresse.

« Bonjour, mon amour, lui murmura le jeune homme, ses yeux brillants comme des pierres précieuses. »

Comme… _des émeraudes_.

Et ce fut comme si le monde venait de se remettre dans son axe.

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **La personne qui a écrit : :SADIQUE !:'( :'( S'arrêter à un moment pareil :'(** **J'espère lire la suite rapidement** : C'est pas du sadisme ! C'est juste que la coupure était au mieux à ce moment là avant de passer au chapitre suivant ! LOL J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu

 **guest de l'emoi** : J'ai été super touchée par ta déclaration d'amour ! Vraiment, vraiment ! Bon, apprendre que j'ai perverti ton âme pure est une chose avec laquelle je vais devoir apprendre à vivre, mais ta review m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire t'aura toujours autant plu !

 **Rose** : Heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée sur le chapitre 15 ! Et contente qu'il t'ait plu^^ Pour la suite, je réserve encore quelques surprises, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Pennyy** : Merci pour cette nouvelle review. Contente que le chapitre 15 t'ait plu. L'Avada Memomagia fait oublier tout ce qui concerne la magie. Mais pas le reste. Donc Tom n'a pas 10 ans d'âge mental, comme tu auras pu le constater dans ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup ton analyse de la situation : « l'ordre a gagné par forfait ». Je n'y ai pas pensé un instant car j'avais déjà la fin de l'histoire en tête quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Et puis même si Voldemort n'est plu, il reste encore tous les mangemorts… Bon, il y en a un peu moins à présent LOL Mais quand même !

 **Laura** : Effectivement, les choses auraient très mal pu tourner pour Harry ! C'était la mort ou l'amour. Ce fut l'amour. A présent tout est à refaire. Merci de me suivre et de me laisser tes impressions ! A bientôt !

 **Rose** : Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te surprendre avec le chapitre précédent, d'autant plus si tu as trouvé ça « splendide » (à chaque fois que je vois ce mot, je pense à « The Mask » lol) ! Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A bientôt !

 **Xou** : Les sentiments contradictoires que tu ressens au sujet de cette histoire me réjouissent car il n'est pas simple de faire apprécier une situation aussi tordue à quelqu'un de rationnel. Et si tu es tiraillée, c'est donc que tu es rationnelle. Effectivement, Harry se montre assez naïf et confiant envers les autres dans le début de cette histoire, mais a-t-il vraiment le choix ? Comment savoir à qui se fier quand on ne connait personne ? Sa naïveté montre que les épreuves qu'il a vécu avec les Dersleys et dont il se souvient ne l'ont pas irrémédiablement « abîmé ». Il en sera autrement de son petit séjour aux côtés de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il retrouve la mémoire, il essaie bien de redevenir celui qu'il était, comme tu le soulignes si bien, mais en vain. Harry n'a plus rien de naïf, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, t'aura plu !

 **La personne qui a écrit** : **je savais qu'il allait faire ça ! après tout un Voldemort qui ne connaît pas la magie n'est pas Voldemort, il n'est donc pas obliger de le tuer. je le SAVAIIIIIIS! lol XD** **j'aimais bien kaani moi.** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as tout compris aux intentions d'Harry lorsqu'il lance l'avada memomagia à Voldemort, comme tu as pu le constater dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'aimais bien Kaanie. Mais cette histoire manquait de mort dramatiques lol A bientôt !

14


	17. Vice-versa

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Encore une publication tardive, je sais, mais...

 **HELP!**

Voilà, **j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle bêta** , car ma super Aizhi a dorénavant une vie d'étudiante bien trop remplie pour pouvoir assurer mes corrections. Je cherche quelqu'un de très très très bon en orthographe. Quelqu'un aussi qui n'hésitera pas à me donner son opinion sur mes textes, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est du caca de licorne. Enfin, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais demander conseil sur certains points, à l'occasion, lorsque je suis prise de doutes affreux ou de questions existentielles sur la magie de l'univers, toussi toussa.

N'hésitez à m'envoyer votre CV et votre lettre de motivation en MP, sachant que ce ne serait pas pour cette histoire, mais pour la/les suivantes.

1 000 mercis!

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Aizhi-** qui-bosse-comme-une-dingue-sur-ses-foutus-partiels **n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre** avant sa publication. Je corrigerai les éventuelles erreurs dès que j'aurai eu son retour. Mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous voyez d'affreuses fautes.

.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre précédent :** Harry a lancé le sort de l'Avada Memomagia à Voldemort. Lorsqu'il l'apprend, Rogue tente de le raisonner mais Harry sait tout, y compris qu'il est un horcruxe. Il décide alors de faire les choses à sa façon et passe un serment inviolable avec Rogue par lequel il s'engage à rétablir la société sorcière. S'il ne le faisait pas où si Voldemort réapparaissait, Rogue devrait alors les tuer tout les deux. Harry fait empoisonner les meilleurs mangemorts de Voldemort. Mais Bellatrix et Rodolphus en réchappent et lui tendent un piège pour retrouver leur Maître. Harry s'en sort grâce à l'intervention d'Aizih et de Rodolphus. Voldemort se réveille dans leur chambre de Morsonge. Il a tout oublié de la magie et des moments de sa vie qui y sont liés.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Vice-versa**

.

Harry s'efforçait de garder ses yeux dans les siens, jaunes et furieux.

« Les forêts des centaures, voilà ce que vos sorciers ont promis en échange de l'aide des banshees ! »

« Promesses de sorciers, jamais payées ! marmonna une autre banshee avant de _cracher_ sur les dalles de la Salle du Trône. »

Severus grimaça de dégoût. Harry inspira calmement, se retenant de faire la moindre réflexion. Le souvenir de la douce Kaanie lui semblait si éloigné de la grossièreté des créatures face à lui qu'il pensa un instant s'être fait de fausses idées sur la compagne de Rosier.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil sur le cracha au sol. Ce faisant, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'opulente poitrine de leur chef. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il aimait vraiment. Il n'était définitivement pas gay. Pas totalement, du moins. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu le convaincre du contraire ?

Brusquement, les ailes de la créature se rabattirent sur ses mamelons et elle le gratifia d'un regard outré.

« Veuillez m'excuser, madame, se reprit Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous paraitre déplacé. Et croyez bien que j'entends vos justes réclamations. Cependant, comme j'essayais de vous l'expliquer… »

« Les forêts des centaures ! C'est ce que vous aviez promis ! éructa la banshee. »

« Oui, c'est exacte. Je ne remets pas cela en question. »

« Alors quand partiront les canassons ? demanda celle qui avait craché au sol. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas intervenir, ne voulant pas mettre à mal l'autorité de souverain de Potter. Pour une fois que le fils de Lily se montrait patient, ce devait être avec les créatures magiques les plus têtues que Merlin ait créé.

« Les centaures ne quitteront pas leurs forêts, recommença-t-il calmement. »

« Quoi ? coassa la troisième banshee présente. »

« Et, si les banshees ne vont pas à la forêt, c'est la forêt qui viendra aux banshees, enchaîna-t-il sans leur laisser le temps d'aller plus loin. »

« La forêt viendra aux banshees ? répéta la cracheuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette entourloupe de sorcier ? marmonna-t-elle, comme si elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier mais qu'elle se contentait de penser à voix haute. »

« Ne vous ai-je pas livré Rosier ? »

« Mort ! »

« Vivant, il aurait été bien moins enclin à séjourner chez vous, souligna-t-il. »

« J'aurais voulu le dépecer vivant pour dévorer son cœur encore chaud, déclara leur chef, une intense souffrance perceptible dans sa voix. »

Les gémissements de ses sœurs lui firent écho.

« J'ai tenu cette promesse. Même s'il était déjà mort, je vous ai livré Rosier pour le crime qu'il avait commis en assassinant votre sœur Kaanie. De la même façon, je tiendrai parole lorsque je vous dis que vous aurez une forêt. Ce ne sera pas celle des centaures. Ce sera la vôtre. »

« Où ? demanda la cracheuse, suspicieuse. »

« A l'endroit même où vous vivez actuellement, répondit Harry, mystérieusement. »

« Nous ne sommes pas les seules habitantes du marais, objecta leur chef. »

« Notre marais est merveilleux comme il est ! affirma la troisième. »

 _Alors pourquoi vouloir une forêt ?_ se demanda Harry, à bout de patience. Mais les banshees avaient leur propre logique, sans doute.

« Votre merveilleux marais se situe au beau milieu d'une lande (sordide, se retint-il d'ajouter) parfaitement inexploitable. Je vous propose d'en boiser une partie au sud de votre marais. Vous pourriez ainsi jouir à la fois des marécages et de la forêt. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Cette lande est la propriété du Ministère, fit remarquer leur chef. »

« C'est exacte. Et il se trouve justement que _**je suis**_ le Ministère, répondit Harry dans un sourire plein de dents. »

.

* * *

.

« _Je suis le Ministère_ ? Vraiment, Potter ?, commença à le sermonner Rogue alors qu'ils quittaient la Salle du Trône. »

 _Quel rabat-joie_ , pensa Harry.

« C'est plus ou moins le cas, oui, répartit-il maigrement. »

« Ben voyons, se moqua Severus. Vous êtes le dépositaire de la charge de dirigeant de la communauté sorcière, Potter. Vous n'en êtes pas le possesseur. Il serait bon de ne pas l'oublier, si vous tenez à la vie, lui rappela désagréablement la maître de potion, évoquant à demi-mot leur serment inviolable. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, s'agaça Harry tandis qu'Aizih, parant ses épaules, sifflait vertement en direction du maître de potion. Mais avouez que ça a été un bon moyen d'en finir avec ces harpies ! »

« Ce sont des banshees, non des harpies. Vous devriez vous en souvenir étant donné que c'est vous qui avez eu la brillante idée de faire appel à elles dans un premier temps. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas rare que son acariâtre bras droit lui reproche ce qu'il avait fait durant son amnésie.

« Me suivez-vous dans l'unique but de vous sentir mieux en m'affublant de reproches ou y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voudriez m'entretenir? »

Severus ravala sa morgue. Il allait devoir jouer serrer. Commencer par contrarier Potter n'allait certainement servir sa cause.

« Les derniers prisonniers politiques ont été relâchés ce matin. »

« Deux d'entre eux ont rejoint nos rangs. Torki a fait du bon travail, approuva-t-il en prenant l'escalier menant à l'aile du château qu'il occupait. »

« Les cachots de Morsonge sont à présent vides, comme vous le désiriez. »

Harry marqua son accord d'un hochement de tête. Il était soulagé de savoir que plus aucun innocent ne séjournait dans les bas-fonds de Morsonge.

« A l'exception d'une cellule, Potter. »

Harry ralentit un bref instant, puis décida de faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il ne voulait pas aborder _ce_ sujet.

« Je sais que vous avez recommencé. Et vous auriez du me le dire. J'aurais pu mieux soigner votre cousin, si j'avais su plus tôt… »

«Tsss ! Pour vous entendre encore me dire quel abominable tortionnaire je suis ? Non merci. »

« Cela ne vous fait peut-être pas plaisir, mais une personne qui se livre à des actes de torture est un tortionnaire, oui ! »

« Et bien dans ce cas ils le sont tout autant que moi, s'énerva-t-il en faisant volte face au milieu des marches. »

« Vous avez encore vos dix doigts, vous ! »

Harry détourna la tête, s'enfermant dans un silence buté.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi. Non seulement parce que c'est totalement immoral. Mais aussi parce que de tels actes vous plongent un peu plus chaque jour dans une noirceur dont vous ne reviendrez pas. »

Ces dernières paroles le déstabilisèrent. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à ça. Il savait combien c'était mal. Il avait terriblement honte en y repensant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il en avait besoin, pour ne pas devenir fou. Il avait peut-être retrouvé la mémoire, il était peut-être devenu le Prince de la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne, il lui semblait avoir tout perdu. Et quand il se sentait si vide qu'il craignait d'être englouti par son propre néant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, impérieuse et dévorante : descendre dans les cachots, laisser ses doigts glisser le long de la pierre humide en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de bander, juste avant, dans cette attente délicieuse. Et puis il entrait dans ce cachot où il laissait libre court à son sadisme, comblant le vide qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison. Il regagnait ensuite sa chambre et il pleurait. Il pleurait en se branlant, comme le pauvre taré qu'il était en train de devenir.

« Libérez-les, laissa-t-il difficilement sortir entre ses dents. »

Puis il se détourna pour reprendre rapidement son chemin, avant de changer d'avis. Et Merlin sait s'il avait envie de le faire. Envie qu'il réprima durement, une sueur froide lui glaçant l'échine sous l'effort que cela lui demandait. Tantine, Dudlynouchet et ce gros cochon de Vernon… Il ne voulait pas les perdre ! Ils étaient à lui ! A LUI ! Tom les lui avait offerts !

Non, pas Tom. Voldemort, se morigéna-t-il en se hâtant de longer le couloir. Il avait besoin de le voir, maintenant. Ou il ferait marche arrière, transplanerait aux portes des sous-sols et arrêterait Rogue. Il ne devait pas encore y être. Ou peut-être avait-il décidé de transplaner lui aussi ? Il leur avait peut-être même déjà lancé l'Avada Memomagia…

Non, il ne devait pas y penser ! Il avait pris la bonne décision ! Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi !

Il arriva en vue de la petite salle de cours, celle-là même où il avait passé de longues heures, en compagnie de Lucius ou de Rodolphus. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, aussi s'approcha-t-il silencieusement, percevant les voix des occupants, jusqu'à distinguer leurs paroles. Il s'appuya sur le chambranle et observa la scène.

Rabastan était derrière Tom et tenait sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer les mouvements complexes qu'il devait effectuer avec sa baguette. Ils étaient presque dans une étreinte et la jalousie aurait probablement mordu Harry avec force s'il n'avait pas été témoin, hier encore, des regards d'adoration que Rabastan adressait à Drago.

Les méthodes du mangemort étaient somme toute très efficaces et Tom progressait rapidement. Il venait d'ailleurs de réussir parfaitement le sortilège que son professeur était en train de lui enseigner.

« Bravo, le félicita sobrement Harry, révélant sa présence. »

Ils se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme. Rabastan avait toujours ses bras passés autour de Tom et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Peut-être était-il plus transparent qu'il ne le pensait car le dernier des Lestrange se recula vivement pour libérer Tom.

 _Par Merlin ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer !_ pensa Rabastan. Pourtant, contrairement à Voldemort, Harry connaissaitses sentiments pour son neveu.

« Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, poursuivit Harry en regardant Tom avec toute la retenue dont il était capable. »

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas, mon Prince, fit immédiatement savoir Rabastan. »

Harry détacha avec peine son regard du visage impassible de Tom.

« Je sais que je ne te dérange pas, Rabastan, lui assura-t-il dans un faible sourire. »

Puis il se décolla de l'encadrement de la porte et s'en alla.

.

* * *

.

Émettant un doux sifflement, Aizih glissa langoureusement dans son cou. Harry fit errer ses doigts sur sa peau froide, trouvant du réconfort dans cette petite présence.

Il était ainsi depuis plus de vingt minutes, avachi dans le fauteuil de son bureau, les yeux dans le vague.

Tout s'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu – ou presque. Avec Lucius à la tête du Département des Lois et Règlements et Kingsley à la tête de celui de la Justice Magique, le nouvel ordre qu'Harry avait impulsé prenait rapidement forme. La propagande de Voldemort, dont Harry avait été malgré lui une pièce maîtresse, jouait en leur faveur.

Harry était aux yeux du monde sorcier Le Prince de Morsonge. Dans l'imaginaire populaire, il incarnait la force, le courage et la bonté. Les sorcières, plus romanesques que la gente masculine, fantasmaient sur l'histoire de ce Prince pour qui Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rejoint la Lumière. Il était un héros au cœur pur.

 _S'ils savaient…_

Certes, il avait légèrement exagéré lorsqu'il avait prétendu _être_ le Ministère. Severus…enfin, _Rogue_ , avait raison. Il n'était que provisoirement à la tête du Ministère de la Magie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas le titre de Ministre de la Magie. Le poste restait pour le moment vacant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'organiser des élections, lorsqu'il estimerait avoir tenu ses engagements envers la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Il pourrait alors se retirer de la scène publique avec Tom.

C'est du moins ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais Tom n'aurait peut-être pas envie de le suivre.

Plus les semaines passaient et plus Harry redoutait le moment où son mari lui annoncerait son désir de partir pour mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Sans lui.

Il attrapa le rapeltout que Drago lui avait apporté dans le but de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Il ne quittait jamais son bureau et Harry passait de longues minutes à le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Souvent, il se prenait à rêver que les volutes de fumée blanchâtre se teintaient de rouge. Ce rouge profond et tortueux qui lui rappelait tant le regard de Voldemort. Il se sentait mélancolique de ne plus pouvoir contempler ce carmin hypnotique.

Mais Voldemort était mort. Il l'avait tué lui-même. Il ne restait que Tom, comme il l'avait soutenu à Rogue ce jour-là, dans leur chambre à coucher. Le regard de Tom était froid, dénué d'ardeur et de passion. Dénué de rouge. Et il ignorait qu'Harry était son pouls.

 _A chuisle._

Il ne l'appellerait plus jamais ainsi. Parce que cela n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Aujourd'hui, Harry comprenait mieux ces mots et il percevait toute l'ironie dont Voldemort avait fait preuve en l'affublant de ce petit nom affectueux. Malgré cela, il rêvait d'entendre à nouveau ces deux petits mots de la bouche de son mari.

Mais Tom ne l'aimait pas. Il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

 _« Je pourrais te baiser, sur l'instant. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne prendrai pas de gants. Cependant, bien que j'en ignore encore la raison, je t'ai épousé. Et tu sembles éprouver pour moi des sentiments sincères. J'ignore tout des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard avant ma perte de mémoire. Mais pour être franc, je doute qu'ils fussent les mêmes que les tiens. Aimer ne signifie rien pour moi. En revanche, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je devais énormément te respecter. Sinon, ayant une haute estime de moi-même, je ne me serais jamais engagé dans ce mariage. Tu mérites probablement mieux que ce que je suis à même de t'offrir actuellement. C'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que nous ne partagions pas la même couche pour le moment. »_

Et depuis, ils faisaient chambre à part. Harry ferma les yeux, souhaitant oublier ces mots et la froideur des yeux de Tom lorsqu'il les avait prononcés. Hélas, quand il les rouvrit, la fumée du rapeltout demeurait parfaitement laiteuse.

.

* * *

.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil défoncé qui l'accueillait à chacune de ces visites. Ron et Hermione lui faisaient face depuis le canapé où ils s'étaient installés. Exactement à la même place que la dernière fois. Harry avait songé que leurs rencontres avaient des allures de thérapie. De thérapie d'amitié.

Il y avait souvent des silences gênés entre eux. Comme en ce moment. Ron était absorbé dans la contemplation des motifs du bois de la table basse et Hermione touillait son café en lui adressant parfois un petit sourire forcé. Lui-même n'était pas plus à l'aise. Il avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Il se sentait coupable. Et ses raisons de l'être étaient si nombreuses et impardonnables qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à eux. Les premiers amis qu'il ait eus.

Comme la dernière fois, personne n'avait touché à la boite de chocolats qu'il avait apporté.

« Alors, comment vont Fred et Georges ? demanda-t-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il n'aurait voulu. »

C'est fou. Il endossait quotidiennement le rôle de Prince, avec assurance et autorité. Et là, devant ces deux amis de toujours, il se sentait comme un petit garçon maladroit portant un costume trop grand pour lui. Il se sentait comme Harry s'était toujours senti avant son amnésie. Quelqu'un qui ne méritait peut-être pas d'être aimé car il n'était pas normal. Son oncle et sa tante le lui avaient tellement répété. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il le savait depuis qu'Hagrid avait un jour fait irruption dans sa vie pour l'emmener dans le monde sorcier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à agir autrement. Et les actes dont il s'était rendu coupable durant son amnésie ne le faisaient se sentir que plus monstrueux, face à ceux qu'il estimait.

« Tu me l'as déjà demandé en arrivant, lui fit remarquer Ron, cessant de faire tressauter sa jambe. Et la semaine dernière aussi. Et toutes les autres semaines, en fait. »

« Désolé… »

« Ça aussi, tu l'as déjà dit, répéta Ron. »

« Ron ! lui souffla Hermione, outrée. »

« Quoi ?! fit-il d'une voix aigue en faisant disparaitre ses sourcilles sous sa frange de cheveux roux, jouant les imbéciles innocents. »

Elle se contenta de lui faire les gros yeux avant d'adresser un sourire contrit à Harry.

« Fred et Georges vont bien. Ils… Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à...te revoir. Mais Georges a dit qu'il comprenait. Qu'il savait que tu avais fait cela pour les sauver. »

« C'est bon, arrête, lui demanda le rouquin en basculant contre le dossier du canapé pour regarder le plafond. »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit encore plus navré et ce fut probablement ce qui poussa Harry à réagir.

« Ron, l'interpela-t-il. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne jamais avoir eu à…faire ce que j'ai fait à ton frère. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux et à quel point je suis désolé, même si cela semble t'énerver que je le dise. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Même Georges l'a compris. »

« Tu as torturé mon frère. Lui seul peut te pardonner. Personnellement, je n'y arrive pas, déclara-t-il en se redressant pour quitter le canapé et sortir du salon. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui était dans ce cachot ! répliqua Harry, frustré. Ce n'est pas toi qui a du choisir entre torturer des êtres chers ou laisser leur sort et celui de milliers d'autres sorciers et moldus entre les mains de Voldemort, plaida-t-il en se levant à son tour, les poings serrés. »

« Non, tu as raison. Je n'y étais pas, concéda Ron. Si j'y avais été, je n'aurais pas raté ce fils de pute ! Et je peux te jurer que, si j'avais été à ta place, jamais cette raclure ne m'aurait enfilé le cul. JAMAIS ! »

« Ronald ! s'horrifia Hermione, qu'il ignora en poursuivant : »

« Mais je n'y étais pas. Et en même temps que toi, c'est tout le monde sorcier qui s'est bien fait mettre, termina-t-il avant de définitivement tourner les talons. »

Il ouvrit la porte avec brutalité. Harry et Hermione l'entendirent demander à Torki, qui gardait l'entrée du salon, de dégager. Celui-ci avait au contraire fait barrage de son corps pour échanger un regard avec Harry qui lui adressa un simple mouvement de tête. Le mangemort consentit alors à s'écarter et Ron ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un coup d'épaule bien senti en passant.

« Ne lui en veux pas, Harry, lui demanda Hermione après un moment. »

« Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. Il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. J'ai… J'ai torturé George. Bill a été blessé et Percy… Percy est mort. »

Rabastan lui avait dit que Voldemort l'avait tué. Mais Harry avait préféré leur raconter que sa mort incombait à Dolohov. Et Dolohov était mort. Il n'espérait pas que cela amoindrisse leur peine. Non. C'est pour servir ses propres intérêts qu'il avait menti. Ron n'accepterait probablement jamais sa relation avec Tom. Mais cela aurait été bien pire s'il avait su que Voldemort avait tué son frère. Harry savait qu'il était au moins aussi monstrueux que Voldemort pour accepter d'aimer le meurtrier de sa propre famille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ron puisse passer au-dessus de ça. Ron était la personne la plus entière qu'il connaissait. Avec lui, les choses étaient ou noires, ou blanches. Un monde binaire, simple, pour ce garçon qui avait encore le cœur pur. Harry lui pardonnait tous ses propos, même s'il tentait de se défendre, faisant vivre tant qu'il pouvait le Harry qu'ils avaient connu.

« Oui, approuva Hermione, gênée. »

Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse répondre à ça. Elle savait combien Ron souffrait. Et, bien qu'elle ait envie de dire à Harry que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que nul ne pouvait savoir comment il aurait réagi à sa place, amnésique, à la merci de Voldemort…elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes. Car Harry n'était plus amnésique. Mais il était différent. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il avait repris en main la société sorcière. Sa façon de penser était différente. Il pensait comme un politicien. Et même si elle avait conscience qu'il agissait pour le bien de tous, elle percevait la Noirceur en lui. Harry était hanté par elle. Il luttait probablement contre elle en ce moment même.

Dans un geste incontrôlable, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

« Je… »

Il lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Toi aussi, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. »

« J'ai conscience de tout ce que tu fais pour la société sorcière. Je n'approuve pas tout et j'avoue que parfois, je refuse sciemment de savoir ce que tu fais et comment tu le fais. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que le bon l'emporte encore sur le mauvais…en toi. Et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. »

Hermione, tout comme Severus, la mettait en garde contre lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il luttait à chaque instant pour ne pas devenir un monstre, pour donner un sens à tout ça.

« J'essaie. J'essaie vraiment, répondit-il, sa voix tremblant d'anxiété. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

« Harry… Je suis désolée mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne viennes plus ici. Ce que tu cherches, le pardon, personne ne peut te le donner ici. Même moi, je n'en suis pas vraiment capable. Mais sache que je te comprends. Et que je m'inquiète chaque jour pour toi, termina-t-elle en articulant difficilement, les yeux plein de larmes. »

Harry pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur ralentir. Il n'avait plus de souffle. Il se contenta de se mettre debout et hocha la tête.

« A bientôt, Hermione, lui dit-il simplement en quittant la pièce. »

.

* * *

.

« Mes chocolats n'ont pas eu le succès escompté, constat Drago en refermant la porte du bureau. »

Potter était venu se réfugier ici dès son retour, lui avait dit Torki. Il revenait toujours complètement défait de ses entrevues avec la Belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout. Ses yeux verts emplis de rage et de douleur l'épinglèrent.

« Tu aurais peut-être du les empoisonner, répartit-il, fielleux. »

« Il faudrait que tu perdes cette habitude de vouloir empoisonner tout le monde, contra Drago en s'installant dans l'un des deux fauteuils libres face au bureau. A ce rythme là, la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne sera bientôt décimée. »

« Ce serait peut-être plus simple, soupira Harry en caressant distraitement la tête d'Aizih, enroulée sur le bureau. »

« Le plus simple serait de tuer Tom, plutôt que le reste du monde. »

Harry lui renvoya un regard noir. Drago leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Rabastan semble d'accord avec toi : Tom n'est pas Voldemort. Mais Tom est une aberration, tu dois en avoir conscience. Et malgré ta propagande -effroyablement efficace - à son sujet, il y en aura toujours qui le voudront mort. Les titres racoleurs de Skeeter ne changeront rien à ça. Ceux qui ont soufferts des actes de Voldemort n'accepteront jamais Tom. Rabastan est une exception. Son objectivité dépasse l'entendement. »

« Oui. Ton amoureux est merveilleux, le nargua Harry. »

« Il l'est, approuva Drago sans se démonter. »

« Rabastan n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de modèle de vertu. Nombreux sont ceux qui aimeraient le voir mort, lui aussi, souligna Harry. »

« Certes. Il s'est rendu coupable du pire. Mais il est celui que j'ai choisi. Il est mon premier choix d'homme libre. J'assumerai jusqu'au bout, qu'importe les sacrifices que cela me coûtera. »

« Même s'il ne devait plus t'aimer ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Je ne dirai jamais que si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai pas choisi. Car on ne peut jamais savoir, Potter. Raison pour laquelle il faut assumer ses choix la tête haute ou laisser les autres choisir pour nous. Personnellement, je ne veux plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit me dicter mes choix. »

« Je comprends bien que la situation actuelle avec Tom résulte de mes propres choix. Mais pour le reste, ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter d'avoir tout perdu ? »

« Tu as des amis ici aussi. Des personnes qui apprécient celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Et il y a nous, les repentis. Mes parents, Severus, Rabastan et moi. Nous savons que tu as perdu la mémoire. Et, contrairement à Granger et Weasley, nous savons par quoi tu es passé. Nous étions là. Eux ne peuvent pas imaginer. Ils pensent savoir. Ils imaginent probablement ce qu'ils auraient fait, eux, à ta place. »

Les paroles de Drago firent écho à ce que Ron lui avait craché au visage.

« Mais personne n'était à ta place. Et tu t'es rendu assez digne pour t'attacher la majorité des mangemorts de ce château et gagner le soutien de la population sorcière, malgré ta relation avec Voldemort. Parce que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour créer un monde meilleur. Alors c'est vrai, il en reste qui ne te suivront jamais et qui t'en voudront éternellement d'avoir couché avec le mal. Mais aucun d'eux ne peut avoir la prétention de croire qu'il aurait aussi bien fait que toi. Alors culpabilise tant que tu veux, Potter. Nous sommes tous hantés par nos actes. Mais marche la tête haute. Assume tout. Poursuit ton œuvre. Tu n'as pas tout perdu. Weasley et Granger, ce n'est pas tout. »

« J'ai perdu Tom… lâcha Harry, amer. »

« Faux ! Tom n'a jamais été à toi. Voldemort, peut-être. Tom, certainement pas. Mais rien ne t'empêche de le conquérir. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile vu les œillades brulantes qu'il te lance dès que tu as le dos tourné. Sans parler du fait que si un regard pouvait tuer, Torki serait déjà mort. »

« Tom me regarde ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué… Tu es sûr ? »

« _Garçon stupide_ ! siffla Aizih. »

« Certain, répondit Drago qui n'avait pas pu comprendre la vipère mais qui en aurait été fort amusé. »

« Et il voudrait tuer Torki parce que… ? insista Harry en grattant le cou de sa compagne.»

Drago leva un de ses sourcils mais ne prit pas la peine de formuler une réponse. Les joues rougissantes de Potter lui faisant savoir qu'il avait très bien compris. Torki était son garde du corps personnel. Et il était totalement dévoué à sa tâche, suivant Potter comme son ombre.

« Il serait…jaloux ? poursuivit Harry, échouant lamentablement à conserver une voix neutre. »

Il avait juste semblé misérable et plein d'espoirs.

« Pitié, Potter, fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Mais Harry ne put empêcher un sourire totalement mièvre de s'étaler sur son visage.

« Arrête, je vais vomir, commenta Drago. »

Harry se mit à rire. C'était un tout petit rire de rien du tout, totalement idiot. Mais ça lui fit un bien fou.

Sans parler de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

.

* * *

.

Harry était nerveux.

Il avait été distrait durant les trois derniers jours et s'était fait durement rabrouer par Severus pour son manque d'attention lors de leur dernière réunion dans la Salle des Douze sièges.

 _Vous semblez oublier que vous avez lié votre vie à un serment inviolable par lequel vous vous êtes engagé à rétablir l'ordre dans la société sorcière. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, je peux aussi m'en charger, Potter !_

Harry avait eu le bon goût de s'excuser en paraissant vraiment tout penaud et contrit. Il avait compris que Rogue tenait bien plus à sa vie qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraitre, raison pour laquelle il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir réussir à tenir ce serment. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de le suivre dans son « entreprise suicidaire » - comme il le disait parfois - si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Harry avait longuement pensé aux paroles de Drago et il avait décidé de tout assumer, lui aussi. Il avait tenté d'apercevoir d'éventuels regards de la part de Tom. Or, son mari le regardait toujours avec indifférence. Mais, trois jours auparavant, il avait vu le regard plein de haine brûlante qu'il avait adressé à Torki. Ils étaient en train de dîner dans la salle à manger du château en compagnie de Rabastan, Drago et Narcissa. Il régnait à table un silence de mort, Rabastan n'étant pas un grand bavard et Narcissa ne voyant toujours pas d'un très bon œil la relation de son fils avec ce dernier –et c'était un euphémisme-. Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois de lancer la conversation, sans succès. Il avait même eu le sentiment de passer pour un pauvre type aux yeux de son fiancé. Torki était alors entré avec une de ses capes dans la main et l'avait pressé de se rendre au Ministère où une poignée de manifestant s'étaient réunis pour protester contre le premier article de la nouvelle Constitution sorcière : « Tous les enfants de la magie naissent libres et égaux en droits. » Certains sorciers refusaient qu'un loup garou, un hippogriffe ou un scroutt à pétard jouissent des mêmes droits qu'eux.

Harry, qui aurait du sembler préoccupé par cette nouvelle, s'était senti incroyablement soulagé de pouvoir abréger ce repas sans paraitre grossier. Il avait avalé rapidement le reste de sa viande et vidé son verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, essuyant sa bouche avec sa serviette, Torki lui avait présenté sa cape de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'enfiler. A cet instant, alors qu'il passait ses bras dans le vêtement et que Torki se tenait dans son dos, il avait intercepté le regard de Tom. Et il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis.

Il voulait se rapprocher de Tom. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait réalisé que Voldemort n'avait jamais rien fait avec lui. Ils n'avaient partagé aucune activité, hormis la torture, le sexe, la guerre et un inoubliable vol en balai sous la pleine lune. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cet homme dans ces conditions était incompréhensible. Harry avait pensé qu'il voulait autre chose pour ce nouveau départ. Il voulait faire comme n'importe quel couple. Enfin, presque. Car il voulait que cela soit magique, grandiose, exceptionnel… Bref, oui, comme n'importe quel couple. Il savait que Rabastan et Drago avaient des rendez-vous. Il ignorait ce qu'ils faisaient. Et il n'avait pas voulu demander à son ami. Il se moquait bien assez de lui comme ça.

Alors, après trois jours à faire des recherches et à se retourner les méninges, il avait demandé à Tom de le rejoindre dans ses appartements à 19h00.

Raison pour laquelle il était nerveux.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour la centième fois, détruisant un peu plus la tentative de coiffure qu'il avait fait pour l'occasion. Mais il avait fini par se dire que c'était idiot et que Tom le trouverait surement ridicule de s'être fait beau pour lui. Alors il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux et ne cessait de les malmener depuis. Il portait un élégant ensemble pantalon-chemise noir et un épais chandail gris chiné. Il avait laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise un pull bleu marine pour Tom, ainsi que deux pardessus en laine noire.

Les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrirent, le faisant sursauter. Il se sentit idiot et se reprit rapidement, offrant un sourire à Tom…qui se fana face au visage fermé de ce dernier.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Harry déglutit difficilement au ton impersonnel employé par Tom.

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de te retrouver ici ? »

« Et bien… Je… J'ai pensé que, peut-être, cela te plairait de passer une soirée à l'extérieur du château, de te changer les idées. J'ai fait faire un portoloin. Je voudrais t'emmener passer la soirée quelque part, enchaîna Harry à toute vitesse. »

« Le portoloin, c'est ce qui permet de voyager plus loin qu'en transplanant, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise ! Je voudrais te faire découvrir une merveille moldue. Il va faire un peu frais où on va. C'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté ce pull. Et ce sera plus discret si tu le porte par-dessus ta tunique. Nous avons aussi deux manteaux, expliqua Harry. »

« Oui, je vois, répondit-il. »

Harry se sentit de nouveau bête. Tom n'aimait pas les paroles inutiles et il ne semblait pas vouloir faire d'efforts pour rendre tout cela plus simple.

Pourtant, il prit le pull et l'enfila. Et, lorsqu'Harry mit son manteau, il fit de même.

Sur un petit guéridon était posé un vieux livre de poche à la couverture de tissu bleue élimée. Harry s'en saisit et le tendit à Tom.

« C'est notre portoloin, précisa-t-il. »

Tom eut la curiosité de lire le titre du livre : _La romance à l'étoile._ (1)

Il gratifia Harry d'un petit regard moqueur, le faisant délicieusement rougir. C'est du moins ce que Tom pensa. Harry, lui, se sentit mortifié.

« C'est… C'est Lucius qui a fait ce portoloin pour nous, se justifia-t-il. »

Sans commentaire, Tom saisit l'autre côté du livre et Harry actionna le portoloin. Ils se sentirent tirés par le nombril avant d'être emportés. Ils réapparurent devant un maître d'hôtel, dans l'avant-salle d'un restaurant aux lumières tamisées. Une douce musique venait de l'intérieur et des murmures discrets se faisaient entendre.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, salua un homme derrière eux. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans mon établissement. »

Harry et Tom se retournèrent pour découvrir un grand homme brun aux larges épaules. Il avait parlé avec un fort accent slave. Son discours de bienvenue ainsi que son costume à la française, d'un beau bleu canard, leur laissa penser qu'il s'agissait du directeur, le maitre d'hôtel étant habillé de façon bien plus sobre.

« Je suis monsieur Horváth, le directeur du Kornat (2), confirma-t-il. Je vais vous accompagner à votre table. »

L'homme les guida dans la salle jusqu'à une table dressée pour deux. Une simple petite bougie éternelle de couleur rouge venait égailler la nappe blanche. Ils s'installèrent.

« Je vous conseille ce soir notre bar en croûte de sel. Je vous laisse consulter notre carte, ajouta-t-il en faisant léviter vers eux deux livrets à la couverture de cuire bruni. »

Harry le remercia tandis que Tom s'étonnait déjà de voir des photos sorcières à l'intérieur de la carte, figurant toutes sortes de plats encore fumants.

« Pouvez-vous nous apporter deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry. »

Tom lui lança un bref coup d'œil par dessus sa carte, augmentant la nervosité d'Harry.

« Bien sûr ! s'exclama monsieur Horváth. »

Et, d'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaitre deux coupes de champagne sur leur table.

« Je vous laisse faire votre choix, dit-il ensuite avant de s'éclipser. »

Tom regardait toujours sa carte, aussi Harry en fit-il autant. Puis, lorsqu'il la referma et la laissa de côté, Harry se décida rapidement pour le bar en croûte de sel que leur avait conseillé leur hôte et reposa également sa carte.

Tom prit l'initiative de lever sa coupe et ils trinquèrent en silence. Après une gorgée, Tom prit la parole :

« Je pensais que tu devais me faire découvrir une merveille moldue ce soir. Mais ce restaurant m'a tout l'air d'être un établissement sorcier. »

« C'est un restaurant mixte, en fait. Il y a une salle moldue et une salle sorcière. Nous irons voir ce dont je t'ai parlé après le repas. »

« Je suis surpris que tu m'aies emmené ici. N'y a-t-il pas des merveilles sorcières qui mériteraient d'avantage mon intérêt ? »

Harry lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Et bien, les moldus aussi peuvent créer des choses…magiques. »

Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais que la magie n'appartenait qu'aux sorciers. »

« Et bien…oui. »

Le choix des mots utilisés par Tom déclencha une alarme dans la tête d'Harry.

« Les sorciers _et les créatures magiques_ sont les seuls à pouvoir faire de la magie. Mais parfois, les inventions moldues sont si merveilleuses qu'on pourrait les croire le fruit de la magie. Il y a ici, en Croatie, un artiste moldu qui a créé un instrument de musique absolument fabuleux. C'est cet instrument que nous irons écouter après manger. »

« Nous sommes en Croatie ?! s'exclama Tom avec de grands yeux étonnés. »

« Et bien, oui, fit Harry, à la fois amusé et fier de son petit effet. Nous sommes à Zadar, en Croatie. »

« Lorsque tu me disais vouloir sortir pour me changer les idées, je n'imaginais pas qu'il s'agissait de sortir du pays, s'amusa-t-il. »

« Tu as toujours été un peu mégalo, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait faire les choses en grand, rétorqua Harry sur le même ton léger. »

« Mégalo ? Je pense que cela me ressemble assez, en effet, admit Tom dans un sourire, le premier depuis le début de la soirée. »

Puis il l'observa un long moment en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent et Tom se mit à sourire de plus belle.

« Tu es…horrible ! s'offusqua Harry en dissimulant la bas de son visage dans sa main, amusant d'avantage son mari. »

Le directeur revint alors prendre leur commande et les plats qu'ils souhaitaient apparurent aussitôt devant eux. Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry lançait des regards discrets à Tom, tandis que celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager. Harry n'était pas à l'aise. Mais il était heureux car la soirée ne se déroulait pas top mal. S'il pouvait n'y avoir aucun incident fâcheux, ce serait déjà une grande réussite, pensait-il.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, monsieur Horváth vint s'assurer que tout s'était « bien passé », selon la formule consacrée. Ils commandèrent le dessert et, si Voldemort n'aimait pas les choses sucrées, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Tom.

« Comment nous sommes nous rencontrés ? lui demanda-t-il soudain au milieu de sa part de kremšnita (2). »

Harry cessa de respirer. Il avait déjà sa petite histoire toute prête. Mais l'idée de mentir ce soir lui déplaisait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Durant un match de quidditch. »

« Un match de quidditch ? Ce sport qui se pratique sur des balais ? »

« Oui. Un match de coupe du monde opposant l'Afrique du Sud et l'Autriche. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les sports moldus. Il faudrait que j'assiste à un match de quidditch, pour voir. »

« Et bien, je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que tu aimais le quidditch, admit Harry. »

Et sur ce point c'était vrai : il ne mentait pas.

« Tu assistais au match parce que le Ministre de la magie y assistait aussi. »

« J'étais ami avec cet homme ? »

« Non. Tu projetais de l'assassiner ce jour-là, lâcha Harry tout à trac. »

Tom eut un petit rire ravi.

« Je projetais de l'assassiner. C'est donc que je n'y suis pas parvenu, souleva t-il en se reprenant. Et tu es tombé amoureux de moi parce que j'avais échoué ou parce que j'avais essayé ? demanda-t-il avec justesse. »

La clairvoyance de cet homme était vraiment effrayante, pensa Harry. Que se soit avant l'Avada Memomagia ou maintenant. Avec une psychologie si juste, pas étonnant qu'il ait été capable de manipuler tant de monde, lui y compris.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, contra Harry avant d'abattre sa carte maîtresse. Et tu n'as pas échoué. Tu as renoncé. »

« J'ai renoncé ? Et c'est à ce moment là que tu m'expliques que j'ai décidé de devenir un homme bon, pour tes beaux yeux ? »

« Tu trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux ? »

« Je trouve que tu es digne d'intérêt. Et que tu as de beaux yeux, oui. »

Harry se sentit à nouveau rougir mais décida de garder contenance cette fois.

« Alors disons que tu as renoncé parce que tu y voyais un intérêt. Je suis venu te trouver ce jour-là, dans les gradins. Et je t'ai proposé de rejoindre tes rangs. Je voulais que tu fasses de moi un mangemort. »

« Et ce simple fait aurait suffi à me faire abandonner mon projet d'assassina ? Alors dis-moi, qui es-tu, Harry Potter ? »

Encore une fois, Tom avait vu juste.

« Je suis…une sorte de héro pour la communauté sorcière. Parce que j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra lorsque je n'avais que deux ans. »

« Qui a voulu te tuer ? »

« Un sorcier malfaisant du nom de Peter Pettigrow. C'était un ami de mes parents depuis de longues années. Mais en réalité, il les détestait, les jalousant pour leur bonheur et leur richesse, héritée des Potter, la famille de mon père. Un soir il est venu leur rendre visite et il les a tués de sang froid avant d'essayer de me tuer à mon tour. Le sort ne m'a rien fait, hormis cette cicatrice sur le front, et il s'est retourné contre son lanceur, le tuant sur le coup. »

« Autant dire que tu n'étais pour rien dans ce miracle. Mais j'imagine que j'ai vu l'intérêt de t'avoir à mes côtés à cause de cette notoriété. »

« Voilà, admit Harry. Et, ce n'est que plus tard que nous sommes tombés...amoureux, termina-t-il, mal à l'aise. »

« Pourquoi ? redemanda Tom, le regard acéré. »

« Oh et bien tu sais, les choses se sont faites petit à petit. Nous nous sommes vus plusieurs fois dans notre lutte contre le Ministère de la Magie. Nous parlions tout les deux fourchelangue et cela nous a rapprochés. Et ensuite, tu m'as demandé un rendez-vous et voilà, expliqua-t-il vaguement avant de vider son verre de vin. »

« Et voilà ? répéta Tom. »

« Oui. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. Ça…ça me fait mal au cœur. Je préfère ne plus y penser et regarder vers l'avenir. »

Tom hocha la tête.

« Tu es un mystère pour moi, Harry Potter. Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas brûler les étapes de ta découverte. »

Harry ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par là, mais il voulait à tous prix s'éloigner du sujet.

« Si tu as terminé, nous pouvons aller écouter l'instrument de musique dont je t'ai parlé, proposa-t-il. »

« La merveille moldue. Je suis impatient, répondit-il, avec autant d'impatience qu'un condamné que l'on mènerait à l'échafaud. »

« Aller, ne soit pas si lugubre ! Tu verras, la musique qu'il en sort est incroyable ! »

« Mégalomane, lugubre… Tu es sûr de vouloir passer la soirée avec moi ? demanda Tom, à moitié sérieusement. »

« Avec personne d'autre, répondit-il en rougissant. »

Tom ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était l'amour, mais il commençait à entrevoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à vouloir de ce jeune homme comme compagnon. Il était timide mais courageux. Bien que l'on puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il savait le surprendre avec des réparties intelligentes et drôles. Et il était beau. Vraiment très beau.

Harry régla la note, ce qui mit Tom dans une position qu'il n'apprécia pas. Il devait avoir de l'argent, mais il ignorait comment y avoir accès. Il poserait la question à Harry, mais pas ce soir. Cela aurait manqué d'élégance et, bien qu'il taquine Harry et se moque gentiment de lui depuis le début de leur rendez-vous, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée que le jeune homme s'était donné du mal à organiser pour eux.

La nuit était tombée et l'air s'était bien rafraichi. Harry avait eu raison de prendre des manteaux. Les soirées n'étaient pas encore très chaudes en cette fin de mois de mai, même en Croatie. La lune était dans son premier quart. Ils entendaient le ressac de l'eau. Tom en déduisit qu'ils étaient sur la côte. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus une étrange mélodie se mêlait au bruit des vagues. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en haut des larges marches d'un grand escalier de pierre qui descendait dans la mer. Des gens étaient assis ça et là, écoutant cette musique disparate mais incroyablement douce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tom, subjugué. »

« Un orgue de mer, répondit Harry, heureux de le voir apprécier sa surprise. Viens ! lui dit-il en le tirant par la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils descendirent quelques marches de l'escalier et Tom pu voir qu'elles étaient percées d'une multitude de trous rectangulaires. Ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart du reste du monde et Harry lui expliqua :

« En entrant dans les trous, l'eau chasse l'air qui s'y trouve et c'est ce qui produit cette musique que l'on entend. Cet escalier est un orgue géant conçu pour faire chanter la mer. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Tom écouta encore la musique de l'orgue.

«Ça l'est, admit-il. Quel est le nom du moldu qui a créé cet orgue gigantesque ? »

« Nikola Bašić. Mais je ne crois pas que je prononce très bien son nom. » (4)

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas sorcier ? »

« Certain. »

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

« Même pas un tout petit peu. »

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de cette mer, presque invisible dans la nuit, et pourtant si présente dans le bruit du ressac et dans le chant de l'orgue. Le croissant de lune et le ciel piqueté d'étoiles complétaient ce tableau parfait. Il était heureux, la soirée était réussie. Pourtant, il se sentait encore si loin de Tom… Un petit vent frais se leva, le faisant frissonner. Il resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou.

Un instant plus tard, il sentit le bras de Tom passer sur ses épaules et le tirer plus près de lui.

« On reste encore un peu ? demanda Harry en posant la tête sur son épaule. »

Tom ne répondit pas. Mais il resta ainsi, sans bouger, avec Harry contre lui.

* * *

(1) Mon histoire d'amour préférée ! Ecrite par Jean Rosmer, auteur méconnu, même par moi lol

(2) Ce restaurant existe vraiment, à Zadar, en Croatie, tout près de l'orgue de mer (merci tripadvisor^^).

(3) Une pâtisserie croate.

(4) C'est bien le nom de l'artiste qui a créé cet orgue.

* * *

.

Un **extrait du prochain chapitre** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Xou** : Oui, Tom est (juste un peu) à plaindre. Il a oublié beaucoup plus de souvenirs qu'Harry, tant qu'il ne se souvient plus de son apparence physique. Mais contrairement à Harry, il ne se réveille pas amnésique aux côtés de quelqu'un qui le méprise et ne désire que se servir de lui. Au contraire, il a la chance de se réveiller en étant aimé. Je suis heureuse que la scène avec l'elfe de maison t'ait amusée. J'essaie de mettre plus de légèreté dans cette histoire maintenant que le mal a été vaincu. J'espère que d'autres passages te feront sourire par la suite A bientôt !

 **la personne qui a écrit : « C'est la première fois qu'on me répond, etc… »** : Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Je réponds toujours à tout le monde, j'y mets un point d'honneur. Et si je ne réponds pas, c'est que je n'ai pas reçu la review dans ma boite mail (ça arrive, il y a parfois des couacs sur le site). Cela dit, ce serait quand même plus facile si tu signais tes petites mots avec un pseudonyme lol C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent, Tom était tout perdu et que son comportement prêtait à sourire. Mais tu as pu constater dans ce chapitre que, même s'il reste plus « souple » que Voldemort (parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, en fait), il est à nouveau lui-même lol Mais il y aura d'autres moments plus léger à l'avenir. A bientôt !


	18. Eternité

Hello!

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et que la reprise n'a pas été trop rude.

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il restera cependant l'épilogue, donc gardez bien cela en tête lorsque vous aurez fini votre lecture^^

.

Les **non logés** trouveront une **réponse à leur review** en fin de chapitre.

.

 **Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêta,** ma chère Aïzhi ne pouvant plus assurer le service. Ce chapitre n'a donc pas été corrigé par une pro mais juste par moi. Si des erreurs persistent, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 18 : Eternité**

 **.**

« Relisons maintenant le paragraphe trois, alinéa… 2, poursuivit Lucius en déroulant un peu plus le parchemin. »

Harry commençait à ne plus rien y comprendre. Les mots qu'ils avaient écrits ne faisaient plus sens. Il avait clairement besoin de faire une pause. Mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et que d'autres tâches l'attendraient encore après ça.

Sa tasse de café ne quittait plus sa main, détail qui n'avait pas échappé à l'attention de Lucius. Il la porta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Au début, il n'aimait pas spécialement ça et faisait préparer du chocolat chaud à sa secrétaire. Maintenant, ce n'était pas qu'il aimait ça, mais il ne pouvait plus se passer de café.

Il prit le parchemin de son autre main et commença à lire, fronçant les sourcils pour maintenir sa concentration.

« Le personnel des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière devra être composé pour moitié de sorciers nés-moldus… »

Harry posa sa tasse pour se saisir de la plume trempant dans son encrier. Il en essuya la pointe sur le rebord du pot avant de rayer « nés-moldus » et d'écrire au dessus « d'ascendance moldue ». Ils avaient décidé de ne plus utiliser ces mots dans les textes émanant du Ministère pour en finir avec une terminologie dont la connotation était devenue péjorative.

« Pour un tiers de sorciers…d'ascendance…sorcière, continua-t-il en rectifiant « non nés-moldus » Pour un sixième de Créatures Magiques de … »

« Attendez, Harry. Ici, dit Lucius en pointant « d'ascendance sorcière », il serait judicieux d'ajouter « au sens de l'article 2 du code de la famille », pour éviter toute tentative de discrimination. »

« Hum… Oui, vous avez raison. Je vois d'ici fleurir des écoles dont la réputation serait meilleure que d'autre grâce à la présence de professeurs au sang pur, approuva Harry en écrivant ce que Lucius venait de lui dicter. »

L'article 2 du code de la famille stipulait que tout sorcier était considéré d'ascendance sorcière dès l'instant où ses deux parents étaient des sorciers, eux même d'ascendance sorcière ou non. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient plus de droits que les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Cet article était au contraire nécessaire non seulement pour éviter les discriminations, mais aussi pour régler certaines affaires de succession.

« Donc, reprit Harry, le personnel des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière devra être composé :

Pour moitié de sorciers d'ascendance moldue

Pour un tiers de sorciers d'ascendance sorcière, au sens de l'article 2 du code la famille

Pour un sixième de Créatures Magiques de Première Catégorie et / ou de Cracmols.

Ne faudrait-il pas préciser « au sens de l'article 2 du code des créatures magiques et de l'article 3 du code de la famille » ? »

Lucius hocha la tête, analysant les tenants et aboutissants de chaque mot.

« Je n'aime pas ces termes : « Créatures Magiques de Première Catégorie », admit Harry en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. »

Les Créatures Magiques de Première Catégorie étaient les loups-garous, les elfes, les banshees, les centaures, les sirènes, les veelas, les vampires et d'autres encore. Venaient ensuite les Créatures Magiques de Catégories 2, comme les hippogriffes et les dragons. Enfin, les Créatures Magiques de Catégorie 3 rassemblaient toutes les autres créatures « mineures » telles que les scroutts à pétards ou les doxis.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté. Il n'y a jamais de belle façon de créer des catégories. Et vous ne voulez pas que les sorciers montent à nouveau au créneau pour revendiquer le fait que les scroutts à pétards ne devraient pas jouir des mêmes droits qu'eux. »

« Non. Mais ça ne me plait pas. »

Le bout des ses doigts se posa doucement sur le corps d'AIzih, enroulé autour de son cou. Il la caressa doucement.

« Vous avez garanti la sécurité de toutes les créatures magiques. Personne n'avait fait ça avant vous. C'est déjà, en sois, un progrès énorme. »

« Oui, mais quand je ne serai plus là… rien ne permet de dire qu'il n'y aura pas de dérives. »

« Quoi que vous fassiez, quelques soient les lois que vous ferez voter, rien n'est immuable, Harry. »

Harry renversa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège en poussant un gros soupir. AIzih resserra son emprise, soutien silencieux.

« Et si je restais pour toujours ? »

Lucius eut un sourire indulgent.

« Vous n'êtes pas éternel. »

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser que peut-être, _il l'était._

C'est à ce moment là que l'on toqua à sa porte. Harry se redressa et donna l'ordre d'entrer. Sa secrétaire, Dramodia, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Monsieur Drago Malfoy demande à vous voir, monsieur Potter. »

Harry consulta Lucius du regard. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause.

« Je vous laisse, déclara celui-ci. Profitez-en pour commander à manger. Je reviens dans une heure et nous en finirons avec ceci, décréta-t-il en pointant le parchemin du doigt. »

« Merci, Lucius, fit Harry avec soulagement. »

Quelques minutes après le départ de Lucius, on toqua à nouveau à sa porte et Dramodia introduisit Drago dans son bureau. Harry l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es venu me débusquer au Ministère ! s'exclama t-il. »

« Il le faut bien. Tu me délaisses, s'appitoya Drago de façon peu crédible. »

Ses yeux balayèrent le bureau du Ministre dans lequel Harry s'était installé. Il était bien plus grand que celui de Morsonge. Bien plus vide aussi. Un portrait de Merlin était accroché derrière Harry.

« C'est pas un peu surfait, ça, se moqua Drago en le désignant. »

« Une idée de ton père, éluda Harry. »

« Une façon de plus de légitimer ton pouvoir aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. »

Harry opina.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, Potter. »

« Trop aimable, Malfoy. Certains travaillent, vois-tu. Ils ne passent pas leurs journées à se prélasser dans un fauteuil en s'empiffrant de sucreries. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? fit mine de s'alarmer Drago. »

« Ah j'en peux plus ! se plaignit Harry. Ton père aura ma mort ! »

Drago se retint de dire que c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Ce n'était pas spécialement réconfortant. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

« Je sais que tu es débordé et que c'est une période difficile. Mais je t'ai attendu, Harry, tu sais, fit-il d'un ton dramatique avec une main sur le cœur. »

Puis il se redressa en croisant les jambes et enchaina, mortellement sérieux :

« Je veux tout savoir. »

« A quel sujet ? demanda Harry d'une petit voix. »

Et ses joues rougissantes prouvaient qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi Drago parlait.

« Ne te fais pas prier s'il te plait. J'ai abandonné mon sofa et mes sucreries pour toi, je te le rappelle. »

« C'était….incroyable ! confia Harry, un sourire niais s'étalant sur son visage. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Nous avons passé une soirée merveilleuse. Au début, c'était un peu…tendu entre nous. Mais au restaurant, nous avons pu discuter et je crois qu'il a aimé l'orgue de mer. »

« L'orgue de mer ? Peu importe, je m'en fiche en fait. Il t'a embrassé ? »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

« Non. Mais il m'a tenu dans ses bras ! Enfin presque… »

« C'est un début… Et depuis, vous vous êtes revus ? »

« On s'est croisés, oui. »

« Et ? insista Drago. »

« Et rien. Il… Il ne fait pas vraiment comme si de rien n'était. Tu vois, il ne me regarde plus de la même façon… je crois. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien… »

« Il est peut-être en pleine réflexion à votre sujet, tenta de le rassurer Drago. »

« Oui…»

« Tu as prévu une prochaine offensive ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ça en ce moment. Je dois mettre mes « pathétiques petites histoires de cœur au second plan » si je ne veux pas « bêtement mourir d'amour ». »

« C'est de Severus, j'imagine. »

« Une nouvelle allusion à mon serment, oui. »

Drago secoua la tête, navré.

«En parlant d'amour, j'ai des nouvelles de Lovegood, annonça-t-il. »

« Comment va Luna ? »

« Pas beaucoup mieux... Elle était à la boutique avec les jumeaux. Ils te passent le bonjour, d'ailleurs. Ils l'avaient installée au comptoir. Je l'ai surprise en train de parler à la baguette d'Olivander, comme si elle était _vivante_. J'ai supposé qu'il fallait peut-être la lui enlever mais l'un des Weasley a dit que ça lui permettait de tenir. Je pense qu'ils s'occupent bien d'elle. »

« Je n'aurai peut-être pas du lui donner cette baguette quand elle me l'a demandée… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas la lui refuser. Et si tu te flagelles à chaque fois que je t'apporte des nouvelles du monde, je ne te dirai plus rien. »

« Et que ferais-je sans ma commère préférée ? se moqua Harry en attrapant un parchemin dans un coin de son bureau. »

C'était une liste des choses auxquelles il devait penser. Il mit un nouveau tiret et inscrivit : Ajouter les ronflaks cornus à la liste des Créatures Magiques de Catégorie 2.

« Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, approuva Drago. »

« J'espère... »

« On commande à manger ? Père m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu prennes ton repas. »

« Commère, nourrice… tu n'as vraiment pas le temps de t'ennuyer, toi ! »

« Tu oublies psychomage personnel de sa Majesté Potter et Pourfendeur de sucreries, ajouta Drago avec grandiloquence. »

.

* * *

.

« Bartolomé Frawyn ? »

« Les sirènes. »

« Pierce Greenbay ? » (1)

« Les loups-garous. »

« Aï Sagawa ? »

« Les vampires. »

« Hermione Granger ? »

« Les elfes de maison. »

« Armand Duprey ? »

« Les créatures magiques de catégorie deux. »

« Sarah Peterson Andrews ? » (2)

« Les créatures magiques de catégorie trois. »

« Pour les autres, tu n'auras aucun mal à les identifier. Mais ce serait tout de même bien que tu connaisses leur nom. Pour les centaures, c'est… »

« Firzen. Lief de la forêt de Parnas pour les elfes, Saaranie pour les banshees et Boleslav Organoff pour les veelas. J'ai tout bon ? lui demanda Tom avec un sourire effronté. »

« C'est Lief de la forêt _sacrée_ de Parnas, précisa Harry. Nous ne voulons pas créer d'incident diplomatique et je t'assure que les elfes ne plaisantent pas avec ces choses-là. »

« Lief de la forêt _sacrée_ de Parnas, répéta Tom en insistant exagérément sur le mot « sacrée ». »

« Et, bien sûr, tu sais que Lucius est le Représentant des sorciers. Il sera là pour t'aider en cas de besoin. Tout comme moi. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ! affirma Harry avec une nervosité palpable. »

« Oui, tout ira très bien, le rassura Tom en passant son bras autour de sa taille. »

Et, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Nous y allons ? demanda-t-il ensuite avec décontraction tandis qu'Harry restait figé. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Puis, voyant que Tom l'attendait, il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Salle de la Grande Assemblée, annonça-t-il clairement en jetant la poudre dans l'âtre. »

C'était une grande salle circulaire qu'Harry avait faite aménager au Département des Lois et Règlements. Derrière les sièges de chaque Représentant du peuple magique était installée une cheminée dont l'accès était déverrouillé à une heure fixe et pour dix minutes seulement. Harry avait programmé sa propre cheminée pour qu'elle s'ouvre un quart d'heure avant celles des autres. Il voulait que Tom et lui soient déjà présents lors de l'arrivé des Représentants de la Communauté Magique de Grande Bretagne.

Un exemplaire du Décret pour la création des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière avait été imprimé pour chacun des Représentants. Il était posé sur la table, à côté de la plume à papote que le Ministère de la Magie laissait à la disposition de tous les Représentants. La veille, Harry avait glissé une note personnelle sous celui d'Hermione. Il lui demandait quelques nouvelles et l'invitait à venir passer un après midi à Morsonge en sa compagnie. Elle avait refusé ses invitations précédentes, tout en lui écrivant malgré tout de longues lettres où elle lui parlait des Weasley, parfois de leurs amis de Poudlard, que certains avaient réintégrés, de politique ainsi que des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans sa charge de Représentante des elfes de maison. Elle restait discrète au sujet de Ron, probablement pour ne pas le peiner.

« Tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-il à Tom, incertain, lorsqu'ils furent installés. »

Il avait chuchoté, bien qu'ils soient encore seuls. La plume à papote devant lui s'agita et se mit à écrire sur un parchemin : _« Par la barbe de Merlin ! M'as-tu vraiment embrassé ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon cœur bat la chamade. Tes lèvres étaient si douces, tes bras si forts autour de moi… J'ai bien cru défaillir ! Si c'était un rêve, ne me réveille pas ! »_

Harry devait absolument demander à Dramodia de lui trouver une plume à papote moins… _romanesque_.

« Je l'ai fait, lui répondit Tom dans un sourire railleur, après avoir lu ce que cette _traitresse_ de plume à papote venait d'écrire. J'ai pensé que j'en avais le droit, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant à son tour, un regard chaud posé sur Harry. »

Ce que la plume à papota traduisit par : _« Oh non, tu ne rêves pas mon tout beau. Et tu ne devrais pas être si surpris : tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tout à moi. Poser mes lèvres sur toi est mon droit le plus strict. Te coucher à même le sol et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu défailles réellement est mon unique prérogative. Et soyons honnêtes, Harry : tu n'attends que ça. »_

Après sa lecture, Tom resta interdit… avant de rire franchement, ce qui calma un peu le rougissement d'Harry.

« Saleté de plume à papote, grogna ce dernier tandis qu'une gerbe de flammes vertes explosait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du premier Représentant de la Communauté Magique de Grande Bretagne. »

.

* * *

.

 **La Grande Assemblée n'est plus. Longue vie à la Grande Assemblée Fraternelle!**

 _C'est un message fort qui a été envoyé par le Ministère lors de la réunion des Représentants de la Communauté Magique de Grande Bretagne, qui s'est tenue hier dans la Salle de la Grande Assemblée. Un message de fraternité : celle de tous les enfants de la magie !_

 _L'ordre du jour, la ratification d'un décret règlementant la création des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière, avait laissé la grande majorité du peuple sorcier indifférent, ces écoles devant accueillir les enfants sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Sans s'opposer au projet, les familles sorcières s'étaient senties peu concernées par ce dernier, malgré les nombreux efforts de communication du Ministère sur le sujet. On se souvient notamment du discours enflammé de Lucius Malefoy, actuel Représentant du peuple sorcier au siège de la Grande Assemblée, dans lequel il lançait :_ _ **« Les enfants du peuple sorcier sont aussi les enfants sorciers d'ascendance moldue ! Au regard de notre histoire, il est impensable qu'ils continuent à être exclus de notre société jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans. Nous devons tirer des leçons de nos erreurs passées. Cette exclusion est le berceau de nombreux maux dans notre société : incompréhensions, intolérances, peurs de l'autre, rejets, violences morales, violences physiques et, au bout de cet engrenage inextricable, la violence magique. »**_

 _Après l'émoi suscité par la repentance de ce mangemort aguerri plus que par son discours lui-même, les familles sorcières s'étaient désintéressées des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière. A tort, selon Boleslav Organoff, Représentant du peuple veela au siège de la Grande Assemblée._

 _ **« Aujourd'hui, nous avons tous répondu présents, ou presque**_ _, a-t-il déclaré avec amertume en contemplant le siège vide de la Représentante du peuple vampire, Aï Sagawa._ _ **Bien que la création des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière ne concerne pas nos propres enfants, nous saluons cette initiative qui s'est trop longtemps fait attendre et nous nous joignons à cette volonté de créer une école ouverte et tolérante où les enfants sorciers d'ascendance moldue pourront découvrir et côtoyer d'autres peuples de la communauté magique. Veelas, centaures ou géants, mais aussi des créatures magiques, qu'ils apprendront à connaître et à respecter. Et c'est une grande peine pour le peuple veela que de constater l'indifférence du peuple sorcier quant à l'intégration des enfants sorciers d'ascendance moldue dans leur propre monde,**_ _s'est-il insurgé_ _ **. Mais le peuple veela n'est pas étonné. Cet égocentrisme et ce nombrilisme sont l'apanage du peuple sorcier depuis des siècles. Il est temps que cela change. Il est temps que tous les peuples des enfants de la magie vivent fraternellement et se préoccupent les uns des autres. Au nom du peuple veela, j'espère que la création des Ecoles de la Petite Enfance Sorcière sera suivie par de nombreuses autres initiatives similaires. »**_

 _La déclaration d'Organoff, applaudie par tous les membres présents de la Grande Assemblée, a donné lieu à un vote exceptionnel, à main levée, suite à une proposition de la Représentante des elfes de maison, Hermione Granger, de rebaptiser la Grande Assemblée des Peuples Magiques de Grande Bretagne : Grande Assemblée Fraternelle des Peuples Magiques de Grande Bretagne._

 _Si l'on présageait qu'une nouvelle ère était en marche, il n'est désormais plus possible d'en douter ! Longue vie à la fraternité des peuples magiques !_

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeters._

Dolores Ombrage froissa la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses petits doigts boudinés aux ongles roses parfaitement manucurés.

La semaine passée, elle avait cru s'étouffer en voyant s'étaler en première page la photo de Lord Voldemort tout sourire qui, à l'occasion de la reconnaisse des loups-garous en tant que peuple magique à part entière, échangeait une poignée de main avec Greenbay, ce loup-garou _moldu_ , la fange des sangs de bourbe !

La fraternité des peuples magiques ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Une odieuse farce !

Elle ? Sœur des veelas, des sirènes, des géants et de toutes ces bêtes monstrueuses ? Sœur des _centaures_ ?

Jamais ! Elle préférait encore mourir.

Elle sentit ses palpitations la reprendre. C'était récurent depuis qu'elle était retournée _là-bas_.

Avec difficulté, elle s'extirpa de son fauteuil Poteau en tissu rose. Elle se dirigea en boitant jusqu'à sa commode au plateau de marbre rose. Malgré toutes les tentatives des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, sa jambe ne s'était jamais remise de la flèche qu'elle avait reçue _ce jour-là_. Elle ouvrit une petite boite de porcelaine ornée d'un chaton rose et en sorti une petite pilule - blanche - qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. Très vite, elle respira mieux et ses palpitations se clamèrent.

Elle retourna s'assoir, sa lèvre et sa paupière droites agitées par un tic nerveux. Elle se laissa choir sans grâce sur l'assise de son fauteuil, déjà bien éprouvée par les longues heures qu'elle y passait depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital.

Son monde était à la dérive, les sorciers se vautrant sans honte dans leur propre déchéance. Bientôt, on accorderait le droit de vote aux loups-garous et les banshees enfanteraient des bâtards sorciers. Les mariages mixtes deviendraient à la mode et des sorcières toute de blanc vêtues donneraient leur virginité à des centaures en rut. La pureté du sang ne serait plus alors qu'un lointain souvenir. Qui sait ce que de telles dérives auraient comme conséquences ? La Magie y survivrait-elle seulement ?

Pourtant, Lord Voldemort ne s'était-il pas engagé à préserver la pureté du sang des sorciers de tous ces êtres abjects ?

Mais le Maître avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Et tout ça…. TOUT ÇA !

C'était la faute de _Potter_.

Elle aurait du s'en douter la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce garçon insupportable au côté de son Maître. Rien que cela, c'était une aberration. Potter avait du ensorceler Lord Voldemort. Sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu tolérer cette petite ordure à ses côtés. Si seulement elle connaissait le sort qui lui avait été lancé, alors elle pourrait l'en libérer. Elle serait celle qui l'aurait sauvé. Sa reconnaissance en serait éternelle. Et peut être même qu'il…

Mais non. Inutile de se laisser aller encore une fois à rêver. La déception avait été trop grande lorsque Selwyn avait épousé une petite secrétaire du Ministère sans importance.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne connaissait pas le maléfice que Potter où l'un de ses alliés avait lancé à son Maître. Dans ses conditions, elle ne pouvait pas trouver de contre sort. Tout était perdu.

Mais, si c'était bel et bien Potter qui avait ensorcelé Lord Voldemort, alors il lui suffirait de le tuer pour que le charme soit rompu. Et quand bien même le garçon ne serait pas l'ensorceleur, ce serait un grand bien pour la communauté sorcière que d'être débarrassée du poison qui l'infectait : Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

Après une journée de lourde chaleur, en ce mois de juin finissant, Harry se prélassait dans un bain frais sans se douter qu'au même moment une sorcière aux sombres dessins rêvait de lui infliger une mort lente et douloureuse.

De là où il se tenait, Torki pouvait voir quelques gouttes d'eau dégouliner de ses cheveux et se perdre le long de sa nuque. Il y avait aussi l'arrondi de son épaule, indéniablement masculin, et pourtant si sensuel. Torki détestait assurer la garde de son Prince dans cette salle de bain. Et, ce jour-là, il détesta détester qu'elle soit ainsi interrompue.

Harry sursauta, faisant clapoter l'eau du bain, lorsque Bidule apparu. Immédiatement, l'elfe de maison se courba en deux, son gros nez frôlant le sol.

« Maître Harry Potter, veuillez pardonner Bidule de vous déranger, Maître. Mais Bidule a une communication de la plus haute importance pour le Maître Harry Potter. »

Harry poussa un gros soupir.

« C'est ton jour de congé, Bidule. Alors j'espère _vraiment_ que cette communication te concerne personnellement. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser, Bidule resta figé. Il avait oublié ce détail, encore une fois. Tout comme il oubliait régulièrement les liasses de galions qui lui étaient remises pour sa _rétribution_. Ce mot lui écorchait la bouche. C'était contre nature !

« C'est bon, Bidule, je t'écoute, abdiqua Harry, ne souhaitant pas que la petite créature aille se coincer délibérément les orteils sous les pieds de son lit pour se punir.

Bidule fit comme on lui demandait et posa ses gros yeux larmoyants de culpabilité sur Harry. Ce dernier remarqua avec amusement la pince à linge orange accrochée à son oreille.

« Le Maître Lord Voldemort vous demande, Maître. Il vous attend dans le parc, sous le plaqueminier. »

Harry resta un instant trop surpris pour réagir. Puis il se leva brusquement, dévoilant sa nudité à un Torki au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Dis-lui que j'arrive dans dix minutes, répondit-il en sortant précipitamment du bain pour se saisir d'une serviette et commencer à s'essuyer. »

Finalement, le Maître avait lui aussi oublié que c'était le jour de congé de Bidule, pensa le petit elfe avant de disparaitre.

Harry était empressé. C'était la première fois que Tom demandait à le voir. Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir, mais simplement _besoin_ de le voir. Pour il ne savait quelle raison. Sous le plaqueminier.

Bien qu'il essayât de se raisonner, le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Les cheveux encore dégoulinants, il sortit de la salle de bain en abandonnant sa serviette aux pieds de Torki, indifférent au regard énamouré de ce dernier.

Il ouvrit sa penderie et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut le sentiment de ne _rien_ avoir à se mettre, ce qui était ridicule car, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu _autant_ de choses à se mettre.

Il avait dit qu'il rejoindrait Tom dans dix minutes, ce n'était donc vraiment pas le moment de faire l'inventaire de ses possessions vestimentaires. Il attrapa une tunique à manches courtes bleue cobalt aux discrets reflets de soie. De superbes motifs celtiques jaune safran étaient brodés autour du col et le long de la boutonnière. Elle tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches, ne cachant rien de sa chute de rein qu'un pantalon noir ajusté mettait en valeur.

Il enfila ses chaussures à la hâte et, passant devant la psyché, il tenta de discipliner ses cheveux mouillés avec ses doigts. Peine perdue, constata t-il avec frustration avant de se détourner. Il faisait encore trop chaud pour s'embarrasser d'une cape, aussi transplana-t-il sans plus attendre dans le parc du château.

Torki vida la baignoire d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il ramassa la serviette de son Prince, toujours à ses pieds. Elle était lourde d'humidité. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enfouir son visage à l'intérieur pour se gorger de son odeur. Puis, dégouté de lui-même, il la balança dans le panier prévu à cet effet.

Le plaqueminier tout en feuilles était piqueté de boutons de fleurs blancs dont la grosseur annonçait une éclosion imminente. A l'ombre de ses branches, dans la lumière du soleil déclinant, était étendue une nappe immaculée sur laquelle on avait dressé un pique-nique : sceau à champagne, toasts et mignardises en tous genres, boite de chocolats et fruits frais.

Cette fois, le cœur d'Harry avait une bonne raison de battre la chamade. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours mais ils ne voyaient Tom nulle part. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus vers ce petit coin de paradis, une main pâle apparut devant lui avec une coupe de champagne et une bouche l'embrassa longuement dans le cou. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant pour repartir de plus bel. Il se laissa aller contre le torse derrière lui.

« Tom ! fit-il avec soulagement. »

« Bonsoir, lui répondit l'autre de cette voix si grave, presque caverneuse. »

Harry prit la coupe qu'on lui tendait avant de se retourner. Tom tenait une autre coupe et posa sa main libre dans le creux de ses reins, comme pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner.

Il était magnifique, ne portant par-dessus une chemise blanche que le gilet et le pantalon anthracite d'un de ces costumes trois pièces qu'il affectionnait tant depuis son amnésie. Son épaisse chevelure brune ramenée en arrière accentuait l'angélisme de son visage, mensonge éhonté que démentait la lascivité de son sourire.

« J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir ? s'enquit Tom. »

« Je devais diner avec mon amant du jeudi. Je lui enverrai un hibou pour m'excuser. »

« Ton amant du jeudi ? répéta-t-il, amusé. Il faudra que tu me le présentes. Ceux des autres jours aussi. Je manque de cobayes pour tester certains sorts. »

Harry éclata d'un rire clair, débordant de bonheur. C'était tellement _lui_ , de répartir de telles choses. Les yeux brillants de joie, il se mordit la lèvre en amenuisant l'espace de leurs corps.

« Tu vas sûrement te dire que ton mari est un être dépourvu de tout sens moral, commença-t-il, joueur, mais si j'avais réellement des amants, j'espère que tu saurais les traquer, les trouver et les tuer. »

« Pas sans les avoir suppliciés, précisa Tom en serrant ses doigts sur sa hanche, la froideur de son visage démentant une quelconque plaisanterie. Quant à toi, je n'ose imaginer ce que je serai capable de te faire… »

Ces mots n'avaient certainement rien de romantique pour le commun des mortels. Mais pour eux, ils étaient tel le serment d'un amour absolu.

« Je lève mon verre à ton absence de morale, fit Tom avec un sourire amusé. »

« Et au tien, ajouta Harry en faisant tinter le cristal leurs coupes. »

Ils burent chacun une gorgée de champagne. Il était délicieusement frais. Harry aurait pu vider sa coupe d'une seule traite. Mais cela aurait manqué de classe.

Tom lui prit la main et le conduisit sous le plaqueminier. Ils s'installèrent et entamèrent une discussion sur les derniers évènements :

Le troupeau de sombrals qui s'était enfui de l'Ile de la Tarasque après qu'un couple de verts gallois ait décidé d'y nicher. Les sombrals avaient fait de nombreux dégâts au nord-est de l'Angletterre, dégâts que les équipes d'obliators dépêchées sur place avaient fait passer pour le résultat d'un petit tremblement de terre aux yeux de la population moldue locale.

Il y avait aussi eut la demande en mariage de Drago à Rabastan et la réaction quelque peu disproportionnée de Narcissa. Elle avait transformé la langue de Rabastan ainsi qu' _autre chose_ en charbon ardant. Une femme effroyable, Narcissa, avait convenu Tom, admiratif.

Et enfin, la révolte des elfes de maison. Ils avaient manifestés devant le Ministère pour réclamer l'annulation de leur droit à une quelconque rétribution. Ils s'étaient affublés de pinces à linge à leurs oreilles en signe de protestation. Bidule ne quittait plus la sienne.

« Hermione leur a proposé de simplement déposer leurs économies à Gringotts, insistant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de les utiliser. Résultat, depuis trois jours des gallions, des mornilles et des noises apparaissent sur le parvis de la banque. Des dizaines de sorciers se sont attroupés pour récupérer cet argent et les aurors ont du intervenir plusieurs fois pour mettre fin à des échanges de sortilèges, raconta Harry, à la fois consterné et amusé, en picorant des grains de raisin. »

Les coupes de champagnes se succédant, ils avaient fini par s'étendre sur la nappe, piochant les mets au gré de leurs envies, tel des citoyens de la Rome Antique.

« C'est idiot de s'entêter ainsi à vouloir faire de ces créatures des êtres libres puisqu'elles aiment être asservies, exposa Tom, une fraise à la main. »

Il la présenta ensuite à la bouche d'Harry, qui en croqua la moitié en rougissant. Tom se fit un plaisir de manger le reste, mais ce dont il se repaissait n'était pas tant le fruit que l'émoi plein de candeur de son jeune époux.

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils aiment ça, contra Harry. Les elfes ont un sens de l'honneur quelques peu disproportionné. Ils ont perdu un pari avec les sorciers, il y a des siècles. Selon les termes de ce pari, ils doivent se lier à une famille de sorciers et la servir loyalement jusqu'à leur mort. Ils considèrent comme un déshonneur le fait de ne pas tenir cet engagement, même après tous ces siècles. Mais personnellement, je trouve que cela déshonneur les sorciers que de continuer à traiter ainsi ces pauvres créatures, pour un pari n'ayant engagé que nos ancêtres. »

Tom resta silencieux, gardant son avis sur la question pour lui. Mais qu'importe, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il en pensait. L'amnésie ne changeait pas la nature d'un homme. Elle le déconstruisait simplement.

« Alors, puisqu'il s'agit de concilier l'honneur sorcier et l'honneur des elfes de maison, pourquoi ne pas établir que les familles sorcières possédant un elfe de maison devront payer une sorte de taxe au Ministère de la Magie. Ainsi, les sorciers payent mais les elfes ne sont pas payés. »

Cependant, l'amnésie avait eu cet effet de rendre Tom plus accommodant.

« C'est une idée…intéressante, biaisa Harry. »

« Elle te déplait au plus haut point, contra Tom en déplaçant le plateau de minis fondants au chocolat dont Harry était à présent en train de s'empiffrer. Mais si cette taxe était réinjectée dans les œuvres caritatives du Ministère de la Magie, peut être la trouverais-tu moins déplaisante, supposa Tom en se rapprochant.»

Du pouce, il essuya une trace de chocolat sur la lèvre d'Harry, avant de le porter à sa bouche.

« Il commence à faire sombre. Peut-être devrions-nous allumer quelques bougies, proposa Harry pour masquer son trouble. »

« Non. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Et il faut que nous soyons dans le noir, avoua Tom. »

Il n'avait cessé de se rapprocher, rendant Harry de plus en plus nerveux. A présent, Tom était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien.

« Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons dans le noir ? »

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise, répondit-il comme s'il expliquait une chose évidente à un enfant de trois ans. »

Le regard d'Harry ne cessait de voyager entre la bouche et les yeux de Tom, arrachant un sourire espiègle à ce dernier.

« Je vais t'embrasser, annonça-il avec décontraction. »

A ces mots, les grands yeux émeraude se verrouillèrent définitivement sur sa bouche. Et, lorsque celle-ci fut à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Harry embrassa Tom de lui-même, trop impatient pour attendre d'avantage.

Pourtant, ce premier contact fut très tendre. Tom se redressa un peu pour prendre son visage en coupe. La bouche d'Harry était chaude contre la sienne. Ce garçon était à la fois si doux et passionné. Si timoré et courageux. Si sombre et lumineux… Ses paradoxes le charmaient comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Tout du moins dans ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, il croyait sans peine avoir voulu se lier par le mariage si c'était avec ce garçon. Il l'observa à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Harry avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait complètement dans le baiser. Cela lui donna envie de plus. De beaucoup plus. Il voulait enfin le voir éperdu contre lui. Il voulait connaitre le goût de sa sueur et de son plaisir. Il voulait rencontrer son corps nu et en apprécier chaque détail.

Glissant une main dans son dos, il colla son torse contre le sien, renversant Harry sur le dos. Celui-ci se laissa aller en toute confiance, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrant sa bouche pour un baiser plus profond.

C'était leur premier baiser de ce genre et Tom fut à la fois ravi et déconcerter de voir combien leurs langues s'accordaient à merveille. Mais il réalisa ensuite que si c'était un premier baiser pour lui qui avait oublié tous les autres, ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry. Il bénéficiait donc de son expérience, constatant que son jeune époux le connaissait parfaitement bien. Cela n'enleva rien à son plaisir de le découvrir.

Le baiser ne cessait de s'intensifier, gagnant en ardeur et en passion. Harry avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant. Et, alors que Tom n'avait pas voulu aller si loin si vite, il sentit Harry écarter les jambes pour frotter son sexe déjà dur contre lui.

Voulant calmer le jeu et reprendre la maîtrise du déroulement de cette soirée qu'il avait calculée au millimètre près, Tom mit fin à leur baiser. Mais ce fut pire alors car Harry avait cet air affreusement lascif sur le visage. Ses yeux verts pleins de désir l'incendièrent tandis que ses doigts s'attaquaient déjà à défaire les premiers boutons de son gilet.

Autant pour son programme. Il pouvait parfaitement s'accommoder de celui-ci, décida Tom en embrassant le cou de son partenaire. Harry défaisait maintenant les boutons de sa chemise. Lui-même avait glissé ses mains sous la tunique du jeune homme et caressait son ventre ferme et sa poitrine.

Harry était fébrile. Il poussa Tom à se redresser pour faire glisser les vêtements de ses larges épaules. Impatient, il embrassa son torse pâle, retrouvant l'odeur tant aimée de sa chair. Sa langue traça un sillon brulant depuis sa clavicule jusqu'à sa gorge, à son menton et à ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plein de frustration pour Harry qui désirait sentir la peau nue de son partenaire contre la sienne. Peut-être Tom en avait-il tout autant envie que lui car il souleva le bas de sa tunique pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête, ne s'embarrassant pas de la déboutonner. Sans attendre, Harry le serra dans ses bras, montant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Tom le sentit trembler contre lui, alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'enlacer. Mais il s'entait bien dans l'étreinte du jeune homme et dans son souffle saccadé qu'il était bouleversé. Ça le toucha. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, ce sentiment d'avoir tant manqué à quelqu'un. Alors il le serra plus fort, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, que c'était vrai.

Puis il le rallongea doucement sur le sol. Sa bouche se mit en quête de son corps, découvrant la douceur de son grain de peau. Ses doigts caressèrent ses tendres petits tétons. Il les suça ensuite l'un après l'autre, ouvrant dans le même temps la fermeture de son pantalon. Il sema de petits baisers tout le long de son ventre, faisant frissonner Harry.

Tom attrapa l'un de ses pieds pour délasser sa chaussure. Harry resta étendu, les joues roses de plaisir, les tétons humides, son sexe tendant le tissu de son caleçon. Dès que son premier pied fut nu, il le posa au niveau de l'entrejambe du pantalon de Tom pour caresser son sexe durci.

Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il s'occupait de lui ôter sa deuxième chaussure. Sous son regard assombri de désir, Harry se mordit la lèvre. Lentement, il fit glisser ses orteils sur toute la longueur de l'érection de son amant.

Comment pouvait-il tout à la fois le provoquer ainsi, rougir comme une pucelle et braquer sur lui ce regard incendiaire ? Tom commença lui-même à se sentir nerveux. C'était incroyable ce qu'Harry pouvait susciter en lui. Il voulait le prendre sans attendre, se repaitre de ses gémissements, le faire supplier, le faire pleurnicher. Mais il voulait aussi embrasser avec dévotion chaque parcelle de son corps, caresser sa peau pendant des heures, se sentir fondre en lui, le faire chavirer en douceur.

Fébrile, il tenta de maîtriser ses gestes pour tirer sans brusquerie sur le pantalon d'Harry et le lui ôter entièrement. Avec la même retenue, il fit lentement glisser le caleçon le long de ses jambes, en profitant pour les caresser au passage. Sans attendre, Harry enserra ses hanches entre ses cuisses, comme effrayé de le voir partir. Dans des gestes empressés, il commença à défaire sa braguette. Tom l'arrêta gentiment, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser.

« Je me maîtrise à peine, Harry. Alors reste tranquille. S'il te plait. »

« Pardon, fit Harry en tentant de se calmer. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es terriblement désirable, avoua Tom en s'étendant sur lui pour venir embrasser sa joue. Est-ce que je peux te caresser ici ? demanda t-il en faisant remonter le bout de ses doigts le long de sa verge tendue. Avec ma bouche ? précisa-t-il. »

Harry était un peu dérouté. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Tom se montrerait si prévenant. Voldemort ne demandait pas. Voldemort prenait. Mais Tom avait dit qu'il se maîtrisait. C'était certainement ce qu'il convenait de faire pour une première fois. Et c'est exactement ce dont il s'agissait. Harry n'était pas avec Voldemort. Il était avec Tom, si semblable et si différent. C'était _réellement_ une première fois.

« Oui, répondit t-il, presque timidement. »

Tom embrassa sa clavicule avec adoration, ses mains réapprenant chaque courbe de son corps. Harry se détendait, soupirant de plaisir. Il caressait les épaules de son amant dans des mouvements de lent ressac. Et puis la main de Tom fut de nouveau sur son sexe. Elle le prit et testa quelques manœuvres, pour savoir comment il aimait être tenu, où il aimait être pressé ou simplement effleuré, si son gland était aussi sensible que le dessous de ses bourses…

Toutes ces attentions mettaient Harry au supplice. La dévotion de Tom était touchante, embrouillant son désir et ses sentiments, le mettant sans dessus dessous. Petit à petit, Tom s'était redressé, laissant Harry alangui sur le sol, les jambes largement ouvertes pour profiter au mieux des caresses sur son sexe. Les yeux verts brûlants de désir l'observèrent alors qu'il suçait un de ses doigts, annonçant explicitement ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire ensuite. Inconsciemment, Harry se lécha les lèvres.

« Tu veux ? lui demanda Tom en présentant son doigt humide à ses lèvres. »

Sans répondre, Harry l'attrapa entre ses dents avant de le faire disparaitre dans sa bouche. Sa langue joua avec un moment alors que Tom le masturbait toujours, juste assez rapidement pour renouveler son plaisir, mais pas assez pour le faire jouir.

Affreusement frustré, Harry relâcha le doigt de Tom et ses mains guidèrent la sienne plus bas sur son corps, beaucoup plus bas.

« S'il te plait… gémit-il en la poussant contre ses fesses. »

« Comme ça ? demanda Tom en caressant son anus pour y laisser un peu de salive. »

« Nonnnnnn ! se plaignit Harry en remuant son bassin de façon suggestive. »

« Comme ça ? redemanda Tom avant de glisser entièrement son doigts dans son étroit petit trou. »

« Hummmmouiii, soupira-t-il de contentement. »

Son amant lui adressa un sourire doux. Il embrassa son genou et l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Sans retenue, il plongea son visage dans son aine pour y respirer profondément.

« J'aime ton odeur, dit-il à un Harry rougissant de gène. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, il lécha son sexe, de la base jusqu'au gland.

« Merlin… Tu veux ma mort ! fit Harry en dissimulant son visage sous un de ses bras. »

Un rire chaud lui répondit. La langue revint sur son érection, traçant des motifs sans signification sur ses veines gonflées. Et, enfin, les lèvres le serrèrent et la bouche l'engloutit tout entier. Harry cria, froissant la nappe blanche dans son poing. Ce fut le début d'une longue litanie de plaisir. Il était branlé, sucé et doigté tout à la fois de la plus experte des façons, réduisant son vocabulaire à un seul mot : « Oui, oui, ouiiiiiiii…. »

Il fut heureux de recevoir un second doigt en lui. Et plus heureux encore lorsque sa prostate fut touchée. Tom sentit son anus se resserrer aussi calma-t-il le jeu, ne voulant pas le faire venir de cette façon. Il resta sourd aux pleurnicheries d'Harry alors qu'il évitait de le pénétrer trop profondément, se contentant d'écarter de plus en plus ses doigts pour le préparer à sa venue.

Enfin, alors qu'Harry pensait mourir de frustration, Tom laissa ses doigts glisser hors de lui. Harry l'observa défaire sa braguette et sortir son sexe de son caleçon. Sous ses yeux, il se masturba un peu, terminant de le rendre fou.

« Tooomm, se plaignit-il en tortillant ses fesses. »

L'autre lécha l'intérieur de sa main, y laissant assez de salive pour lubrifier son érection.

« J'arrive, murmure-t-il en faisant rouler son gland dans sa paume. »

Il s'appuya ensuite sur une main pour se pencher sur Harry. Donnant de petits baisers à sa bouche, il guida son sexe tout contre son anus. Et il poussa, jusqu'à faire céder le petit orifice pour y loger son gland. Le visage d'Harry se froissa. Pour lui faire oublier son inconfort, il agaça son méat du bout du doigt tout en massant son gland avec son prépuce. Ce n'est que lorsque son sexe fut entièrement logé dans l'étroitesse de son séant qu'il accorda une pause à Harry.

« Tu es exquis, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Harry plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa profondément. Encore, et encore. Doucement, sans se défaire de cet intense baiser, Tom commença à aller et venir en lui. Puis de plus en plus vite, à mesure que l'anus d'Harry s'adaptait à lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il percuta sa prostate qu'Harry relâcha l'étreinte de ses lèvres pour crier librement. Il se laissa alors entièrement aller, accueillant les venues de Tom avec un plaisir évident.

Alors qu'il le sentait au bord de la jouissance, Tom porta sa main à son sexe demandeur. Mais Harry la repoussa.

« Non… Tu peux le faire sans…sans me toucher. »

« Sans te toucher ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait, quémanda Harry dans un gémissement. »

« D'accord... Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Tom prit alors fermement ses hanches dans ses mains et le pénétra de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, percutant sa prostate sans relâche. Et bientôt, c'est totalement émerveillé et follement excité qu'il sentit l'anus d'Harry se resserrer durement et pulser autour de lui alors que tout son corps se tendait et que son sperme se répandait sur son ventre. Les convulsions de son orgasme entrainèrent sa propre jouissance.

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent le temps à leurs respirations de se calmer.

« Tu es… incroyable, souffla Tom. »

Le rire d'Harry se répercuta dans sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai ! insista Tom en nichant un peu plus son visage dans son cou. »

Sans lui répondre, Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les faire glisser sur son dos. Elles restèrent là à le caresser un long moment, l'endormissant presque.

« Tu imagines si Rabstan ou Lucius nous trouvaient culs nuls dans la parc demain matin ? murmura Harry. »

Cette fois, ce fut le rire de Tom qui raisonna dans la poitrine d'Harry.

« Tu as raison, approuva-t-il en se redressant sur ses bras. Habillons-nous, conclut-il en embrassant rapidement ses lèvres. »

Tom fut prêt le premier, n'ayant pas ôté tous ses vêtements. Il s'étendit sur la nappe, un bras derrière la tête, attendant qu'Harry le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre lui. La nuit était tombée mais il faisait encore doux. Harry entendait le cœur de Tom battre sous son oreille. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Pourtant, Tom sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers le ciel.

« Vaporis papilio, murmura-t-il en effectuant un complexe mouvement de baguette. »

Aussitôt, un épais jet de fumée blanche fusa de sa baguette et se répandit au dessus d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Harry. »

« Ma surprise, lui répondit Tom de façon énigmatique. Regarde, ajouta-t-il en pointant la fumée du doigt. »

Le nuage blanchâtre commençait à se clairsemer, d'intenses couleurs fluorescentes apparaissant dans des flashs lumineux. Petit à petit, de splendides papillons de fumée aux couleurs irréelles se dessinèrent et volèrent dans la nuit noire au dessus d'eux. C'était absolument féérique et on ne peut plus romantique.

« C'est magnifique ! s'émerveilla Harry. C'est Rabastan qui t'as appris ce sort ? »

« Non, je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. »

« Et tu as appris tout seul ?!, s'étonna Harry, impressionné.»

« Oui. Ce n'était pas très dur. Je voulais faire quelque chose de joli, que tu aimerais. Enfin, qui te plairait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi. Je me sens en un peu démuni avec tous ces souvenirs qu'il me manque. J'ai parfois l'impression que je suis aussi autonome qu'un enfant. Je ne saurais pas réserver une table dans un restaurant sorcier ou t'emmener dans un endroit moldu que je connais, comme tu l'as fait. Je ne sais même pas comment sortir de ce parc. Mais je voulais essayer de faire quelque chose pour toi, par moi-même, avoua Tom. »

Lorsqu'il était amnésique, Harry n'avait jamais essayé de faire ce genre de choses pour Voldemort. Cela lui serra le cœur.

« Merci… Merci infiniment, dit-il simplement avant de reporter ses yeux sur le spectacle que Tom lui avait offert. »

Harry était amoureux. Et il se sentait aimé comme jamais.

.

* * *

.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

Hermione reposa sa tasse de thé, attendant qu'il lui réponde.

Elle était venue d'elle-même le trouver dans son bureau du Ministère, pour parler des difficultés rencontrées avec les elfes de maison. Elle avait approuvé sa proposition de leur laisser la possibilité de garder l'argent de leur salaire ou de le reverser à l'association de leur choix. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle s'en aille sitôt la question réglée. Mais elle était restée.

Harry aurait du y penser plus tôt. Lui proposer de lui rendre visite à Morsonge était une erreur. Le Ministère était un terrain plus neutre. Elle avait fait le premier pas. Il ne devait pas la décevoir, aussi décida-t-il d'être honnête. N'était-elle pas, après tout, sa meilleure amie ?

« Qu'on s'était rencontrés durant un match de quidditch. Que notre rêve était de construire un monde meilleur, lui répondit-il, penaud »

« Harry, commença-t-elle avec ce petit ton qu'elle prenait toujours pour lui faire la leçon. Tu as bien conscience qu'il finira tôt ou tard par apprendre la vérité ? La censure ne dure jamais qu'un temps… »

Mine de rien, il était heureux de voir qu'elle se permettait toujours de lui parler comme ça. Ça lui permettait d'être, l'espace d'un instant, seulement Harry. Harry Potter.

« Oui… Je… je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais oui, je suppose qu'il saura un jour. J'improviserai à ce moment-là, expliqua-t-il avec légèreté. C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, non ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle secoua la tête, faisant balancer ses lourdes boucles brunes. Puis, plus sérieusement, elle ajouta :

« Et s'il essaye de te tuer ? »

« Il ne le fera pas, Mione. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?! Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Il s'agit de Voldemort. Enfin, de celui qui était Voldemort, précisa-t-elle. »

« Justement ! fit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, frustrés. Même… même lorsqu'il était encore Voldemort, il n'a pas essayé de le faire, Mione. J'avais ma baguette pointée sur lui, j'étais prêt à le tuer. Je te le jure, Mione. J'avais presque prononcé l'Avada Kedevra ! raconta-t-il avec emportement. »

« Je te crois… »

« Mais il ne m'a pas lancé le sortilège de mort, termina-t-il plus calmement, comme s'il le réalisait à nouveau lui-même. Il a simplement essayé de me désarmé avec un expelliarmus. Il savait que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire bien avant que je ne pointe ma baguette sur lui. Mais jusqu'à la fin, il n'a pas voulu me tuer. »

Bien que cela soit difficile à admettre pour elle, Harry avait des sanglots dans la voix. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, sans verser la moindre larme. Peut-être qu'Aïzih, se glissant hors de sa manche à ce moment là, l'avait distrait. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Il ne me tuera pas. Au pire, il tentera de m'évincer du pouvoir, poursuivit Harry en guidant sa vipère sur le plateau de son bureau. Mais j'espère que nous serons déjà loin lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. »

Ils observèrent Aïzih ramper entre leurs tasses de thé. Si Hermione fut effrayée que l'animal se rapproche d'elle, elle n'en montra rien. Elle resta mutique, avec cette expression qu'Harry connaissait si bien: elle réfléchissait. Lorsque les écailles vertes d'Aïzih disparurent sous le bureau, elle lui fit part de ses pensées.

« Mais… Et la prophétie, Harry ? Aucun de vous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »

Harry la jaugea un instant un silence, débattant de ce qu'il pouvait lui révéler.

« Nous ne vivons pas, Mione. Nous survivons. »

C'était une déclaration effroyable, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas en douter.

« Jusqu'à quand ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée. »

Il ferma les yeux, lui faisant redouter le pire. Puis il répondit :

«Ad vitam aeternam.»

* * *

(1) Pierce Greenbay est un personnage créé par Umbre77 dans sa fic Alpha Potentiel. Je prie chaque jour pour qu'elle finisse cette fabuleuse histoire !

(2) Les initiales de Sarah Peterson Andrews sont SPA. On s'amuse comme on peut^^

* * *

.

Un **extrait de l'épilogue** vous attend d'ores et déjà sur mon LJ : groumde . livejournal (enlevez les espaces et vous trouverez^^)

.

 **Matsuyama** : Merci :)

 **R** : Une nouvelle revew, voilà qui me ravie! Effectivement, Tom est moins sombre que Voldemort. Il n'a pas le poids des atrocités qu'il a commise sur la conscience. Il ignore quel être abjecte il a pu être. Du coup même Harry est tout chamboulé^^ J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu!


	19. Épilogue: Amnésie sélective

Hello tout le monde!

Bon ben voilà, on y est: THE épilogue. Je suis assez émue de le poster. C'est pour cette épilogue que cette fiction a vu le jour (et aussi pour Aïzhi!) donc gardez bien cela en tête quand vous le lirez.

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises!

Merci pour votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire sombre et dérangeante. Vous avez été un carburant très efficace!

Je vous dis à bientôt (je ne sais pas quand, je ne fais pas de promesse au risque de disparaître encore deux ans comme la dernière fois lol)

PS: Cet épilogue n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta mais j'ai fait mon maximum pour qu'aucune erreur ne vienne agresser vos yeux. Si vous en débusquez une, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerai!

Les **non-logés** trouveront une réponse à leurs reviews en fin de chapitre

.

* * *

 **Épilogue** **: Amnésie sélective**

* * *

.

 **Temps nouveaux**

Quelques nuages d'un blanc immaculé s'alanguissaient dans un ciel d'azur. Une légère brise venait régulièrement tempérer la chaleur des éclatants rayons du soleil.

La foule de sorciers rassemblée devant un petit manoir de Godric'Hollow était dense. Si dense qu'il avait fallu élargir magiquement le parc, pour l'évènement.

Un pupitre en bois clair était installé et, derrière, un ruban aux rayures bleues, rouges, jaunes et vertes était tendu entre les deux colonnes marquant l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Il y a quelques mois, Harry aurait été nerveux à l'idée de faire un discours devant tout ce monde, sans compter les journalistes. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme une sorte de routine. Il avait revêtu une cape légère, malgré la chaleur. Mais il était un dirigeant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se présenter avec une simple tunique sur le dos. Sous sa cape noire, il portait un ensemble vert émeraude, brodé d'arabesques bleues. Il avait opté pour une tenue moins sombre qu'à l'accoutumé, car ce jour devait être un jour de joie et de paix. A ses côtés, Tom portait une cape assortie à la sienne par-dessus un ensemble couleur rouille, dont la tunique était fermé jusqu'au cou par une longue rangé de boutons argentés. Seuls les mangemorts en charge de la sécurité étaient entièrement vêtus de noirs, leurs masques bien lustrés dissimulant leur identité. Torki, reconnaissable avec son turban noir, était placé à peine un pas derrière Harry, sur le côté. De la même façon, un autre mangemort se trouvait tout près de Tom, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura le sortilège Sonorus.

« Sorciers, sorcières, commença-t-il, amenant le silence dans la foule. Il y a près de deux ans, je me suis fait la promesse qu'un jour, les sorciers orphelins d'ascendance moldue seraient recueillis par une institution sorcière capable de leur offrir un foyer chaleureux ainsi qu'une éducation sorcière leur donnant toutes les clés pour s'intégrer à notre société. L'enjeu de ce projet semblera somme toute modeste à certains. Pourtant, nous savons aujourd'hui qu'une société équilibrée et tolérante se fonde sur une égalité des chances et des droits. Ceci, poursuivit-il en montrant de la main le bâtiment derrière eux, est l'une des nombreuses pierres venant renforcer les fondations d'une société plus juste. Votre présence ici ce soir… me touche, déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Avec vous à mes côtés, je crois que tout est possible. Je crois en un monde meilleur. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre, aussi Harry éleva-t-il la voix pour poursuivre :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'immense plaisir, et l'honneur, de vous présenter l'Institution Manon Tinguely, qui sera un refuge pour tous les enfants sorciers orphelins ! »

Sous les acclamations de la foule, Lucius Malefoy apporta à Harry une grande paire de ciseaux dorés, posée sur un coussin de satin violet. Avec un sourire resplendissant, Harry s'en empara et tourna le dos à la foule pour se diriger vers l'entrée du manoir afin de couper le ruban de satin bleu, rouge, jaune et vert, comme le voulait la tradition.

Il croisa le regard plein de fierté de Lucius et lui adressa un large sourire. Il s'apprêtait à articuler un "merci" silencieux à son intention, un simple petit mot que seul cet homme pourrait comprendre. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Dans son dos, quelqu'un hurla son nom avec une haine palpable, le faisant se retourner. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et une silhouette de petite taille, vêtue comme n'importe quel mangemort, se détacha des sorciers venus assister à l'inauguration de l'orphelinat. Elle brandissait une baguette dans leur direction. Lucius avait déjà dégainée la sienne, rapidement imité par Torki et d'autres mangemorts.

Mais tout alla bien trop vite. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage dément de Dolores Ombrage lorsqu'elle lui lança l'Avada Kedavra.

Son cœur rata un battement avant de se déchirer, littéralement, lorsque Tom s'interposa pour recevoir le sortilège de mort à sa place. Les ciseaux dorés tombèrent au sol tandis qu'Harry se tenait la poitrine.

Alors c'était ça mourir?

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tom était allongé à ses pieds, ses yeux grands ouverts désertés par la vie. La douleur dans sa poitrine devint trop forte et il s'effondra sur le corps de son amant. Contre sa poitrine inerte, il voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche déformée par la souffrance.

Bientôt, Lucius fut à ses côtés. Il l'écouta ordonner à Torki et aux autres mangemorts de faire évacuer le parc. Ombrage avait été maîtrisée.

"Potter, vous m'entendez?"

Harry tenta de parler mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop mal et il ne parvenait pas à éclater en larmes comme il en avait besoin. Sa poitrine était trop douloureuse et le souffle lui manquait.

"Je vais vous faire transplaner, lui annonça Lucius. Mais pas à Morsonge."

Harry hocha la tête mais Lucius l'arrêta en prenant sa joue dans sa main.

"Non, ne bougez pas. Fermez les yeux, lui murmura-t-il. C'est le moment de disparaitre, Harry. Est-ce que vous me comprenez?"

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable de surmonter l'atroce déchirement dans sa poitrine. Mais Lucius sut que le garçon avait compris.

L'instant d'après, il les fit transplaner tous les trois.

.

* * *

.

 **Hors du temps**

Il avait à nouveau onze ans. Il était assis sur son petit lit de l'orphelinat Wool. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant la luminosité inonder la pièce. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Rien. Pas même celui de sa respiration.

Il y avait un poids dans ses bras. Il regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Il tenait contre lui un bébé emmailloté dans une couverture bleue claire. Ses grands yeux verts l'observaient et semblaient lui sourire. Alors il lui sourit en retour.

"Je suis mort? demanda t-il."

"Tu sais bien que non, lui répondit Dumbledore, assis sur le lit en face du sien. Tu as commis l'innommable pour t'en assurer, lui rappela le vieux sorcier."

"C'est vrai, admit Tom sans quitter Harry des yeux."

Il était l'innocence même. C'est cette innocence qu'il avait arraché de son âme le jour où il avait poussé son amant à tuer Pettigrow pour créer l'horcruxe qui était venu se loger dans son cœur.

"Mais tu peux te racheter, lui apprit Dumbledore, attirant enfin son regard sur lui."

Un regard brûlant. Dévastateur. Etrangement dérangeant sur son visage d'enfant.

"La mort a été appelée ce soir et elle ne repartira pas sans son du. C'est à toi de choisir, Tom. Et, si comme je le pense tu as de réels sentiments pour Harry, tu feras le bon choix."

Tom resserra son étreinte sur le bébé dans ses bras. Il le contempla un long moment en silence.

"Il est si petit, murmura-t-il."

Dumbledore approuva d'un sourire bienveillant.

Tom se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry à l'endroit exacte où aurait du se trouver une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Puis il se mit debout et avança jusqu'au vieux sorcier.

A l'instant où il releva son visage, Dumbledore su. Une tristesse sans fin s'imprima sur ses traits marqués par l'âge.

"Emmenez-le, lui, annonça Tom en lui mettant le bébé dans les bras. Prenez-en soin. Il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux."

"C'est ainsi que tu chéris ce qui t'est précieux, Tom? lui reprocha-t-il."

"J'ai fait mon choix, vieillard! le tança le tout jeune homme. Ramenez-moi près de lui, exigea-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettrait pas la réplique."

.

* * *

.

 **Jusqu'à la fin des temps**

Harry serrait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Tom, ses larmes intarissables.

Lucius les avait fait transplaner comme il le lui avait dit.

Pas à Morsonge. Ailleurs.

La chambre sentait la peinture fraîche. La blancheur des murs et celle du couvre lit à fleurs blues sur lequel ils étaient installés lui vrillait les yeux. Il aurait peut-être du choisir d'autres couleurs pour leur retraite.

Mais à quoi bon, sans Tom?

"Mon amour...ne me laisse pas...le supplia-t-il en pleurant."

Il embrassa son front, ses paupières closes et sa bouche presque roide. Il le berça sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant. Encore et encore et encore. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi. L'éternité, même.

Au début, ce fut si imperceptible qu'il pensa que c'était un mirage né de son fol espoir. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus en douter: les longs cils noirs couchés sur les joues de son amant avaient frémis. Harry en oublia de respirer.

C'est seulement lorsque deux iris rougeoyantes se dévoilèrent qu'il relâcha un souffle tremblant.

Les prunelles rubis qui s'étaient ouvertes sur nul part trouvèrent enfin son visage et les lèvres sensuelles esquissèrent un sourire heureux.

"Harry, murmura-t-il."

Et Harry se mit à trembler, un petit rire de soulagement chassant ses larmes. La main de Tom lui caressa la joue.

"J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours."

"C'est à moi de dire ça! s'exclama Harry avant d'embrasser sa bouche redevenue tendre."

Tom se redressa pour prendre son visage en coupe et approfondir ce baiser désespéré. Il chercha avidement sa langue. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Ils en avaient besoin tout les deux.

Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements avec une pressante retenue, embrassant avec dévotion chaque morceau de peau dévoilé. Ils se murmuraient des choses insensées, des mots d'amour intraduisibles.

Harry ouvrit les jambes et, de son sexe, Tom aiguillonna doucement sa chair la plus intime.

"Tu es là, hoqueta Harry."

Tom ne répondit rien, posant sur lui un regard d'une tendresse insoutenable. Un regard qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux rouges, qui finirent par se détourner avec pudeur.

De sa main un peu tremblante, Tom caressa le sexe tendu d'Harry avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. En proie à une intense émotion, il se figea, encré au plus profond de son jeune amant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Harry avec anxiété en caressant ses bras aux muscles crispés."

Tom inspira une grande goulée de son odeur, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Puis ses mains vinrent enfermer ses anches, comme dans un étau inextricable.

"Rien dont je veuille me souvenir, _A Chuisle_ , répondit-il contre son épaule en reprenant ses vas et viens."

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta un instant.

 _Il_ était de retour.

Au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de perdre la tête, Harry sera Voldemort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, gémissant de peur, de jouissance et de bonheur.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **R** : Et oui, c'est déjà la fin. Mais cela fait déjà plus d'un an et demi que je suis sur cette histoire… Donc voilà, j'ai posté l'épilogue avec une certaine émotion. J'espère qu'il t'aura plu !

 **Xou** : Et oui, c'est fini ! Et ça me fait tout drôle à moi aussi. Genre j'ai rien vu venir alors que ça des mois et des mois que je suis sur cette histoire LOL J'espère que cette fin t'aura plu autant que tout le reste. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
